Nouvelle Vie
by gwen-hp
Summary: Harry est mortellement blessé lors de la bataille finale et il va se retrouver au Canada, où sa route va croiser celle d'une famille de vampire un peu particulière. Yaoi mais pas de lemon.
1. Chapter 1 : Mort ou Vivant ?

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel écrit, qui est aussi mon tout premier crossover, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez…

**Disclamer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à S. Meyer, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Note 1 :** homophobes, la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de l'écran est pour vous car l'histoire évoque des relations entre hommes même si ce n'est pas écrit explicitement (pas de lemon).

**Note 2 : je republie cette histoire mais je ne l'ai en aucun cas modifiée ! **J'ai simplement corrigé des fautes de frappes et d'orthographes ainsi qu'ajouté les dernières traductions des chansons.

Pour resituer l'histoire, elle démarre en novembre 1998 et je n'ai pas pris en compte les tomes 6 et 7 de Harry Potter. Pour ce qui est de Twilight, Bella ne fait pas partie de mon histoire et j'ai aussi apporté quelques changements au niveau des couples donc ne soyez pas surpris…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**C****hapitre 1 : Mort ou vivant ?**

* * *

_In my darkest hour (Dans mon heure sombre)_

_A place where there's no light (Un endroit où il n'y a pas de lumière)_

_I'm trapped here in this nightmare (Je suis piégé ici dans ce cauchemar)_

_And there's no end in sight (Et je n'en vois pas la fin)_

Harry courrait à travers bois, sans savoir où il avait atterrit, il supposait juste qu'il était au Canada, le dernier pays auquel il avait pensé avant de disparaitre.

_My body lies here frozen (Mon corps est gelé ici)_

_No voice to scream or shout (Pas de voix pour crier ou hurler)_

_Escape, it feels untouchable (Evasion, on se sent intouchable)_

_I know I must get out (Je sais que je dois sortir)_

Il avait accompli sa mission, Voldemort était mort, le monde sorcier pouvait de nouveau vivre sans lui. De toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, ils étaient tous morts et il allait rapidement les rejoindre, malgré sa soudaine volonté de vivre.

_Wake my… (Sauvez-moi…)_

_Wake myself from all this danger (Sauvez-moi de tout ce danger)_

_Claw my… (Attirez-moi…)_

_Claw myself from six feet under (Attirez-moi six pieds sous terre)_

_No, no more (Non, pas plus)_

_Am I stuck here like a prisoner of war (Suis-je piégé ici comme un prisonnier de guerre)_

_I will breathe once more (Je veux respirer une fois de plus)_

_I will breathe once more (Je veux respirer une fois de plus)_

Il sentait le poison s'infiltrer dans ses veines, son souffle lui brulait la gorge tant chaque respiration était difficile, sa tête commença alors à tourner et sa course devint moins rapide, ses pas étant beaucoup plus lourds. Soudain un voile noir s'abattit sur ses yeux alors qu'il sentait comme une présence autour de lui. Il n'eut cependant guère le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car son corps s'effondrait lourdement au sol, le poison avait gagné.

_These feeling's overwhelming (Ces sentiments écrasants)_

_It just won't go away (Ils ne veulent pas s'en aller)_

_I'm captive in this nightmare (Je suis prisonnier de ce cauchemar)_

_And this is where I'll stay (Et c'est là que je vais rester)_

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

_Wake my… (Sauvez-moi…)_

_Wake myself from all this danger (Sauvez-moi de tout ce danger)_

_Claw my… (Attirez-moi…)_

_Claw myself from six feet under (Attirez-moi six pieds sous terre)_

_No, no more (Non, pas plus)_

_Am I stuck here like a prisoner of war (Suis-je piégé ici comme un prisonnier de guerre)_

_I will breathe once more (Je veux respirer une fois de plus)_

_I will breathe once more (Je veux respirer une fois de plus)_

Il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un gros trou noir, son corps était lourd et une douce chaleur montait en lui.

Etait-il mort ?

La chaleur s'intensifia encore, devenant de moins en moins agréable… Trop chaude… Brûlante… Son corps était en feu !

Quel était ce sort ?

Un cri de douleur lui échappa et aussitôt une main froide se posa sur son front alors qu'une autre lui prenait la main.

Quelqu'un lui parlait, il en était sûr… Un homme… Que disait-il ?

Il ne comprenait rien tant la douleur de la brûlure était intense.

_My anxiety is rising (Mon inquiétude grandit)_

_It just won't go away (Elle ne veut juste pas s'en aller)_

_All this tension keeps building (Toute cette tension continue de construire)_

_Please, just leave me to die (S'il te plait, laisse-moi juste mourir)_

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Depuis combien de temps souffrait-il ainsi ?

Une heure ? Plusieurs heures ? Plusieurs jours ?

Il n'en savait rien, il ne pouvait de toute façon plus réfléchir tant le feu lui faisait mal. Il mettait toute son énergie pour faire taire ses cris de souffrance mais parfois, il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop fort, trop brûlant.

Et puis qui que soit cet homme, il était toujours près de lui, même s'il s'absentait par moment. Au fil du temps, il était devenu son seul point de repère : sa main glacée dans la sienne si brûlante.

_Make, make, make it go away (Faire, faire, faire disparaitre)_

_All I wanna do is live another day (Tout ce que je veux c'est vivre un jour de plus)_

_Make, make, make it go away (Faire, faire, faire disparaitre)_

_All I wanna do is live another day (Tout ce que je veux c'est vivre un jour de plus)_

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Etait-ce possible que le feu s'intensifie encore ? Et son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop rapidement, allait-il mourir ainsi ?

_Wake my… (Sauvez-moi…)_

_Wake myself from all this danger (Sauvez-moi de tout ce danger)_

_Claw my… (Attirez-moi)_

_Claw myself from six feet under (Attirez-moi six pieds sous terre)_

_No, no more (Non, pas plus)_

_Am I stuck here like a prisoner of war (Suis-je piégé ici comme un prisonnier de guerre)_

_I will breathe once more (Je veux respirer une fois de plus)_

_I will breathe once more (Je veux respirer une fois de plus)_

* * *

_**Bullet For My Valentine – P.O.W.**_

* * *

Et voilà, premier chapitre très court mais j'espère que cela vous donnera envie de lire la suite et surtout, de laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Réveil

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à mes premiers reviewers !

Voici donc le second chapitre qui, je pense, répondra à certaines interrogations…

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Réveil**

* * *

\- Qu'as-tu fais Carlisle ? interrogea sèchement une voix féminine. On ne sait même pas qui il est !

\- On en a déjà parlé, il était en train de mourir, se justifia celui qui devait être Carlisle et dont la voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

\- On ne sait rien de lui, il pourrait être dangereux ! s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Carlisle, je sais que je n'ai encore rien dit mais je suis presque sûr que c'est un soldat, déclara alors un autre homme d'une voix calme.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, cet homme était comme lui, rien qu'à la façon dont il parlait, il le sentait.

\- Et il est maintenant parfaitement réveillé, rajouta-t-il.

Harry se tendit et se projeta hors du lit sur lequel il se trouvait, se retrouvant aussitôt à l'autre bout de la pièce à sa plus grande surprise. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, constatant qu'il était seul contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Les voix lui avaient pourtant paru si proche… C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que sa vision s'était accrue, qu'il sentait des odeurs nouvelles et que le lit et l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent était distant de plusieurs mètres.

Soudain, alors qu'il comprenait que sa nature avait changé, la porte s'ouvrit et il se mit immédiatement en position de défense, sa main dirigée vers les inconnus, prêt à jeter un sort.

Aussitôt, quatre hommes entrèrent lentement dans la pièce, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas l'effrayer. Harry songea qu'ils étaient vraiment grands, pas un seul ne devait faire en dessous de 1,90 m, lui qui ne faisait que 1,77 m. Cependant, tous étaient aussi semblables que différents : le plus grand était brun et vraiment bien bâti, un avait des cheveux aussi indomptables que les siens dans une couleur cuivre et les deux autres étaient blonds. Néanmoins, ils étaient tous très pâles, avec des yeux dorés et de légères cernes sous les yeux.

\- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle et voici Emmett, Edward et Jasper, les présenta d'une voix douce un des blonds qui semblait être le chef du groupe et celui qui, maintenant il en était presque sûr, lui avait tenu la main pendant qu'il souffrait. Nous t'avons trouvé blessé dans la forêt et t'avons ramené chez nous.

Harry acquiesça lentement, se détendant car son instinct lui disait qu'il était en sécurité.

\- Je suis Harry, déclara-t-il alors en avançant d'un pas. Et j'étais en effet en mauvaise posture, je dirais même mourant, lorsque vous m'avez trouvé.

Les quatre vampires le regardèrent attentivement, la surprise se lisant dans leurs regards.

\- Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il. Vous m'avez transformé non ? Et vous êtes des vampires végétariens, ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très fréquent, rajouta-t-il en les observant un à un.

\- Qui es-tu ? siffla une voix glaciale alors qu'une jeune femme blonde entrait dans la pièce, aussitôt suivie par deux autres.

\- A l'origine un sorcier, maintenant, je dirais un vampire avec un fort potentiel magique, répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, nullement impressionné alors qu'il voyait un éclair de compréhension passer dans les yeux de Carlisle.

\- N'as-tu pas soif ? s'enquit prudemment celui qui devait être Edward.

\- C'est tout à fait supportable pour le moment.

\- D'où viens-tu ? lui demanda doucement une femme aux cheveux couleur caramel.

\- D'Angleterre, j'ai atterri ici par hasard, c'est le dernier pays auquel j'ai pensé et je suppose que ma magie m'a mise sur votre chemin, soupira-t-il. On est bien au Canada d'ailleurs ?

\- On t'a trouvé au Canada alors que nous chassions mais ici tu es chez nous, en Alaska, lui répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Harry hocha la tête, se détendant encore un peu.

\- As-tu des questions ? s'enquit Carlisle.

\- Une seule, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

Le silence s'installa alors qu'il vit Carlisle et la petite brune échanger un regard.

\- A cause de moi, j'ai eu une vision où je les voyais te sauver, avoua-t-elle en désignant les gars. J'ignore pourquoi mais il le fallait alors je les ai appelé pour qu'il te transforme.

\- Don vampirique évidemment, souffla-t-il après avoir acquiescé à ses explications. Qui d'autre ?

\- Moi, répondit Edward. Je suis télépathe, précisa-t-il face à son regard interrogateur.

\- Et moi, dit le grand blond qui s'appelait Jasper.

Harry se sentit tressaillir, c'était donc lui le guerrier. Cependant, il ne dit rien et ne posa pas de question sur son don, se contentant de détourner le regard du sien.

\- Je souhaiterais aller chasser, dit-il alors, voulant s'éloigner de l'aura du blond qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Veux-tu de la compagnie ? lui demanda Carlisle.

Harry fit signe que non et sauta aussitôt par la fenêtre.

\- Il reviendra, entendit-il alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

\- Alice, pourquoi ? s'exclama brutalement Rosalie.

\- Il le fallait même si j'ignore pourquoi, admit-elle.

\- Il est peut-être dangereux ! rétorqua-t-elle. C'est un sorcier !

\- Rose, dit Emmett en l'attirant à lui. Il ne l'est peut-être pas, regarde il ne nous a même pas sauté dessus à son réveil, un exploit pour un nouveau-né, déclara-t-il avec amusement.

\- Qu'as-tu vu Edward ? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement après avoir fusillé son compagnon du regard.

\- Pas grand-chose, il protège son esprit d'une certaine façon, répondit-il.

\- Il peut très bien nous cacher quelque chose et mettre notre famille en danger dans ce cas !

\- Il est adorable, murmura Esmé. Il semblait si perdu…

\- Il allait mourir Rosalie, j'ignore ce qu'il a subi mais il était gravement empoisonné, dix minutes de plus et il était mort, dit doucement Carlisle en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Esmé.

Soudain, Jasper et Edward se tournèrent vers Alice, de nouveau en proie à une vision.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était Alice ? s'enquit Jasper. Tes émotions étaient très chamboulées…

\- Rien, souffla-t-elle son regard rivé dans ce lui d'Edward.

\- Alice, insista-t-il.

\- Oublie Jaz', murmura-t-elle avec un regard désolé.

Jasper, tout comme le reste de la famille détestait lorsque le couple avait une de leur conversation silencieuse, surtout quand quelque chose d'important se passait. Tous savaient que sa vision était importante, surtout quand Jasper réagissait à ses émotions, mais seul Edward pouvait voir et donc connaître l'intégralité de ce qu'elle avait vu. Le plus souvent, elle expliquait ce qu'elle avait vu mais il lui arrivait de ne rien dire afin de laisser venir le futur.

\- Que penses-tu de tout ça Jasper ? lui demanda alors Carlisle, voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

\- Il n'est pas dangereux…

\- Mais tu as dit toi-même que c'était un soldat ! l'interrompit Rosalie.

\- Et alors ? dit-il sèchement. Soldat ne veut pas forcément dire dangereux Rosalie !

\- Bien sûr que non, temporisa Edward en jetant un regard noir à Rosalie.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il reviendra Edward ? s'enquit doucement Esmé.

\- Il l'a pensé avant de partir, quelque chose l'a intrigué et il reviendra, dit-il sur un ton assuré.

\- Et je l'ai vu revenir, rajouta Alice.

\- Pourquoi se contrôle-t-il ainsi Jasper ? lui demanda curieusement Emmett.

\- Je l'ignore, admit-il. C'est la première fois que je vois un nouveau-né avec autant de contrôle…

\- C'est à cause de sa magie, déclara Carlisle, les surprenant tous. Lorsqu'un sorcier est transformé en vampire, il garde sa magie et grâce à elle, il ne ressent pas la soif violente des nouveau-nés. Les plus puissants sorciers ont un, deux, voire trois dons, mais la plus part n'en ont pas si ce n'est une puissance magique supérieure à celle qu'ils avaient étant sorcier.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? s'étonna Jasper.

\- J'ai vécu quelques années dans le monde sorcier et appris de nombreuses choses pendant cette brève période, avoua-t-il. C'était il y a longtemps, au milieu du 19ème siècle mais ce monde n'était pas pour moi et j'ai préféré en partir.

\- Tu aurais pu en parler avant ! s'exclama Edward.

\- Ce n'était pas important, en tout cas jusqu'à maintenant, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et je pense qu'il aura au moins un don…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? lui demanda Esmé.

\- Lorsque je l'ai mordu, j'ai ressenti sa puissance, se rappela-t-il. Au début, je n'avais pas fait le lien avec le monde sorcier mais lorsqu'il l'a dit, j'ai trouvé cela évident, il y avait trop d'énergie, trop de puissance dans son sang pour que cela soit autrement.

\- As-tu vu quelque chose à propos de ses dons Alice ? l'interrogea Rosalie qui semblait s'être calmée.

\- Non, absolument rien et je ne pense pas voir quelque chose à ce propos, répondit-elle. Les dons n'ont jamais fait partie de mes visions…

Tous hochèrent la tête et le silence s'installa. Edward finit par aller rejoindre son piano et se mit à jouer une douce mélodie. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé allèrent alors eux aussi au salon, laissant seuls le frère et la sœur.

\- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? souffla-t-il. Tu étais complètement perdue après ta vision…

\- Jaz' s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle en prenant sa main. Je te promets que ce n'est pas important pour le moment…

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça…

\- Je sais, ça s'est mal fini mais cette fois, je te promets que cela ne sera pas le cas, l'interrompit-elle.

\- Si cela venait à changer et que quelque chose de grave pourrait arriver, viendras-tu me le dire ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Tu sais que tu poses des questions stupides parfois ? lui fit-elle remarquer. Si quelque chose nous menace, tu es toujours le premier au courant Jaz', tu l'as toujours été et le seras toujours.

\- Après Edward, la taquina-t-il.

Alice pouffa doucement et Jasper l'attira contre elle. Sa sœur représentait tout pour lui et personne ne la fera de nouveau souffrir, il se l'était promis.

\- Il revient dans trois minutes, déclara-t-elle soudain en se dégageant des bras de son frère après avoir posé un baisé sur sa joue.

Alice et Jasper allèrent donc rejoindre les autres au salon où Edward jouait toujours.

\- C'est bon, tu t'es fait pardonner, s'amusa Edward alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui.

\- Il n'y avait rien à pardonné et tu le sais, répondit-elle. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si personne n'avait entendu la conversation qu'on venait d'avoir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les inconvénients des vampires, rit-il en terminant son morceau.

Chasser lui avait fait du bien et il avait même retrouvé sa baguette dans une poche de sa veste. Au final, c'est donc bien plus serein qu'il avait repris la direction du chalet des Cullen. Il savait déjà qu'il allait suivre leur régime, il avait tué bien assez de personnes pendant la guerre et surtout, il ne voulait pas rester avec des yeux rouges, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop Voldemort. Cependant, lorsqu'il revint au chalet, il ne sut que faire. Il s'immobilisa juste à la lisière de la forêt, hésitant entre entrer et s'enfuir de nouveau. Il entendit néanmoins bouger à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle.

\- Entre Harry, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry ne répondit rien mais s'avança vers lui. Le vampire se recula d'un pas et Harry entra, voyant le salon pour la première fois puisqu'il s'était sauvé par la fenêtre tout à l'heure.

Harry se tourna alors vers Carlisle et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier, déclara-t-il, les surprenant tous. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie alors que vous ne me connaissiez pas alors merci.

Carlisle hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire car il ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements.

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que cette nouvelle vie veut dire ? lui demanda froidement la blonde.

\- Peut-être mieux que toi-même, répondit-il lentement en fixant son regard dans le sien. J'ai étudié les vampires à l'école, je sais beaucoup de choses à ce sujet donc oui, je pense en connaître les conséquences.

\- Quel âge as-tu Harry ? s'enquit gentiment celle qui lui donnait l'impression d'être la mère de la famille.

\- 18 ans, et vous ? rétorqua-t-il curieusement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à chacun.

\- Réellement ? s'amusa Emmett. Je suis bien plus vieux que ce que j'ai l'air tu sais, j'ai 83 ans !

\- Et transformé à ? demanda-t-il après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis plus vieux que toi quand même si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, j'ai 20 ans ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Est-il toujours comme ça ? grogna-t-il.

\- Tu t'y feras, répondit la plus petite des vampires avec un sourire compatissant. Je suis Alice, on ne s'était pas présenté tout à l'heure, j'ai 144 ans et 19 ans physiquement.

\- 19 ans et sinon, 154 ans, dit simplement Jasper.

Harry frissonna de nouveau en l'entendant parler, il n'avait plus aucun doute, il avait vécu une guerre.

\- 18 ans et en réalité 83 ans, répondit la blonde.

\- Et tu es ? lui demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas son nom.

\- C'est Rosalie, ma terrible petite femme, répondit Emmett avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu sais que tu peux vraiment être lourd Emmett ? lui fit remarquer Edward alors que Rosalie le fusillait du regard. Sinon j'ai 17 ans et 97 ans en réalité.

\- Je suis Esmé, intervint-elle avant qu'Emmett ne réponde. Et j'ai 26 ans mais sinon 103 ans, je suis physiquement la plus vieille, sourit-elle.

\- Pour ma part je suis le plus vieux, 358 ans, déclara Carlisle. Mais seulement 23 ans sinon.

Harry hocha la tête, il se sentait vraiment jeune à côté d'eux, même si physiquement il était plus âgé que certain.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? lui demanda doucement Carlisle.

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien, ne sachant que répondre. C'était une très bonne question. Il ne savait pas où aller, il ne voulait pas retourner en Angleterre, plus rien ne l'intéressait là-bas maintenant. Peut-être devrait-il y retourner pour récupérer quelques affaires mais en attendant… Rester ici ? Peut-être pourrait-il enfin découvrir ce que c'était que de vivre en famille, avec des personnes qui pourraient l'aimer pour lui et non pour un statut… Peut-être…

\- Tu es le bienvenu Harry, déclara alors Edward qui avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées et vu son trouble.

Harry sursauta et regarda Edward avant de se rappeler qu'il était télépathe et qu'il avait baissé ses boucliers d'occlumens pendant qu'il chassait.

\- C'est ce que tu souhaites n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-il. Rester ici, avec nous…

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry hocha la tête.

\- Alors reste, dit simplement Esmé.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il touché.

Après cela, Carlisle lui fit visiter la maison. Au rez-de-chaussée il y avait donc le large salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient et qui comprenait un piano, la télévision, deux ordinateurs, un billard ainsi qu'un babyfoot et un bar américain menant à la cuisine, qui était parfaitement inutile au vue de leur condition. Avant de monter, Carlisle lui précisa qu'au sous-sol se trouvait un studio d'enregistrement avec de nombreux instruments pour permettre à Edward de travailler sur ses compositions. Carlisle le guida ensuite au garage où se trouvait plusieurs voitures et motos, lui précisant qu'il pouvait les utiliser dès qu'il le souhaitait, avant de l'emmener dans les étages. Il l'emmena d'abord au troisième étage où il y avait plusieurs chambres d'amis puis au deuxième où se trouvait une bibliothèque, le bureau de Carlisle ainsi qu'une salle où Esmé dessinait et peignait avant de le faire redescendre au premier. Là il y avait les chambres principales et la salle de bain. Dans l'ordre il y avait la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie sur la gauche, en face celle d'Alice et Edward suivit par celle de Carlisle et Esmé, et juste en face, celle de Jasper. Harry allait donc occuper la dernière chambre à gauche, celle qui se trouvait face à la salle de bain et dans laquelle il se trouvait lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Elle était constituée d'un grand lit entouré de tables de chevet, d'une porte coulissant menant sur un dressing, de grandes étagères où quelques livres étaient disposés, d'un bureau et d'une chaise ainsi que d'un petit canapé le long de la baie vitrée. Il prit ensuite quelques minutes pour la remettre à son goût, changeant notamment le jaune-orangé en un gris-bleu beaucoup moins agressant pour ses yeux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


	3. Chapter 3 : Monde Sorcier

Encore merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment super encourageant !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Monde Sorcier**

* * *

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, Harry s'était dans l'ensemble habitué à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait très peu discuté avec les Cullen pour le moment, cherchant le plus souvent la solitude pour faire le point sur sa situation actuelle. Les Cullen n'avaient d'ailleurs appris que très peu de choses à son propos, Harry ne parvenant pas à parler de la guerre et de son passé. Grâce à Edward, qui avait parfois capté quelques images lorsqu'il abaissait ses boucliers d'occlumens, ils savaient néanmoins que son passé était loin d'être joyeux et qu'il le hantait toujours, même si la transformation avait atténué certains de ses souvenirs.

Harry savait cependant qu'il allait devoir se rendre en Angleterre afin de tourner définitivement la page et pouvoir vivre pleinement sa nouvelle vie.

\- Je vais me rendre en Angleterre, déclara-t-il alors un matin après avoir passé une nouvelle nuit dehors à réfléchir. J'ai des papiers à régler et des affaires à récupérer…

\- Veux-tu que quelqu'un t'accompagne ? lui demanda Alice.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de réfléchir. En quelques secondes, il en arriva à la conclusion que cela serait surement plus simple pour lui si quelqu'un l'accompagnait, n'étant pas sûr de ses réactions une fois de retour en Angleterre.

\- Je viens, dit alors Jasper qui sentait le mal être du jeune homme à l'idée de retourner dans son pays natal.

Harry sursauta. Chaque fois que Jasper était proche de lui, il avait l'impression que quelque chose se passait, comme si ses émotions étaient modifiées.

Harry le fixa puis hocha la tête, voyant aussi là un moyen de discuter un peu avec lui, notamment de son don.

\- Je te préviens, on va transplaner, c'est-à-dire disparaitre d'ici pour réapparaitre en Angleterre, et se rendre dans le monde magique alors ne sois pas surpris de tout ce que tu vas voir, l'avertit-il en le regardant avec amusement.

Jasper opina et prit la main qu'Harry lui tendait.

\- A ce soir ! s'exclama alors Harry en disparaissant avec Jasper.

Harry les fit atterrir dans un coin reculé du Chemin de Traverse, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet, sachant que le transplanage n'était pas très agréable.

\- Oui c'est bon, répondit-il après avoir secoué un peu la tête.

\- 4h35 en Alaska donc là il est 12h35, parfait ça va nous laisser tout l'après-midi…

Jasper hocha la tête alors qu'il sentait les émotions d'Harry se transformer, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Mets ça alors, lui dit-il en lui lançant une cape. Et mets le capuchon sur ta tête, rajouta-t-il en faisant la même chose. On ne doit pas nous reconnaitre, ou plutôt me reconnaitre… Et les vampires, bien qu'ils soient maintenant acceptés, attirent toujours l'attention…

Jasper ne répondit rien mais obéit sans poser de question tant le jeune sorcier était stressé.

\- Je dois passer à la banque, suis-moi et ne dis rien, on parlera plus tard d'accord ?

\- Pas de soucis, répondit-il surpris par son brusque changement de comportement.

Harry acquiesça et sortit de l'ombre, s'aventurant nerveusement dans l'allée bondée. Il faut dire qu'on était en décembre et que Noël approchait à grand pas, il avait mal choisi son jour.

Comme Harry lui avait demandé, Jasper le suivit silencieusement, ne posant pas de questions malgré ses nombreuses interrogations. En effet, des affiches d'Harry étaient collées un peu partout dans les rues, demandant si quelqu'un l'avait vu afin qu'il soit remercié à sa juste valeur pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il sentit d'ailleurs la colère du jeune homme dès qu'il passait devant une de ces affiches.

Jasper l'entendit soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans un grand bâtiment qui se trouvait être la banque. Il se faufila aussitôt jusqu'à un guichet et Jasper continua de le suivre comme son ombre.

\- Je souhaiterais voir Gripsec en privé, murmura-t-il à un gobelin.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? rétorqua-t-il froidement en tentant de voir qui se cachait sous le capuchon.

\- Mon identité, tout comme les affaires que j'ai à traiter, sont d'ordre privé alors faites ce que je vous dis ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton glacial.

Aussitôt, le gobelin fit un bon en arrière, allant chercher le concerné alors que Jasper était de plus en plus surpris par l'attitude d'Harry.

\- Ce sont des gobelins Jasper et il ne faut jamais se les mettre à dos, en avoir un en allié peut cependant être un atout non négligeable, lui expliqua-t-il brièvement alors que deux gobelins revenaient.

\- Venez avec moi, déclara Gripsec.

Harry et Jasper le suivirent donc jusqu'à un bureau où il les invita à s'assoir.

\- Vous vous trouvez ici dans mon bureau qui est équipé de plusieurs sorts anti-intrusion, ainsi tout ce que vous direz et ferez ne sortira pas de ces murs, déclara le gobelin.

\- C'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, murmura Harry en enlevant son capuchon et faisant signe à Jasper d'en faire de même.

\- Harry Potter, souffla-t-il choqué. Et vous, vous êtes ? demanda-t-il en se reprenant et en observant Jasper.

\- C'est exact et c'est un ami dont l'identité n'a pas besoin d'être connue ici, rétorqua Harry en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

\- Vous savez que beaucoup vous pensaient mort, ce qui est en partie le cas à ce que je vois, remarqua-t-il alors après avoir hoché la tête.

\- C'est exact, cependant, je ne souhaite pas revenir en Angleterre, je vais quitter définitivement le pays et personne n'a besoin de savoir ce que je suis devenu, j'ai bien trop perdu dans cette guerre…

\- Je comprends, plus rien, ou plus personne ne vous retiens ici, déclara-t-il. Que voulez-vous dans ce cas ?

\- Transférer mes comptes et connaître l'état du monde sorcier depuis la mort de Voldemort, répondit-il.

\- Amélia Bones a été élue comme Ministre provisoire et elle remet actuellement de l'ordre au sein du Ministère, le monde sorcier devrait donc se relever de cette guerre même-si cela prendra forcément du temps… Les deux semaines après la victoire ont été dédiées aux victimes afin qu'elles soient enterrées correctement et non dans la précipitation, poursuivit-il. Ensuite, Poudlard n'a pas encore ré-ouvert, des sorciers y travaillent afin de faire les réparations nécessaires à sa réouverture normalement prévue pour janvier, expliqua-t-il. En ce qui vous concerne, vous avez touché des héritages, en plus de celui des Black. Ceux d'Albus Dumbledore, d'Hermione Granger et de Remus Lupin, vous avez aussi des lettres de Ronald et Ginevra Weasley en plus de celles d'Hermione Granger et de Remus Lupin, rajouta-t-il en sortant divers papiers.

Malgré sa nouvelle condition, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler lorsqu'il récupéra ce que lui tendait Gripsec. Il vit que Remus lui léguait l'ensemble de ses biens, n'ayant eu personne d'autre dans sa vie à qui il tenait vraiment, Hermione l'ensemble de ses livres et accessoires magiques à lui et à Ron, ce dernier étant décédé, il était donc l'unique receveur de ses dons.

\- Qui est mort chez les Weasley ? s'enquit-il d'une voix tendue.

\- Ginevra et Ronald, répondit aussitôt le gobelin.

\- Je veux que vous transfériez de façon équitable l'intégralité de la somme que Dumbledore me lègue à Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges Weasley mais sans que personne ne sache que cela vient de moi, faites comme si Dumbledore leur avait légué, déclara-t-il. Je n'en ai pas besoin, eux si.

\- Très bien, à part cela, acceptez-vous l'ensemble de votre héritage ?

\- Oui, dit-il en prenant la plume pour signer le papier officiel.

\- Très bien, dit-il de nouveau. Vous avez parlé d'un transfert de compte, où voulez-vous que votre argent soit mis ?

\- Je souhaite changer mon nom mais j'ai d'abord une question, est-ce que mes comptes seront disponibles quel que soit le pays où je me trouve ? Et dans le monde moldu ?

\- Bien sûr, et que cela soit pour le monde moldu ou sorcier, vous allez pouvoir utiliser une carte de crédit, vous connaissez ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait, répondit-il ravi. Je veux que mon nom soit Harry Jamly…

\- Cullen, finit Jasper à sa place sentant le doute aussi bien dans son regard que dans ses émotions.

\- C'est ça, se reprit-il. Harry Jamly Cullen.

Le gobelin prit aussitôt un registre et nota l'information.

\- A partir de maintenant, il n'y aura donc plus aucune trace d'Harry James Potter, seul Harry Jamly Cullen, vampire de son état, apparaitra sur les registres. Harry James Potter est donc considéré comme mort, ce qui est le cas d'une certaine façon, poursuivit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Et je souhaite aussi ouvrir un second coffre à mon nom afin d'y mettre des meubles et des objets que je souhaite conserver, notamment ceux que j'ai hérité afin de les récupérer plus tard…

\- Il faut remplir ce formulaire dans ce cas, lui dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin.

Harry hocha la tête et inscrivit rapidement les différentes informations demandées.

\- Si je ne souhaite pas garder certaines propriétés, comment vont se passer les ventes ? s'enquit-il après lui avoir rendu le formulaire.

\- Une équipe ira vider vos demeures et vos bien seront entreposés dans un coffre, dans celui que vous venez d'ouvrir par exemple, afin de vous laisser le choix de ce que vous souhaitez récupérer.

\- C'est parfait ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions ? s'enquit alors Gripsec.

\- Non, je vais me rendre sur les propriétés dont j'ai héritées et je vous ferai savoir celles que je souhaite garder et celles à mettre en vente. Bien évidemment, l'intégralité de l'argent de ces ventes sera versée sur mon compte et les biens dans mon second coffre.

\- Cela sera fait comme vous le désirez, répondit Gripsec.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de traiter avec vous Gripsec, déclara-t-il.

\- De même Mr Cullen. Je vous contacterai dès que tous vos biens seront dans votre coffre.

\- C'est parfait, à bientôt Gripsec, murmura-t-il en rabattant son capuchon sur sa tête tout comme Jasper.

Les deux vampires quittèrent rapidement la banque et Harry l'entraina rapidement à travers la foule afin de trouver un endroit où transplaner. Il eut cependant un sursaut lorsque quelqu'un le bouscula et sans l'intervention de Jasper, il lui aurait sûrement sauté dessus.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit prudemment Jasper après l'avoir entrainé à l'écart de la foule.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux autour de lui.

\- Tu es horriblement nerveux Harry et…

\- Ce n'est rien, le coupa-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Viens, on s'en va, rajouta-t-il en s'enfonçant dans une ruelle pour pouvoir transplaner sans être vu. Sauf si tu préfères que je te ramène chez toi…

\- Je n'ai aucune urgence, on a tout le temps dont tu as besoin, lui dit-il simplement, ne relevant pas sa soudaine brusquerie.

Harry opina et les fit aussitôt disparaitre.

Il passa d'abord en Ecosse, où les Potter avaient un manoir à proximité de la ville de Killin, juste à côté du Parc National du Loch Lomond et des Trossach, qu'Harry choisit de garder. Il décida ensuite de vendre ses trois propriétés se trouvant en Angleterre : le 12 Square Grimmauld de Londres ayant appartenu aux Black et dans lequel il n'avait pas de bons souvenirs, un autre manoir des Potter près de Liverpool et un aux Black près de Cambridge. En Irlande, il garda la villa des Potter près de Wicklow mais pas celle de Cork. Ensuite, ils allèrent en France où il ne put que garder le magnifique chalet dans les Alpes ayant appartenu aux Black ainsi qu'une villa sur la côte bretonne dans la région de Plouguerneau ayant appartenu aux Potter.

\- Tu en as encore combien des manoirs ? s'enquit Jasper complètement abasourdi.

\- C'était le dernier, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu descends d'une grande famille, murmura alors Jasper.

\- En partie oui, admit-il. Mon père était un Potter, une famille considérée comme noble dans le monde sorcier.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- C'était une née-moldue, ça veut dire qu'elle était née dans une famille où il n'y avait pas de sorcier, que ses parents n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et les Black ? s'enquit-il, ayant vu le nom sur la liste des propriétés qu'il avait.

\- Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de mon père et mon parrain, il a été tué il y a un peu plus de deux ans et a fait en sorte que je sois son unique héritier malgré notre absence de lien du sang… J'ai donc hérité des biens des Potter et des Black, et surtout de leurs coffres plutôt bien remplis, avoua-t-il. Remus Lupin était un peu comme mon deuxième parrain et m'a donc légué tout ce qu'il possédait, enchaina-t-il. C'est-à-dire des livres en majorité, car à cause de son statut de loup-garou, il était mal vu dans notre société et avait beaucoup de difficultés pour trouver un travail afin de subvenir à ses besoins… Bref, les créatures magiques n'étaient pas toujours bien accueillies par les sorciers…

\- Un loup-garou ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais que vampire et loup-garou ne s'entendent pas forcément mais bon…

\- Et pour les autres ?

\- Hermione était ma meilleure amie, elle a été tuée pendant la dernière bataille, tout comme Ron, mon meilleur ami, ainsi que sa sœur, Ginny… Les Weasley ont été comme une famille pour moi, c'est pour ça que je leur ai laissé de l'argent… Ils n'ont jamais roulé sur l'or mais ils ont le cœur sur la main, toujours prêt à aider les autres, et c'est ma façon de les remercier…

Jasper hocha la tête mais ne posa pas plus de questions tant ils sentaient les émotions d'Harry s'assombrir, cette discussion lui avait fait revivre de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, murmura Harry en observant l'horizon. Tu as deviné que j'étais un guerrier, et je suis persuadé que tu l'as été toi aussi…

\- C'est vrai, admit Jasper. C'était il y a longtemps pour moi et j'ai failli y perdre beaucoup plus que ma propre vie… Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit Harry, mais Alice est ma sœur biologique.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas… murmura-t-il surpris.

\- Je ressemble à mon père et elle à ma mère, dit-il simplement. Mais avant notre transformation, nous avions les mêmes yeux gris, ceux de notre père…

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? l'interrogea-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur un rocher.

\- Je me suis engagé dans l'armée à dix-sept ans, Alice en avait alors sept et deux ans plus tard, je suis tombé sur trois vampires qui ont décidé de me transformer, raconta-t-il en restant debout, le regard rivé sur l'océan. J'ai été éduqué dans le but de diriger une armée de vampire et au début, je n'étais pas très coopératif, me rebellant très souvent. Ma créatrice, qui s'était déjà débarrassée des deux autres, a fini par en avoir assez et une dizaine d'années après ma transformation, elle a été trouver Alice… poursuivit-il sur un ton neutre alors qu'Harry sentait parfaitement sa colère. Elle l'a ramenée à moi un soir, Alice était complètement terrorisée… Ma sœur, si petite et si fragile, dans les mains de cette sauvage, j'étais hors de moi, se rappela-t-il. Ma créatrice m'a alors prévenu qu'au prochain dérapage de ma part, ma sœur mourrait sous mes yeux dans d'atroces souffrances… Je n'ai pas eu le choix et je lui ai obéit pendant plusieurs mois sans broncher, la vie de ma sœur étant en jeu. Un jour elle s'est cependant absentée de la base et j'en ai profité pour chercher ma sœur… Lorsque je l'ai vu, ma haine envers ma créatrice s'est encore accentuée, elle l'avait sérieusement blessée et avait maintenant peu de chance de s'en sortir vivante… J'ai donc pris la décision de la transformer, refusant de la perdre… Quand ma créatrice est revenue, elle était furieuse après moi… Malgré tout, elle a accepté que la transformation d'Alice se termine et de lui laisser la vie sauve mais je suis restée sous sa coupe… Alice est restée deux mois avec nous avant de partir, ne supportant pas les batailles… Je l'ai perdu de vue pendant des dizaines d'années, m'enfonçant encore plus dans la guerre… Mon don s'était beaucoup développé et m'aveuglait alors sur mon propre état…

Il se tut quelques secondes avant de poursuivre :

\- Alice a fini par revenir, pendant son périple elle avait rencontré Carlisle et il lui avait parlé de son mode de vie. Il vivait déjà avec Esmé, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett et lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux… Avant de partir, j'ai donc tué l'ensemble des nouveau-nés que je contrôlais afin qu'il n'y ait aucun problème par la suite ainsi que ma créatrice, me vengeant alors de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Alice ! cracha-t-il avant de reprendre son récit sur un ton plus calme. C'est donc plus de quatre-vingt ans après ma transformation, en 1950 exactement qu'Alice et moi avons rejoint les Cullen et depuis, nous n'en sommes jamais partis…

\- La fin, c'est vraiment une belle histoire. Tu lui as sauvé la vie et elle sauve aussi la tienne d'une certaine façon, sourit Harry.

\- Oui c'est vrai, admit-il. Alice m'a sauvé en revenant me chercher, je n'aurais pas supporté plus longtemps toute cette violence, ça me déchirait de l'intérieur, tout était amplifié avec mon don…

\- Quel est ton don exactement ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je ressens les émotions des personnes qui m'entourent et je peux aussi les manipuler, répondit-il.

\- Je comprends mieux, murmura-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

\- Je suppose que tu as dû ressentir une modification de tes émotions quelques fois, dit-il avec amusement.

\- Oui, et je me suis douté que cela venait de toi, même si je ne comprenais pas forcément…

\- As-tu des dons Harry ? le questionna-t-il alors.

\- Je pense que oui… Avant ma transformation, j'avais déjà un fort instinct mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore plus maintenant… Je veux dire, je sais toujours si je peux avoir confiance dans les personnes qui m'entourent, quel est le meilleur choix à faire ou si ce dans quoi je m'embarque va m'attirer des ennuis… expliqua-t-il lentement. Ça ne s'explique pas, je le sais juste…

\- Je vois, c'est pour ça que tu nous as tout de suite fait confiance au début, murmura-t-il. Autre chose ?

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression de ressentir des émotions qui ne sont pas forcément les miennes, un peu comme toi je suppose…

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ouai, tout à l'heure j'ai ressenti ta colère pendant ton récit et j'ai déjà ressenti de fortes émotions depuis ma transformation…

\- Ce n'est pas tout le temps donc ? s'enquit-il curieusement.

\- Non, que les émotions les plus fortes j'ai l'impression…

\- Il faudra voir comme cela évolue, peut-être que cela va se développer… Au début, je ne faisais que ressentir et au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais manipuler et m'en servir comme je le souhaitais…

\- Peut-être bien, soupira-t-il. Je verrais ça plus tard alors…

\- Encore un autre ou tu t'arrêtes là ? le questionna-t-il amusé.

\- Je crois que c'est tout, sourit-il.

Jasper hocha la tête et le silence s'installa, chacun s'étant perdu dans la contemplation des vagues déchainées.

\- Et toi Harry, que t'est-il arrivé ? lui demanda finalement Jasper après plusieurs minutes silencieuses. Tout le temps que nous avons été dans cette allée en Angleterre, ton comportement n'était plus du tout le même qu'en Alaska, c'était comme si tu devais jouer un rôle dans ton pays… Et puis, ces affiches, demandant si quelqu'un t'avait vu…

\- J'ai grandi trop vite et pendant toutes ces années, j'ai été obligé de montrer quelqu'un d'autre, de me cacher derrière un masque d'assurance, murmura-t-il.

Jasper lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué et le jeune sorcier, nouvellement vampire, soupira.

\- Mes parents ont été assassinés lorsque j'avais un an et j'ai été élevé chez mon oncle et ma tante, avec mon cousin, où je n'étais pas vraiment le bienvenu car ils avaient peur de tout ce qui n'était pas normal de leur point de vue, donc de la magie et ils me le faisaient payer assez durement… raconta-t-il avec amertume alors que Jasper sentait de nouveau ses émotions s'agiter. A mes onze ans, on est venu me chercher pour m'expliquer que j'étais un sorcier et que j'allais donc intégrer Poudlard, l'école pour sorciers… Seulement, j'ai découvert que j'étais célèbre à cause de mon statut de Survivant, statut que j'avais eu car j'avais survécu à un sortilège de mort de la part de Voldemort, le mage noir qui a tué mes parents… Pendant mes années d'étude, j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois car je me retrouvais toujours dans les ennuis, entrainant avec moi mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione… J'ai finalement survécu toutes ces années et en octobre, une grosse bataille a eu lieu à Poudlard, la dernière puisque j'ai tué Voldemort… Je suis donc recherché pour être remercié publiquement d'avoir tué ce fou-furieux, dit-il sombrement. Grand nombre de ses suivants ont été arrêtés ou tués, mais beaucoup de nos alliés sont tombés aussi… J'ai été gravement blessé, ou plutôt empoisonné par Voldemort pendant notre combat et lorsque j'ai compris qu'il était mort, j'ai transplané en pensant au Canada et que je ne voulais pas mourir, et c'est là que vous m'avez trouvé… Au vu du poison qui coulait dans mes veines, vous étiez ma seule chance de m'en sortir et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir permis de vivre, conclut-il avec beaucoup de reconnaissance dans la voix.

\- Si ta magie t'as mis sur notre chemin, c'est que tu devais vivre alors ne nous remercie pas pour ça, nous sommes réellement heureux de t'avoir parmi nous, dit-il doucement. Je vois que ta vie n'a pas été simple non plus mais tu verras, avec Carlisle et les autres, une partie de notre passé est laissé derrière, même-si les fantômes ressurgissent parfois…

\- Je l'espère, murmura-t-il. Jasper, avant qu'on rentre, il y a encore deux autres endroits où j'aimerais me rendre mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir, le premier c'est un cimetière et le second, c'est Poudlard…

\- Si tu veux être seul, je respecte ton choix mais sinon, ça ne me pose pas de problème de t'accompagner, répondit-il calmement.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes avant d'attraper son bras et de transplaner au cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Gripsec lui ayant fourni un parchemin lui indiquant où ses amis étaient enterrés.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4 : Retour à Poudlard

Bonsoir à tous ! Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est un réel plaisir de les lire à chaque fois !

Pour les questions que certains me posent, je crains de ne pas pouvoir y répondre pour le moment, les réponses viendront au fil des chapitres…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retour à Poudlard**

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le petit cimetière. Il faut dire que la visite des différentes propriétés leur avait pris tout l'après-midi. Ils avancèrent lentement dans le cimetière et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au fond de celui-ci, une partie du mur disparut, laissant apparaitre un second cimetière : celui des sorciers. Il entraina donc Jasper à sa suite et après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva les tombes de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il supposa alors que les parents d'Hermione avaient voulu qu'elle soit enterrée auprès de son petit ami et surtout dans un cimetière sorcier, en tout cas, c'était la seule explication qu'il trouvait à la présence de son amie dans le cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Jasper rester en retrait alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant les tombes de ses amis. Il resta de longues minutes à se remémorer ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, pensant plus que tout qu'ils n'avaient pas mérité de mourir si tôt. S'il avait encore été humain, il aurait sans aucun doute laissé s'échapper de nombreuses larmes, la douleur d'avoir perdu ses amis étant bien trop forte.

Il se débattit de longues minutes avec ses souvenirs, certains semblant vouloir lui échapper à cause de sa transformation mais il refusait de les oublier.

\- Vous avez été vengés, Voldemort est mort, chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, reposez en paix et j'espère que vous êtes heureux là où vous êtes… Je ne vous oublierai jamais, je vous le promets…

Malgré son incapacité à pleurer, sa voix se brisa et il ne put continuer tant il avait mal à l'intérieur. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule et il puisa un peu de force dans ce contact.

\- Aide-moi Jasper, souffla-t-il.

Jasper ne répondit rien mais Harry sentit sa douleur diminuer doucement.

Au bout d'un moment, Jasper se positionna devant Harry et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Après quelques secondes, il la saisit et laissa le blond le hisser sur ses pieds, le regard toujours rivé sur les tombes de ses amis. D'un léger mouvement de la main, il métamorphosa alors trois cailloux en trois bouquets de fleurs qu'il déposa sur leurs tombes.

\- Dans mon cœur à jamais, murmura-t-il avant de transplaner en compagnie de Jasper.

Il les fit alors atterrir à Pré-au-Lard, non loin de la cabane hurlante.

\- Où sommes-nous ? lui demanda Jasper en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux.

\- Au village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard, nous allons entrer dans l'école par un passage secret, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque d'être découvert, répondit Harry en l'entrainant dans la bâtisse à l'abandon.

Une fois dans le parc de Poudlard, Harry et Jasper se dépêchèrent de gagner le château où Harry lui fit emprunter de nombreux passages secrets jusqu'au septième étage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Jasper alors qu'Harry faisait plusieurs passages devant un tableau.

\- Bienvenu dans la salle sur demande, déclara Harry en ouvrant la porte après ses trois passages. Je viens récupérer des affaires que j'ai cachées ici à la fin de ma scolarité en juin dernier et juste avant le début des combats en octobre…

\- Pourquoi les avoir laissés ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Parce que si je ne survivais pas à la guerre, je me suis dit que quelqu'un finirait peut-être par les trouver, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Et qu'as-tu caché ?

\- Viens, murmura-t-il.

Harry se dirigea alors vers une grande armoire qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. Là se trouvait sa grosse malle et à l'intérieur, l'intégralité de ses affaires d'école ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs, sa cape d'invisibilité et son Eclair de Feu.

D'un coup de baguette, il réduisit sa malle et la glissa dans sa poche. Il garda cependant la carte dans la main et partit tranquillement dans les couloirs, voulant profiter une dernière fois du château.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée sans avoir croisé la moindre personne et sur le trajet, Harry avait raconté de nombreuses anecdotes concernant sa scolarité à Jasper tout en lui montrant certains lieux comme la cuisine ou la tour d'astronomie.

\- Tu as été heureux ici, déclara Jasper alors qu'ils sortaient dans le parc.

\- Oui, c'est le premier endroit où je me suis réellement senti chez moi, répondit-il. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais y revenir, mes derniers souvenirs d'ici étant les combats, je voulais chasser ces dernières images de mon esprit en revoyant le calme de ce lieu…

\- Où vas-tu ? s'étonna-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne prenait pas la direction de la cabane hurlante.

\- Le temps est idéal, je vais te montrer un de mes endroits favoris avec la tour d'astronomie de tout à l'heure, là encore les paysages peuvent être fabuleux, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Jasper hocha la tête et se laissa entrainer par Harry.

Le plus jeune le guida alors jusqu'à un lac où la lune se réfléchissait et Jasper songea qu'il avait raison, c'était magnifique. Il ne prononça cependant pas un mot, sentant le besoin d'Harry de se retrouver dans le silence afin de graver cette image dans sa mémoire.

\- C'était vraiment un endroit qui m'apaisait avec la tour d'astronomie, ça a toujours été calme et puis, vu aux heures auxquelles j'y allais, j'étais toujours tranquille, murmura-t-il en s'adossant à un arbre.

\- Je comprends, dit-il doucement.

\- Bref, ceci est mon passé, inutile de le ressasser plus longtemps…

\- Ne l'oublie pas Harry, ton passé fera toujours parti de toi…

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas Jasper, c'est grâce ou à cause de ce que j'ai vécu que j'en suis rendu là aujourd'hui et l'oublier serai une insulte à la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts pour ramener la paix dans ce monde…

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'avais jamais abordé ton passé Harry et on s'était tous posé des questions à ton propos, commença-t-il après avoir hoché la tête.

\- Tu veux savoir si je vais leur en parler ou si tu pourras répondre à leurs questions lorsque nous rentrerons ? devina-t-il.

\- Oui, et tu sais qu'Edward est télépathe, je ne pourrais donc pas lui cacher éternellement la vérité, je n'ai pas ta capacité à dissimuler mes pensées, rajouta-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais leur en parler… Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas venu aujourd'hui et donc n'avais pas vu et entendu des choses à mon sujet, je ne pense pas que je t'en aurais parlé, en tout cas pas tout de suite… La guerre… C'est encore trop récent, trop douloureux pour que je puisse en parler librement…

\- Tu n'es pas toi-même ici Harry, l'interrompit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ici, en Angleterre, il n'y a pas un seul moment où je t'ai senti être toi, à part peut-être ici au bord du lac et en haut de la tour d'astronomie mais sinon tu n'es pas toi… Tu l'as dit toi-même, on t'a obligé à être quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tes émotions, répondit-il simplement. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés en Angleterre, tu te contrôles, ton visage est sans expression et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que tu agissais par automatisme, que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte de ton changement de comportement…

Harry soupira avant de répondre :

\- Ici je suis Potter, le Survivant mais je ne suis certainement pas Harry, je n'ai jamais pu l'être alors oui, je suppose que mes automatismes sont toujours là…

\- Promets-moi de rester Harry en Alaska, murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Promis, je déteste être le Survivant, je n'avais juste pas le choix ici, sourit-il. Mais pour en revenir à ta question, je ne veux pas que tu leur mentes donc réponds à leurs questions, laisse Edward voir tes souvenirs si tu le veux mais je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, ne pas être présent à ce moment-là car je ne veux plus en parler pour l'instant…

\- C'est toi qui décide, dit-il après avoir acquiescé.

Harry opina à son tour avant de plonger une nouvelle fois son regard sur le reflet de la lune sur le lac.

\- Je pense que cela me manquera, soupira-t-il en se détournant finalement.

\- L'Alaska est rempli de paysages fabuleux Harry, lui dit-il alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la cabane hurlante.

\- Tu me les feras découvrir ? s'enquit-il.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-il.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard dans le silence. Une fois au village, Harry les fit de nouveau transplaner en Alaska où il était à peine 13h.

Harry les fit volontairement arriver loin du chalet, voulant profiter du calme de la forêt pour se vider un peu la tête, la journée ayant été riche en émotions.

\- Pars devant Jasper, je vais prendre mon temps et cela te permettras de parler avec eux avant que j'arrive… dit-il doucement.

\- A tout à l'heure Harry, murmura-t-il avant de partir en courant, ayant senti son besoin de se retrouver seul pour quelques heures.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Jasper arriva au chalet près de 40 minutes plus tard et il avait à peine franchit la porte d'entrée qu'Alice lui sautait dans les bras.

\- Je t'ai vu rentrer, dit-elle simplement.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit-il amusé en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Où est Harry ? s'enquit Esmé alors que toute la famille se regroupait au salon.

\- Il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs heures, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul…

\- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda doucement Carlisle.

Après un léger soupire, Jasper leur raconta ce qui était arrivé en Angleterre, Edward assistant à ce qui s'était passé au fur et à mesure qu'il leur révélait l'histoire d'Harry, en tout cas ce qu'il en savait.

\- Il a eu la vie dure, commenta Edward avec compassion.

\- Bien trop pour quelqu'un de si jeune, soupira Jasper. Et encore, je suis sûr qu'il m'a seulement raconté les grandes lignes…

\- Chacun a ses blessures, murmura Esmé en jetant notamment un coup d'œil à Alice et Jasper.

\- Quand rentre-t-il Alice ? s'enquit alors Jasper après avoir hoché la tête.

\- Tranquillise-toi, encore plus de deux heures, le rassura-t-elle.

Jasper opina, se détendant légèrement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ? s'enquit Edward.

\- Il ne le montre peut-être pas dans son comportement mais il est fragile… Et il ne veut plus parler de son passé pour le moment donc ne lui posez pas de questions, les avertit-il.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es rentré avant lui n'est-ce pas ? devina Rosalie.

\- En partie oui, et aussi parce qu'il souhaitait rester seul pour faire un peu le point car son passé l'a plus rattrapé que ce qu'il aurait voulu aujourd'hui, répondit-il.

\- Nous le laisserons tranquille, il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse ce qu'il a vécu, déclara Carlisle, approuvé par les autres.

Chacun retourna alors à ses occupations et Jasper alla s'assoir dans un arbre pour attendre Harry, s'éloignant de plusieurs kilomètres du chalet afin d'être inaccessible aussi bien au don d'Edward qu'aux oreilles de sa famille.

\- Je peux monter Jaz' ? lui demanda la voix de sa sœur depuis le sol quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Une seconde plus tard, sa sœur était assise sur la branche voisine à la sienne, l'observant attentivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit-elle avec douceur en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Tu es bizarre depuis que tu es rentré… S'est-il passé quelque chose que tu ne nous as pas dit ?

\- Je vous ai tout dit, dit-il après avoir soupiré légèrement.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas explicable Alice, c'est juste ce que j'ai ressenti de lui…

\- Pourquoi es-tu si perturbé alors ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Tu l'aurais été toi aussi, si tu l'avais vu tu sais, n'importe qui l'aurait été, déclara-t-il. Son attitude et ce qu'il ressentait vraiment étaient à l'exact opposé… Il te montre qu'il est fort, son visage est complètement impassible, son regard est glacial et il parle avec une assurance déconcertante alors qu'au fond de lui, il hurle sa détresse et sa colère envers un monde qui l'a envoyé combattre… Au final, c'est pour moi un mélange d'émotions qui m'a complètement chamboulé…

\- Je vois, murmura-t-elle.

\- Rassurée ? la taquina-t-il.

Alice l'embrassa sur la joue et sauta au sol, non sans lui avoir tiré la langue. Jasper secoua la tête, sa sœur ne changerait jamais mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Et puis, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle arrivait toujours à l'apaiser.

Jasper resta longtemps perdu dans ses pensées, ne voyant pas le temps passer. C'est finalement la voix de sa sœur qui le fit revenir à la réalité, plusieurs heures après qu'elle soit partie.

\- Jaz', l'appela-t-elle doucement depuis le pied de l'arbre. Il sera au chalet dans 5 minutes mais si tu restes là-haut, il viendra aussitôt te trouver et dans ce cas, vous ne rentrerez au chalet qu'un peu plus tard, après avoir discuté, le prévint-elle.

\- A plus tard alors, murmura-t-il amusé.

Alice sourit et repartit au chalet, comprenant que son frère allait attendre Harry afin de discuter.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

\- Que fais-tu là-haut ? s'enquit la voix d'Harry quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Monte, répondit-il simplement.

Harry grimpa aussitôt dans l'arbre, s'asseyant sur la branche où Alice s'était installée quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Alors ?

\- Je réfléchis, c'est l'arbre dans lequel j'aime m'installer pour être au calme, l'informa-t-il. Et toi, tu vas mieux ?

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il se sentait.

\- Je suppose que ça passera, murmura-t-il finalement.

Jasper acquiesça lentement tout en l'étudiant, il semblait tout de même plus serein qu'en Angleterre.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? l'interrogea prudemment Jasper.

\- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire mais vas-y, répondit-il amusé.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé t'accompagner aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il honnêtement. Mais je pense quand même que c'est mon don, au fond de moi je savais qu'il fallait que tu viennes, comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer si ce n'était pas le cas, admit-il.

\- Quelque chose de grave ? releva-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Oui, je pense que j'aurais pété un plomb sans toi, avoua-t-il finalement. J'ai été sous tension pendant tout le temps où on a été sur le Chemin de Traverse, et au cimetière… Trop d'images me sont revenues, j'aurais été capable de retourner sur l'allée et de faire un scandale, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir…

\- Tu ne dois pas plaindre les morts Harry, ça ne t'aidera pas et ne les ramènera pas non plus, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Je le sais mais c'est dans mon caractère, il m'arrive d'exorciser en laissant ma colère prendre le contrôle, je réfléchis aux conséquences plus tard, murmura-t-il.

Jasper ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'observer.

\- Je sais par quoi tu passes et si un jour tu as envie d'en parler, n'hésite pas, déclara-t-il simplement. Tu peux aussi compter sur les autres, Carlisle est notamment un très bon conseiller.

Harry hocha la tête, notant l'information dans un coin de son cerveau.

\- On rentre ? lui demanda Jasper après une vingtaine de minutes de silence où chacun s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry opina et sauta de l'arbre, Jasper le rejoignant aussitôt en bas.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au chalet et Jasper sentit de la nervosité chez le plus jeune. Il n'en dit rien mais lui envoya une onde calmante. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et acquiesça, se détendant légèrement.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, Alice et Rosalie étaient sur un ordinateur en train de se chamailler à voix basse et Emmett regardait un match de football américain en jurant car une de ses équipes favorite était en train de se faire massacrer.

\- Laisse tomber Emmett, tu sais bien que Seattle n'a aucune chance aujourd'hui, lança Jasper avec amusement.

\- Aaah mais tais-toi ! protesta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Harry presque timidement en s'arrêtant derrière le canapé où Emmett ne cessait de s'agiter.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas le football américain ? s'écria-t-il, oubliant le match.

\- Et bien non, je connais le football, le baseball et le basket, et encore pas très bien, je n'ai fait que du quidditch à l'école.

\- Du quoi ? s'étonna Emmett.

\- Du quidditch, c'est un sport sorcier qui se joue sur des balais volants, répondit-il. Attends je vais te montrer…

Harry farfouilla dans ses poches, récupérant sa malle.

\- En quoi une malle miniature va m'aider à comprendre ce qu'est ton qui machin, grommela-t-il.

\- Attends espèce d'impatient, lui dit Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'un mouvement de la main, Harry rendit à sa malle sa taille normale, laissant Emmett bouche-bée et attirant l'attention des filles.

\- La magie n'a pas de limite, murmura Carlisle qui était descendu voir ce qui se passait.

Harry releva la tête et croisa son regard, lui adressant un léger sourire avant de replonger dans sa malle.

\- J'imagine que le contenu de ta malle dépasse largement sa taille ? devina finalement Emmett.

\- Oh oui, largement… Ah le voilà ! s'exclama-t-il ravi en sortant son balai. Mon Eclair-de-Feu, très bon balais, avec mon équipe on a remporté le championnat de l'école plusieurs fois.

\- Et tu vas me faire croire que tu peux voler là-dessus ? lui demanda Emmett avec scepticisme.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte d'entrée, suivit par l'ensemble des Cullen car Esmé et Edward étaient arrivés aussi.

Une fois dehors, il enfourcha son balai et décolla aussitôt, s'attirant plusieurs cris de surprises.

\- Vous êtes un peu fêlés dans ton monde non ? s'exclama Emmett une fois qu'il fut revenu au sol.

\- Emmett ! protesta Alice.

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort je suppose, répondit Harry plus amusé qu'autre chose. Une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres ne fait vraiment pas du bien…

\- Tu as l'air de parler en toute connaissance de cause, remarqua Rosalie.

\- Exact, j'ai quelques chutes à mon actif, rien de bien méchant puisque je suis toujours là, rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil, la faisant rigoler.

\- Comment se joue ton sport ? s'enquit alors Edward avec curiosité.

\- Sur un terrain ovale de 150 m de long sur 50 m de large en gros avec trois buts placés à 15 mètres de haut aux deux extrémités. On est sept joueurs par équipe et il y a quatre balles, dont 3 différentes. L'objectif est bien évidemment de marquer le plus de but, expliqua-t-il.

\- Combien de temps dur un match ? lui demanda Carlisle.

\- Il n'y a pas de limite de temps, un match peut durer quelques minutes comme plusieurs jours…

\- Comment est-ce possible ? l'interrogea Emmett.

\- Un match ne prend fin que quand l'attrapeur a attrapé le vif d'or, une petite balle dorée de la taille d'une noix avec de petites ailes et qui se déplace très rapidement. L'attrapeur de chaque équipe ne doit s'occuper que de cette balle car en l'attrapant il met fin au match et fait gagner 150 points donc c'est une victoire quasiment assurée, répondit-il. Après il y a aussi un gardien, deux batteurs et trois poursuiveurs. Les trois poursuiveurs doivent se passer le souaffle, une grosse balle rouge, la seule qui n'est pas ensorcelée, afin de marquer des buts et c'est 10 points par but. Enfin, les batteurs, je suis sûr que ce poste t'irait à la perfection Emmett, dit-il amusé. Ils ont une batte, un peu comme au baseball et doivent lancer les cognards, deux balles en fer de 25 cm de diamètres environ sur les joueurs adversaires pour les empêcher de marquer…

\- C'est un peu barbare ton jeu, lui fit remarquer Esmé.

\- Un peu brutal oui mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il. Je dois avoir des photos quelque part dans ma malle, je vous montrerai !

\- Quel poste occupais-tu dans ton équipe ? s'enquit Alice.

\- J'étais attrapeur, sourit-il.

\- C'est toi qui faisais gagner ton équipe alors, non ? lui demanda Jasper.

\- Oui si on veut…

\- T'as d'autres trucs comme ça à nous montrer ? l'interrogea joyeusement Emmett.

\- C'est possible, mais pour ça il faut que je vide ma malle, répondit-il. Et c'est ce que je vais aller faire.

\- Oh putain mon match ! Ton histoire de balai me l'a fait oublier ! Je t'expliquerai les règles une fois le match terminé si tu veux Harry ! s'exclama Emmett en repartant en courant dans le salon.

\- Espèce d'accro ! lui cria Rosalie alors que tous éclatait de rire.

\- Jaz', tu m'accompagnes chasser ? lui demanda Alice.

\- Si tu veux, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- A plus tard ! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant son frère derrière elle.

\- L'excuse pour parler en tête à tête, murmura Edward avec amusement. Ils n'ont pas besoin de chasser, l'un comme l'autre.

Harry sourit à ce commentaire, Edward avait raison, Alice voulait juste se retrouver un moment avec son frère, il l'avait senti.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, dit-il doucement en rentrant à son tour.

* * *

Et voilà, les Cullen en savent maintenant un peu plus à propos d'Harry, même s'il n'a pas tout raconté… Je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Souvenirs", maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à savoir qui est concerné… ;)

Bonne semaine à tous !


	5. Chapter 5 : Souvenirs

Voilà la réponse et il me semble que personne n'avait vraiment trouvé la bonne réponse pour les souvenirs ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs**

* * *

Harry récupéra sa malle au salon où Emmett était déjà en train de râler contre l'équipe de Seattle. Il monta tranquillement les escaliers et posa sa malle au pied de son lit avant de s'y installer, son balai posé à côté de lui. Il savait qu'en vidant sa malle, il allait faire face à des souvenirs, certains heureux, d'autres beaucoup moins et c'était ce qu'il appréhendait.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se laissa glisser au sol et rouvrit sa malle. C'est une main légèrement tremblante qu'il plongea finalement à l'intérieur, retirant un premier objet : un livre de cours.

Avec lenteur, il vida alors sa malle en laissant ses souvenirs remonter à la surface et faisant divers piles : ses livres de cours depuis la première année, ses autres livres, ses uniformes de Poudlard, ses tenues de soirées, ses vêtements de tous les jours, ses objets personnels, ses photos…

\- Poudlard, soupira-t-il en regardant une photo de Ron, Hermione et lui prise devant le château lors de leur dernière année. Vous me manquez… J'ai parfois l'impression que notre bonheur date d'il y a des années…

_Toc toc toc_

\- Entrez, murmura-t-il le regard toujours rivé sur ses photos qu'il avait éparpillé autour de lui.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Vous m'avez entendu ? devina-t-il.

\- C'est l'inconvénient d'avoir une audition supérieure à la normale, répondit-il avec un regard désolé.

Harry hocha la tête et jeta un sort d'impassibilité sur sa chambre.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir vu son mouvement de la main.

\- J'ai apposé un sort d'impassibilité sur la pièce, ainsi on pourra parler sans que tout le monde soit au courant… Et pour répondre à votre question, mes amis me manquent, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir si jeunes…

\- Personne ne mérite de mourir jeune tu sais, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Je suppose oui…

Carlisle ne répondit rien et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce.

\- Tu as beaucoup de livres, remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai gardé tous mes manuels scolaires depuis ma première année, répondit-il. Les autres sont des compléments, des livres que j'ai eu besoin lorsque je me préparais au combat par exemple…

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide à les ranger ?

\- Oui, je veux bien, sourit-il.

\- Attends, je vais récupérer les livres qui trainent dans les étagères, déclara-t-il en les ramassant et en les posant sur le bureau. Comment veux-tu ranger tes livres ?

\- Ils sont déjà triés en fonction de ce qu'ils traitent, il y a juste à les poser sur les étagères, répondit-il.

Carlisle opina et commença aussitôt à disposer les livres comme Harry les avait classés.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé mais c'est vous qui êtes resté près de moi pendant ma transformation n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Harry à voix basse.

\- C'est moi qui t'infligeais cette douleur, je me devais au moins de rester près de toi et de te rassurer comme je le pouvais, murmura-t-il en se retournant pour l'observer.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas vous savez, déclara-t-il doucement. Je sens que vous culpabilisez mais ne le faites pas.

\- Tu es le premier à m'avoir remercié aussi tôt après ta transformation tu sais, je me suis dit que tu allais changer d'avis, que tu finirais par regretter…

\- Non, une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi, sûrement meilleure que la première et je me sens réellement bien ici, même si j'ai recherché la solitude ce premier mois, admit-il. J'avais besoin de me retrouver, de pouvoir réfléchir loin des dons d'Edward et de Jasper… J'aurais pu poser des sorts sur ma chambre mais je préférais la proximité de la nature, ça avait un côté apaisant.

\- Je comprends, dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

\- Donc non, je ne vous en veux pas, c'est tout le contraire mais certaines blessures sont profondes et il faudra du temps pour qu'elles se referment, déclara-t-il lentement.

\- J'ai une question pour toi…

\- Je vous écoute…

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté si facilement le régime végétarien ?

\- Parce qu'avec des yeux rouges, ce n'est pas moi que je vois dans un miroir… Je vois celui qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, celui qui m'a arraché ma famille et mes amis, Voldemort avait les yeux rouges et je ne supporte pas de me voir ainsi, avoua-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- Je suis désolée de t'infliger cette nouvelle épreuve, murmura-t-il avec un peu de peine dans la voix.

\- Ne le soyez pas Carlisle, s'il vous plait, rajouta-t-il en sentant les émotions du patriarche. Mes yeux sont déjà beaucoup plus clairs, ma magie accélère le processus donc d'ici quelques semaines ils seront tout aussi dorés que les vôtres et c'est tout ce qui compte. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je suis heureux d'être parmi vous, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi et d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu fais partis de notre famille Harry, tu portes même officiellement notre nom dans ton pays n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mon nouveau nom en tant que vampire, Harry Jamly Cullen, sourit-il. C'est Jasper qui m'a fait prendre le nom de Cullen, je n'aurais pas osé sans lui…

\- Et bien il a eu raison, approuva Carlisle. Mais pourquoi Jamly comme deuxième prénom ?

\- En souvenir de mes parents, ils s'appelaient James et Lily alors j'ai fait un mixe des deux… D'ailleurs, savez-vous où se trouve l'allée sorcière aux Etats-Unis ?

\- Absolument pas…

\- Bon tant pis, je repasserai en Angleterre pour trouver l'information, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas y retourner, remarqua-t-il.

\- Non, je ne sais pas si Jasper vous l'a dit mais je suis recherché… Ils veulent me récompenser pour avoir tué Voldemort, rien que de le savoir ça me rend malade… Je refuse une décoration pour avoir commis un meurtre et de toute façon, Harry Potter est maintenant mort donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que je me rende à l'une de leur stupide cérémonie, déclara-t-il avec beaucoup de rancœur.

\- Laisse l'un de nous t'accompagner là-bas Harry, je pense que Jasper a raison, tu ne dois pas y retourner seul, lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix douce.

\- Je sais, je pense honnêtement que je ferais des dégâts si c'était le cas, avoua-t-il.

\- Ta colère ne doit pas t'aveugler Harry, jamais, déclara-t-il sagement.

\- On me l'a déjà dit mais je peux être une véritable bombe à retardement vous savez… Si vous le souhaitez, la prochaine fois que je me rendrais en Angleterre, vous pourrez venir avec moi, lui proposa-t-il.

\- J'accepte volontiers ta proposition, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et Carlisle reprit le rangement des livres là où il l'avait arrêté.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils avaient terminé et plus rien ne trainait sur le sol.

\- On dirait une cage à oiseau, murmura Carlisle en observant celle qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

\- S'en est une, j'avais une chouette, Hedwige, mais elle a été tuée en voulant me protéger… C'est elle, dit-il en lui tendant une photo.

\- Elle était magnifique mais… souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, les photos sorcières bougent, sourit-il, sentant le trouble de Carlisle.

\- Fascinant, murmura-t-il en observant attentivement la photo.

\- Je vous en montrerai d'autres plus tard, il faut que je finisse de les trier, déclara-t-il.

Carlisle hocha la tête, lui rendant la photo.

\- Pour l'Angleterre, je pense que ça sera d'ici quelques semaines… Je vous préviendrais quand je me sentirais prêt à y retourner de toute façon, déclara-t-il en commençant à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses photos qu'il avait entassé sur son bureau.

Carlisle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, les livres qu'il avait enlevé des étagères dans les bras.

\- Au fait, j'espère que tu aimes faire du shopping, si ce n'est pas le cas, essaie de garder Alice loin de ton dressing, l'avertit-il avec de l'amusement dans la voix avant de sortir de la chambre.

Harry secoua la tête de dépit, il détestait faire les boutiques, jusqu'à maintenant, Edward lui avait prêté quelques affaires pour éviter qu'Alice ne l'entraine dans les magasins. Après un soupire, il se remit à trier ses photos, cherchant les plus belles.

\- Drago, murmura-t-il en tombant sur une photo de lui. Qu'es-tu devenu mon petit dragon préféré ?

Harry observa la photo pendant quelques minutes, se souvenant du jour où elle avait été prise, pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard. Drago avait déjà tourné le dos à Voldemort, refusant de rentrer chez lui aux vacances de Noël de leur sixième année afin de ne pas être marqué. Drago et lui avaient alors arrêté de se comporter comme deux gamins immatures et même à discuter de tout et de rien lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

Lors des vacances d'été, Dumbledore avait entièrement sécurisé l'un de ses manoirs afin de l'y envoyer avec Drago. Ils n'avaient pas vu grand monde de l'été, juste Severus qui venaient l'entrainer chaque jour pour le combat final. A part ça, ils avaient passé l'été tous les deux, discutant comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait.

Leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant lorsqu'il avait oublié de mettre un sort d'impassibilité sur sa chambre et que Drago avait débarqué en pleine nuit, pensant qu'il était attaqué. A partir de là, Drago lui avait interdit les sortilèges de silence, voulant être au courant si un cauchemar ou une vision de Voldemort venait perturber son sommeil. Harry songea que c'était cette nuit-là que Drago avait réellement compris ce qu'il endurait à cause de sa connexion avec Voldemort. Drago avait alors été sa bouée de sauvetage car les visions que lui envoyaient Voldemort étaient souvent atroces. Généralement, après que Drago ait réussi à le réveiller, il vomissait tout ce qu'il pouvait avant d'entrer dans des crises de larmes pendant lesquelles le serpentard le tenait contre lui pour le réconforter, lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Harry lui en avait été reconnaissant car il parvenait mieux à passer au-dessus des visions une fois qu'il avait pu en parler. D'ailleurs, Drago finissait souvent par dormir avec lui, Harry ne voulant pas le lâcher de peur de revoir de nouveaux massacres.

Pendant ces vacances, Drago était alors devenu son confident et l'inverse était vrai car Drago se confiait aussi toujours à lui.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, Drago avait réintégré ses appartements personnels, n'étant plus le bienvenu dans la salle commune des serpentards depuis qu'il avait trahi Voldemort. Il avait cependant gardé quelques amis secrètement opposés à Voldemort, Blaise, Théo et Pansy, avec qui Harry avait fini par sympathiser car il était souvent rendu dans les appartements du blond.

**-OoO- Flash-Back –OoO-**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu et Harry s'était endormi sur le canapé, dans le salon des appartements de Drago.

\- Salut Drago ! s'exclama Blaise.

\- Chut ! siffla-t-il en retour en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il lisait tout en gardant un œil sur son ami.

\- Comment peut-il s'être endormi ? s'étonna Pansy. Il n'est même pas 11h et on est samedi !

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Drago.

\- Il est crevé vous savez, leur fit remarquer Théo. Granger et Weasley lui jettent souvent des coups d'œil anxieux, je suis sûr qu'ils connaissent la raison de cet épuisement…

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Théo ! le prévint froidement Drago. Je sais que ce sont ses meilleurs amis, qu'ils savent qu'Harry et moi sommes amis mais je ne leur ai jamais parlé et je n'ai pas l'intention que cela change !

\- Même pour Harry ? le questionna Blaise.

\- Harry sait qu'il peut me parler de n'importe quoi ! rétorqua-t-il en le toisant.

\- Et s'il n'osait pas te dire quelque chose ? tenta Pansy. Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché dans l'été, c'est indéniable, mais ici c'est différent Drago, peut-être que quelque chose a changé depuis la rentrée…

Drago ne répondit rien, tournant son regard vers Harry qui dormait toujours paisiblement. C'est vrai qu'il avait remarqué l'état fatigué de son ami mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la rentrée, entre les cours et ses entrainements supplémentaires, il avait le droit d'être fatigué. Pourtant, il sentait que ses amis avaient raison, qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre.

\- Très bien, si le weekend prochain il ne m'a pas parlé, j'irais voir Weasley et Granger pour savoir ce qui se passe, grogna-t-il.

\- Je savais bien que tu ferais ça pour lui, sourit Blaise avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses trois amis. On en a déjà parlé et vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ça !

\- Oh aller Drago, ça ne serait pas étonnant que tu tombes amoureux de lui, lui dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui Pansy !

\- Alors attiré par lui ? proposa Blaise.

\- Par Salazar, vous devenez lourd avec ça !

\- Avoue qu'il est spécial pour toi, rajouta Théo.

\- Spécial oui mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez alors foutez-moi la paix avec ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- Très bien, mais le jour où tu auras identifié ta relation avec lui, fais-nous signe, soupira Pansy.

Drago hocha sèchement la tête alors que ses amis repartaient, ne voulant pas l'énerver plus longtemps.

Harry se réveilla un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, légèrement perdu.

\- Harry ? l'appela doucement Drago.

Harry sursauta et Drago lui jeta un regard d'excuse, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui… Oui, désolé de m'être endormi, on devait travailler et…

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'impression que tu avais besoin de te reposer un peu, le coupa Drago.

Harry opina et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient mis au travail.

La nuit suivante, Harry avait de nouveau été réveillé par une vision cauchemardesque de Voldemort. Il avait alors attrapé sa cape d'invisibilité et descendu deux étages dans le brouillard le plus complet pour aller frapper aux appartements de Drago.

De son côté, Drago était plus que furieux contre la personne qui osait tambouriner à sa porte à 3h du matin et il s'était levé avec la ferme intention de la renvoyer dans son dortoir avec un sort particulièrement douloureux. Seulement, ses intentions s'étaient dissipées aussitôt qu'il avait vu Harry et il s'était effacé pour le laisser entrer.

\- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? murmura-t-il inquiet en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Toilettes, chuchota-t-il en partant en courant et en pressant une main sur sa bouche alors qu'un haut-le-cœur particulièrement violent le saisissait.

Drago le suivit aussitôt et une fois dans la salle de bain, alors qu'Harry vidait le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes, il comprit et se traita de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir fait le lien avec son état de fatigue plus tôt. Il attrapa alors un gant de toilette qu'il mouilla avant de le passer sur le front d'Harry, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, je ne suis qu'un idiot, chuchota-t-il. J'aurais dû comprendre bien avant, je venais de passer deux mois avec toi, j'en savais assez pour faire le lien avec ta fatigue…

\- Pas ta faute, souffla Harry en se redressant.

Drago aida Harry à se relever et le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, passant avec douceur le gant sur son visage très pâle.

Quand Drago arrêta, Harry se leva et chancela jusqu'au lavabo où il se rinça plusieurs fois la bouche jusqu'à ce que Drago lui tende une brosse à dent et du dentifrice. Harry le remercia du regard et se brossa vigoureusement les dents.

\- Viens, murmura Drago en saisissant sa main quand il eut fini.

Harry se laissa entrainer dans la chambre du blond où il l'installa dans son lit avant d'éteindre la lumière, ne laissant qu'une bougie sur son bureau afin qu'il puisse voir quand Harry irait mieux. Dès que Drago fut lui aussi couché, Harry se blottit tout contre lui, sa tête dans le creux de son cou alors que Drago le serrait contre lui.

\- Raconte-moi, chuchota Drago d'une voix douce, l'une de ses mains caressant doucement son dos pour l'apaiser.

Alors, comme s'ils étaient de retour au manoir de Dumbledore, Harry raconta à quoi il venait d'assister, puisant un peu de force dans l'étreinte du blond pour terminer son récit.

\- Je n'en peux plus Drago, avoua-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence. Il ne me laisse plus tranquille, c'est presque toutes les nuits, je suis épuisé, je n'arrive plus à me rendormir après ça tellement j'ai peur de faire des cauchemars…

\- Je suis là Harry, repose-toi, dit-il à son oreille d'une voix douce. Je veille sur toi, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi…

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi aussi, entendit-il en retour.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il en le serrant plus fort. Je sais Harry…

\- Fais-moi oublier Drago, j'ai besoin d'oublier ne serait-ce pour quelques heures, souffla-t-il en se redressant pour croiser son regard.

\- Harry, dit-il lentement, le corps figé par la demande de son ami.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Drago, le supplia-t-il, son regard rivé dans le sien.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas Harry, pas de cette façon… commença-t-il.

\- Et toi non plus ! l'interrompit-il. Et je ne te demande pas de m'aimer ainsi !

\- Rien ne sera plus pareil si on fait ça, plus jamais, et je ne veux pas te perdre, avoua-t-il. Tu es devenu une sorte de frère, ça serait mal de faire ça…

\- T'es mon double, une sorte de frère d'armes oui, mais tu ne me perdras pas Drago, je t'en fais la promesse…

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que cela marchera Harry ? l'interrogea-t-il, sentant qu'il cédait de plus en plus à sa demande.

\- Parce que j'ai déjà testé, admit-il en détournant le regard. Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors j'ai cédé aux avances de Seamus deux semaines après la rentrée… Je suis désolé… rajouta-t-il en s'éloignant du blond, s'allongeant sur le dos le regard rivé au plafond.

\- Pourquoi l'es-tu ? s'étonna Drago en se positionnant au-dessus de lui pour croiser son regard.

\- Tu dois te dire que je ne suis qu'une catin ou un truc dans le genre, à la recherche de sexe pour oublier et…

\- Arrête de dire des conneries ! le coupa-t-il sèchement en le fusillant du regard. As-tu oublié que j'ai moi aussi recherché ce genre de chose après avoir refusé de rentrer chez moi l'an dernier ?

\- Non mais…

\- Pas de mais ! l'interrompit-il de nouveau. Sauf que ça ne change rien Harry, nous sommes amis et…

\- Et on peut le rester, être des amis plus, souffla-t-il.

\- Des amis plus ? Tu y crois vraiment ?

\- Si on sait ce qu'on veut tous les deux alors oui j'y crois, répondit-il avec assurance.

\- Harry, je… Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas tenté, bon sang, tu es plus que désirable mais si ça doit mettre un terme à notre amitié alors je refuse de faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Jamais Drago, jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un ou quelque chose se mette en travers de notre amitié, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis l'an dernier et je serais toujours, tu m'entends, toujours là pour toi alors…

Mais Drago ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant.

**-OoO- Fin du Flash-Back –OoO-**

La nuit qui avait suivi n'avait été que la première d'une longue série. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs dormi que très rarement dans son dortoir à partir de ce moment-là, préférant la chambre du blond où il pouvait faire des nuits plus reposantes, la simple présence de son ami tout contre lui suffisant à tenir éloigné une partie de ses cauchemars.

\- Rien n'avait changé entre nous Drago, murmura-t-il le regard toujours rivé sur la photo de son ami. Aucun sentiment n'était né, nous étions simplement des amis qui passaient du bon temps ensemble… Et maintenant, qu'es-tu devenu ? As-tu survécu ?

Harry soupira avant de choisir certaines photos : une de ses parents, une autre de Sirius, de Remus, de Ron, Hermione et lui, une de la famille Weasley, une de Drago et lui, une de son équipe de quidditch en troisième année lorsqu'ils avaient gagné le coupe et enfin, une d'Hedwige. Il ramassa soigneusement les autres dans une enveloppe et descendit retrouver sa nouvelle famille.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il se décida à se rendre en ville afin d'acheter des cadres ainsi que des albums photos.

* * *

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à tous mes reviewers !


	6. Chapter 6 : S'adapter

Et voilà la suite ! Merci à tous pour vos messages plus qu'encourageants !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : S'adapter**

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard, il se décida à se rendre en ville afin d'acheter des cadres ainsi que des albums photos._

* * *

Il se rendit alors au garage et songea qu'il n'y connaissait strictement rien en voiture, il ferait mieux d'y aller en balai ou en courant.

\- Tu veux prendre une voiture ? s'éleva une voix depuis le dessous de la voiture rouge.

\- Rosalie ! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

\- En effet, répondit-elle légèrement amusée en se redressant.

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu, murmura-t-il. Et oui, enfin je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais rien conduit d'autre qu'un balai, soupira-t-il.

\- Jamais ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je suppose qu'il te faudra quelques leçons avant de pouvoir conduire seul alors…

\- Je pense oui, répondit-il prudemment. Mais je n'ai pas très envie d'aller perdre mon temps avec des cours de conduites en ville, je m'en passerais, déclara-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Qui te parle de cours de conduite avec un vrai moniteur ? releva-t-elle amusée. Tu penses vraiment qu'on a tous notre permis de conduire de façon officielle ?

\- Euh…

\- Allons, nous sommes des vampires, nous n'allons pas passer notre temps à repasser des permis alors qu'il suffit juste d'en fabriquer, dit-elle tranquillement en rangeant ses outils. J'en parlerai à Jasper, il faut vraiment que tu aies des papiers d'identité, rajouta-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit rien, songeant qu'il devait encore ignorer beaucoup de choses sur les Cullen.

\- Bon, où souhaitais-tu aller ? Je dois me rendre en ville pour trouver des pièces pour ma voiture et vu que le temps est couvert, j'avais l'intention d'y aller, enchaina-t-elle en désignant la voiture où elle bricolait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, un magasin où je peux trouver des cadres et des albums photos, répondit-il.

\- On va aller à Fairbanks, c'est la ville la plus proche d'ici mais on en a quand même quelques heures, lui dit-elle. On va prendre la Mercedes de Carlisle, les vitres teintées sont toujours préférables quand on a un peu de route, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il avec reconnaissance.

Ils s'installèrent alors dans la voiture et Rosalie démarra aussitôt.

\- J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les excès de vitesse, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu sais, je ne connais pas le code de la route donc ce n'est pas moi qui te reprochera quelque chose, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je te donnerai des leçons, il faut absolument que tu puisses conduire, grogna-t-elle et Harry acquiesça.

Après plus de vingt minutes de silence, Harry se décida à le rompre.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Rosalie ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

\- Vas-y.

\- Pourquoi as-tu été si froide avec moi au début ?

\- Car je pensais que tu ne mesurais pas les conséquences de ta transformation, avoua-t-elle à voix basse le regard rivé sur la route. Et que tu pouvais être un danger pour notre famille…

\- Car tu ne l'acceptais pas n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il. Pendant longtemps tu aurais préféré mourir que d'être transformée mais maintenant, tu aimes ta famille et plus que tout, tu ne veux pas que quelque chose de mal arrive à l'un d'eux…

\- Oui, comment peux-tu savoir ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je le sens, répondit-il simplement.

\- Ton don, évidemment, soupira-t-elle. C'est grâce à Emmett que je ne regrette plus, il me rend heureuse, même si nous ne pourrons jamais avoir d'enfant…

\- Et tu penses toujours que je peux être un danger ? la questionna-t-il tranquillement.

\- Absolument, le taquina-t-elle.

Harry esquissa un sourire à sa réponse alors qu'elle rigolait doucement.

\- Tu roules vraiment à 180 km/h ? l'interrogea-t-il surpris.

\- Oui, tu ne supportes pas la vitesse ? lui demanda-t-elle légèrement moqueuse.

\- Oh non, c'est tout le contraire, j'adore la vitesse, mais j'ai plus l'habitude sur un balai que dans une voiture… Ça n'apporte pas les mêmes sensations…

Après plus de deux heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin en ville et Rosalie leva le pied.

\- Avant que je te lâche dans un magasin, sauras-tu te contrôler ? lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Rosalie, je suis allée dans des ruelles bondées ce matin et je n'ai eu aucun problème, répondit-il amusé.

\- Très bien, ton magasin est juste là et le magasin auto à côté, retrouve-moi là-bas quand tu auras fini, lui dit-elle en se garant.

\- Pas de soucis, sourit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Harry s'aventura aussitôt dans le magasin, trouvant facilement le rayon photo. Il passa quelques minutes à choisir différents cadres ainsi que plusieurs albums puis il alla régler à la caisse. A peine quinze minutes plus tard il rejoignait Rosalie dans le magasin auto.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle en le voyant.

\- Oui, je n'aime pas trainer dans les boutiques, répondit-il. Je prends ce qu'il me faut et je file, pas besoin de s'éterniser.

\- Comment as-tu payé d'ailleurs ? J'ai oublié de te passer une carte…

\- J'en ai une, dit-il simplement.

Rosalie leva un sourcil interrogateur mais n'ajouta rien, le vendeur revenant avec les pièces qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle paya ensuite rapidement ses achats et ils sortirent du magasin.

\- Avant de rentrer on va aller dans un autre magasin, tu as besoin d'un portable, déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la voiture.

\- Un portable ? releva-t-il.

\- Oui un téléphone portable, pour communiquer, le railla-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Mais moi je suis sûre, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

\- En cas de problème, on en a tous un, précisa-t-elle.

Harry continua de grommeler pour la forme mais il savait qu'il avait perdu d'avance, il se laissa donc conduire jusqu'à un magasin de téléphonie où Rosalie lui choisit un forfait avec tout en illimité avant de lui conseiller des téléphones. Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par en choisir un parmi les trois que lui conseillait la vampire.

\- Rosalie sérieusement, je n'y connais rien à ce truc ! protesta-t-il une fois réinstallé dans la voiture.

\- On t'aidera ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle.

\- C'était vraiment indispensable ? s'enquit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Harry continua de râler à voix basse alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville et que Rosalie appuyait sur l'accélérateur.

Après plus de trois quart d'heure dans le silence, Rosalie le rompit :

\- Toujours en colère ? l'interrogea-t-elle sur un ton un peu narquois.

\- Non, grogna-t-il. Mais je pense toujours que c'est foutrement inutile… Je n'ai jamais envoyé de sms, utilisé de connexion internet ou même passé un appel avec un portable !

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on allait t'apprendre, c'est très simple tu verras. Et puis, si je ne t'avais pas emmené aujourd'hui, c'est sûrement Alice qui l'aurait fait et crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas fait que ce magasin en plus ! rajouta-t-elle.

\- Carlisle m'a prévenu oui, soupira-t-il.

Finalement, ils passèrent la fin du voyage à parler de tout et de rien, parfois du monde sorcier afin de répondre à la curiosité de la blonde à ce propos.

Après avoir garé la voiture au garage, ils montèrent au salon où l'ensemble de la famille était présente, se demandant où ils avaient disparu.

\- Vous voilà ! s'exclama Emmett. J'ai cru que Rose t'avait kidnappé, rajouta-t-il joyeusement à l'intention d'Harry.

\- Idiot, grommela Rosalie en le fusillant du regard. On a été en ville, j'avais besoin de pièces pour ma voiture et il voulait acheter deux ou trois trucs, d'ailleurs j'en ai profité pour lui prendre un portable, à son plus grand malheur, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Très bonne idée Rosalie, l'approuva Carlisle.

\- Vraiment ? releva Harry. Je trouve ça inutile pourtant !

\- Dans le monde sorcier oui car vous avez trop d'ondes magiques pour que cela fonctionne mais ici, tu vas vite te rendre compte de son utilité, répondit doucement le patriarche.

Harry soupira, s'attirant quelques rires amusés des vampires qui constituaient maintenant sa famille.

\- D'ailleurs Jasper, il lui faut absolument des papiers d'identités et un permis de conduire, rajouta Rosalie.

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête. Harry, il me faudra deux photos de toi pour les papiers, rajouta-t-il à son attention.

\- Je te trouverai ça…

\- Alors qu'as-tu acheté ? s'enquit Alice avec curiosité.

\- Des cadres ainsi que des albums photos, sourit-il en les sortant.

\- Ils sont jolis, l'approuva Esmé avec un sourire. Et les cadres iront très bien avec les nouvelles couleurs de ta chambre.

\- Nouvelles couleurs ? releva Edward qui n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la chambre du jeune vampire

\- Le jaune-orangé était un peu trop vif pour moi, j'ai préféré du gris et du bleu, ce sont des couleurs moins agressantes, répondit-il.

\- Aller, montre-nous ce portable ! s'exclama Alice.

\- Voilà l'engin, soupira-t-il en le sortant de sa poche.

\- Bon choix, l'approuva Edward.

\- On m'a conseillé, précisa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la blonde. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'y connais rien à ce truc !

\- Comme beaucoup de choses, remarqua Emmett avec un clin d'œil.

\- Mouai pas faux, admit-il. Mais avec la magie, tout est tellement plus simple !

\- Aller viens, murmura Edward en l'attrapant par le bras. Je vais te faire un cours rapide sur ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

\- Rejoins-moi au salon quand tu auras fini, lui dit Jasper. On ira s'occuper de tes papiers.

\- D'accord, répondit-il en se laissant guider par Edward jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci.

\- Ok Harry, montre-moi ce portable…

Harry passa plus d'une demi-heure avec Edward, celui-ci lui expliquant comment utiliser son portable avant de lui faire un petit cours rapide sur le fonctionnement de la société actuelle puisqu'elle fonctionnait différemment aux Etats-Unis et en Angleterre.

Quand ils eurent fini, Harry fila au salon où Jasper l'attendait en jouant à la console contre Emmett.

\- Je prends ta place Jasper ! s'exclama Edward qui avait suivi Harry.

Jasper hocha la tête et lança la manette à son beau-frère.

\- Tu as trouvé des photos Harry ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

\- Justement non, en tout cas pas depuis que je suis un vampire, le mieux serait d'en prendre et…

\- J'arrive ! s'écria Alice.

\- Alice tu fais vite, la prévint aussitôt son frère.

\- Sois gentil Jaz', murmura-t-elle les yeux suppliants.

\- Non, Jenks nous attends dans peu de temps donc dans vingt minutes les photos sont imprimées, l'avertit-il.

Alice grogna mais s'empara de la main d'Harry et le tira vers les ordinateurs.

\- Deux photos Alice, lui rappela son frère qui avait suivi.

\- Qui est Jenks ? s'enquit Harry alors qu'Alice tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

\- Celui qui nous fournit nos papiers, répondit Jasper. D'ailleurs, si ça ne te dérange pas, il faudrait qu'on y aille grâce à ta téléportation…

\- Le transplanage, le reprit-il amusé. Mais pas de soucis, c'est où ?

\- A Seattle, si je te donne une adresse exacte, ça ira ?

\- Oui, sourit-il. Alice, laisse tomber mes cheveux, ils sont impossible à coiffer, rajouta-t-il en repoussant la petite vampire qui s'agitait toujours autour de lui.

\- Comment ça impossible à coiffer ? l'interrogea-t-elle horrifiée.

\- C'est dans mes gènes, tu ne pourras rien y faire ! Donc on passe aux photos, la pressa-t-il.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle à contrecœur. Mets-toi debout contre le mur blanc.

Harry acquiesça et prit place où elle lui indiquait. Elle fit quelques photos puis reposa l'appareil.

\- Je vais te chercher un autre t-shirt, et tente quelque chose pour tes cheveux, rajouta-t-elle avant de filer.

\- Attends ! Et merde, jura-t-il.

\- Ton armoire est si catastrophique ? s'enquit Jasper avec amusement, ayant compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas que sa sœur monte.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, soupira-t-il.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Alice quelques secondes plus tard. Je te jure que je vais t'emmener faire les boutiques, tu ne peux pas avoir que ça ! Et puis ce sont que des vieilleries !

\- Désolé Harry, entendit-il de la part d'Edward. Te voilà condamné…

\- On y est tous passé si ça peut te rassurer, rajouta Emmett. Non ! Edward ! Tu triches bon sang ! Arrête de décrypter mes pensées !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais jouer de façon plus égal Edward, lui rappela Alice avec amusement.

Edward laissa un rire lui échapper alors qu'Harry tentait de changer son haut sans que les deux vampires ne voient les cicatrices sur son corps.

Une fois qu'il fut rhabillé, Alice prit de nouveaux clichés avant d'insérer la carte de son appareil photo dans un ordinateur. Rapidement, elle n'en sélectionna que deux et apporta quelques retouches avant de les imprimer au bon format.

\- Voilà, vous pouvez y aller, déclara-t-elle en leur donnant les deux photos. Harry demain on va en ville, le prévint-elle en partant rejoindre les deux gars sur le canapé.

Harry soupira avant de suivre Jasper à l'extérieur. Là il lui tendit un papier où était marquée une adresse.

\- C'est un endroit discret où personne ne risque de nous voir ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, et de toute façon il fait nuit, c'est encore plus discret.

Harry opina et prit le bras de Jasper pour transplaner.

\- Pourquoi demain ? protesta-t-il à peine arrivé. J'ai le droit de me reposer non ? Je suis déjà allé à Fairbanks tout à l'heure et maintenant à Seattle !

\- On la fera changer d'avis si tu veux, mais ça sera pour après-demain, impossible de décaler plus avec elle, l'avertit-il avec un regard désolé.

\- Très bien, au fait il n'est pas un peu tard pour aller voir quelqu'un ? Il est presque 23h, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu verras que Jenks se plie en quatre pour nous, dit-il amusé. Laisse-moi parler par contre.

Harry opina et suivit Jasper hors de la ruelle dans laquelle ils avaient atterrit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau d'un homme qui semblait terriblement nerveux. Harry ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à comprendre que Jasper faisait tout pour que l'homme le craigne et le respecte à la fois.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit-il poliment en s'essuyant discrètement ses mains moites.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un permis de conduire et d'un passeport dans les plus brefs délais, déclara-t-il d'une voix volontairement froide en lui tendant une enveloppe. L'autre partie quand j'aurais récupéré les documents, comme d'habitude.

Jenks acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'enveloppe où Jasper avait glissé un papier avec toutes les informations nécessaires concernant Harry ainsi que les photos en plus de l'argent.

\- Revenez demain à la même heure, leur dit-il.

\- A demain, le salua Jasper, entrainant Harry à sa suite.

\- Quoi c'est tout ? s'étonna Harry lorsqu'ils furent de retour dehors.

\- Les meilleurs affaires sont toujours traitées rapidement, répondit simplement Jasper.

\- Pourquoi manipules-tu autant ses émotions ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les rues désertes.

\- Au début c'était pour lui montrer que je pouvais l'éliminer s'il devenait trop bavard sur notre famille, je n'avais pas aimé son comportement, et depuis, c'est devenu une habitude, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-il. D'ailleurs, combien je te dois pour les papiers ?

\- Rien du tout !

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute Harry, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant alors nos comptes en banques, et je t'assure qu'ils sont très bien fournis, sont autant les tiens que les nôtres, déclara-t-il. D'ailleurs, Carlisle devrait te fournir une carte bancaire dans les jours à venir.

\- Mais j'ai déjà un compte, qui est très bien fourni aussi d'ailleurs !

\- S'il te plait Harry, ne fais pas de difficulté là-dessus, le prévint-il doucement.

Harry grogna mais ne rajouta rien, il savait qu'il avait perdu d'avance, surtout si toute la famille se liguait contre lui plus tard.

\- Ne boude pas, s'amusa le blond.

\- Je ne boude pas ! protesta-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Jasper rigola doucement, faisant soupirer le plus jeune.

\- Aller on rentre ?

Harry hocha la tête et l'attrapa par le bras, les ramenant au chalet d'Alaska.

\- Alice ! appela Jasper dès qu'ils furent dans le salon.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle joyeusement en arrivant.

\- Tu veux me faire plaisir ?

\- Oui je sais, j'emmène Harry faire les magasins que dans deux jours, soupira-t-elle.

\- Merci, sourit-il.

\- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi il devrait se reposer, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait sentir la fatigue, rajouta-t-elle.

\- La fatigue physique non mais mentale oui, murmura Harry avant de monter les escaliers.

Tous les vampires présents dans la pièce le regardèrent étrangement mais seuls Edward et Jasper, grâce à leur don, comprirent dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. Ils entendirent tous la porte de sa chambre se refermer mais ensuite, ce fut le silence.

\- C'est étrange, je ne l'entends plus, déclara Edward.

\- Il a dû mettre un sort sur sa chambre, il l'a déjà fait l'autre jour lorsque nous avons discuté, l'informa Carlisle.

Harry passa toute la journée du lendemain dans sa chambre, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Bien qu'inquiet, personne n'avait osé le dérangé, Edward et Jasper les ayant dissuadés.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que le laisser seul est la meilleure solution ? leur demanda Esmé avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- Bien, soupira-t-elle.

Harry sortit finalement de sa chambre peu avant 23h, devant retrouver Jasper pour retourner à Seattle.

\- On y va Jasper ? lui demanda-t-il une fois au salon.

Jasper hocha la tête, tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux émotions agitées du jeune sorcier.

Sans un mot ils sortirent et Harry les fit aussitôt transplaner à Seattle. Ils allèrent rapidement au bureau de Jenks où Jasper échangea quelques mots avec lui. L'homme lui remit alors une enveloppe et Jasper vérifia attentivement le contenu avant de le payer.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Jasper étaient de retour dans la rue.

\- Tiens, murmura-t-il en lui tendant son permis de conduire ainsi que son passeport. Garde toujours ça avec toi.

Harry opina et fourra les cartes dans une de ses poches après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil dessus.

\- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? s'enquit finalement Jasper.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il en évitant son regard. Juste des souvenirs… On rentre ? lui demanda-t-il, ne voulant pas s'attarder.

Jasper acquiesça et Harry les ramena en Alaska.

A peine arrivé, Harry partit en courant dans la forêt, il avait besoin de se défouler après avoir passé la journée allongé dans son lit.

\- Où est-il allé ? s'enquit aussitôt Emmett.

\- Courir, murmura Jasper qui avait ressenti son besoin.

\- Il ira mieux après, rajouta Alice qui venait d'avoir une vision.

* * *

Bonne semaine !


	7. Chapter 7 : Nouveau Don

Et voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas !

Encore une fois, merci à mes reviewers !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Nouveau Don**

* * *

Harry parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres avant de s'arrêter. Là, il s'assit contre un arbre et prit le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à l'un de ses dons. Au début, il ne ressentait que les émotions les plus fortes mais maintenant, il ressentait tout, au point de ne plus réussir à faire la différence entre les siennes et celles des autres. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande des conseils à Jasper.

Et puis, sa magie lui paraissait étrange depuis sa transformation. Il savait qu'il était plus puissant mais il avait l'impression qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose. Après un soupire, il décida de méditer un peu, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis quelques mois et il en ressentait soudain le besoin.

Dans cet état, il retrouva rapidement un peu de sérénité et il se concentra alors sur sa magie qui semblait vouloir lui montrer quelque chose.

Très vite, il eut l'impression de ressentir une nouvelle énergie le parcourir. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais elle lui semblait si douce, si pure. Il resta alors un long moment à tenter de dissocier sa magie de l'énergie inconnue, cherchant d'où elle pouvait venir.

Ce n'est finalement que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il sortit de son état de méditation et il avait bien une idée sur l'énergie inconnue mais cela lui paraissait complètement fou.

Il se releva doucement, posant sa main à plat sur le tronc de l'arbre avant de fermer les yeux. Là, il ressentit de nouveau la douce énergie le parcourir et tenta de jeter un sort.

Ce n'était qu'un Lumos mais la puissance du sort l'aveugla momentanément. Il prononça aussitôt le contre-sort et se frotta les yeux.

\- Bon sang, murmura-t-il en retirant sa main de l'arbre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il devait rentrer, il avait réellement besoin de conseils. Trois dons… Il pensait que ce n'étaient que des mythes racontés dans les bouquins de magie.

Après un soupire il repartit en courant vers le chalet, il avait besoin de réponses.

Il parcouru rapidement la dizaine de kilomètres et se remit à marcher à une centaine de mètres du chalet. Il voulait parler à Carlisle, il était celui qui connaissait le plus le monde sorcier, peut-être aurait-il des explications.

Il rentra tranquillement à l'intérieur, saluant d'un signe de tête Edward qui jouait du piano ainsi qu'Emmett et Jasper qui suivaient avec entrain un match de basket.

Il monta ensuite au 2ème étage, Carlisle se trouvant dans bureau. Il frappa avec hésitation à la porte et fut aussitôt invité à entrer. Après avoir apposé un sortilège de silence, il observa curieusement la pièce, n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion d'y entrer.

\- Que puis-je pour toi Harry ? s'enquit Carlisle en le regardant attentivement.

\- Que savez-vous des sorciers transformés en vampires Carlisle ? lui demanda-t-il en allant s'asseoir face à lui.

Carlisle se leva et récupéra un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle avant de retourner à son bureau où Harry l'attendait légèrement tendu.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais vécu quelques années dans le monde sorcier, commença le patriarche.

Harry opina, oui Carlisle lui en avait parlé une fois mais il n'avait pas posé plus de questions à ce moment-là.

\- J'ai aussi ramené quelques livres, dont celui-ci, poursuivit-il. Il parle des vampires en général, de leur mode de vie et de leurs dons. Il évoque aussi la transformation des sorciers en vampires mais c'est loin d'être complet… Tiens, c'est là, dit-il en lui tendant le livre.

Harry s'en saisit et parcourut rapidement les quelques pages traitant de ce sujet.

\- Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un mythe, admit-il en reposant le livre sur le bureau.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le fait de pouvoir obtenir plusieurs dons lorsqu'on est un sorcier, je n'y croyais pas alors j'ai été plus que surpris lorsque j'ai compris que j'en avais deux, murmura-t-il.

\- Ils te posent problèmes n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

\- Il y en a un non, c'est juste une intuition sans faille donc ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire mais le deuxième… Oui, soupira-t-il. Ressentir des émotions qui ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est difficile, parfois je n'arrive plus à distinguer mes propres émotions au milieu de tout ça, d'où ma fuite de tout à l'heure, j'avais besoin de ne rien ressentir pendant quelques heures, expliqua-t-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

\- Tu devrais en parler avec Jasper, il pourrait t'aider et si vous avez besoin, partez vous isoler dans la forêt pour travailler, lui dit-il après avoir hoché la tête.

\- Je pense que je vais faire ça oui, murmura-t-il.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, Harry remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées tandis que Carlisle continuait d'écrire sur sa feuille.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé mais qu'avez-vous ressenti la première fois où vous m'avez vu ? Au moment de ma transformation ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Carlisle reposa son stylo et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Lorsque j'ai vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais, beaucoup de peine, se souvint-il alors qu'Harry était frappé par les émotions du patriarche qui lui disaient mieux que les mots ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ensuite, lorsque je t'ai mordu, je me suis posé des questions sur le poison, aucun de ceux que je connaissais n'était si violent… Puis ce fut ta puissance, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de comparable.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que vous avez compris ma condition de sorcier ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Non, je n'ai pas fait le lien, admit-il. C'est lorsque tu nous l'as annoncé à ton réveil, c'était pourtant tellement évident…

\- Donc vous n'étiez pas surpris que j'ai deux dons au final ?

\- En effet, je m'attendais même à un troisième, sourit-il.

\- Et bien vous aviez raison, soupira-t-il.

\- Ah…

Carlisle comprenait maintenant où le jeune homme voulait l'emmener depuis le début, il venait de découvrir son dernier don.

\- En quoi cela consiste ? lui demanda-t-il doucement en voyant son air perdu.

\- Je crois que je ressens l'énergie de la terre, que je peux l'utiliser pour augmenter ma puissance magique mais aussi pour me calmer, c'est une énergie tellement pure, dit-il lentement. Le sort que j'ai lancé en étant connecté à cette source d'énergie a été décuplé…

\- Et ça te fait peur, déclara Carlisle d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai la trouille, avoua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. J'avais déjà des problèmes pour canaliser ma puissance avant ma transformation, en me préparant pour les combats, j'ai appris à le faire mais sous le coup d'émotions trop fortes, je pouvais lâcher prise et seuls quelques proches arrivaient à me contenir… Mais maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, je sens que ça va être encore pire… Un sorcier voit déjà sa puissance augmenter avec la transformation mais si en plus je peux capter celle de la terre…

Harry s'interrompit et se leva pour se mettre à la fenêtre, secouant la tête pour chasser les images de son passé qui étaient remontées.

\- On t'aidera Harry, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? entendit-il derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et leva un regard triste vers Carlisle qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, hochant lentement la tête. Oui il le savait, les Cullen lui avaient montré qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber, qu'il était un membre à part entière de la famille mais il avait peur de faire une bêtise.

Doucement, Carlisle l'attira contre lui et Harry nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, le patriarche étant plus grand que lui d'une bonne douzaine de centimètres.

\- Ça ira mon fils, ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Harry sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui à l'entente de ces quelques mots, puisant un peu de force dans cette étreinte où il ressentait plus que jamais les émotions de son ainé. Il était vraiment devenu un fils pour Carlisle, il pouvait maintenant l'affirmer grâce à tout l'amour qu'il ressentait en cet instant en plus des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Carlisle faisant des cercles apaisant dans son dos. Depuis le début, le patriarche avait compris qu'Harry avait manqué d'amour familiale, cela s'était d'ailleurs confirmé lorsque Jasper leur avait dit ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur sa vie passée.

\- Merci Carlisle, murmura-t-il en s'écartant doucement.

\- Chacun à son passé Harry mais souviens-toi que nous sommes une famille et que quoi qu'il arrive, nous te soutiendrons, déclara-t-il.

\- C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi alors j'essaierai de m'en rappeler, promit-il.

Ils retournèrent ensuite s'asseoir et après plusieurs minutes de silence, Carlisle se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Jasper m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas de carte bancaire Harry. Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Carlisle, je vous promets que je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai touché plusieurs héritages et je dispose déjà d'une carte de retrait… Où se trouvent vos comptes d'ailleurs ?

\- Il y en a dans plusieurs pays mais le compte où nos cartes sont reliées se trouve aux Etats-Unis, répondit-il. C'est souvent Esmé qui s'occupe de leur gestion… Et toi, où se trouvent les tiens ?

\- J'en ai qu'un seul, en Angleterre, dans une banque sorcière, avec de l'argent sorcier en fait mais l'avantage de la magie est que je peux l'utiliser partout dans le monde… Mais on peut peut-être s'arranger, mon compte porte le nom de Cullen…

\- Ah je vois, sourit Carlisle. On devrait pouvoir faire une connexion comme avec les autres, en effet.

Harry sourit à son tour et continua de discuter avec le patriarche.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, il se sentait apaisé. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Carlisle lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Le lendemain, la bonne humeur d'Alice le fit grimacer, amusant le reste de la famille.

\- Aujourd'hui Harry, je te refais ta garde-robe ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Harry soupira mais se laissa entrainer par la petite vampire.

\- En voiture ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui désignant une voiture jaune.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne une voiture plus discrète ? proposa-t-il méfiant.

\- Non, j'adore ma Porsche ! De toute façon il neige aujourd'hui donc pas de problème avec le soleil !

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois mais s'installa tout de même dans la voiture.

Après quelques heures de route, Alice se gara devant un grand centre commercial.

Pendant toute la journée, elle ne lui épargna rien et il dut la suivre dans des dizaines de magasins. Elle lui acheta des pantalons, shorts, chemises, t-shirts, pulls, vestes, sweats, bonnets, écharpes, joggings, chaussures, tenues de soirées et même des sous-vêtements. Cependant, il refusa qu'elle le voie en sous-vêtements, malgré ses protestations, car il détestait qu'on voie son corps encore marqué par la guerre, même-si la plupart de ses cicatrices avaient disparu avec sa transformation.

\- Je te préviens, je refuse de connaître le montant des achats de la journée, l'avertit-il d'une voix fatiguée alors qu'ils étaient sur la route du retour.

\- Promis je ne dirais rien répondit-elle avec un sourire. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

Harry grogna, déclenchant les rires de sa tortionnaire du jour.

\- Pour de vrai ? grommela-t-il. Heureusement que tu es la joie de vivre incarnée sinon je me serais sauvé !

\- Je prends ça pour un oui à la question que je t'ai posé alors, sourit-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules et profita du voyage pour se reposer, Alice l'avait épuisé.

\- Harry t'as survécu ! s'écria Emmett en le voyant entrer au salon avec des sacs dans les mains, suivit par Alice qui était aussi chargé que lui.

\- En effet, mais c'était limite, répondit-il amusé.

\- Pff, vous êtes mauvaise langue, rétorqua Alice.

\- Non réaliste, murmura Edward en venant l'enlacer.

Alice s'échappa de ses bras en lui tirant la langue et monta à l'étage suivit d'Harry afin de ranger tous leurs achats.

\- Merci pour tout ça, lâcha finalement Harry. Même s'il y en a sûrement trop…

\- Ce n'est rien ça Harry ! Et puis, on n'en a jamais assez tu sais, lui dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-il.

Ils redescendirent tous deux au salon et Harry alla s'installer sur le canapé à côté d'Emmett.

\- Bon, et si tu m'apprenais à jouer à votre console ? déclara-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama-t-il ravi.

Harry et Emmett passèrent alors plusieurs heures à jouer et au bout d'un moment, Harry développa une forte habilité pour les jeux de courses automobiles, surprenant son professeur du jour.

\- Bon sang Harry, on dirait que tu joues à ça depuis des années !

\- Le quidditch Emmett, le quidditch, lui rappela-t-il amusé. C'est un peu pareil, sauf que là ça se joue avec une manette mais sinon il faut la même attention et les mêmes réflexes !

Emmett grommela et Harry ne put empêcher un rire de sortir de sa bouche. Les vampires présents le regardèrent avec surprise, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Harry rire franchement et rien ne leur fit plus plaisir.

\- Tu vas perdre Emmett ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Jasper en approchant.

\- Jamais ! gronda Emmett.

\- Tu es mal barré en tout cas, s'amusa Rosalie.

\- En effet, l'approuva Edward.

\- Aller Harry, botte lui les fesses ! l'encouragea Alice.

\- Merci pour votre soutien, ça fait plaisir, grogna Emmett.

\- Au moins tu as un adversaire à ta taille, déclara Esmé en arrivant avec Carlisle. Et un adversaire qui ne triche pas, rajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil amusé à Edward qui ne fit qu'éclater de rire à ce commentaire.

Harry s'amusait comme un fou, ressentant toute la détermination d'Emmett pour l'empêcher de gagner. Malheureusement pour Emmett, Harry était bien trop affuté par le quidditch pour laisser la victoire lui échapper.

\- Echec et mat Emmett, déclara-t-il tranquillement en posant sa manette sur la table basse.

\- Et merde ! jura-t-il.

\- Langage, rétorqua-t-il amusé alors que toute la famille taquinait Emmett. En tout cas merci, ce fut un très bon moment !

\- Tu ne gagneras pas à chaque fois ! l'avertit-il.

Harry lui sourit alors que Rosalie défiait Emmett pour une nouvelle course. Harry lui laissa la place et regarda la partie avec les autres.

Harry laissa passer les fêtes de fin d'année, où il passa d'excellents moments avec sa nouvelle famille qui lui offrit notamment un bracelet en cuir avec leur blason, le même que celui d'Edward, Emmett et Jasper, avant de se décider à retourner en Angleterre. De plus, il avait reçu un hibou de Gripsec l'informant que tous ses biens se trouvaient maintenant dans son coffre et que ses propriétés étaient mises en vente. Pour les autres, elles étaient maintenant scellées et il était le seul à pouvoir y retourner. Après avoir traversé l'Atlantique et le continent américain, le pauvre hibou était néanmoins arrivé complètement épuisé et avait passé plus d'une semaine au chalet avant de pouvoir retourner en Angleterre.

Pendant cette période, Rosalie lui avait aussi donné des cours de conduite et il était maintenant tout à fait capable de conduire seul.

* * *

Et voilà, je sais que certains attendent avec impatience le rapprochement entre Harry et Jasper mais il faut d'abord laisser faire le temps et puis, j'avais envie de développer un peu la relation entre Harry et Carlisle.

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine où Harry retournera sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Bonne semaine à tous !


	8. Chapter 8 : Chemin de Traverse

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre avec le tant attendu retour sur le Chemin de Traverse !

Encore merci à mes reviewers, plus particulièrement à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser leur avis à chaque chapitre ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Chemin de Traverse**

* * *

C'est donc en compagnie de Carlisle qu'il partit sur les coups de 4h en Alaska afin qu'il soit environ midi en Angleterre.

\- Tenez, on va mettre les capes avec les capuchons, déclara-t-il en lui en donnant une. Ça nous protégera du soleil, même si je pense qu'il ne va pas durer, rajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel. Et puis, ça évitera qu'on nous remarque…

Carlisle hocha la tête et après s'être dissimulés sous leur cape, ils s'aventurèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le patriarche remarqua aussitôt le changement d'attitude du plus jeune : il marchait le dos bien droit et la tête haute, donnant vraiment l'impression d'être sûr de lui et dans le fond, ça lui faisait penser à l'allure fière de riches familles.

\- Bon sang, ils ne pourraient pas enlever ces affiches ! pesta-t-il. Ils ne vont quand même pas me rechercher pendant des années !

\- Ils finiront par oublier, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Carlisle.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête et ils continuèrent leur progression dans l'allée où de nombreux passants flânaient.

\- Et merde ! jura-t-il.

Rapidement, il attrapa Carlisle par le bras et l'entraina dans un coin sombre, entre deux boutiques.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Chut, siffla-t-il en surveillant l'allée.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se relâcha et s'excusa auprès de Carlisle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Des connaissances de mon ancienne vie, murmura-t-il. Ils ne devaient pas me voir, surtout pas !

\- Connaissances ?

\- Des amis en fait, les jumeaux Weasley, ils ont une boutique dans l'allée, déclara-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ne pas leur dire que tu es en vie ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je suis officiellement mort ici Carlisle, Harry Potter n'existe plus et je n'ai pas l'intention que cela change, personne n'a à savoir que je suis devenu Harry Cullen, personne, expliqua-t-il. Je vais nous appliquer un sortilège de Glamour, ainsi même si quelqu'un voit notre visage, on ne nous reconnaîtra pas.

\- C'est toi qui décide, dit-il simplement.

Harry opina et jeta le sort. Ils retournèrent donc sur l'allée et Harry l'entraina dans l'animalerie. Là, il observa attentivement les chouettes et hiboux avant de craquer sur une toute petite chouette, dès qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait su que c'était la bonne.

\- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? les interrogea le vendeur.

\- Oui, je souhaiterais acheter cette petite chouette, lui répondit Harry.

\- La petite chouette de Tengmalm ? Très bien, lui dit-il après avoir vu son hochement de tête. Avez-vous besoin d'une cage ?

\- Non, j'en ai déjà une, attendez, murmura-t-il en fouillant dans une de ses poches.

Il la trouva rapidement et sortit aussi sa baguette afin de lui rendre sa taille originale, ne voulant pas faire de magie sans baguette pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Hier, il l'avait entièrement nettoyé afin d'enlever les odeurs d'Hedwige. Il jeta finalement un sort sur la cage afin de la mettre à la bonne taille pour la petite chouette.

Une fois cela fait, il donna la cage au vendeur et celui-ci prit la petite chouette pour l'installer dedans. Harry alla ensuite payer et le vendeur l'informa que c'était une femelle.

Les deux vampires sortirent de l'animalerie et Harry était ravi de son choix.

\- N'as-tu pas peur pour elle ? s'enquit Carlisle. Je veux dire, nous sommes des vampires et buvons du sang animal…

\- Céleste ne craint rien, je lui ai jeté un sort dès qu'on est sorti de la boutique, comme pour le hibou de la banque qui est resté au chalet, lui apprit-il.

\- Céleste ?

\- Oui, je trouve que ça lui va bien, sourit-il.

Carlisle lui rendit son sourire et ils continuèrent leur route sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry avait sorti Céleste de sa cage, l'installant sur son épaule et rangeant de nouveau la cage dans une des poches de sa cape.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, Harry entraina Carlisle dans la librairie, l'invitant à choisir tous les livres qu'il souhaitait. De son côté, Harry chercha des livres concernant les autres allées sorcières, notamment aux Etats-Unis. Il trouva rapidement un livre répondant à ses attentes puis se dirigea vers la section dédiée aux créatures magiques. Il prit alors deux livres sur les vampires, l'un parlant de leur mode de vie en général et un autre sur les changements qui s'opèrent sur la magie d'un sorcier lorsqu'il est transformé.

Il continua ensuite d'avancer dans les allées, jetant des coups d'œil aux titres des livres afin de voir si quelque chose pouvait l'intéresser. Il finit par retrouver Carlisle dans la section dédiée à l'histoire du monde magique.

\- Vous trouvez votre bonheur ? s'enquit-il à voix basse.

\- Oui, il y a beaucoup de livres très intéressants, répondit-il en lui montrant ceux qu'il avait empilés près de lui.

Harry lui sourit et alla voir ce qu'il avait choisi.

\- Des livres de médicomagie, enfin de médecine ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? l'interrogea-t-il surpris.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je suis médecin Harry et en ce moment, on va dire qu'on prend des vacances, répondit-il avec un sourire. En fait, nous avons dû quitter Forks, là où nous habitions depuis plusieurs années car l'hôpital où je travaillais allait finir par se poser des questions sur le fait que je ne vieillissais pas.

\- Vous bougez souvent alors non ?

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais de problème pour retrouver un travail donc on se déplace en fonction de ce que chacun souhaite faire, mais on ne reste jamais plus d'une dizaine d'années dans une ville, souvent beaucoup moins, lui apprit-il.

\- Je comprends, et que font les autres alors ? le questionna-t-il.

\- Esmé travaille pour des entreprises de décoration d'intérieur, donc à la maison. Elle reçoit les photos des pièces à réaménager par mail puis leur renvoie ses croquis. Pour ce qui est d'Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett et Jasper, ils vont à l'école, soit dans des lycées, soit dans des universités, en fonction de leurs envies du moment, déclara-t-il amusé. Tu pourras t'inscrire avec eux la prochaine fois, ça sera sûrement différent des cours de ta précédente école mais tu pourras apprendre de nouvelles choses.

\- Oui, c'est une idée, murmura-t-il songeur.

Carlisle lui fit un sourire avant de recommencer à feuilleter des livres. De son côté, Harry s'était plongé dans ses pensées, ce que lui avait dit Carlisle venait de lui donner une idée.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry et Carlisle passaient à la caisse. Le premier avait trois livres alors que le second en avait une petite dizaine. Harry paya leurs achats et ils retournèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Merci, murmura Carlisle.

Harry hocha la tête et entraina le patriarche jusqu'à la banque, demandant à Céleste de les attendre dehors. La petite chouette s'envola aussitôt, allant se percher sur un toit.

\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Gripsec, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui faisait plus penser à un ordre qu'à une demande.

Le gobelin lui jeta un regard mauvais mais partit tout de même chercher Gripsec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Carlisle étaient dans son bureau, le sort du Glamour retiré tout comme la cape qui cachait leur visage.

\- Je me demandais quand j'allais vous revoir, déclara Gripsec.

\- J'ai eu à faire, éludât-il.

\- Vous êtes venu voir vos biens ? devina-t-il.

\- C'est exact.

\- Bien, suivez-moi, leur dit-il.

Harry et Carlisle suivirent le gobelin et après un voyage à vive allure dans le petit wagonnet, ils arrivèrent enfin aux coffres d'Harry.

\- Je suppose que vous en avez pour un moment ? les interrogea Gripsec.

\- Certainement, répondit Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, dites finite en touchant la porte avec votre baguette dès que vous aurez terminé et je reviendrais vous chercher, en attendant, vous ne pourrez pas quitter votre coffre, le prévint-il alors qu'il déverrouillait le coffre.

Harry hocha la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, Gripsec les laissait.

\- Bon débarras, grogna aussitôt Harry.

\- Quelles sont ces créatures ? s'enquit curieusement Carlisle.

\- Des gobelins…

Harry prit alors le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos d'eux.

\- Et où sommes-nous exactement ? lui demanda Carlisle une fois qu'Harry eut fini ses explications.

\- Nous sommes dans un de mes coffres, celui qui contient mes objets, le second étant celui avec mon argent, répondit-il. La dernière fois que je suis venu en Angleterre, je ne sais pas si Jasper vous l'a dit, mais j'ai appris que j'avais de nouveau hérité et je me suis rendu sur mes propriétés afin de sélectionner celles que je souhaitais garder et celles à vendre.

\- Il a abordé le sujet oui, lui dit Carlisle.

Harry acquiesça avant de reprendre :

\- Du coup, j'ai demandé à Gripsec que toutes mes propriétés soient vidées et que tous mes biens soient mis ici.

\- Je vois, chaque porte mène donc aux biens de tes propriétés ?

\- Je suppose oui, je ne sais pas trop comment tout cela a été rangé…

Harry observa la pièce, car s'en était bien une. Ils étaient en fait dans une sorte de couloir où de chaque côté se trouvaient des portes, huit au total, qui correspondaient bien à chacune de ses propriétés.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? s'enquit Carlisle.

\- Faire un peu de tri, admit-il. Mes ancêtres n'avaient pas vraiment les mêmes goûts que moi, en tout cas c'est l'impression que j'ai eu lorsque j'y suis allé brièvement l'autre jour…

\- Par où veux-tu que l'on commence ? l'interrogea-t-il après avoir hoché la tête.

\- Par l'Angleterre, le 12 Square Grimmauld, j'y ai des souvenirs… murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Par contre, si vous voyez des objets qui vous intéressent, n'hésitez pas.

\- Pas de problème.

Harry et Carlisle passèrent des heures à tout trier, le nombre de meubles et d'objets étant considérable. Harry songea que s'ils n'avaient pas été des vampires, ils en auraient eu pour plusieurs jours au lieu de plusieurs heures.

Au final, ils avaient tout de même jeté pas mal de chose, beaucoup de vaisselle dans l'ensemble ainsi que des tableaux, divers babioles et parfois quelques meubles.

Harry murmura donc finite en touchant la porte avec sa baguette et ils attendirent quelques minutes avant que Gripsec n'arrive. Ils revinrent alors dans le bureau du gobelin où Harry lui expliqua sa volonté de relier son compte en banque à celui des Cullen. Carlisle et lui durent alors remplir un tas de paperasse et Gripsec l'informa qu'il faudrait encore une semaine avant que les deux comptes ne soient reliés, ce temps étant nécessaire aux gobelins pour mettre en place plusieurs sorts et enchantements dont certains étaient indispensables afin de garantir la protection des comptes.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la banque, la nuit était déjà tombée et Céleste vint aussitôt se réinstaller sur l'épaule d'Harry, récoltant des caresses de celui-ci. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les rues qui étaient maintenant beaucoup plus calmes.

\- Carlisle, je souhaiterais passer sur l'allée américaine avant de rentrer, lui dit-il.

\- Aucun problème, lui répondit le patriarche.

Harry hocha la tête et attira Carlisle entre deux boutiques afin de transplaner à l'abri des regards, prenant soin de cacher Céleste sous sa cape.

Harry fut surpris d'atterrir dans une allée ensoleillée et dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

\- C'est vraiment déroutant, murmura Carlisle en resserrant sa cape autour de lui.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, répondit Harry en réinstallant Céleste sur son épaule.

\- Où souhaites-tu aller ? s'enquit-il.

\- A la poste, j'aimerais m'abonner à des journaux. C'est par là, rajouta-t-il en désignant la rue de gauche.

\- En es-tu sûr ? l'interrogea le patriarche en jetant des coups d'œil de chaque côté.

\- Certain, répondit-il amusé. Mon don, rappelez-vous…

\- Exact, murmura-t-il. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, rit-il. J'ai moi aussi du mal à m'y faire.

Harry et Carlisle se mirent à marcher, tombant rapidement sur la poste. Harry y entra et trouva aussitôt le comptoir où étaient disposés les parchemins pour s'abonner à des journaux.

\- Vous avez de drôles de revues, déclara Carlisle. Tu vas t'abonner à laquelle ?

\- A la Gazette du Sorcier, c'est un journal anglais, répondit-il. Mais je pense aussi m'abonner à des journaux locaux…

Harry lut attentivement les informations concernant les magazines américains, cherchant ce qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Finalement, il s'abonna aussi à la Scoop'US, le journal américain équivalent à la Gazette du Sorcier anglaise et prit un parchemin où les descriptions des différents journaux et magazines étaient inscrits.

\- Voilà on peut rentrer, murmura Harry.

\- Tu ne souhaites pas visiter l'allée ? s'étonna Carlisle.

\- Maintenant que je sais où elle se trouve, je reviendrais, sourit-il.

\- Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans l'Utah, à Salt Lake City, il y a aussi une allée à New-York et une troisième à Atlanta, répondit-il.

Carlisle opina alors qu'Harry l'entrainait dans un endroit plus discret afin de pouvoir transplaner.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Alice.

Carlisle et Harry lui sourirent et se dirigèrent au salon.

\- Voilà ton nouveau chez toi Céleste, lui murmura Harry en la faisant sortir de sous sa cape.

\- Qui est Céleste ? s'enquit Rosalie qui arrivait en compagnie d'Emmett.

\- Ma chouette, sourit-il alors qu'elle se posait sur son épaule.

\- Qu'elle est mignonne, déclara Alice.

\- Où sont Esmé, Edward et Jasper ? demanda Carlisle.

\- Ils sont partis chasser mais ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondit Rosalie.

Pendant que Carlisle entamait une discussion avec les autres, Harry monta dans sa chambre afin d'installer un coin à Céleste.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry frappait avec hésitation à la porte où Esmé faisait ses dessins. Elle lui ouvrit aussitôt et l'invita à entrer.

Harry resta quelques minutes à admirer les différentes peintures et croquis qu'elle avait réalisé, songeant qu'elle avait un réel talent.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-il.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- J'aurais quelque chose à vous proposer, déclara-t-il en tournant son regard vers elle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comme vous le savez, j'ai hérité de quelques propriétés et j'en ai gardé quatre, une en Ecosse, une en Irlande et deux en France. Elles sont cependant assez vieilles et complètement inhabitées depuis des décennies, expliqua-t-il. Carlisle m'a dit que vous vous déplaciez souvent, j'en déduis que vous avez plusieurs propriétés aux Etats-Unis, voire ailleurs dans le monde…

\- C'est exact mais où veux-tu en venir ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Ces propriétés pourraient devenir de futurs lieux d'habitations ou de vacances, mais il faudrait refaire entièrement les intérieurs, répondit-il. Je voulais donc vous proposer de faire ces rénovations…

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise alors qu'il hochait la tête. Ça sera avec plaisir !

Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

\- Il y a beaucoup de boulot, la prévint-il. Il y a aussi de grands jardins, enfin plutôt de grands parcs entourant les bâtisses… Et rien n'a été entretenu depuis très longtemps…

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, et les vieilles bâtisses sont toujours les plus belles, sourit-elle.

Harry et Esmé descendirent finalement au salon afin d'expliquer aux autres ce dont ils venaient de parler, Harry ayant insonorisé la pièce pendant qu'ils parlaient.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu souhaites qu'on y habite un jour ? lui demanda Carlisle.

\- C'est ça, ces propriétés sont autant les vôtres que les miennes maintenant et si un jour on a besoin d'un nouvel endroit où vivre, elles pourraient très bien être utilisées, répondit-il. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, elles sont loin d'être habitables…

\- Ça c'est sûr, murmura Jasper.

\- Je peux tous vous y emmener pour les visiter si vous le souhaitez, déclara-t-il alors.

\- Tu vas pouvoir transplaner avec autant de personnes ? l'interrogea Edward avec étonnement.

\- Oh non, on va utiliser un portoloin, j'ai consulté quelques livres que j'avais afin d'en créer un…

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est illégale, s'amusa Jasper.

\- Ça l'est, répondit-il tranquillement. Les portoloins doivent être déclarés mais avec quelques enchantements, on peut les rendre indétectables, leur assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas un enfant de cœur ! ricana Emmett.

Harry lui lança un regard amusé avant de récupérer la barre de fer qu'il avait posé à côté de lui.

\- Voici le portoloin, vous avez juste à le toucher et à ne surtout pas le lâcher, leur expliqua-t-il alors qu'il sortait sa baguette pour appliquer les derniers sorts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le questionna Rosalie.

\- Je le programme, murmura-t-il. Départ imminent, tout le monde met la main dessus. 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

* * *

Très bon endroit pour couper ce chapitre je trouve, les visites attendront^^


	9. Chapter 9 : Retrouvé

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre suivant avec le passage sur les propriétés d'Harry ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Retrouvé**

* * *

Ils atterrirent juste devant le manoir, Harry ayant réussi à rester sur ses pieds comparé aux autres.

\- Bienvenu en Ecosse ! s'exclama-t-il avec amusement en les regardant se redresser.

\- Tes moyens de transports sont certes pratiques mais bon sang, ils sont loin d'être agréables, grogna Jasper.

\- Je suppose qu'on finit par s'y habituer, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Bien, voilà le parc de plusieurs hectares et nous sommes en plein milieu. Le manoir est entouré de nombreuses protections magiques, il est introuvable pour quiconque n'ayant pas le droit d'y entrer, en gros, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le trouver et donc le voir, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Et ça sera la même chose pour les autres.

\- Pourquoi autant de protections ? s'étonna Alice.

\- Nous étions en temps de guerre Alice, répondit-il gravement. Il n'y en avait jamais assez lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mettre à l'abri… Après, c'est aussi parce que les vieilles familles de sorciers aimaient la tranquillité et ne voulaient pas qu'on découvre leurs biens. C'est parti pour la visite !

Ils partirent ensuite pour l'Irlande puis la France, commençant par la villa de Bretagne avant de se rendre au chalet des Alpes.

A chaque fois, Esmé prit des notes sur un calepin ainsi que de nombreuses photos. Alice et Rosalie allaient aussi lui prêter main forte comme elles le faisaient souvent. Elles avaient d'ailleurs carte blanche, Harry n'ayant qu'une seule exigence : voir les croquis avant qu'elles se ne se mettent aux travaux.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Esmé, Alice et Rosalie passèrent la plus grande partie de leur temps dans la salle de dessin. Harry leur avait fourni les plans de chacune de ses propriétés, elles avaient donc de quoi s'occuper.

De son côté, Harry travaillait sur sa magie, tentant d'avoir un contrôle total dessus avant de se consacrer à son nouveau don et Carlisle, Jasper, Edward ou Emmett venait parfois lui tenir compagnie afin de le soutenir. Après plus d'une semaine à travailler sur sa magie, il avait fini par se décider à demander de l'aide à Jasper par rapport à sa capacité à ressentir les émotions, ne pouvant pas fuir continuellement les autres.

\- Jasper ? l'appela-t-il doucement en arrivant au salon.

\- Oui ? répondit-il en levant le regard vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider avec mon don ? s'enquit-il incertain.

Jasper hocha la tête, ayant déjà senti le mal être de celui-ci vis-à-vis de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans la forêt, rejoignant l'arbre où Jasper s'installait souvent afin d'être à distance suffisante du chalet.

\- Aller, explique-moi tout, lui dit Jasper en s'appuyant contre un arbre.

\- Il y a des jours où je n'y arrive pas, où j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je ressens me rend dingue et que ma magie va m'échapper d'un moment à l'autre, lâcha-t-il en faisant les cent pas. C'est pour ça que je m'isolais dans la forêt, j'avais besoin de contrôler ma magie afin d'être sûr de ne blesser personne… Comment fais-tu Jasper ? murmura-t-il perdu.

Jasper l'observa quelques secondes, sentant la détresse du plus jeune face à tout ce qui le dépassait.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à distinguer tes émotions de celles des autres, déclara-t-il en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Mais c'est impossible, tout est mélangé ! s'écria-t-il. En ce moment même, on est que deux et pourtant, je ne fais pas la différence entre tes émotions et les miennes !

\- Ok Harry, commence par te calmer, lui dit-il doucement. Plus tu vas t'énerver et moins tu réussiras à faire la différence.

Harry inspira un grand coup avant de relâcher tout l'air de ses poumons.

\- Maintenant ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur tes propres émotions, ignore les miennes, déclara-t-il calmement.

Harry fit ce que Jasper lui demandait, tentant de comprendre comment différencier ses émotions de celles des autres.

Par la suite, ils revinrent ici tous les jours et Harry batailla un moment avec lui-même, sous l'œil attentif de Jasper qui surveillait sa progression. A plusieurs reprises, Jasper dut intervenir sur ses émotions afin de le guider mais dans l'ensemble, il était très satisfait de ses progrès.

_Fall asleep to dreams of home, (Tomber de sommeil et rêver de maison)_

_Where the waves are crashing. (Où les vagues se brisent)_

_The only place I've ever known, (Le seul endroit que je n'ai jamais connu)_

_Now the future has me. (Maintenant l'avenir m'a eu)_

_I see the fire in the sky, (Je vois le feu dans le ciel)_

_See it all around me. (Regarde-le tout autour de moi)_

_I said the past is dead, the life I had is gone. (J'ai dit que le passé était mort, la vie que j'avais est partie)_

_Said I won't give up, (J'ai dit que je n'abandonnerai pas)_

_Until I see the sun (Jusqu'à ce que je voie le soleil)_

Ce matin-là, alors qu'il était comme à son habitude installé à la table de la cuisine afin de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, il resta complètement figé en lisant quelques lignes alors que des souvenirs envahissaient son esprit. Aussitôt, Jasper et Edward arrivèrent, l'un alerté par ses émotions, l'autre par ce qu'il avait vu, Harry relâchant de plus en plus souvent ses boucliers d'occlumens.

_A celui du tournoi qui nous finança,_

_Sache que nos intentions ne sont pas toujours mauvaises,_

_Et qu'où que tu sois,_

_On sait que la vie coule en toi,_

_Et qu'on se reverra._

\- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Edward en le secouant légèrement.

Pour toute réponse, Harry leur indiqua les quelques lignes du journal, dans la rubrique des annonces.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? lui demanda Jasper qui était tout aussi perdu qu'Edward.

Harry resta le regard figé sur la page de journal, remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées en prenant de grandes inspirations pour se ressaisir.

_Hold me now, (Tiens-moi maintenant)_

_'Til the fear is leaving, (Jusqu'à ce que la peur s'en aille)_

_I am barely breathing. (Je respire à peine)_

\- Ça veut dire que deux de mes amis me savent vivant d'une façon ou d'une autre et qu'ils n'abandonneront pas leurs recherches pour me retrouver, murmura-t-il.

Jasper et Edward le regardèrent attentivement, ne sachant que répondre.

\- Qui sont-ils ? l'interrogea d'une voix douce Carlisle qui venait d'arriver.

\- Les jumeaux Weasley, ceux qu'on a évités l'autre jour, répondit-il à voix basse.

\- Pourquoi sembles-tu si perturbé par ce fait ? le questionna finalement Edward.

\- Ils devraient me croire mort ! s'exclama-t-il avec de la colère dans la voix. Ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour eux ! Je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec mon ancienne vie !

\- Parfois le passé te rattrape et peut-être vaut-il mieux arrêter de le fuir, déclara sagement Carlisle.

Harry secoua la tête, tel un enfant perdu n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, il était autant en colère que bouleversé.

\- Je dois sortir, murmura-t-il en partant en courant.

\- Harry ! l'appela Edward.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, voulant faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

_Waking up and letting go, (Se réveiller et lâcher prise)_

_To the sound of angels. (Au son des anges)_

_Am I alive or just a ghost ? (Suis-je vivant ou juste un fantôme ?)_

_Haunted by my sorrows. (Hanté par mes douleurs)_

_Hope is slipping through my hands, (L'espoir glisse entre mes mains)_

_Gravity is taking hold. (La gravité est en train de s'implanter)_

_Said I'm not afraid, that I am brave enough. (J'ai dit que je n'avais pas peur, que j'étais assez courageux)_

_I will not give up, (Je n'abandonnerai pas)_

_Until I see the sun. (Jusqu'à ce que je vois le soleil)_

\- Son passé est bien plus douloureux qu'il ne le laisse voir n'est-ce pas ? demanda Alice qui arrivait en compagnie d'Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett.

\- On dirait bien, soupira Edward.

\- Il doit admettre qu'il ne pourra pas toujours le fuir, déclara Carlisle.

\- Il a choisi ce qui lui semblait être le plus simple, ce qui est compréhensible, rajouta Jasper.

\- Peut-être mais regarde, il est dans tous ses états dès qu'un évènement le lui rappel, lui fit remarquer Emmett.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui en ce moment Jaz', n'as-tu rien appris de plus ? l'interrogea Alice.

\- Non, répondit-il. Et toi, tu n'as pas eu de vision à ce propos récemment ?

\- Je sais juste qu'il va aller mieux mais je ne sais pas quand et ce qui va provoquer ce changement, déclara-t-elle avec un regard désolé.

\- Je vais aller le voir, murmura Jasper en partant à son tour.

\- A-t-il une chance de lui faire entendre raison ? demanda Esmé.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit Carlisle.

\- Il est celui qui le comprend le mieux, rajouta Edward.

\- Ils ont un passé avec des similitudes et Jasper sait qu'il ne faut jamais fuir son passé, qu'un jour où l'autre il peut nous rattraper, rajouta Alice.

Jasper ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver Harry, il s'était en effet réfugié là où ils venaient travailler chaque jour. Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du plus jeune, observant ce qu'il faisait.

_Hold me now, (Tiens-moi maintenant)_

_'Til the fear is leaving, (Jusqu'à ce que la peur s'en aille)_

_I am barely breathing. (Je respire à peine)_

_Crying out, (Crier)_

_These tired wings are falling, (Ces ailes fatiguées chutent)_

_I need you to catch me. (J'ai besoin de toi pour me rattraper)_

Après quelques secondes, Harry ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son ainé. - L'énergie de la terre me calme, déclara-t-il en restant appuyé contre le tronc. C'est réconfortant et me permet de faire le tri dans mes pensées.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'ils restent dans ta vie ? s'enquit-il doucement. Ils font partis de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ce n'est pas parce que ta nature à changer que tes amis ne peuvent pas continuer à faire partie de ta vie, rajouta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple Jasper, soupira-t-il en se levant. J'ai pris la fuite après avoir commis un meurtre, même plusieurs ce jour-là…

\- Tu as choisi de vivre, personne n'a le droit de t'en vouloir pour ça ! lui rappela-t-il.

\- Sauf que Fred et Georges, les jumeaux qui me recherchent, ils ont été un peu comme des frères pendant ma scolarité, leur famille m'a accueillie à bras ouverts et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est entrainer la mort d'un de leur frère et de leur unique sœur, lâcha-t-il avec beaucoup d'amertume en tournant le dos à Jasper.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Jasper comprit pourquoi Harry fuyait autant son passé, il l'avait très bien caché jusque-là mais là, c'était tellement évident.

\- Je vois que tu as compris, dit-il d'une voix éteinte, ayant senti le changement dans les émotions de Jasper.

_As I burn, (Comme je brûle)_

_As I break, (Comme je me brise)_

_I can't take it anymore. (Je ne peux pas en prendre plus)_

_I return to the place, (Je reviens à l'époque)_

_Where the water covers over everything. (Lorsque l'eau recouvrait tout)_

_Rescue me some how. (Sauve-moi de n'importe quelle façon)_

Jasper s'approcha alors et l'attira contre lui.

\- Harry, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Ne culpabilise pas pour ça, dans une guerre, le seul responsable c'est celui qui la déclenche, tu n'as été qu'une victime et tu n'es certainement pas coupable d'avoir entrainé la mort de tes amis, ou même d'autres personnes. Ils ont fait le choix de se battre pour une cause qui leur paraissait juste, ils sont morts en héros et non pour toi, n'oublie jamais ça !

Harry avait fermé les yeux, son front posé sur l'épaule de son ainé, écoutant ses paroles pleines de sincérité. Il savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas, qu'il ne disait pas ça juste pour lui remonter le moral mais qu'il y croyait vraiment. Il ressentait en effet ses émotions avec encore plus d'intensité et pourtant, il faisait clairement la différence entre celles de Jasper et les siennes.

\- Ne te laisse pas détruire par ce que des hommes ont voulu faire de toi Harry, rajouta-t-il en massant doucement sa nuque.

\- Depuis mes onze ans, j'ai été entrainé dans le but de débarrasser le monde de Voldemort, même si je l'ignorais encore à ce moment-là… Alors parfois, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir vécu que pour ça, que j'aurais pu mourir dans l'indifférence la plus totale car j'avais accompli ce qu'on attendait de moi, avoua-t-il, enlevant un peu le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps.

\- Certains ce sont servi de toi, mais tu dois admettre que d'autres tenaient réellement à toi et que te savoir en vie leur ferait du bien, dit-il doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas revenir en Angleterre Jasper, ma vie est ici maintenant…

\- Personne ne te demande de retourner en Angleterre Harry, seulement de rassurer ceux qui te cherchent, déclara-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien mais Jasper sentit parfaitement le débat intérieur qui se jouait chez lui avant de sentir une vague de peur le parcourir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt, ne voulant pas qu'il garde pour lui de telles émotions.

\- Et s'ils me rejetaient à cause de ce que je suis devenu ? Et s'ils m'en voulaient pour la mort de leurs proches ?

\- Que te dis ton instinct ? rétorqua-t-il en retour. Tu laisses souvent la peur ou la colère prendre le dessus, étouffant ton don qui te ferait prendre la bonne décision…

_Hold me now, (Tiens-moi maintenant)_

_'Til the fear is leaving, (Jusqu'à ce que la peur s'en aille)_

_I am barely breathing. (Je respire à peine)_

_Crying out. (Crier)_

_These tired wings are falling, (Ces ailes fatiguées chutent)_

_I need you to catch me. (J'ai besoin de toi pour me rattraper)_

_Hold me now, (Tiens-moi maintenant)_

_'Til the fear is leaving, (Jusqu'à ce que la peur s'en aille)_

_I am barely breathing. (Je respire à peine)_

Harry souffla un grand coup pour tenter de chasser ses peurs, restant dans les bras de Jasper. Après quelques minutes, Jasper sentit le changement et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Il me dit de répondre à l'annonce des jumeaux, dit-il lentement.

\- Alors fais-le, répondit-il simplement.

Harry acquiesça avant de se reculer et de baisser le regard.

\- Harry, soupira Jasper en prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour le faire croiser son regard. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tout ça, on sera toujours là pour t'aider à faire face à ton passé, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Merci, murmura Harry le regard rivé dans celui du blond.

Jasper hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Ils repartirent ensuite vers le chalet en discutant tranquillement, Jasper ayant réussi à atténuer les craintes d'Harry pour le moment.

Une fois arrivée, Harry monta aussitôt dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau avec plume et parchemin.

_A mes deux terreurs préférées,_

_Vous avez raison,_

_La vie est encore là,_

_L'ombre est cependant plus sûre,_

_Mais peut-être qu'un jour,_

_Nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau..._

Une fois terminé, il descendit retrouver les autres afin de leur demander leur avis sur ces quelques lignes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? les interrogea-t-il presque timidement.

\- C'est parfait, l'approuva Jasper avec un sourire.

Les autres furent d'accord et Harry appela Céleste pour lui remettre le message.

\- Tu vas avoir un long voyage ma belle, murmura-t-il en sortant de la maison.

Harry lui attacha une enveloppe à la patte avec dedans de l'argent, son parchemin ainsi qu'un mot expliquant que son message était pour la rubrique annonce.

\- Prends le temps de te reposer avant de rentrer, lui dit-il avec une dernière caresse.

Céleste s'envola aussitôt et Harry resta dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voie plus.

\- Harry, veux-tu découvrir une de mes distraction lorsque ça ne va pas ? lui demanda doucement Jasper qui l'avait rejoint sur la terrasse.

Harry hocha la tête, curieux de découvrir l'un des passe-temps du vampire. Jasper lui sourit et l'entraina au garage. Là, il lui lança un casque ainsi qu'une veste en cuir, s'équipant de la même façon.

Il s'installa ensuite au volant de sa moto et invita Harry à s'asseoir derrière lui.

\- Es-tu prêt Harry ? s'enquit-il en faisant gronder le moteur.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il confiant, resserrant ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

Jasper lança sa moto à pleine vitesse sur les routes mais s'arrêta parfois pour faire découvrir à Harry des paysages, comme il lui avait promis lorsqu'ils étaient au bord du lac à Poudlard. Ils firent une très longue balade et Jasper dut même refaire le plein de la moto.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Harry était complètement détendu et converti à la moto, ayant adoré les sensations que ça pouvait lui apporter.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Un peu moins de deux semaines plus tard, les quelques lignes d'Harry étaient publiées dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse des jumeaux.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Cependant, environ une semaine plus tard, alors que les jumeaux n'avaient toujours rien répondu, un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas arriva au chalet.

\- Harry, il y a un hibou sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, lui apprit Esmé alors qu'il revenait d'une partie de chasse avec Emmett.

Harry fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, sous le regard curieux des autres vampires. Le hibou, épuisé, se posa aussitôt sur son épaule et lui tendit sa patte.

Harry récupéra distraitement l'enveloppe qu'il glissa dans sa poche avant de monter dans sa chambre pour installer le hibou sur le perchoir de Céleste. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit et prit l'enveloppe dans sa poche où seul son prénom était inscrit dans une écriture qui lui rappelait quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il déplia la lettre, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la signature et il se figea instantanément, des dizaines de souvenirs lui revenant à l'esprit.

_Harry,_

_Par Salazar ! Ne me dis pas que tu es vivant et que tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Je vais t'étrangler pour avoir osé me faire ça !_

_Lorsque j'ai vu le message des jumeaux dans le journal, je me suis dit qu'ils cherchaient en vain, que tu étais forcément mort sinon la presse se serait déjà déchainée sur toi… Et qu'est-ce que je vois ensuite ? Ta réponse !_

_Je t'ai suffisamment fréquenté pour connaître tes expressions je te rappelle ! D'ailleurs Blaise, Pansy et Théo ont également compris, tu vas avoir des comptes à leur rendre aussi donc tu as intérêt à avoir une solide explication sinon je te jure que ça va mal finir Potter !_

Harry grimaça, s'il en était venu à écrire Potter c'est qu'il était vraiment hors de lui, il ne l'appelait plus ainsi sinon.

_Plus de quatre mois ! Quatre mois que je te crois mort et que je m'attends à ce qu'on découvre ton corps quelque part ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait ?_

_J'ai voulu espérer mais l'état du corps de Voldemort, et surtout du lieu de votre combat, m'a vite fait comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas avoir survécu… Et là, qu'est-ce que je vois ? Que tu es vivant !_

_J'ai envie de te dire que je te déteste mais je ne peux même pas ! Putain tu n'imagines même pas le soulagement que j'ai ressenti !_

Harry retint malgré tout un rire, s'il jurait, c'est qu'il avait vraiment dû perdre tous ses moyens et qu'il lui en voulait.

_J'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, réponds à cette lettre parce que si je te retrouve, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais te retrouver, je t'étripe !_

_Drago_

_P.S. Tu me manques frangin._

\- Bordel Drago, comment ton hibou a-t-il pu me retrouver ? chuchota-t-il en caressant le parchemin du bout des doigts.

* * *

_**RED – Hold Me Now**_

* * *

Et voilà, la suite au prochain chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10 : Drago

Déjà 109 reviews en seulement 9 chapitres, c'est juste waouh ! Mille fois merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Drago**

* * *

Harry balança alors la lettre sur son lit avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain où il se glissa tout habillé sous un jet d'eau glacé afin de se remettre les idées en place.

\- Bon sang Drago ! jura-t-il de nouveau en s'adossant à la paroi de douche, toujours sous le jet d'eau.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi mais il fut sorti de ses pensées par Carlisle qui vint le tirer de sous le douche.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas tomber malade mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'une douche glacée soit ce que tu as besoin, lui dit-il doucement en l'enveloppant dans une serviette.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Carlisle l'observa attentivement, une lueur soucieuse dans le regard.

\- Je pense qu'on va descendre, j'ai des explications à vous fournir, déclara alors Harry sur un ton décidé après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Prends le temps de te changer d'abord, lui dit-il.

Harry lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se jeter un sort de séchage.

\- On peut y aller, sourit-il sous le regard légèrement amusé de Carlisle.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle de bain et Harry alla récupérer la lettre de Drago dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, toute la famille était déjà réunie au salon. Il vit aussitôt les regards inquiets d'Edward et Jasper et il devina vite que c'était eux qui avaient envoyé Carlisle le voir.

\- Je suis désolé pour tous les chamboulements du moment, commença-t-il aussitôt. Je ne pensais pas que mon passé me rattraperait si facilement, et surtout que des personnes continueraient à me rechercher… Et puis comme vous avez pu voir, mon passé est un sujet très sensible que je préfère fuir la plupart du temps… Alors, entre mes dons et l'article du journal, j'ai été complètement perdu ces derniers jours…

Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste machinal, le regard perdu dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Et aujourd'hui, que s'est-il passé ? le questionna Carlisle.

Harry soupira et plongea le regard dans le sien avant de reprendre.

\- Le hibou qui est arrivé tout à l'heure, c'était une lettre, murmura-t-il en repensant à son ami.

\- Ton petit-ami ? souffla Edward avec surprise, ayant au accès à ses souvenirs.

\- Non, murmura Jasper qui avait analysé ce que ressentait Harry. Ce n'est pas de l'amour il me semble…

\- Exact Jasper, c'est plus compliqué que ça, soupira Harry. Drago ce fut d'abord un ennemi pendant plus de cinq ans mais tout changea pendant notre sixième année. Cette année-là, on a fini par sympathiser et pendant l'été, on a été envoyés ensemble dans un manoir afin d'y être en sécurité, lui étant recherché pour avoir refusé de rejoindre Voldemort et moi parce que j'étais l'ennemi numéro un à abattre depuis ma naissance, expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas si je vous en ai déjà parlé, mais j'avais une connexion avec Voldemort, je pouvais voir tout ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire des massacres la plupart du temps, en ayant l'impression que c'était moi qui les réalisais… Chaque nuit j'en étais malade et je dormais très peu à cause de ça…

Harry s'interrompit quelques secondes, cherchant la meilleure façon d'expliquer la suite.

\- Un soir j'ai cependant oublié de mettre un sort de silence sur ma chambre et Drago m'a entendu, murmura-t-il. A partir de ce jour, il est venu me tirer de mes cauchemars et notre relation a pris un nouveau tournant. Pour répondre à ta question Edward, on ne s'est jamais aimé, pas de cette façon en tout cas, on s'aimait plus comme deux frères, des frères d'armes en quelques sortes mais comme tu as pu voir, on a eu besoin de se rassurer, d'avoir un peu de réconfort… Parfois, ce qui se passait autour de nous était trop étouffant, trop dur à supporter et on avait besoin de s'échapper de la réalité pour quelques heures… Je suis désolé si ça vous révulse ou…

\- Non Harry, le coupa Edward avec douceur. Tu avais trouvé un moyen de faire face à toutes tes responsabilités, et tu as l'air d'en avoir eu énormément, donc ce n'est pas à nous de juger la manière.

\- Hormis Jasper, personne n'a fait la guerre Harry alors l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu pouvais te trouver à ce moment-là, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut comprendre, rajouta Rosalie.

\- Personne ne te jugera Harry, chacun à ses blessures et parfois, seul le temps et l'attention de proches peut permettre de les panser, déclara Carlisle avec sagesse.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il touché. Les gens ne sont pas toujours ouverts d'esprits comme vous…

\- Les gens ont souvent peur de ceux qui sortent un peu du cadre de la société, ça s'appelle du racisme Harry, intervint Esmé.

\- Je sais, le monde sorcier est de la vieille école et les mentalités sont difficiles à faire évoluer, soupira-t-il.

\- Laisse le temps faire les choses, rajouta Alice. Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, laisse tomber ceux qui ne t'acceptent pas.

Harry leur sourit, se sentant encore une fois à sa place en leur compagnie.

\- Mais j'ai une question, comment a-t-il pu savoir où tu habitais ? lui demanda Emmett.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il sait où j'habite, c'est son hibou qui m'a trouvé, répondit-il en passant la lettre qu'il avait reçu à Carlisle. Un hibou trouve toujours son destinataire sauf si l'endroit dispose de certains sorts de protection.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? s'enquit le patriarche.

\- Lui répondre je suppose et ensuite, je n'en sais rien…

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt de lui répondre, s'amusa Alice.

\- Oui, Drago peut être très têtu lorsqu'il le veut, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir, lui dit doucement Esmé. Sa lettre montre clairement toute son inquiétude.

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant que faire.

\- Ecoute-toi, tu as la réponse Harry, murmura Jasper.

\- C'est vrai, souffla-t-il.

Jasper lui fit un sourire, qu'Harry lui rendit avant d'hocher la tête pour le remercier silencieusement.

\- Il faut que j'aille le voir, dit-il avec assurance.

\- Il est 10h Harry, donc 18h en Angleterre, tu devrais y aller maintenant, déclara Carlisle.

Harry hocha la tête et fourra la lettre dans sa poche avant de se lever.

\- Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer mais merci, dit-il doucement avant de monter dans sa chambre afin de mettre une cape sur ses épaules et de transplaner à l'adresse laissée sur le parchemin, emmenant le hibou de Drago avec lui.

Harry avait atterrit devant un large portail qu'il se dépêcha de franchir pour se retrouver dans ce qui semblait être un vaste parc où une allée menait à un grand manoir.

Il rabattit alors soigneusement le capuchon sur sa tête, aussi bien à cause des quelques rayons de soleil que pour ne pas être reconnu immédiatement. Il laissa le hibou s'envoler avant de remonter lentement l'allée, tous ses sens en alertes et une fois devant la porte, il inspira à plusieurs reprises avant de se décider à frapper.

A peine une minute plus tard, Drago venait ouvrir et Harry arrêta de respirer.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrogea Drago avec méfiance.

Pour toute réponse, Harry sortit la lettre de sa poche et la lui tendit.

\- Ne me dis pas que… Harry, chuchota-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Harry opina et Drago s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Une fois dans le hall, Harry enleva son capuchon et Drago eut le souffle coupé.

\- Bonjour Drago, dit-il doucement en évitant son regard.

\- Par Salazar, tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il. Harry comment… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Harry lui fit un sourire triste et Drago n'y résista pas, se jetant dans ses bras. Harry le réceptionna avec autant de douceur que possible mais avec son corps aussi dur que la pierre, ce ne fut pas facile.

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago comprit et il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire.

\- Je suis désolé Drago, murmura Harry en reculant lui aussi d'un pas.

\- Dans le fond j'avais raison alors, tu es mort, dit-il choqué. Regarde-moi Harry, rajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il refusait de croiser son regard.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et Drago plongea son regard gris dans ceux maintenant dorés de son ami.

\- Vampire végétarien, souffla-t-il.

Harry opina, attendant une explosion de la part de Drago. Cependant, Drago revint vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Ta peau est si froide, et encore plus blanche que la mienne, je ne pensais pas que cela serait possible un jour, énonça-t-il lentement. Et tes yeux, j'adorais leur couleur…

\- Je sais, mais mes iris sont tout de même tachetées de petites paillettes vertes, on me l'a fait remarquer récemment…

Drago opina, continuant de l'observer.

\- Tu sais, j'espérais être en colère contre toi lorsque je te reverrais pour la première fois mais j'en suis incapable, soupira Drago en reculant d'un pas.

\- Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, ça aurait été mérité je suppose…

\- Que s'est-il passé Harry ? lui demanda-t-il. Je comprends maintenant la raison de ton silence mais je t'en veux tout de même… On s'était promis de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, tu te rappelles ? lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Harry Potter n'existe plus Drago, cette vie est terminée… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

\- Drago ! Qu'est-ce tu fiches encore ? appela une voix en arrivant.

\- Et merde, je les avais oublié, grommela le blond en voyant arriver Blaise, Théo et Pansy.

\- Potter ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Harry soupira et leur fit face, autant donner les explications à tout le monde en même temps.

\- Tu as changé, remarqua aussitôt Théo en approchant.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête, ne sachant que faire.

\- On va retourner au salon, décida Drago. Harry va tout nous expliquer.

Tous opinèrent et Drago prit la tête du petit groupe. Harry comprit rapidement que des couples s'étaient formés et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

Une fois installé autour de la table basse du salon, tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers Harry.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? demanda Théo en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

\- Donne la bouteille de vin qu'on a commencé hier soir Théo, répondit Drago.

Théo acquiesça et ramena cinq verres ainsi que la bouteille.

\- Non merci Théo, déclara Harry alors qu'il allait lui servir un verre.

\- Tu veux autre chose ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu auras ce qu'il veut, répondit Drago avec amusement.

Les trois autres leur jetèrent des regards surpris, ils avaient bien trouvé qu'Harry avait changé mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé en quoi.

\- Aller, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé, lui dit Drago.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas compris, murmura Harry en regardant à tour de rôle Blaise, Pansy et Théo, mais je suis maintenant un vampire…

\- Bordel ! jura Blaise. C'est pourtant évident, tu es encore plus pâle que Drago !

\- Je croyais que tu étais malade, se justifia Pansy. Mais tes yeux, ils auraient dû nous faire comprendre…

\- Tu es végétarien, comprit alors Théo. Depuis quand es-tu comme ça ?

\- Depuis la bataille finale, soupira-t-il. C'est ce jour-là que je suis mort… Avant que je ne le tue, Voldemort m'avait gravement empoisonné, expliqua-t-il. J'ai cependant été animé par l'envie de vivre et quand j'ai transplané, j'ai pensé au Canada, voulant fuir l'Angleterre… J'ai alors atterrit sur la route d'une famille de vampires en chasse et ils m'ont transformés.

\- Comme ça, sans raison ? s'étonna Blaise.

\- Une des vampires à un don, elle a des visions de l'avenir et elle a vu qu'ils devaient me transformer, même si elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, elle l'a juste vu, répondit-il.

\- Et depuis, où vis-tu ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Avec eux, ils m'ont adoptés en quelque sorte, sourit-il. Ils sont une véritable famille qui s'est construites au fil des années.

\- Combien sont-ils ? l'interrogea Pansy.

\- Ils sont sept, quatre ont été transformé par le père on va dire et les deux autres sont réellement frère et sœur, ils se sont joints à eux il y a des années, répondit-il. Les enfants, on va dire ça comme ça, ont tous entre 17 et 20 ans et les parents ont 23 et 26 ans.

\- Cette vie te va bien, tu es heureux, murmura Drago qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi…

\- Ce n'est pas toujours facile, je me bats contre mon passé et mes dons depuis ma transformation mais ils sont toujours là dès que j'en ai besoin. Ils me soutiennent et m'aident énormément, acquiesça-t-il. Alors oui, je me sens réellement bien avec eux.

\- Quels sont tes dons ? lui demanda curieusement Théo.

\- J'ai un instinct infaillible, je ressens les émotions des gens qui m'entourent et je peux utiliser l'énergie de la terre.

\- Bon sang, trois dons ! Tu es vraiment très puissant ! s'exclama Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas que des avantages, crois-moi, dit-il sombrement.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as disparu… Mais avais-tu l'intention de revenir avant la lettre de Drago ? s'enquit Pansy.

\- Non, Harry Potter est mort le jour de la dernière bataille et je n'avais pas l'intention de renouer avec cette vie… On m'a cependant fait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas fuir continuellement son passé alors j'ai fait le choix de répondre à l'annonce des jumeaux dans la Gazette, expliqua-t-il.

\- Faudra que je remercie ces deux têtes brûlées pour l'annonce, murmura Drago. C'est grâce à eux si tu es là aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ton hibou a-t-il pu me retrouver alors que j'ai changé de nom ? l'interrogea Harry.

\- Mon hibou te connaissait Harry alors il a été plus facile pour lui de te retrouver, et à aucun moment je n'ai mentionné ton nom, juste ton prénom. Et un ou deux petits enchantements l'ont bien aidé, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Où vis-tu avec ta famille ? le questionna alors Blaise.

\- En Alaska pour le moment, avoua-t-il.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Quartz ne revenait pas, grommela Drago.

\- Je te l'ai ramené, il s'est envolé une fois dans ton parc, lui apprit-il.

\- Merci.

Harry hocha la tête avant de changer la conversation.

\- Et du coup, ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec Théo ? demanda-t-il tranquillement à Drago.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? rétorqua-t-il surpris.

Harry lui fit un sourire énigmatique et c'est Pansy qui comprit.

\- Ta capacité à ressentir les émotions je suppose ?

\- Bien joué Pans' ! s'exclama-t-il. Et du coup toi et Blaise, ça fait longtemps ?

\- Evidemment, grogna Blaise. On ne peut plus rien te cacher…

\- On s'est mis ensemble à la fin de la bataille finale, répondit finalement Pansy. Et pour Drago et Théo, c'était à Noël.

\- Et toi, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? riposta Drago.

\- Non, et je n'ai cherché personne, j'ai eu des préoccupations plus importantes depuis ma transformation, répondit-il doucement. Mais je suis heureux pour vous tous, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

\- Reviendras-tu nous voir ? lui demanda Drago avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond du regard.

\- Je suppose que ça ne me fera pas de mal de passer un peu de temps avec vous, déclara-t-il lentement. Mais je vous préviens, personne ne doit savoir que je suis encore en vie ! Je refuse de revenir dans le monde sorcier, ma nouvelle vie est bien meilleure que l'ancienne, même si certains aspects me manquent, admit-il.

\- Tranquillise-toi, on gardera ça pour nous, le rassura Théo.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te manque ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Vous me manquiez, murmura-t-il. Ron et Hermione me manquent, je pense à eux chaque jour et j'ai longtemps culpabilisé pour leur mort… Sinon il y a aussi Poudlard… Mais à part ça, je ne regrette rien. Là-bas, je suis un parfait inconnu et je n'ai pas l'intention de renouer avec la célébrité, cet aspect-là ne me manque absolument pas !

Finalement, ils continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs heures. Harry les questionna notamment sur ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant. Il apprit que Théo et Blaise étaient en école de médicomagie, que Drago suivait des cours afin de devenir avocat et Pansy afin d'être journaliste. Cependant, ils vivaient tous ici, dans le manoir appartenant à Drago.

Lorsque Drago le raccompagna jusqu'au portail, Harry se sentait vraiment apaisé, comme s'il avait eu besoin de ça pour faire la paix avec une partie de son passé.

\- Est-ce que Théo, Pansy et Blaise sont au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? l'interrogea finalement Harry.

\- Oui, mais aucun ne nous a jugé à propos de ça Harry, le rassura-t-il. Ils ont compris lorsque je leur ai expliqué pourquoi on avait besoin de ces moments à l'époque… Théo n'est même pas jaloux, il a très bien compris qu'on ne s'est jamais aimé autrement que comme deux frères, déclara-t-il.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été là ces derniers mois mais ma parole tiens toujours Drago, murmura-t-il. Tant que tu auras besoin de moi, je serais toujours là pour toi.

\- La réciproque est vraie Harry mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais t'enfuir ainsi, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je te promets de te donner des nouvelles Drago, déclara-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Tu resteras mon frangin à jamais, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Toi aussi mon dragon, pour toujours…

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puisant le réconfort qui leur avait tant manqué ces derniers mois.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! :)


	11. Chapter 11 : Avancer

Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui veulent voir le rapprochement entre Harry et Jasper, il va encore falloir patienter un peu ;)

Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est super motivant !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Avancer**

* * *

Lorsque les Cullen virent Harry entrer dans le salon, ils eurent l'impression qu'il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il alla s'asseoir tel un automate sur le canapé entre Carlisle et Alice sans réellement faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Cependant, Jasper et Edward ne semblaient pas inquiet de son comportement, bien au contraire, ils abordaient tous deux un petit sourire qui rassura le reste de la famille.

\- Harry ? se risqua Alice en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Mmh, marmonna-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude malgré l'attitude confiante d'Edward et Jasper.

\- Oui, dit-il à voix basse. Non vraiment, c'était une très bonne idée d'aller les voir, se reprit-il d'une voix plus forte. Ils m'avaient manqués…

Tous sourirent à ce commentaire, Harry semblait réellement plus détendu.

\- Ton ami n'a pas cherché à te mettre en pièce ? l'interrogea joyeusement Emmett.

\- Non, il aurait voulu mais il était bien trop heureux de me revoir pour ça, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais ils ont été choqués de ma condition.

\- Ils étaient plusieurs ? releva finalement Carlisle.

\- Oui, Drago bien évidemment ainsi que son petit ami et un autre couple, répondit-il. Tous trois ont toujours été proches de Drago et à force d'être avec lui, j'avais sympathisé avec eux. Ils font partis de ceux qui m'ont aidé…

\- Tu as vraiment changé en quelques heures, déclara doucement Edward.

\- Tu es plus serein, rajouta Jasper.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez raison, que je n'étais pas prêt à laisser certaines personnes derrière moi, murmura-t-il.

\- Et pour les jumeaux ? lui demanda Rosalie.

\- Je sais où ils vivent et travaillent alors j'irais les voir, répondit-il lentement.

Tous l'approuvèrent et Harry songea qu'il allait devoir écouter leurs conseils plus souvent.

Harry laissa passer quelques jours où il profita simplement de la présence de sa nouvelle famille. Tous constatèrent cependant les changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis sa visite à ses amis en Angleterre. Harry était en effet beaucoup plus joyeux et ne s'était pas encore enfui dans la forêt pour se calmer en plus de cinq jours, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce jour-là, il décida d'aller voir les jumeaux. Ils avaient en effet répondu dans la Gazette en lui demandant de prendre contact directement avec eux.

\- Bon courage, murmura Edward en le voyant se préparer.

Harry hocha la tête, stressé par la rencontre qui allait suivre.

\- Zen, souffla Jasper en lui envoyant une onde calmante. Tout va bien se passer alors tranquillise-toi.

Harry lui fit un sourire crispé mais laissa le blond l'aider à se calmer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry transplanait sur le Chemin de Traverse, soigneusement camouflé dans une cape. Encore une fois, il fut un instant déstabilisé par le décalage horaire. Il était en effet parti à 15h d'Alaska, donc en pleine journée alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit ici puisqu'il était 23h.

Il avança d'un pas décidé dans l'allée quasiment déserte, gagnant rapidement le magasin des jumeaux. Une fois devant, il prit le temps d'écouter ce qui se passait dans leur appartement juste au-dessus du magasin, voulant s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Dès qu'il en fut sûr, il contourna le magasin et rejoignit l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il toqua à la porte. Il entendit aussitôt bouger dans l'appartement et Fred vint lui ouvrir.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

\- On doit parler Fred, murmura-t-il sans pour autant montrer son visage.

Fred écarquilla les yeux, plus que surpris. Très peu de gens était capable de les différencier et il ne voyait pas qui pouvait se cacher sous cette cape. Après un moment de flottement, Fred s'effaça afin de permettre à l'inconnu d'entrer, gardant tout de même sa main sur sa baguette, juste au cas où.

\- Georges on a de la visite, déclara-t-il en arrivant au salon où son jumeau était installé.

\- Qui est-ce ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Justement, je n'en sais rien mais il sait nous différencier, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Il me semble que vous m'avez écrit récemment alors je réponds à votre dernier message, dit lentement Harry en enlevant le capuchon qui dissimulait son visage.

\- Harry ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, choqué.

\- Salut les gars, souffla-t-il anxieux.

\- Bon sang Harry, es-tu malade ? l'interrogea aussitôt Georges avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Tu es aussi blanc que la neige et tes cernes sont plus que visibles.

Harry secoua la tête, croisant enfin leurs regards.

\- Tes yeux, chuchota Fred en avançant. Dorés avec des paillettes couleur émeraude…

Harry opina, attendant qu'ils trouvent ce qu'il était devenu.

\- Ne me dis pas que… Non ! Pas toi Harry ! s'écria Georges.

Harry détourna le regard, ils avaient compris et il pouvait sentir tout un panel d'émotions les traverser.

\- Désolé les gars, je suis bel et bien mort, déclara-t-il à voix basse. Mon cœur ne bat plus depuis plusieurs mois…

\- Ça ne change rien d'accord ? lui dit Fred en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, son regard rivé dans le sien. On a été surpris, qui ne l'aurait pas été en te découvrant ainsi ? Mais tu es là, vivant d'une certaine manière et c'est tout ce qui importe !

\- Il a raison, tu as toujours été une sorte de frère pour nous et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer, rajouta Georges en venant ébouriffer gentiment ses cheveux.

\- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas m'en vouloir ? leur demanda-t-il choqué, presque dégoûté de lui-même en se dégagent doucement mais fermement.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on t'en veuille ? s'étonna Georges.

\- Vous avez perdu un frère et votre unique sœur à cause de moi ! s'exclama-t-il durement, tout la colère qu'il avait accumulé contre lui-même ressortant.

\- Arrête Harry, dit doucement Fred en posant une main sur son bras. Comment peux-tu encore penser ça ? Tu n'y es pour rien ! Cette guerre, tu ne l'as jamais voulu !

\- Tu as été balancé dedans comme chacun de nous ! renchérit Georges. Les seuls responsables sont Voldemort et tous ces sorciers qui t'ont laissé porter le poids du monde sorcier sur tes épaules alors que tu étais bien trop jeune !

Harry les regarda avec ahurissement, se calmant aussitôt. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le canapé et les jumeaux vinrent se placer de chaque côté de lui.

\- Tu es peut-être un vampire mais ta capacité à culpabiliser sur des choses dont tu n'es pas responsables n'a pas changé, soupira Fred.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire triste et Fred lui ébouriffa les cheveux à son tour.

\- Aller raconte-nous ce qui t'es arrivé, lui demanda doucement Georges. Depuis quand es-tu un vampire ? Tu as parlé de plusieurs mois tout à l'heure…

\- J'ai été transformé le jour de la bataille finale, au Canada, répondit-il.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu foutais au Canada alors qu'on se battait en Angleterre ? A moins que ce soit juste après ? Tout le monde dit que tu as disparu dès que Voldemort est mort, songea Georges.

\- C'est ça, l'approuva-t-il. Pendant le combat, Voldemort m'a mortellement empoisonné, je savais que je ne lui survivrais pas, j'en avais pour deux ou trois heures maximum… Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une soudaine volonté de m'en sortir m'a traversé et j'ai transplané du champ de bataille en pensant au Canada, raconta-t-il. Je me suis alors retrouvé sur le chemin d'une famille de vampire végétarienne qui chassait dans la forêt et ils ont fait le choix de me transformer suite à une vision de l'une des leur… Depuis, je vis avec eux sept en Alaska, ils sont ma nouvelle famille, sourit-il.

\- Et tu es heureux, compléta Fred en souriant à son tour.

\- A quoi peux-tu voir ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- A la façon dont tu en parles, répondit-il simplement. Tes yeux ont retrouvé l'éclat qui s'était éteint au fur et à mesure que la guerre progressait.

\- Ils m'aident beaucoup, admit-il. Ils ont supporté mes crises, m'ont soutenu et me permettent de laisser doucement mais surement la guerre derrière moi…

\- Alors on est ravi qu'ils soient dans ta vie, sourit Georges. Plus que quiconque tu mérites d'être heureux.

\- Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur, le reprit-il.

\- Oui mais toi tu as sacrifié toute ton adolescence pour délivrer le monde magique de Voldemort alors qu'il y en a qui ont juste attendu que cela se passe, déclara-t-il.

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais encore en vie ? s'enquit-il finalement.

\- L'héritage de Dumbledore, répondit Fred. Quand on a vu que toute la famille avait reçu exactement la même somme, on a commencé à se poser des questions…

\- Dumbledore ne nous connaissait pas assez, poursuivit Georges. Encore, qu'il lègue quelque chose à nos parents, pourquoi pas mais à nous ainsi qu'à Charlie, Bill et Percy ? Non, c'était définitivement trop bizarre…

\- On s'est alors dit que quelqu'un d'autre avait pu recevoir cet argent mais n'en avait pas voulu et à part toi, on ne voyait vraiment pas qui ça pouvait être, termina Fred. D'où l'idée du petit mot dans le journal, il fallait quelque chose que tu étais le seul à savoir à part nous…

Harry soupira, il s'était grillé tout seul auprès des jumeaux.

\- Pour dire vrai, reprit Georges. Même Bill et Charlie se sont posés des questions, on en a discuté ensemble et…

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire Harry, mais on leur a parlé de notre hypothèse te concernant, avoua Fred alors qu'Harry écarquillait les yeux. Et ils font partis de ceux qui aimeraient te savoir en vie, pour toi Harry, pas pour le Survivant…

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, les évènements avaient un peu trop tendances à le dépasser ces derniers temps.

\- Promettez-moi de ne rien dire à mon propos pour le moment, leur demanda-t-il alors.

\- Harry… tenta Fred.

\- Non ! Je vous en supplie, ne dites rien ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant et en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Très bien, soupira Georges. Tu as notre parole que nous ne dirons rien mais réfléchis-y d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête après avoir longuement soupiré, se rasseyant entre les jumeaux.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Harry retourna en Alaska avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et rien ne fit plus plaisir à sa famille. Il décida cependant de trouver Edward, il avait en effet un dernier truc à faire avant de pouvoir se plonger pleinement dans sa nouvelle vie.

\- Je t'attendais, sourit Edward depuis le piano, l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Alice évidemment, dit-il amusé alors qu'Edward opinait.

\- Je ne te pensais pas musicien…

\- Je ne le suis pas mais j'aimerais apprendre les bases, voire un peu plus, afin de mettre en musique certains textes que j'ai écrit, avoua-t-il.

\- Quand les as-tu écris ? s'enquit-il étonné.

\- Pendant la guerre pour la plupart mais certains je les écris ici, murmura-t-il. C'était un des moyens que j'avais trouvé pour évacuer tout ce que je ressentais… Tu joues uniquement du piano ?

\- Non, de nombreux autres instruments mais le piano est ma plus grande source d'inspiration lorsque je compose, c'est pour ça qu'il y en a un au salon en plus de celui du studio.

\- Et tu chantes ?

\- Ça m'arrive, admit-il. Et toi ?

\- Je chantais les textes que j'écrivais, dit-il à voix basse. Je trouvais qu'ils prenaient encore plus de sens ainsi et Drago m'a toujours encouragé à le faire… Alice, ou quelqu'un d'autre, t'accompagne parfois ?

\- Oui, Alice et Jasper, d'après leurs souvenirs ils chantaient souvent avec leurs parents, lui apprit-il. Et Jasper a toujours beaucoup d'inspiration lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire des textes pour accompagner certaines de mes compositions. Mais aucun ne joue d'instrument, je serais ravi de pouvoir jouer avec quelqu'un pour changer. D'ailleurs, aimerais-tu apprendre un instrument en particulier ?

\- La guitare m'attire beaucoup mais je souhaite en apprendre un maximum, quel que soit l'instrument, déclara-t-il.

Edward lui sourit et commença sa leçon.

Harry était ravi, en plus en tant que vampire, il retenait très facilement tout ce qu'Edward lui apprenait. Pendant tout son apprentissage, Harry se découvrit une soif de nouvelles connaissances qui lui rappela douloureusement Hermione et lui envoya des vagues de souvenirs qui le chamboulèrent.

Plus d'un mois après avoir commencé à apprendre la musique, il avait atteint un bon niveau. Edward lui proposa alors de mettre en musique l'un de ses textes.

\- Edward, mes textes…

\- Je me doute qu'ils ne sont pas très joyeux Harry, tu les as écrit pendant le guerre donc je ne m'attends pas à autre chose, l'interrompit-il doucement alors qu'il descendait dans le studio qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu.

Harry hocha la tête avec raideur et sortit un parchemin de sa poche.

\- C'est le plus… Enfin le moins sombre, on l'a écrit avec Drago le jour où on s'est promis de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, expliqua-t-il en le lui tendant une fois dans le studio.

Pendant qu'Edward lisait son texte, Harry observa le studio. Il était en deux parties, séparé par une vitre. D'un côté se trouvait les tables de mixage où Edward pouvait écouter, modifier et monter ses enregistrements et de l'autre il y avait la salle d'enregistrement qui comprenait plusieurs micros ainsi que de nombreux instruments dont un piano bien évidemment mais aussi batterie, guitare sèche et électrique, basse, violon…

\- Il est beau ce texte, lui dit Edward. As-tu déjà une idée de la musique ?

\- Je peux te la chanter si tu veux, ça pourra te donner une idée du tempo, lui proposa-t-il timidement. A la base c'était vraiment un duo par contre…

\- On verra ça dans un second temps alors, il me faut déjà le rythme, répondit Edward en s'installant derrière le piano.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le piano soit le plus adapté, lui fit remarquer Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour le rythme, on choisira les instruments après, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête et se plaça derrière le micro, le parchemin déposé devant lui bien que connaissant parfaitement les paroles.

_If your lost, (Si tu es perdu)_

_And you need to find some escape (Et que tu as besoin de t'évader)_

_Or some peace of mind, (Ou d'une certaine tranquillité d'esprit)_

_Call my name (Dis mon nom)_

_When you need a friend (Quand tu as besoin d'un ami)_

_I'll be there, I'll be there (Je serai là, je serai là)_

_If your dreams (Si tes rêves)_

_Are drenched in sweat (Sont baignés de sueur)_

_You can't sleep (Tu ne peux pas dormir)_

_There's too much in your head (S'il y a trop de choses dans ta tête)_

_Call my name (Dis mon nom)_

_Any type of day, (Peu importe le jour)_

_I'll be there, I'll be there (Je serai là, je serai là)_

_When you can't carry on, (Quand tu ne peux pas avancer)_

_When the road's way too long (Quand la route est trop longue)_

_Know that you're not alone (Sache que tu n'es pas seul)_

_I can carry you home (Je peux te porter jusqu'à chez toi)_

_If you hold on tonight (Si tu t'accroches ce soir)_

_I'll be there. (Je serai là)_

Harry s'interrompit, la suite étant la partie de Drago et celle qu'ils chantaient à deux.

\- C'est très beau Harry, murmura Edward, profondément touché par ce que venait de chanter le jeune homme. Je la voyais plus calme au vu des paroles mais ce rythme marche vraiment bien. Tu me chantes la suite ?

\- Je vais essayer mais il y a des passages à Drago et d'autre à deux…

\- Tente, dit simplement Edward.

Harry prit son inspiration et se lança.

_If you give, (Si tu donnes)_

_Till you've got nothing left, (Jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus rien)_

_Wanted more, (Demandant toujours plus)_

_But you end up with less, (Mais tu as fini sans rien)_

_All your friends, (Tous tes amis)_

_Have turned away (T'ont tourné le dos)_

_But I'll be there, I'll be there (Mais je serai là, je serai là)_

_**When you can't carry on, (Quand tu ne peux pas avancer)**_

_**When the road's way too long (Quand la route est trop longue)**_

_**Know that you're not alone (Sache que tu n'es pas seul)**_

_**I can carry you home (Je peux te porter jusqu'à chez toi)**_

_**If you hold on tonight (Si tu t'accroches ce soir)**_

_**If you hold on tonight (Si tu t'accroches ce soir)**_

_The weight of the world is too much to take (Le poids du monde est trop lourd pour tes épaules)_

_Pulling you down like a tidal wave (Il t'entraine vers le bas comme un raz-de-marée)_

_I can hold you, I will hold you (Je peux te tenir, je te tiendrai)_

_Here and now (Ici et maintenant)_

_If you're lost and you need to find some escape, (Si tu es perdu et que tu as besoin de t'évader)_

_Or some peace in mind, yeah (Ou d'une certaine tranquillité d'esprit, ouai)_

Le poids sur mes épaules était lourd Drago, mais tu as été là et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez, songea-t-il tout en chantant le passage de son ami. Tu m'as permis de rester sur mes pieds là où j'aurais dû m'écrouler.

_**When you can't carry on, (Quand tu ne peux pas avancer)**_

_**When the road's way too long (Quand la route est trop longue)**_

_**Know that you're not alone (Sache que tu n'es pas seul)**_

_**I can carry you home (Je peux te porter jusqu'à chez toi)**_

_**If you hold on tonight (Si tu t'accroche ce soir)**_

_**When you can't carry on (Quand tu ne peux pas avancer)**_

_**When the road's way too long (Quand la route est trop longue)**_

_**Know that you're not alone, (Sache que tu n'es pas seul)**_

_**I can carry you home (Je peux ter porter jusqu'à chez toi)**_

_**If you hold on tonight, (Si tu t'accroche ce soir)**_

_**I'll be there (Je serai là)**_

_**When the world seems wrong (Quand le monde semble faux)**_

_**When you've come undone (Lorsque tu dois te défaire)**_

_**No, you're not alone (Non, tu n'es pas seul)**_

_**I'll be there for you (Je serai là pour toi)**_

_**When the world seems wrong (Quand le monde semble faux)**_

_**When you've come undone (Lorsque tu dois te défaire)**_

_**No, you're not alone (Non, tu n'es pas seul)**_

_**You know I'll be there. (Tu sais que je serai là)**_

Harry avait finalement chanté l'intégralité de la chanson, sentant ses émotions vibrées au fil des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Magnifique Harry, vraiment, le félicita Edward qui avait clairement ressenti ses émotions. Avec le rythme que tu as donné à la chanson, j'ai une idée sur la façon dont on peut arranger les accords musicaux.

Harry hocha la tête, complètement chamboulé par les émotions qui avaient pris possessions de lui.

\- Edward, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que…

\- Vas-y, l'approuva-t-il après avoir entendu la fin de sa question dans son esprit.

Harry le remercia du regard et remonta s'isoler dans sa chambre.

* * *

_**Faber Drive – I'll Be There**_

* * *

Pour ceux qui sont perdus au niveau de la chanson :

_Harry_

_Drago_

_**Harry + Drago**_


	12. Chapter 12 : Chanter pour Evacuer

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre et encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est un réel plaisir de les découvrir après plusieurs jours d'absence !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Chanter pour évacuer**

* * *

Une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, ses yeux se fixèrent aussitôt sur la photo de son ami, il ne se souvenait pas que la chanson avait été si intense lorsqu'ils l'avaient chanté ensemble.

\- Entrez, dit-il après avoir entendu frapper légèrement.

Jasper entra alors et Harry mit aussitôt en place le sort d'insonorisation, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait dans sa chambre pour discuter.

\- Tu sembles perturbé Jasper, remarqua aussitôt Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- On t'a tous entendu chanter Harry, lui apprit-il. Tes émotions ont été ressenties par chacun de nous…

\- Mais… C'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-il légèrement horrifié. Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Je ne t'accuse de rien, le rassura-t-il aussitôt. C'est ton don Harry. Souviens-toi, je suis capable de ressentir les émotions des autres et de les manipuler, toi, tu ressens aussi celles des autres mais tu as l'air capable de projeter les tiennes d'une certaine façon, en tout cas quand tu chantes…

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, soupira le blond en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Mais j'aurais dû remarquer quelque chose, me rendre compte que…

\- Pourquoi t'en veux-tu autant ? l'interrompit-il. Cela rends ta chanson encore plus belle tu sais, personne ne t'en veux.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, se contentant d'analyser les émotions de celui-ci. Finalement, il hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas lui-même pourquoi le fait de propager ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il chantait le faisait autant paniquer.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de textes ? lui demanda alors Jasper.

\- Quelques un, murmura-t-il vaguement.

Jasper n'insista pas, sentant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, il verrait bien lorsqu'Harry irait de nouveau travailler avec Edward.

\- D'où t'es venu cette idée de les mettre à la musique ? s'enquit-il.

\- Lorsque j'ai vidé ma malle en décembre, j'ai retrouvé tous mes textes mais à ce moment-là, je les ai simplement rangé, ne voulant pas replonger dedans, expliqua-t-il. Pour dire vrai, je ne les ai même pas relus ce jour-là… Je m'y suis de nouveau intéressé après la visite à Drago… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs, admit-il. J'ai juste senti qu'il fallait que je mette ces textes en musiques, que c'était nécessaire…

\- C'est une partie de ton passé que tu laissais derrière, encore, et dans le fond, tu sais très bien que tu as besoin de terminer ce que tu as commencé pour avancer, déclara-t-il doucement.

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours comprendre ce que mes choix veulent dire ? l'interrogea-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Tes émotions la plupart du temps, répondit-il avec un sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais aussi parce que je suis passé par là à un moment alors je comprends…

Harry sourit à son tour, oui, Jasper comprenait toujours et dans le fond, il appréciait beaucoup.

Dès le lendemain, Harry se plongea dans des livres que Carlisle avait achetés dans la librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y apprit notamment quelques sorts de soin très intéressant, certes inutile sur des vampires mais qui pouvaient toujours servir.

\- Harry ? s'étonna Carlisle en entrant dans son bureau.

\- Carlisle, murmura-t-il surpris. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû rester, je sais que c'est ton, votre bureau, se reprit-il aussitôt avec anxiété. Désolé pour ça aussi, ça m'a échappé et…

\- Stop Harry, détends-toi, l'interrompit-il avec douceur. Tu as tout à fait le droit de me dire tu, pas la peine de paniquer. Et pour ce qui est de mon bureau, tu seras toujours le bienvenu, que ce soit pour lire ou discuter.

\- Merci, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Carlisle lui sourit et vint s'installer à côté de lui, regardant ce qu'il lisait.

\- Tu es intéressé par la médecine ? s'enquit-il étonné. Tu souhaitais en faire ton métier ?

Harry secoua légèrement la tête avant de répondre :

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment envisagé de métier, à part auror à une période, c'est l'équivalent des policiers, précisa-t-il face à son regard interrogateur. Mais honnêtement, je ne pensais pas être en vie après le combat final alors je n'ai jamais songé à ce que je souhaitais réellement faire… Ne sois pas triste, j'ai appris très tôt à vivre sans rien attendre du lendemain, rajouta-t-il en sentant ses émotions.

\- Comment ne pas l'être ? rétorqua-t-il doucement. Tu as grandi trop vite Harry, ces gens t'ont privé de famille, d'enfance et d'adolescence… Ils t'ont élevé dans le but de t'envoyer sur le champ de bataille et ça, c'est quelque chose que je n'accepte pas. Un enfant n'a pas à être mêlé à une guerre Harry, encore moins être celui sur qui tout un monde repose…

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras. Mon passé est ce qu'il est mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'en me sauvant, tu m'as donné la chance d'avoir une famille et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. Sois juste heureux mon fils, c'est tout ce que je souhaite…

Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant encore une fois l'étreinte du patriarche.

\- Au fait, tu chantes admirablement bien, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Merci, et… Enfin, tu as tout ressenti toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et ça ne rend ta chanson que plus sincère, répondit-il en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

Harry soupira mais ne rajouta rien, toute sa famille lui avait dit la même chose à propos de la vague d'émotion qui avait accompagné sa chanson.

\- Tu as dit à Edward que cette chanson était un duo, pourquoi ne proposes-tu pas à ton ami Drago de venir la chanter ici avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit-il lentement. Mais je vais y réfléchir, cela peut être envisageable…

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que toute la famille hormis Edward, Jasper et Harry était partie chasser, Edward fit écouter à Harry la musique qu'il avait enregistrée pour sa chanson. Harry l'adora et se décida à transplaner en Angleterre afin de demander à Drago de venir chanter avec lui.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, son ami avec lui.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser me changer ! protesta le blond en jetant un regard noir à son ami. Et je n'ai même pas pu prévenir Théo, Blaise ou Pansy que je partais !

\- Tu es parfait, comme d'habitude alors ne râle pas ! rétorqua-t-il amusé. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai laissé un mot pour leur dire que je te kidnappais provisoirement, précisa-t-il joyeusement.

Drago le fusilla du regard, remettant ses habits en place après le brusque transplanage.

\- Bienvenu en Alaska Drago, déclara-t-il alors.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et son regard tomba sur les deux vampires qui les observaient avec une lueur amusé au fond du regard.

\- Jasper, Edward, voici donc Drago, Drago, voici Jasper et Edward, les présenta-t-il.

Drago serra la main des deux vampires, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner face à la froideur de leur peau. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal avec ce nouvel aspect d'Harry, ainsi qu'à son corps aussi dur que la pierre.

\- Alors cette musique ? s'enquit finalement Drago après avoir échangé quelques paroles avec les deux autres vampires.

Harry sourit et Edward les invita à le suivre dans le studio. Jasper et Edward allèrent aussitôt s'installer derrière la vitre, laissant Harry et Drago dans la salle d'enregistrement.

\- T'es prêt Drago ? lui demanda sérieusement Harry.

\- C'est notre chanson Harry alors oui, dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Aller, montre-moi ce que vous en avez fait.

\- Les paroles n'ont pas changé et Edward a composé une musique par rapport au rythme que je lui ai donné lorsque je l'ai chanté la première fois… Le rythme que l'on avait lorsqu'on la chantait ensemble…

Drago lui sourit et Harry lui mit un casque sur les oreilles.

\- Pour la musique, précisa-t-il face à son regard interrogateur.

Drago opina et Harry mit lui aussi un casque avant de faire signe à Edward de démarrer la musique.

Lorsqu'ils achevèrent la chanson, Harry et Drago se sourirent, bien que ce dernier semblait un peu secoué.

\- Bordel, c'était quoi tout ce que j'ai ressenti Harry ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Mes émotions, murmura-t-il alors qu'Edward et Jasper s'afféraient autour de la table de montage. Lorsque je chante, les émotions qui me traversent sont comme libérées et touchent tous ceux qui se trouvent autour…

\- Wahou, souffla-t-il.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire crispé, il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle ainsi lorsqu'il chantait.

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, murmura-t-il avant de partir en courant.

\- Harry ! cria Drago. Bon sang ! Quelle tête de mule ! Il n'a pas changé tiens ! pesta-t-il. Toujours à s'isoler quand quelque chose le dépasse au lieu de demander de l'aide !

\- Je pensais à la même chose, s'amusa Edward en allant à sa rencontre alors que Jasper partait chercher Harry.

\- C'est bien toi qui a composé la musique ? s'enquit-il après avoir hoché la tête.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- J'ai ici deux chansons que j'avais écrites pour Harry, répondit-il. J'étais en train de les relire lorsqu'il est arrivé et j'aurais aimé les mettre en musique… Il les connait, je lui chantais parfois, lorsque ça n'allait pas…

\- Je peux voir ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire.

Drago lui tendit les parchemins et Edward les parcourus rapidement.

\- Installe-toi derrière le micro, déclara-t-il en allant s'asseoir derrière son piano. Tu chantes sans t'occuper du piano, c'est juste pour que je vois le rythme, je verrais après les instruments qui iront le mieux.

Drago opina et s'installa nerveusement derrière le micro, il n'avait pas prévu de devoir les chanter devant le vampire.

_I'll turn off the lights and let you sleep (J'éteindrai la lumière et te laisserai dormir)_

_Just close your eyes relax and breathe, (Ferme juste les yeux, détends-toi et respire)_

_In slowly, no, don't feel lonely (Lentement, non, ne te sens pas seul)_

_Cause, I'll be right here, by your side (Parce que, je serai là, à tes côtés)_

_If you should awake into the night, (Si tu dois te réveiller dans la nuit)_

_Keep dreaming (Continue de rêver)_

_Cause I'll be keeping (Parce que je garderai)_

_Your, heart in mine, (Ton cœur dans le mien)_

_Don't you know I'll always be near (Ne sais-tu pas que je serai toujours proche)_

_Even in the hardest time, (Même dans les moments les plus durs)_

_Don't you know I'm always right here (Ne sais-tu pas que je serai toujours là)_

_When you're feeling lost (Quand tu te sens perdu)_

_Don't give up because, (N'abandonne pas parce que)_

_It's alright, (Ce n'est pas grave)_

_When you close your eyes, (Quand tu fermes les yeux)_

_I'm by your side (Je suis à tes côtés)_

…

Lorsque Drago eut terminé, Edward ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de prendre des notes sur son calepin comme à son habitude.

\- Tu fais la deuxième ? lui demanda Edward.

Drago opina et se remit à chanter.

_You say you feel so down (Tu dis que tu sens si mal)_

_Every time I turn around (Chaque fois que je reviens)_

_And you say you should've been gone by now (Et tu dis que tu aurais déjà dû partir)_

_And you, you think that everything's wrong (Et toi, tu penses que tout n'est qu'un mensonge)_

_You ask me how to carry on (Tu me demandes comment continuer)_

_We'll make it through another day just hold on. (Nous allons survivre un jour de plus, juste accroches-toi)_

_Cause life starts now. (Parce que la vie commence maintenant)_

_You've done all the things that could kill you somehow (Tu as fait toutes les choses qui auraient dû te tuer)_

_And you're so far down (Et tu es tombé si loin)_

_But you will survive it somehow because life starts now. (Mais tu survivras forcément parce que la vie commence maintenant)_

_I hate to see you fall down (Je déteste te voir tomber)_

_I'll pick you up off of the ground (Je te relèverai depuis le sol)_

_I've watched the weight of your world come down (J'ai vu le poids de ton monde s'effondrer)_

_And now it's your chance to move on (Et maintenant c'est ta chance d'avancer)_

_Change the way you've lived for so long (Change la façon dont tu vis depuis si longtemps)_

_You find the strength you've had inside all along. (Tu trouveras cette force que tu as toujours eu en toi)_

…

Drago était tellement dans sa chanson qu'il ne vit pas le retour d'Harry et Jasper.

\- C'est toujours aussi beau quand tu chantes Drago, murmura Harry en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant sursauter.

Drago lui sourit alors et Harry l'enlaça doucement, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser contre lui.

\- J'ai toujours aimé lorsque tu me chantais ces chansons, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Elles ont toujours eu le don de me remonter le moral…

\- Je les ai écrites pour que tu n'oublies pas que je serais toujours là pour toi si tu en as besoin, répondit-il en déposant à son tour un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je sais mais je suppose que Théo n'acceptera pas de te partager, rit-il.

\- Harry ! s'écria Drago en se dégageant de ses bras pour lui mettre une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

Harry rigola de plus belle, décoiffant par la même occasion son ami.

\- Bordel Harry ! Mes cheveux ! protesta-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Où sont tes deux vampires d'ailleurs ? s'enquit-il en voyant qu'Edward et Jasper n'étaient plus dans la pièce.

\- Ils ont préféré nous laisser seuls, répondit-il avec un sourire en se calmant enfin.

\- Harry, il va falloir que je rentre… déclara-t-il alors après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. J'ai des cours et surtout, j'ai besoin de me reposer moi, le taquina-t-il.

Harry soupira mais hocha tout de même la tête. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, Harry fut surpris de voir Edward regarder Jasper avec amusement alors que celui-ci lui jetait des regards noirs. Harry sentit d'ailleurs l'énervement de Jasper envers Edward et il se demanda bien ce qui avait pu se passer.

Drago salua rapidement les deux vampires et Harry le fit de nouveau transplaner chez lui.

\- Merci d'être venu, murmura-t-il alors.

\- Comme si j'avais eu le choix, répondit le blond avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

\- Ose dire que tu n'as pas apprécié ! le défia-t-il.

\- Très bien, je ne le dirais pas mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi ou laisse-moi au moins le temps de me préparer ! lui rappela-t-il. Et dis à ton ami blond de ne pas être jaloux, qu'il n'a rien à craindre de ma part !

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Oh aller Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien remarqué ? lui demanda-t-il légèrement dépité.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le blond, Jasper c'est ça ? Il était jaloux de moi, poursuivit-il après qu'Harry est acquiescé.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Drago, grommela-t-il.

\- Et c'est toi qui es capable de ressentir les émotions ? Merlin venez moi en aide, déclara-t-il de façon théâtrale. Bon sang Harry, son regard brûlait de jalousie lorsque tu m'as rejoint après avoir pris l'air !

Harry lui jeta un regard perdu et Drago soupira.

\- Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé avec lui ? s'enquit-il finalement.

\- Non, j'adore Jasper, il est toujours là lorsque je perds le contrôle, que ce soit avec ma magie ou mes dons, il me comprend tu sais mais c'est parce qu'il a fait la guerre lui aussi et c'est vraiment super d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça près de soi… Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer ce qui ne va pas, il le devine grâce à sa capacité à ressentir les émotions…

Drago laissa un étrange sourire apparaître sur son visage et Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il.

\- Oh rien, éluda-t-il sans pour autant cesser de sourire.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien, préférant oublier les paroles de son ami pour le moment.

Ils finirent par se saluer et après avoir promis à Drago de lui graver un cd avec leurs chansons, Harry transplana de nouveau en Alaska où Jasper avait disparu.

\- Où est-il ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Parti prendre l'air, s'amusa Edward.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Tu lui demanderas, répondit-il toujours autant amusé.

\- Edward, grinça-t-il.

\- Non Harry, ça ne me concerne pas alors je ne dirais rien !

Harry gronda avant de s'enfuit dans sa chambre, retrouvant Céleste qui se posa aussitôt sur son épaule à la recherche de caresses.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry s'installa de plus en plus souvent dans le bureau de Carlisle qu'il insonorisait afin de réfléchir au calme, que le patriarche soit présent ou non. La plupart du temps, il se plongeait dans les livres de Carlisle, quel que soit le sujet : science, médecine, histoire, musique, tout y passait du moment que son esprit était maintenu occupé. En effet, dès qu'il relâchait sa concentration, la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec Drago ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête, le laissant plus que perdu.

\- Que fuies-tu Harry ? s'enquit finalement Carlisle deux semaines plus tard.

\- Je ne fuie rien, répondit-il aussitôt sur la défensive.

\- Je te connais plus que tu ne le pense Harry, dit-il doucement. Tu te plonges avec acharnement dans ma bibliothèque, je sais que tu aimes lire mais pas à ce point… De plus, tu n'es pas sorti chasser depuis plusieurs semaines et tes yeux sont maintenant entièrement noirs…

Harry soupira mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de plonger son regard dans celui du patriarche. Après sa transformation, il s'était très vite rapproché de Carlisle et c'était donc tout naturellement vers lui qu'il se tournait quand il avait besoin de réponses. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait autant à un adulte et le patriarche l'avait très bien compris, lui apportant toujours le soutien dont il avait besoin.

\- Faut-il que je précise qu'Edward et Alice semblent au courant de quelque chose et que Jasper est à prendre avec des pincettes depuis quelque temps ? rajouta-t-il avec une légère lueur d'inquiétude au fond du regard.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il. Je n'ai parlé avec personne !

\- Alice a certainement dû avoir une vision et c'est la seule qui arrive encore à approcher Jasper sans se faire envoyer voir ailleurs, répondit-il.

\- J'irais lui parler si tu le souhaites, murmura-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

\- Je ne te demande rien si ce n'est d'arrêter de nous fuir continuellement et surtout d'aller chasser, déclara-t-il gravement. Je sais bien que tu ne ressens pas la soif autant que nous grâce à ta magie mais là, il me semble que tu as atteint ta limite…

Harry hocha lentement la tête, Carlisle avait raison, il devait au moins aller chasser avant de perdre la tête.

\- Et n'oublie pas que tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un pour t'écouter si tu souhaites parler, lui rappela-t-il avant de sortir du bureau.

Harry resta de nombreuses minutes le regard perdu dans le vide, cherchant des réponses au fond de lui. Finalement, il se leva et descendit lentement au salon.

* * *

_**Faber Drive – By Your Side**_

_**Three Days Grace – Life Starts Now**_


	13. Chapter 13 : Les Denali

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Les Denali**

* * *

\- Tiens, un revenant, s'amusa Emmett.

Harry grogna, fusillant Emmett du regard.

\- Si on n'a même plus le droit de plaisanter ! répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Laisse-le aller chasser avant de continuer à le taquiner Emmett, lui conseilla vivement Edward qui avait senti le danger.

Emmett haussa les épaules mais ne rajouta rien alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Les Denali arrivent, murmura soudain Alice, le regard perdu dans un coin de la pièce. Ils seront là dans deux heures…

\- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Harry en se figeant, la main sur la poignée.

\- C'est un clan semblable au nôtre, lui répondit lentement Edward. Ils sont donc végétariens et font un peu partis de la famille, des cousins éloignés en quelques sortes.

\- D'accord…

\- Harry, l'appela Carlisle alors qu'il allait sortir. Ne rentre pas trop tard s'il te plait…

\- J'essaierai, murmura-t-il avant de se sauver.

\- Va-t-il revenir Alice ? l'interrogea aussitôt Esmé.

\- Il ne sait pas encore, il hésite, répondit-elle.

\- Et Jasper ? la questionna Rosalie.

\- Il sera là avant les Denali.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Harry revienne volontairement plus tard, soupira Carlisle.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? s'étonna Emmett.

\- Il n'est pas très rassuré face à des inconnus…

\- Jasper l'aidera à se contrôler si ça ne va pas, déclara Rosalie.

\- Pas sûr, Jasper n'est pas au mieux en ce moment, déclara doucement Alice.

\- Super ! s'exclama Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel. Nos deux empathes sont au tapis ! On a de la chance qu'ils contrôlent un minimum leur don, on serait tous déprimés sinon !

\- Emmett ! s'écria Esmé.

\- Quoi ? Ils ne cessent de disparaître, l'un dans la forêt et l'autre dans le bureau de Carlisle, et personne ne sait pourquoi !

\- Ou presque, grogna Rosalie en fusillant Edward et Alice du regard.

\- On ne dira rien, ça les regarde, déclara simplement Alice.

Tout le monde soupira, espérant que les choses allaient s'améliorer dans les jours à venir.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Jasper rentra finalement une vingtaine de minutes avant l'arrivée du clan de Denali, il semblait plus détendu que ces derniers jours, c'était déjà ça.

\- Tanya et les autres arrivent Jaz', l'avertit aussitôt sa sœur.

\- Pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Au moins une semaine…

Jasper hocha la tête et rejoignit alors Emmett qui l'appelait au jardin pour un petit combat comme ils les aimaient tous les deux.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, les deux clans se saluèrent joyeusement, ne s'étant pas revu depuis le début de l'été précédent. Ils discutèrent alors tranquillement pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle leur demande leur attention.

\- Il faut quand même que vous sachiez que nous avons un nouveau membre dans notre famille, leur dit-il.

\- C'est donc lui l'odeur inconnue, murmura Carmen.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Harry et il est actuellement en train de chasser, déclara Carlisle. Nous ignorons cependant dans combien de temps il va rentrer, à moins qu'il ne se soit décidé. Alice ?

\- Dans trois heures, pas avant… Il est rendu assez loin…

\- Evidemment, soupira le patriarche.

\- Y a-t-il un problème avec lui ? les interrogea Kate.

Les Cullen se jetèrent des coups d'œil avant qu'Edward ne prenne la parole.

\- Sa vie n'a pas été simple et il est très méfiant, fuyant le monde le plus souvent, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Ne t'inquiète pas Tanya, il est végétarien aussi, la rassura-t-il après avoir entendu ses pensées.

\- Depuis quand est-il avec vous ? les questionna Eleazar.

\- Novembre, répondit Rosalie.

\- Vous auriez pu nous avertir, nous serions venus avant ! s'exclama Tanya avec un regard de reproche.

\- Il a eu besoin de temps, beaucoup de temps, déclara doucement Esmé. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes avant, encore maintenant, c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas facile pour lui…

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Irina.

\- Ça le concerne, c'est sa vie, intervint Jasper un peu sèchement.

\- Jaz', murmura Alice en posant sa main sur son bras pour le calmer. Ça ira pour lui, ne t'inquiète pas…

Jasper hocha la tête mais garda la même attitude figée. Il n'aimait pas la curiosité dont pouvait faire preuve les trois sœurs à certains moments, se souvenant encore de la première fois qu'il les avait rencontré. Elles n'avaient cessé de lui poser des questions, voulant savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Edward dû capter ses pensées car il lui fit un sourire indulgent et il put sentir sa compassion, il comprenait son point de vue.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

C'est finalement presque quatre heures plus tard qu'Harry revint et Carlisle l'attendait dehors, Alice l'ayant prévenu de son retour.

\- Tu as meilleure mine fils, chuchota-t-il en l'étreignant brièvement.

\- Ça m'a fait du bien alors j'ai pris mon temps, admit-il. Désolé.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu en avais besoin, répondit-il simplement.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et suivit le patriarche à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il fut au salon face à toutes ces têtes inconnues, il ne put empêcher ses anciennes habitudes de revenir. Carlisle s'en rendit d'ailleurs compte et passa un bras autour de ses épaules afin de lui montrer son soutien.

\- Voici donc Harry, le présenta-t-il.

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me (Et c'est ce que je ressens quand j'ignore ce que tu me dis)_

_And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you (Et c'est l'endroit où je me perds quand je continue à te fuir)_

_And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore (Et c'est celui que je suis quand je ne me reconnais plus)_

_And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me (Et c'est ce que je choisis quand tout me lâche)_

Trois jeunes femmes blonds s'approchèrent alors et vinrent lui serrer la main : Tanya, Kate et Irina. Ensuite, Carmen et Eleazar s'avancèrent, l'homme ne pouvant retenir un cri de surprise face à la puissance que dégageait Harry.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de vampire aussi puissant, murmura-t-il, incapable de garder ça pour lui. Même les Volturi ne le sont pas…

Harry se figea sans pour autant se départir de son sourire mais seul le bras de Carlisle encore sur ses épaules l'empêcha de prendre la fuite.

\- Harry, Eleazar est capable de sentir les pouvoirs ainsi que la puissance des vampires qu'il rencontre, l'informa Edward.

\- Tu as… Trois dons ? l'interrogea-t-il choqué.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, s'efforçant de garder le contrôle alors qu'il sentait sa magie s'agiter en lui, il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, surtout avec des inconnus. Il se concentra alors sur son masque du Survivant, il devrait être capable de le garder pour quelques heures, après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait fait pendant presque huit ans.

\- Un vampire ne peut pas avoir plusieurs dons, déclara aussitôt Irina.

\- Tu te trompes, claqua Harry d'une voix glaciale, incapable de se retenir.

L'ensemble des vampires présents sursautèrent face au ton employé et Carlisle resserra légèrement sa prise sur ses épaules, sentant la tension monter encore d'un cran.

\- Tu t'adresses sur un autre ton à ma sœur toi ! s'exclama Kate en s'avançant vers lui.

_Breathe your life into me (Insuffle ta vie en moi)_

_I can feel you (Je peux sentir ta présence)_

_I'm falling, falling faster (Je tombe, tombe encore plus vite)_

_Breathe your life into me (Insuffle ta vie en moi)_

_I still need you (J'ai encore besoin de toi)_

_I'm falling, falling (Je tombe, tombe)_

_Breathe into me (Insuffle en moi)_

_Breathe into me (Insuffle en moi)_

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas du tout impressionné, la défiant du regard de l'approcher encore plus.

\- Kate ne fait pas ça ! l'avertit aussitôt Alice qui voyait déjà l'issu de la confrontation.

Kate n'écouta cependant pas l'avertissement et continua de s'avancer, l'attitude arrogante du nouveau vampire l'attirant comme un aimant. Elle attrapa alors son bras et lui envoya une décharge.

Harry sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ça mais lorsqu'il sentit que Carlisle avait aussi été touché, il gronda en se dégageant du bras encore sur son épaule. Sa magie lui échappa alors, envoyant voler Kate à l'autre bout du salon sous les cris de surprises des Denali.

\- Je t'interdis de blesser ma famille ! siffla Harry en bondissant sur Kate alors que l'air dans la pièce crépitait face à la surcharge magique.

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge (Et c'est ce à quoi je ressemble quand je me tiens au bord)_

_And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground (Et c'est ainsi que je me brise quand je heurte finalement le sol)_

_And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain (Et c'est ainsi que ça me blesse quand je prétends ne ressentir aucune douleur)_

_And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away (Et c'est ainsi que je disparais quand je gâche ma propre vie)_

\- Harry ! l'appela alors Jasper qui sentait ses émotions se rapprocher de plus en plus à celles qu'il avait connu en temps de guerre.

\- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer ! s'exclama-t-il durement alors que personne n'osait bouger. Plus jamais !

Kate ne broncha pas, le regard du jeune vampire la tétanisait. Elle pouvait sentir sa puissance et elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas rien qu'à l'expression qu'il abordait.

\- Harry ! le rappela Jasper d'une voix où l'urgence se faisait entendre tout en bougeant pour se retrouver derrière lui.

Là, il l'attira contre lui, enserrant son torse de ses bras afin de le faire reculer de plusieurs pas tandis que les autres semblaient enfin reprendre vie, l'action n'avait cependant pas durée plus de trois secondes.

_Breathe into me (Insuffle en moi)_

_Breathe into me (Insuffle en moi)_

_Breathe your life into me (Insuffle ta vie en moi)_

_I can feel you (Je peux sentir ta présence)_

_I'm falling, falling faster (Je tombe, tombe encore plus vite)_

_Breathe your life into me (Insuffle ta vie en moi)_

_I still need you (J'ai encore besoin de toi)_

_I'm falling, falling (Je tombe, tombe)_

_Breathe into me (Insuffle en moi)_

\- Bon sang Harry, murmura Emmett. C'est bien la première fois que tu me fiches vraiment la frousse !

Harry ne répondit rien, il semblait se battre contre lui-même alors que Jasper le maintenait fermement contre lui.

\- Un sorcier transformé en vampire, voilà d'où vient sa puissance, déclara alors Eleazar à voix basse.

Harry ne releva même pas, il était bien trop occupé à chasser les images qui avaient soudain envahi son esprit. Il n'arrivait même pas à reformer ses boucliers d'occlumens et il savait qu'Edward assistait à tout ce qu'il revivait.

\- Ressaisis-toi Harry, chuchota Jasper à son oreille, ne sentant pas d'amélioration à son état, bien au contraire.

Harry secoua la tête et un cri de pure détresse lui échappa alors qu'il s'agrippait aux bras de Jasper qui l'enserraient.

_Breathe your life into me (Insuffle ta vie en moi)_

_I'm falling, falling faster (Je tombe, tombe encore plus vite)_

_Breathe your life into me (Insuffle ta vie en moi)_

_falling, falling, falling (Tombe, tombe, tombe)_

_Breathe into me (Insuffle en moi)_

_Breathe into me (Insuffle en moi)_

_Breathe into me (Insuffle en moi)_

_Breathe into me (Insuffle en moi)_

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'enquit Esmé avec inquiétude en s'approchant.

\- Des souvenirs, murmura Edward d'une voix blanche en serrant Alice contre lui pour s'obliger à rester à sa place.

\- Carlisle, qu'a subi ce garçon ? l'interrogea Carmen alors que son regard était un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude.

\- La guerre, souffla-t-il et il vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans le regard du couple.

\- Il vient d'Angleterre ? devina Eleazar.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Rosalie.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé dans le monde sorcier, répondit-il avec un sourire triste alors qu'Harry tentait maintenant de s'échapper des bras de Jasper. Avec Carmen nous y sommes allés pour visiter le pays l'été dernier, juste après votre dernière visite, et nous avons vu ce qui s'y passait…

Finalement, Carlisle se décida à bouger et posa ses mains sur les joues de son dernier fils.

\- Regarde-moi Harry, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry secoua la tête, tentant encore une fois de repousser les bras de Jasper qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de difficultés à le retenir.

\- Aller Harry, regarde-moi, lui redemanda-t-il en caressant ses pommettes avec ses pouces.

Harry prit quelques secondes mais il finit par ouvrir les yeux et planta son regard dans celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son père. Carlisle n'avait encore jamais vu les yeux du jeune homme aussi torturé et cela lui fit mal. Un jeune homme de 18 ans ne devrait pas avoir ce regard-là.

\- Tu n'es plus là-bas Harry, reviens avec nous, poursuivit-il de sa voix calme, cachant sa colère envers les gens qui avait brisé le jeune homme au fond de lui. La guerre est finie, tu les as sauvés et tu n'as plus besoin d'y retourner. Tu es avec nous maintenant et nous ne t'abandonnerons pas, tu t'en souviens Harry ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête, s'apaisant au fur et à mesure que Carlisle lui parlait.

\- C'est bien mon fils, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Tu y es presque… Reviens dans le présent Harry, reviens avec nous…

Harry laissa les émotions de Jasper et les paroles de Carlisle le ramener doucement dans la réalité. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il avait fini par reconstruire ses barrières mentales et par refouler une nouvelle fois au fond de son esprit son passé. Jasper le libéra alors et Harry se laissa tomber dans les bras de Carlisle, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, sa tête enfouie dans son cou.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il. Merci...

Carlisle le serra contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux afin de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, adressant cependant un regard de gratitude à Jasper qui était face à lui. Celui-ci hocha discrètement la tête, reculant de quelques pas afin de se ressaisir, les émotions d'Harry l'ayant fortement atteint.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce resta cependant très lourde, personne n'osant briser le silence. En observant Harry, l'ensemble du clan de Denali songea qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant paumé complètement dépassé par ce qui lui était arrivé.

Après un dernier remerciement à Carlisle, Harry se redressa et tourna son regard vers Kate. Là, il s'avança vers elle et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Kate, dit-il calmement en lui tendant une main.

\- Je suppose que chacun à son passé, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je m'excuse aussi cependant, je n'avais pas à t'attaquer.

Harry opina, s'excusant une nouvelle fois auprès d'elle avant de demander pardon à l'ensemble du clan ainsi qu'à sa famille. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur, Esmé, Alice et Rosalie vinrent même l'enlacer tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Emmett lui mit une claque amicale sur l'épaule et Edward lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

Seul Jasper ne bougea pas et Harry comprit très vite pourquoi. Il attrapa alors son bras et le tira à la lisière de la forêt. Là, il le fit asseoir près de lui contre un arbre et connecta sa magie à celle de la terre afin de l'envoyer au blond pour le calmer. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça mais il était certain de la façon dont il devait procéder.

Pendant ce temps au salon, les Cullen et les Denali discutaient de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi ? s'enquit aussitôt Kate encore légèrement choquée.

\- Tu l'as blessé Kate et…

\- Ce n'était rien Edward ! la coupa-t-elle. A peine une petite secousse !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, murmura-t-il encore chamboulé par ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Harry.

\- Alors explique-nous, lui demanda Carmen avec douceur. Il s'est retrouvé dans un pays en guerre alors sa réaction doit être dû à quelque chose qu'il a vu…

\- Il n'a pas seulement vu son monde se déchirer, il y a participé et c'est là toute la différence, déclara Rosalie en toisant les Denali.

\- Il est bien trop jeune ! protesta Irina.

\- Il a dû exagérer ce qu'il a vu et…

\- Tanya ! l'interrompit sèchement Edward. Non ! Il a fait la guerre, il y est mêlé depuis sa naissance et depuis ses onze ans il a risqué sa vie pour sauver son pays !

\- C'est lui ? souffla Eleazar. Il est celui que le monde sorcier appelle le Survivant ?

\- Que sais-tu de cette histoire Eleazar ? l'interrogea Carlisle avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Pendant notre voyage, nous avons passé plusieurs jours dans le monde magique, répondit-il. Nous y sommes tombés par hasard et avons décidé d'en apprendre plus car ce monde nous intriguait. Cependant, les gens étaient extrêmement méfiants et nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi. Un jour que nous étions dans une libraire, un vendeur nous a abordé, ayant compris que nous étions des vampires atypiques et nous avons discuté. C'est là qu'il nous a expliqué ce qui se passait.

\- Et que vous a-t-il raconté ? les questionna Alice.

\- Que le monde sorcier anglais était en guerre, qu'un homme mettait le pays à sang pour prendre le pouvoir, massacrant les personnes magiques comme non magiques et que la survie du pays reposait sur un garçon d'à peine 18 ans nommé Harry Potter, raconta Carmen. Nous avons finalement choisi de partir en France, ne voulant pas être mêlés à quelque chose dont nous ignorions tout.

\- C'est bien lui, soupira Edward.

\- Alors il a vraiment sauvé l'Angleterre ? leur demanda Eleazar.

\- Oui, et il en a surtout trop vu pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, répondit Esmé avec tristesse.

\- Il a été torturé alors ta petite secousse a suffi à réactiver ses souvenirs Kate, lui reprocha Edward. Surtout que tu as atteint Carlisle et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne faut pas faire, c'est de s'attaquer à ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille.

\- Il ne s'en est pas encore remis, comprit Carmen. Nous aurions dû vous prévenir de notre visite…

\- Non, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, la rassura Esmé. Vous pouvez rester mais faites attention.

\- Surtout toi Kate car je sais que tu ne contrôles pas toujours ton don, rajouta Edward. Je refuse qu'il soit blessé et que sa magie ne lui échappe, il y aurait bien trop de mal de fait…

Le clan de Denali acquiesça, comprenant maintenant le silence des Cullen pendant tous ces mois.

* * *

_**RED – Breathe Into Me**_


	14. Chapter 14 : Tanya

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Tanya**

* * *

Harry avait entendu la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu et pour une fois, il était soulagé qu'elle ait eu lieu sans lui.

Jasper et lui avaient retrouvé leur calme et il profitait de l'énergie de la terre qui circulait encore en eux, Harry n'ayant pas arrêté le flux.

\- Merci, chuchota finalement Harry. Tu m'as évité de faire une grosse bêtise…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Kate n'aurait jamais dû t'attaquer, soupira-t-il. Et j'aurais dû t'arrêter avant, dès que tu es entré dans la pièce j'avais senti le changement chez toi…

\- Elle ne pouvait pas deviner mon passé, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Qui pourrait l'imaginer d'ailleurs ?

Jasper ne répondit rien, de toute façon Harry ne semblait pas attendre de réponse.

\- On va faire un tour en moto ? lui proposa finalement le blond.

Harry sourit et les deux vampires s'en allèrent. C'est Jasper qui s'installa devant, bien qu'Harry sache maintenant parfaitement conduire mais en général, il préférait être derrière le blond, profitant du paysage.

Ils ne rentrèrent que tard dans la soirée, l'esprit bien plus apaisé qu'avant leur départ.

Le lendemain, Harry s'était réfugié dans le studio et s'était installé devant le micro, guitare électrique à la main.

_Wake in a sweat again (Je me réveille de nouveau trempé de sueur)_

_Another day's been laid to waste (Une autre journée a été gâchée)_

_In my disgrace (Dans ma honte)_

_Stuck in my head again (Toujours bloqué dans ma tête)_

_Feels like I'll never leave this place (J'ai l'impression que jamais je ne quitterai cet endroit)_

_There's no escape (In n'y a pas d'échappatoire)_

_I'm my own worst enemy (Je suis moi-même mon pire ennemi)_

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Tanya. Est-ce Harry ?

\- Oui, répondit Emmett.

\- Ce sont ses émotions que nous ressentons ? s'enquit Carmen qui était grandement perturbée.

\- Quand il chante, ses émotions sont libérées, qu'il le veuille ou non, lui répondit Edward à voix basse.

_I've given up (J'ai abandonné)_

_I'm sick of feeling (J'en suis malade de ressentir)_

_Is there nothing you can say ? (N'as-tu donc rien à dire)_

_Take this all away (Emporte tout ça)_

_I'm suffocating (Je suffoque)_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong (Dis-moi ce qui déconne)_

_With me (Avec moi)_

Jasper était extrêmement tendu, il avait l'impression que quelque chose le compressait au niveau du cœur, ressentant encore plus fortement les émotions d'Harry à cause de son empathie et là, il n'y avait que de la souffrance.

Alice vint d'ailleurs s'asseoir près de lui, prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il vivait en cet instant.

_I don't know what to take (Je ne sais pas quoi faire)_

_Thought I was focused but I'm scared (Je pensais que j'étais concentré mais je suis effrayé)_

_I'm not prepared (Je ne suis pas prêt)_

_I hyperventilate (Je m'hyper ventile)_

_Looking for help somehow somewhere (Cherchant de l'aide quelque part d'une façon ou d'une autre)_

_And no one cares (Et tout le monde s'en fout)_

_I'm my own worst enemy (Je suis moi-même mon pire ennemi)_

\- Que de souffrances, murmura Eleazar. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel…

Tous approuvèrent ses paroles et Esmé ne put retenir un petit cri. Carlisle fut près d'elle dans la seconde, la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Que lui ont-ils fait ? dit-elle à voix basse, n'attendant pas spécialement de réponse.

_I've given up (J'ai abandonné)_

_I'm sick of feeling (J'en suis malade de ressentir)_

_Is there nothing you can say ? (N'as-tu donc rien à dire)_

_Take this all away (Emporte tout ça)_

_I'm suffocating (Je suffoque)_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong (Dis-moi ce qui déconne)_

_With me (Avec moi)_

Le refrain était ce qui les bouleversait le plus, Harry exorcisant complètement ce qu'il ressentait. Plus personne ne bougeait, tous attendaient la fin de la chanson pour que la vague d'émotions se dissipe.

_Put me out of my misery (Sors-moi de ma souffrance)_

_Put me out of my misery (Sors-moi de ma souffrance)_

_Put me out of my (Sors-moi de ma…)_

_Put me out of my fucking misery (Sors-moi de ma putain de souffrance)_

_I've given up (J'ai abandonné)_

_I'm sick of feeling (J'en suis malade de ressentir)_

_Is there nothing you can say ? (N'as-tu donc rien à dire ?)_

_Take this all away (Emporte tout ça)_

_I'm suffocating (Je suffoque)_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong (Dis-moi ce qui déconne)_

_With me (Avec moi)_

Harry cessa alors de chanter et la pression émotionnelle retomba, laissant l'ensemble des vampires sous le choc.

\- Il n'exagérait pas alors, souffla Tanya.

\- Je suis encore plus désolée pour ce qui s'est passé hier, déclara Kate, mal à l'aise.

\- Il ne t'en veut pas, la rassura Edward.

\- Mais cette chanson…

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il chante ce genre de choses, l'interrompit Alice qui caressant doucement la main de son frère.

\- Et ce texte date de la guerre, ça n'a rien à voir avec hier, intervint Harry, les surprenant tous. J'ai fait un enregistrement, est-ce que tu pourras m'aider avec la musique Edward ?

\- Aucun problème, répondit-il. Tu as déjà une bonne base avec la guitare, tu as beaucoup progressé.

Harry lui sourit doucement et alla s'asseoir près de Jasper, sentant qu'il était encore chamboulé à cause de lui.

\- Désolé Jasper, chuchota-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras. Mais j'avais besoin de faire cette chanson…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, soupira-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Je sens ton besoin d'évacuer ton passé et je ne vais certainement pas t'en tenir rigueur.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Tous les vampires retournèrent ensuite à leurs occupations, seuls Jasper et Harry restèrent tranquillement sur le canapé, perdus dans leurs pensées.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Au fil des jours, Harry laissa tomber son masque du Survivant. Il avait discuté avec l'ensemble du clan de Denali, plus particulièrement avec Eleazar, Carmen et étrangement, Kate.

Cette dernière avait fini par lui avouer qu'elle avait des problèmes avec le contrôle de son don et Harry s'était alors proposé de l'aider, surprenant tout le monde.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Eleazar entamèrent une grande discussion sur le monde magique, ce dernier cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, Harry l'aimait bien, il lui posait certes beaucoup de questions mais bizarrement, ils ne les trouvaient jamais déplacées et lorsqu'il éludait, il n'insistait jamais et c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait grandement.

Cependant, environ une semaine plus tard, Harry eut l'impression de se faire draguer par Tanya. Cette dernière trouvant toujours une excuse pour le toucher, une main sur un bras lorsqu'ils parlaient, une autre dans le dos lorsqu'ils marchaient à côté, et les coups d'œil aguicheurs étaient tout sauf discrets. Harry tentait donc de mettre une barrière en douceur mais ce fut un échec pour le moment.

\- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Viens donc voir ça !

Harry se dégagea doucement mais fermement de son bras et la suivie tout de même devant l'ordinateur où Alice et Rosalie venaient de boucler les dessins pour la nouvelle saison de leur ligne de vêtements. Prétextant une lettre à écrire, il s'esquiva néanmoins rapidement, retrouvant le calme de sa chambre qu'il avait insonorisé de façon permanente depuis l'arrivée des Denali.

Le lendemain, il passa une grande partie de la journée dans le bureau de Carlisle à lire pour éviter l'allumeuse blonde. Le patriarche le rejoignit en fin de journée, voulant comprendre son soudain changement de comportement.

\- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? s'enquit-il légèrement inquiet.

\- Il se passe que Tanya ne cesse de me courir après ! répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Ah… soupira-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui. Tanya a toujours aimé avoir de beaux hommes près d'elle, et surtout dans son lit, admit-il. Elle a tenté de draguer Edward avant qu'Alice n'arrive et lui fasse clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à continuer, elle s'est aussi intéressée à Emmett mais Rosalie est aussitôt intervenue et j'ai cru que jamais Tanya ne reviendrait ici, l'affrontement avait été assez virulent, dans les paroles bien sûr, elles n'en sont quand même pas arrivées aux mains… Enfin ce fut Jasper, mais il l'a rapidement dissuadé en manipulant ses émotions… Elle a eu beaucoup de conquêtes humaines aussi, rajouta-t-il.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas ! Aucune femme ne m'intéresse ! s'exclama-t-il avec de la colère dans la voix.

\- Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ? l'interrogea-t-il calmement.

\- Bien sûr ! Elle m'a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'elle ne voulait pas une relation sérieuse, juste une relation basée sur le plaisir, grimaça-t-il.

\- Il va falloir trouver autre chose, dit-il avec un regard désolé. Tanya est du genre coriace…

\- Non à peine, grinça-t-il. Elle me rend extrêmement nerveux tu sais…

\- J'ai cru comprendre en effet, murmura-t-il soucieux.

\- Voilà pourquoi je me suis isolée aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de me calmer car ma magie s'agite beaucoup en ce moment et je n'ai pas envie que le premier jour se répète… avoua-t-il.

Carlisle opina, la situation n'était pas facile car il savait très bien que Tanya ne renoncerait pas facilement, il en avait déjà eu la preuve.

Le patriarche discuta encore quelques minutes avec Harry avant de le laisser, sentant que son plus jeune fils avait besoin de rester un peu seul.

Harry passe deux jours dans le bureau de Carlisle avant de se sentir capable de refaire face à Tanya sans perdre son calme. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'attende dans le couloir et dès qu'elle le vit, elle bondit sur lui, le coinçant entre un mur et elle.

\- Ces deux jours ont été long sans toi, murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Harry se figea, fermant les yeux pour contrôler sa magie qui s'était aussitôt agitée. Il sentit alors des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et il fut incapable de la repousser tant il luttait pour ne pas relâcher sa magie. Cependant, il n'eut pas à se contrôler bien longtemps car Tanya se fit violemment éjectée alors qu'il sentit une vague de jalousie le traverser.

Sous le choc, il rouvrit les yeux et vit Jasper devant lui, faisant face à l'allumeuse blonde qui avait osé l'embrasser. Il sentait parfaitement les émotions du blond où la colère et la jalousie dominaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans son attitude ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial. Quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas quand il te dit que les femmes ne l'intéressent pas ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse. Tu m'as repoussé il y a des années alors ne sois pas jaloux maintenant !

\- S'il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changé pendant toutes ces années Tanya, c'est que tu ne m'intéresse pas ! lâcha-t-il durement.

\- Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! Contrairement à toi, Harry n'a rien contre moi !

\- Pardon ? s'écria justement Harry en s'avançant à hauteur de Jasper. Je ne fais que te repousser depuis plusieurs jours, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu ne comprends pas ! Je vais te le répéter encore une fois Tanya, les femmes ne m'intéresse pas, ce sont les mecs qui m'excitent ! C'est assez clair cette fois ? lui demanda-t-il avec colère.

\- Mais Harry… tenta-t-elle choquée.

\- Pas de mais ! l'interrompit-il furieusement. Tu ne me connais pas Tanya et crois-moi, si tu apprenais la moitié des choses que j'ai faites et subies, tu t'enfuirais en courant ! Alors pour la dernière fois, fiche moi la paix !

Tanya leur jeta un regard blessé avant de s'enfuir en courant. Tous les vampires se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée soupirèrent de soulagement, ils avaient entendu l'échange et ils avaient attendu le dénouement avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

\- Putain merci Jasper, souffla-t-il soulagé en se tournant vers lui afin de l'enlacer. C'est une vrai sangsue celle-là !

Jasper pouffa doucement, serrant doucement Harry contre lui.

\- M'accompagnerais-tu chasser ? l'interrogea finalement Harry en se reculant de quelques pas. Je suis sûr que ça nous ferait du bien.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-il.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et les deux vampires partirent aussitôt après avoir salué les autres au salon.

\- Bon débarra, grogna Tanya.

\- Arrête ton cirque ! s'exaspéra Kate. Depuis le début il t'avait prévenu !

\- Depuis quand tu le défends toi ?

\- Depuis que tu as décidé de te comporter de façon puérile, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre, déclara-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Tanya…

\- Non, Kate n'a pas tort Carmen… l'interrompit-elle. J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

\- Je rentre avec toi, lui dit Irina.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser rentrer seule alors ce n'est pas négociable.

Tanya soupira mais hocha la tête.

Les deux sœurs firent rapidement leurs affaires puis dire au revoir aux vampires présents.

\- Saluez Jasper et Harry de notre part, murmura Irina alors que Tanya rejoignait déjà leur voiture. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours, elle ne supporte juste pas qu'on lui tienne tête et ça devient une habitude chez vous, s'amusa-t-elle en songeant à ce qui s'était déjà passé avec Edward, Emmett et Jasper.

\- Et si elle ne s'en remet pas, tu nous préviens et on viendra lui botter les fesses ! s'exclama joyeusement Emmett, faisant rire tout le monde.

\- On rentre bientôt, lui dit Kate avant qu'elle ne file. Dès que Jasper et Harry seront revenus.

Irina hocha la tête et rejoignit sa sœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient parties.

\- Quel sale caractère, soupira Kate.

\- Elle n'a pas eu de chance, Harry a un sacré tempérament, elle n'aurait jamais gagné face à lui, s'amusa Emmett.

\- Elle n'avait qu'à arrêter dès qu'il lui a dit que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas, murmura-t-elle.

\- Jasper a tout de même très vite réagit, songea Eleazar.

\- Je ne préfère pas savoir quelles étaient les émotions d'Harry à ce moment-là, murmura Alice.

\- Est-ce seulement ça ? se demanda Carmen à voix haute.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Rosalie.

\- Je ne sais pas, je trouve que leur relation est très particulière, dit-elle doucement. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'Harry avait une relation très forte avec toi Carlisle, tu sembles être son point de repère quand ça ne va pas, à l'instar d'un père et je suis persuadée qu'il se confie à toi.

\- Tu es très observatrice Carmen, sourit-il.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en lui retournant à son sourire.

\- Et pour ce qui est de sa relation avec Jasper ? l'interrogea Esmé.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai juste constaté qu'il interagissait très différemment avec lui et l'inverse est vrai…

\- Tu n'as pas tort, commenta Edward. Ils sont très semblables, d'abord à cause d'un passé avec des similitudes et ensuite, leur don en commun les a beaucoup rapproché.

\- Peut-être mais je suis presque sûre qu'il n'y a pas que ça, déclara Carmen à voix basse.

Le silence s'installa, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées après ce que venait de soulever Carmen.

* * *

_**Linkin Park – Given Up**_

* * *

Et oui, Jasper et Harry se rapprochent tout doucement ;)


	15. Chapter 15 : Prise de Conscience

Encore merci pour reviews et voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Prise de conscience**

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, Harry et Jasper chassaient loin des préoccupations de leur famille. Harry était d'ailleurs aux prises avec un puma, sous le regard amusé du blond.

\- Tu as déjà fini ? s'étonna Harry en le rejoignant, complètement débraillé, après avoir vidé sa proie.

\- Oui, j'y suis allé il y a peu de temps, je suis rempli, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et puis, c'est tout à fait distrayant de t'observer.

Harry lui tira la langue avant de partir en courant, obligeant Jasper à le prendre en chasse.

Harry s'amusa à zigzaguer au milieu des arbres, se perchant sur une branche à l'occasion avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, son rire raisonnant dans la forêt. A un moment, au lieu de faire demi-tour, il sauta sur le dos de Jasper, le prenant pas surprise.

\- Alors, qui a attrapé qui ? rit-il, ses bras serrés autour du coup du blond.

\- Tu devrais te méfier, l'avertit-il en se figeant. J'ai entrainé des vampires pendant des années je te rappelle…

Harry laissa échappé un nouveau rire, déposant un baiser dans le cou de Jasper.

\- Es-tu prêt à te faire éjecter de mon dos Harry ? lui demanda-t-il alors avec amusement.

\- Rêve, murmura-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

Jasper esquissa un sourire avant de se décider à agir. Deux secondes plus tard, Harry était plaqué au sol, n'ayant rien compris à ce qui s'était passé, Jasper au-dessus de lui.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? lui demanda-t-il plus que surpris.

\- L'entrainement Harry, l'entrainement… Tu devrais te joindre à Emmett, Edward et moi lorsque l'on pratique nos jeux qu'Esmé qualifie de brutaux.

\- Je me suis beaucoup entrainé aussi ces dernières années, lui rappela-t-il après avoir hoché la tête.

\- Mais pas à affronter des vampires Harry, il y a des techniques qui te sont complètement inconnues, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Pas faux, admit-il en prenant sa main.

Jasper lui sourit alors qu'il le hissait sur ses pieds, ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà complètement désordonnés dès qu'il fut debout.

\- Hé ! protesta Harry.

\- Oui ? dit-il avec un air innocent sur le visage.

\- Mes cheveux n'ont vraiment pas besoin d'aide pour être en pétard je te signal, grommela-t-il.

Jasper rigola doucement alors qu'Harry lui jetait un regard noir avant de se détourner.

\- Aller, ne boude pas, murmura-t-il amusé en l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui.

Harry lui tira de nouveau la langue, réenclenchant les rires du blond.

Jasper se calma finalement et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à croiser son regard.

\- Tu veux que je m'excuse ? s'enquit-il sérieusement.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Je ne t'en veux même pas…

\- Au fait, as-tu remarqué que ton tee-shirt est complètement déchiré, résultat de ton face à face avec le puma et de ta dernière rencontre avec le sol, s'amusa-t-il. C'est Alice qui va être ravie…

Harry se figea à ce commentaire et Jasper sentit tout de suite la tension du plus jeune.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement de comportement.

\- Ne me regarde pas, chuchota-t-il le visage fermé.

Jasper comprit alors car il avait déjà remarqué qu'Harry ne changeait jamais de tee-shirt devant eux et il en ressentait toujours un certain malaise, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de douceur. Ton corps est loin d'être repoussant…

\- Mon passé est gravé sur moi, il y a des cicatrices que même le venin de vampire ne peut pas faire disparaitre, souffla-t-il tristement.

\- Blessures magiques, comprit-il aussitôt.

Harry opina, détournant le regard.

\- Harry, soupira Jasper en passant une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Retire ton tee-shirt, enfin ce qu'il en reste…

Harry laissa son regard dans celui du blond, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, il enleva son tee-shirt en fermant les yeux, refusant de voir son propre corps.

\- Tu n'as rien d'horrible Harry, tenta de le rassurer Jasper en caressant sa joue. Tu as très peu de marque tu sais…

\- Sept mais c'est déjà trop, lâcha-t-il.

Jasper soupira de nouveau, songeant que c'était plus le souvenir que les marques elles-mêmes qui devaient déranger le plus jeune, avant de relever ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes.

\- Regarde mes avant-bras et dis-moi ce que tu vois, lui dit-il.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa ce que lui demandait Jasper.

\- Comment as-tu eu ces marques ? l'interrogea-t-il légèrement choqué.

\- Je me suis battu dans une armée de vampires Harry et les morsures laissent des traces, répondit-il lentement.

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry réparant notamment son tee-shirt afin de le remettre.

\- Je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il finalement.

\- Non, le tranquillisa le blond. Tu ne te fais juste pas assez confiance et tu te juges trop sévèrement…

\- Et je devrais t'écouter plus souvent, bougonna-t-il.

Jasper rigola doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et Harry songea qu'il aurait fortement rougit s'il avait encore été humain en cet instant.

Ils reprirent ensuite la direction du chalet en discutant tranquillement, recommençant à se taquiner entre deux discussions sérieuses.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Pendant ce temps au chalet, chacun avait trouvé une occupation. Esmé et Rosalie travaillaient sur les plans des propriétés d'Harry, Alice discutait mode avec Carmen, Eleazar, Emmett et Edward regardaient un match de baseball et Carlisle et Kate discutaient du don de cette dernière.

Cependant, tous sursautèrent lorsque des rires arrivèrent à leurs oreilles.

\- Jasper et Harry, murmura aussitôt Alice.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux vampires étaient dans le jardin, le plus jeune retenant encore des rires.

\- Bon tu m'entraines ? s'enquit alors Harry en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Jasper.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il. S'il te plait !

\- Pas de magie alors, le prévint-il.

\- Promis !

\- Très bien, attaque-moi, dit-il simplement.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et fonça sur le blond.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'inquiéta Esmé en sortant au jardin.

\- Ils combattent ! répondit joyeusement Emmett qui se levait aussi pour aller les voir.

Rapidement, tous les vampires furent rassemblés au jardin, observant le combat entre Jasper et Harry.

Dès que Jasper coinçait Harry, il lui expliquait ses erreurs et ce qu'il aurait dû faire à la place. A chaque fois, tous voyait la mine concentrée du plus jeune qui assimilait très rapidement les conseils qui lui étaient donnés.

Malgré son sérieux, Harry ne parvint pas une seule fois à prendre le dessus sur Jasper. Il se rendit alors compte de tout ce qu'il avait encore à apprendre. Bien sûr, en cas de réel danger il ne se priverait pas d'utiliser sa magie mais sans elle, il était largement battu.

Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de s'entrainer, Kate les mit au courant de la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de revenir vers elle, déclara simplement Harry. Lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que son comportement était inapproprié, elle viendra s'excuser…

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, l'approuva Eleazar. Et je pense qu'elle reconnaîtra ses erreurs, elle l'a toujours fait.

Harry hausse les épaules, il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne garder que les personnes qui lui étaient vraiment chères près de lui.

Finalement, Kate, Carmen et Eleazar firent leurs bagages et repartirent chez eux quelques heures après le retour de Jasper et Harry. Emmett défia alors Edward pour un combat, Esmé et Rosalie retournèrent travailler sur le projet d'Harry, Alice entraina son frère loin des oreilles de leur famille et Harry et Carlisle montèrent dans le bureau du patriarche qui était toujours insonorisé.

\- Je ne veux pas que cette histoire soit un problème avec les Denali alors que vous vous êtes toujours très bien entendu, déclara aussitôt Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura Carlisle en s'asseyant. Il y a déjà eu des tensions entre nous avec ce qui s'est passé avec Edward, Emmett et Jasper, comme je te l'ai expliqué l'autre jour…

Harry soupira, se laissant tomber dans le canapé près de son ainé.

\- C'est une vraie allumeuse, grogna-t-il, déclenchant les rires du patriarche.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Carlisle reprit la parole.

\- Dis-moi Harry, que se passe-t-il entre Jasper et toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, répondit-il rapidement, trop rapidement. Pourquoi cette question ? l'interrogea-t-il avec méfiance.

\- Vous avez un comportement étrange l'un envers l'autre, déclara-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien, fuyant le regard de Carlisle.

\- On se comprend c'est tout, murmura-t-il finalement.

Carlisle haussa un sourcil, le poussant à développer.

\- Il est vrai qu'on a des réactions bizarres, admit-il. Lorsqu'il est intervenu face à Tanya, j'ai ressenti de la jalousie venant de lui mais j'ai préféré ne pas y faire attention… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais oui, je l'apprécie différemment de toi, d'Esmé, d'Alice, d'Edward, de Rosalie ou d'Emmett bien que je ne sache pas trop pourquoi… Jasper… Et bien c'est Jasper, dit-il simplement.

Carlisle sourit doucement, repensant aux paroles de Carmen un peu plus tôt, elle avait raison.

\- Ne serais-tu pas amoureux de lui ? le questionna-t-il doucement.

Harry sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une question aussi directe.

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien, souffla-t-il perdu. Et puis, je ne sais même pas ses préférences…

\- Et bien demande lui, dit-il simplement.

Harry secoua la tête avant de répondre :

\- Je me vois mal arriver vers lui et dire, au fait Jasper, tu t'intéresses plutôt aux hommes ou aux femmes ? Non vraiment, ça serait idiot !

Carlisle rigola doucement, entrainant le plus jeune avec lui.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Loin de là, Alice avait une conversation similaire avec son frère.

\- Jaz', je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Jasper la regarda étrangement, sa sœur préparait quelque chose, il en avait aucun doute vu ce qu'il ressentait. Finalement, il hocha la tête, s'attendant au pire.

\- Quelle est ta relation avec Harry ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? rétorqua-t-il avec suspicion.

\- Je te connais Jaz' et je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose…

Jasper soupira, détournant le regard de celui beaucoup trop scrutateur de sa sœur.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Dis toujours, murmura-t-il.

\- Que tu es fortement attiré par lui, que c'est la jalousie qui t'a fait intervenir lorsque Tanya l'a embrassé et que tu as la trouille de le perdre si tu fais un geste de travers, lâcha-t-elle d'une seule traite.

Jasper se retourna brutalement vers elle, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait depuis quelques temps.

\- Ai-je tort ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un air innocent sur le visage.

Jasper laissa passer plusieurs minutes avant de lâcher un nouveau soupire, et de secouer légèrement la tête, il était incapable de mentir à sa sœur.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour lui dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, dit-il lentement. Je sais bien qu'il préfère les hommes mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, il est censé être un frère pour moi et…

\- Arrête Jaz' ! la coupa-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur, regarde, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Edward était censé être un frère pour moi aussi ! Alors arrête de te trouver des excuses, d'ailleurs, que ressent-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, il est très fort pour manipuler ses propres émotions, répondit-il. Les seules fois où tout lui échappe, c'est quand il replonge dans son passé…

\- Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais qu'il est dans le même dilemme que toi ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Je suppose que oui, tu ne me mens jamais, soupira-t-il.

\- Alors agis Jaz', tente quelque chose lorsque vous êtes tous les deux, dit-elle doucement en l'enlaçant. Vous méritez d'être heureux.

Jasper ne répondit rien, serrant sa petite sœur contre lui.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Quelques jours plus tard, Edward demanda à Harry s'il pouvait faire revenir son ami afin de faire les derniers enregistrements avec la musique. Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et transplana en Angleterre, étant dimanche, il devrait pouvoir embarquer Drago.

\- Tu me laisses me changer cette fois ? lui demanda Drago dès qu'il vit Harry sur le seuil de sa porte.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi et d'accord mais dépêche-toi !

Drago secoua la tête d'amusement mais partit dans sa chambre dès qu'Harry fut dans le hall. Il en revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un exploit pour lui mais il savait qu'Harry serait venu le chercher s'il avait trop trainé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour en Alaska où Harry présenta Drago au reste de sa famille, Edward et Jasper étant les seuls présent la dernière fois.

Il entraina ensuite Drago dans le studio où Edward les attendait en compagnie de Jasper et Harry ne put manquer la jalousie émanant du blond, Drago avait eu raison.

\- Content de te revoir Drago, le salua Edward en lui serrant la main.

\- De même, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- J'ai demandé à Harry d'aller te chercher car j'ai travaillé sur tes chansons et j'ai enregistré la musique, tu n'as plus qu'à mettre le casque, à chanter et à me donner ton avis, déclara-t-il aussitôt tandis que les deux blonds se serraient la main.

Drago hocha la tête et alla prendre place derrière le micro tandis qu'Harry et Edward allaient rejoindre Jasper derrière la vitre.

Drago commença alors à chanter et Harry ne put empêcher ses souvenirs de revenir, il revoyait encore la première fois qu'il lui avait chanté ça, dans le creux de l'oreille pour apaiser ses peurs après une vision de Voldemort particulièrement sanglante.

\- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? lui demanda doucement Jasper qui se tenait près de lui.

\- Ce n'est rien, quand Drago chante ces chansons, j'ai toujours des souvenirs qui remontent, répondit-il à voix basse sans pour autant détacher son regard de son ami qui chantait.

Il sentit de nouveau une légère pointe de jalousie provenant de Jasper et c'est ce qui le décida à se tourner vers lui.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant de lui. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments entre lui et moi… Et puis, Drago est en couple depuis plus de six mois !

Jasper ne répondit rien, oui le savait mais c'était plus fort que lui, ne pouvant oublier qu'Harry et Drago avaient été plus que des amis à un moment.

Sentant le trouble chez Jasper, Harry lui colla un baiser sur la joue avant de retourner son attention sur Drago.

Drago avait d'ailleurs terminé et venait maintenant les rejoindre derrière la vitre.

\- Fabuleux Drago, le félicita Harry en le décoiffant, s'attirant un regard noir.

\- Devenir un vampire ne t'a pas changé, grommela-t-il. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu laisses mes cheveux tranquilles de temps en temps !

Harry ne fit que sourire à ce commentaire et Drago préféra se tourner vers Edward

\- Harry à toi, lui indiqua Edward.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- P.O.W., Breathe Into Me et Hold Me Now, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de travailler sur Given Up.

Harry hocha la tête, légèrement anxieux car il avait écrit deux de ces chansons récemment et seul Edward les connaissait.

Pendant que son ami allait rejoindre le micro, Drago songea que certains de ces titres ne lui disaient strictement rien. Il supposa donc qu'Harry devait continuer à écrire et que cela lui permettrait de se rendre compte de son état d'esprit depuis la fin de la guerre.

Harry commença donc par P.O.W. et Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, le souvenir des nuits où son ami l'avait écrite lui revenant en mémoire. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il ne cessait de se battre contre des cauchemars particulièrement violents, le laissant épuisé. Une nuit, il était cependant arrivé à ses limites et il avait enfin accepté une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Malgré tout, cette chanson restera à jamais le résultat de ces nuits particulièrement difficiles où le sommeil l'avait abandonné.

Drago se sortit de ses souvenirs lorsqu'Harry arrêta de chanter et il sentit sur lui le poids de deux regards. Il se souvint alors, un peu tard, que ces deux-là avaient des dons et que l'un avait alors eu accès à ses souvenirs tandis que l'autre avait dû ressentir ses émotions de l'époque : impuissance, tristesse et colère étant les principales. Cependant, personne ne parla et Edward envoya la musique pour qu'Harry fasse la chanson suivante.

Les deux dernières chansons laissèrent à Drago un sentiment étrange. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'Harry avait encore des problèmes pour gérer ce qu'il avait vécu mais il comprit aussi que quelqu'un l'aidait énormément et que ces deux chansons lui étaient destinées. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas trop de mal à faire le lien entre ce qu'il savait et ces chansons, et vu le coup d'œil qu'Edward jeta à Jasper, lui aussi avait compris.

Harry ne revint pas tout de suite après avoir fini de chanter, il resta quelques minutes les yeux clos, appuyé contre le mur du studio afin de se ressaisir.

\- Edward ? appela-t-il finalement.

Edward alla aussitôt le rejoindre, se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'aimerais en enregistrer une autre, si tu pouvais te mettre au piano…

\- Pas de soucis, Jasper tu prends le relais pour l'enregistrement ?

Jasper opina et chacun s'installa à sa place.

Harry était nerveux, il savait qu'il allait se dévoiler en partie avec cette chanson mais il devait la faire, il voulait la faire.

_I think i've walked too close to love (Je crois que j'ai marché trop près de l'amour)_

_And now i'm falling in (Et maintenant j'y tombe)_

_Theres so many things this weary soul can't take (Je ressens plusieurs choses que cette âme fatiguée ne peut comprendre)_

_Maybe you just caught me by surprise (Peut-être m'as-tu juste pris par surprise)_

_The first time that i looked into your eyes (La première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard)_

_There's a life inside of me (Il y a une vie en moi)_

_That I can feel again (Que je peux ressentir à nouveau)_

_It's the only thing that takes me where i've never been (C'est la seule chose qui me ramène à mon point de départ)_

_I don't care if i lost everything that i have known (Je m'en fous d'oublier tout ce que j'ai appris)_

_It don't matter where i lay my head tonight (Peu importe où je peux avoir la tête ce soir)_

_Your arms feel like home (Tes bras me rassurent)_

_Feel like home (Me rassurent)_

A partir de ce moment, Harry leva les yeux vers Jasper et quand il croisa enfin son regard, il sut qu'il avait compris que cette chanson était pour lui. Il fut alors incapable de détacher son regard du sien, rendant ses émotions encore plus touchantes.

_This life aint the fairy tale we both thought it would be (Cette vie n'est pas le conte de fée que nous pensions vivre)_

_But i can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me (Je peux voir ton visage souriant même si je te tourne le dos)_

_I know we both see these changes now (Je sais que nous apercevons des changements)_

_I know we both understand somehow (Je sais que nous comprenons cela)_

_There's a life inside of me (Il y a une vie en moi)_

_That i can feel again (Que je peux ressentir à nouveau)_

_It's the only thing that takes me where i've never been (C'est la seule chose qui me ramène à mon point de départ)_

_I don't care if i lost everything that i have known (Je m'en fous d'oublier tout ce que j'ai appris)_

_It don't matter where i lay my head tonight (Peu importe où je peux avoir la tête ce soir)_

_Your arms feel like home (Tes bras me rassurent)_

_They feel like home (Ils me rassurent)_

_There's a life inside of me (Il y a une vie en moi)_

_That i can feel again (Que je peux ressentir à nouveau)_

_It's the only thing that takes me where i've never been (C'est la seule chose qui me ramène à mon point de départ)_

_I don't care if i lost everything that i have known (Je m'en fous d'oublier tout ce que j'ai appris)_

_It don't matter where i lay my head tonight (Peu importe où je peux avoir la tête ce soir)_

_Your arms feel like home (Tes bras me rassurent)_

_They feel like home (Ils me rassurent)_

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ferma les yeux et dans la seconde qui suivit, des bras l'enlaçaient fortement. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était Jasper et il entendit Edward et Drago quitter discrètement le studio, ce dernier jetant un sort d'impassibilité pour leur permettre de discuter à l'abri des oreilles de leur famille.

* * *

_**3 Doors Down – Your Arms Feel Like Home**_

* * *

Et voilà, je trouve que c'est coupé pile au bon endroit ;)


	16. Chapter 16 : Enfin !

Merci pour vos reviews et voilà sans plus attendre la suite ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Enfin !**

* * *

Harry et Jasper restèrent de longues minutes à simplement s'enlacer, les émotions de l'un comme de l'autre étant complètement chamboulées.

Finalement, Jasper se recula légèrement afin d'observer le visage du plus jeune, gardant tout de même un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir s'il en avait l'idée. Avec douceur, il dégagea les mèches qui tombaient devant le regard d'Harry, le faisant légèrement soupirer.

\- Tu as tout compris je suppose, souffla-t-il.

\- Tes chansons sont magnifiques Harry et oui, il me semble avoir compris quelques petites choses… Breathe Into Me et Hold Me Now me concernaient aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête, attendant de voir ce que le blond avait à lui dire.

\- J'ai été jaloux Harry et c'est ma sœur qui m'a clairement fait comprendre pourquoi, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Voir Tanya te tourner autour a été une expérience aussi nouvelle que désagréable. Bien sûr, je te voyais la repousser mais elle insistait tellement que j'ai fini par penser que tu craquerais et lui accorderais ce qu'elle souhaitait avant de me rappeler que ce n'était pas ton style, que tu n'aurais jamais dévié de tes convictions…

Harry sourit doucement à ses paroles, il le connaissait bien plus que ce qu'il ne pensait.

\- Quand as-tu écris ces chansons ? lui demanda-t-il finalement alors que sa main jouait avec ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Hold Me Now c'est quand tu m'as retrouvé dans la forêt après l'article de journal, tu m'as tenu contre toi et tu as chassé une partie de mes angoisses, murmura-t-il. Breathe Into Me c'est tout récent, lorsque tu m'as empêché d'attaquer Kate, le jour de leur arrivée, et enfin, Your Arms Feel Like Home, j'y travaillais depuis quelques temps, depuis que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais spécial pour moi et que lorsque tu me tenais contre toi, je me sentais toujours mieux, tu m'apaisais, admit-il.

\- Puis-je te poser une autre question ? s'enquit-il après avoir souri à ses paroles.

\- Tu viens de le faire mais je t'écoute, le taquina-t-il.

\- Pourquoi te contrôles-tu autant ? Tu caches souvent ce que tu ressens réellement, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry soupira, Jasper était bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu ais à subir tous mes changements d'humeurs et Merlin sait à quel point ils sont parfois nombreux en une seule journée, lâcha-t-il finalement, ne voulant pas lui mentir. Je peux aller bien et dans la seconde qui suit me prendre une vague de souvenirs alors je préfère tenter d'en étouffer un maximum, même si je me doute que je ne réussis pas autant que je le voudrais… Et puis, lorsque j'ai commencé à me poser des questions à ton propos, je préférais que mes émotions restent loin de toi, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es plein de mystères Harry mais tu n'as cessé de m'attirer sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, souffla-t-il à son tour à son oreille.

\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de difficultés à parler de ce qui ne va pas, admit-il alors que les émotions de Jasper le faisaient sourire. Et je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai suivi un de tes premiers conseils, lorsque tu m'as dit que Carlisle était justement un très bon conseiller. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui depuis que je suis ici, il est vraiment devenu un père pour moi et m'a permis d'évacuer une partie de mon passé.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas t'en vouloir pour avoir fait de lui ton confident, lors de mon arrivée avec Alice, je me suis tourné vers lui à de nombreuses reprises lorsque je ne voulais pas que ma sœur soit au courant, sourit-il. Dis-moi, serais-tu d'accord pour arrêter de contrôler ce que tu peux ressentir ? l'interrogea-t-il calmement.

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien avant de se reculer légèrement, de façon à prendre appui contre le mur. Là, il se concentra de façon à abattre les barrières qu'il s'était créées afin de toujours avoir un contrôle sur ses émotions. Il sentit alors Jasper prendre une de ses mains et déposer un baiser dans sa paume. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'écrouler ses défenses, il recommença à respirer, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte d'avoir arrêté.

\- Merci, chuchota Jasper avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Harry eut alors l'impression que son corps venait d'être électrifié et il se rapprocha automatiquement du blond, collant son corps contre le sien.

\- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir, souffla Harry lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. J'espère que tu en es conscient…

\- Penses-tu vraiment que je te laisserais t'enfuir maintenant ? rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Harry sourit avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans le studio, alternant entre des discussions et des baisers plus ou moins enflammés.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent au salon, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, plus particulièrement vers leurs doigts entrelacés.

\- Je le savais ! s'écria joyeusement Alice en bondissant dans les bras de son frère qui la réceptionna en rigolant doucement.

De son côté, Drago sauta dans les bras d'Harry, le regard pétillant.

\- Alors, qui avait raison ? le questionna-t-il amusé.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira puérilement la langue et Drago éclata de rire.

\- Bon sang, que ça fait plaisir de voir ton regard brillant de bonheur, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais de voir ça, lâcha-t-il après avoir stoppé son rire.

\- Je sais frangin, je sais, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Tous vinrent alors les féliciter, songeant que Drago avait raison et que jamais Harry n'avait eu l'air si heureux qu'en cet instant.

Carlisle fut le dernier à venir voir Harry et il le serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots que seul lui entendit.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Quelques jours plus tard, Esmé invita Harry dans la salle de dessin où Alice et Rosalie attendaient.

\- Harry, nous avons terminé les plans de tes quatre propriétés, l'informa-t-elle aussitôt.

Harry sourit et elles lui montrèrent tous les croquis en lui expliquant ce à quoi elles avaient pensé, notamment l'installation de baies vitrées pour apporter de la luminosité. Harry, Esmé, Alice et Rosalie discutèrent longuement, le jeune vampire apportant quelques modifications sur ce qui ne lui convenait pas.

Après plusieurs heures, il donna son accord pour que les travaux démarrent.

\- Je vais vous préparer des portoloins spécifiques, que vous puissiez vous rendre là-bas quand vous le souhaitez, déclara-t-il alors.

\- Dans combien de temps seront-ils prêts ? l'interrogea Rosalie.

\- Ça dépend du temps que je mets à les créer, répondit-il.

\- Encore quelque chose de légale je suppose ? devina Alice avec amusement.

\- Tout à fait, rigola-t-il.

Harry les laissa finalement et rejoignit sa chambre, il avait besoin de se replonger dans certains livres.

Il passa plusieurs heures à tester divers enchantements, s'énervant car il ne trouvait pas la bonne combinaison.

\- Bon sang ! maugréa-t-il. Ça devrait marcher ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien manquer ?

\- Aurais-tu des problèmes ? lui demanda Carlisle avec de l'amusement dans la voix en entrant dans sa chambre, l'entendant râler depuis un moment.

\- Oui ! Je n'arrive pas à faire les portoloins que je veux, grogna-t-il.

\- Et que veux-tu faire exactement ? l'interrogea-t-il calmement en s'asseyant près de lui sur le canapé.

\- Les enchanter pour un lieu précis, par exemple entre ici et le manoir d'Ecosse, qu'ils puissent être utilisés un nombre de fois illimité et activés avec un mot code, expliqua-t-il.

\- Est-ce possible au moins ? lui demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Oui ! Séparément, j'ai réussi, je n'arrive juste pas à relier le tout, je n'utilise pas la bonne incantation ou alors un truc dans le livre m'a échappé, soupira-t-il désespérément.

\- Je peux ? s'enquit-il en tendant la main vers le livre.

Harry hocha la tête et lui donna le livre.

\- Tu as tout un livre sur la fabrication illicite de portoloin, murmura-t-il surpris.

\- Oui, c'était une nécessité à une période, on devait pouvoir se déplacer de façon sûre car les moyens de transports plus communs étaient tous étroitement surveillés…

Carlisle opina et commença sa lecture alors qu'Harry allait s'affaler dans son lit pour se calmer un peu.

\- As-tu essayé ceci ? l'interrogea Carlisle de longues minutes plus tard en lui montrant une page.

Harry fronça les sourcils et vint de nouveau s'installer auprès de lui, relisant la page qu'il lui indiquait.

\- Tu es génial Carlisle ! s'exclama-t-il ravi en allant récupérer sa baguette sur son lit.

\- Je n'ai fait que lire ton livre Harry, lui rappela-t-il amusé.

\- Oui mais j'étais passé à côté ! rétorqua-t-il avant de se concentrer sur le sort à exécuter.

Carlisle rigola doucement et arrêta sa lecture pour regarder travailler Harry. Il trouvait toujours fascinant lorsqu'Harry utilisait sa magie et ne manquait donc jamais l'occasion pour l'observer.

\- Je… Je crois que ça a marché, souffla Harry en scrutant la boite qu'il venait de transformer en portoloin. Ecosse, murmura-t-il.

Harry disparut aussitôt, surprenant Carlisle qui ne s'y attendait pas. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry revenait en courant dans sa chambre et se jetait sur Carlisle.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il en l'enlaçant. Ça fonctionne parfaitement !

\- D'où viens-tu ? s'étonna-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

\- J'ai programmé le portoloin pour que l'arrivée se fasse dans la salle de dessin d'Esmé, répondit-il.

\- Je comprends mieux, sourit-il.

\- Encore merci, sans toi je serais encore en train de chercher la solution !

Carlisle l'embrassa sur le front et Harry soupira de bonheur, il aimait cette relation qui l'unissait au patriarche. Il était vraiment le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

\- Je ne te l'ais peut-être jamais dit mais tu peux te servir dans ma bibliothèque, déclara-t-il en se redressant.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Bien, je vais faire les trois autres portoloins alors…

Il récupéra donc trois autres boites et pratiqua les enchantements, sous le regard émerveillé de Carlisle. Il remonta ensuite dans la salle de dessin où Esmé, Alice et Rosalie l'attendaient impatiemment.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en déposant les quatre portoloins sur une table.

\- Comment fonctionnent-ils ? lui demanda aussitôt Alice avec curiosité.

\- Très simple, alors il vous suffit de mettre votre main sur une des boite et de prononcer le mot code, déclara-t-il. Donc avec la boite rouge, le mot code c'est Ecosse, pour la boite verte c'est Irlande, pour la bleue c'est Alpes et pour la blanche c'est Bretagne. Et quand vous voulez revenir ici, où que vous soyez c'est Alaska.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça ? s'étonna Rosalie.

\- Oui, sourit-il.

\- Pourquoi t'énervais-tu dans ce cas ? l'interrogea Esmé.

\- Je ne trouvais pas l'enchantement approprié, c'est Carlisle qui l'a déniché, répondit-il, faisant sourire les trois vampires. Pour en revenir aux portoloins, vous pouvez donc les utiliser autant que vous le souhaitez.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut partir maintenant pour commencer les travaux ? s'enquit avec enthousiasme Alice.

Harry hocha la tête et Alice lui sauta dessus avec un grand cri. Elle l'embrassa sur chaque joue avant d'entrainer Esmé et Rosalie jusqu'à la table où tous les plans étaient entreposés.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, une aide magique je veux dire, notamment pour déplacer des matériaux entre ici et les manoirs, n'hésitez pas, leur dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois sur le palier, il écouta attentivement ce qu'ils entendaient, cherchant Jasper. Il savait que Carlisle était resté dans sa chambre à lire et qu'Emmett et Edward étaient partis chasser. Finalement, il repéra le blond au deuxième, dans sa chambre. Il y alla et frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.

Jasper était allongé sur son lit et lorsqu'il vit qui venait d'entrer, son regard s'éclaira. Harry s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit avant de s'installer tout contre lui. Jasper serra aussitôt ses bras autour de lui, faisant soupirer de contentement le plus jeune.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, savourant simplement le contact de l'autre, Harry comme Jasper ne s'étant pas sentis aussi apaisés depuis des années.

\- Dis-moi Harry, serais-tu prêt à t'inscrire au lycée en septembre ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je pense, murmura-t-il. Tout le monde souhaite reprendre une activité ?

\- Oui, admit-il.

\- Et quelle serait la destination ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- La petite ville de Newberry dans le Michigan, nous y avons une villa en plein cœur de la forêt, à une quarantaine de minutes du centre-ville, répondit-il.

Harry soupira mais ne rajouta rien et Jasper resserra sa prise sur lui, déposant un baiser sur une de ses joues.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout se passera bien, murmura-t-il. Nous serons tous là pour t'aider de toute façon…

\- Je sais, j'ai confiance en chacun de vous mais c'est juste que… Non laisse tomber, souffla-t-il.

\- Harry, dit-il doucement en se redressant, obligeant le plus jeune à croiser son regard. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète vraiment ?

Ils se défièrent du regard et Harry finit par dévier le sien en soupirant. Il releva finalement les yeux vers Jasper afin de lui répondre.

\- J'ai juste peur des réactions des autres, lâcha-t-il. Tout le long de ma scolarité, les gens murmuraient sur mon passage parce que j'étais le Survivant, on pouvait m'admirer une semaine puis me craindre la semaine suivante, déclara-t-il avec beaucoup d'amertume en repensant à l'histoire du basilic.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Harry, nous sommes toujours observés que ce soit au lycée, à l'université ou même en ville, murmura-t-il. Après tout, aux yeux des humains nous sommes tous plus parfaits les uns que les autres et vu que nous ne nous mélangeons pas, cela fascine et fait naître beaucoup de ragots… Il faut juste faire avec et quoi qu'il se passe, nous restons très soudés.

\- Je suppose que je m'y ferais, lâcha-t-il lentement. Et puis cette fois, je ne serais pas le seul que l'on regarde…

Jasper lui sourit avant de se saisir de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

\- Dis-moi, je suis curieux, déclara-t-il après quelques minutes. Pourquoi ton ami Drago ne transplane-t-il pas jusqu'ici plutôt que tu ailles le chercher en Angleterre ?

\- Parce qu'un transplanage aussi long est aussi très fatigant, que ce soit physiquement comme magiquement, et qu'il aurait beaucoup de difficultés à arriver en entier jusqu'ici, répondit-il amusé. C'est donc beaucoup plus sûr que j'aille le récupérer pour le ramener ici grâce à ma nouvelle condition.

\- Je vois, et comptes-tu nous faire rencontrer les jumeaux ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, répondit-il. Honnêtement, pour notre tranquillité à tous, Emmett ne doit pas les rencontrer…

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il en rigolant.

\- Parce que ce sont deux fauteurs de troubles, ils tiennent un magasin de farces et attrapes et ils vendent leurs propres inventions !

\- Ah je vois, dit-il amusé.

\- Mais je suppose que je prendrai le risque, soupira-t-il.

\- Et est-ce que tu comptes revoir d'autres personnes ? le questionna-t-il.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

\- Harry…

\- S'il te plait Jasper, personne d'autre n'a besoin de savoir ! En plus, d'ici quelques décennies ils seront tous morts et le monde sorcier m'aura oublié, déclara-t-il d'une voix dure que Jasper lui avait rarement entendue.

Jasper ne répondit rien, sentant l'énervement du plus jeune aussi bien dans ses émotions que de son corps qui s'était figé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se détendit et soupira.

\- Je suis désolé Jasper, il y a encore des choses qui me rendent nerveux mais je n'ai pas à m'énerver contre toi, s'excusa-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Harry mais…

\- Jasper, peut-on parler d'autre chose ? l'interrompit-il calmement.

\- Laisse-moi juste finir… S'il te plait, rajouta-t-il en sentant qu'Harry était sur le point de répliquer.

Harry ferma les yeux mais opina tout de même.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux. Je sais que tu ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet, et je comprends tout à fait pourquoi mais tu dois quand même te poser une question, une seule, et si tu es sûr de la réponse alors je ne t'en parlerai plus…

\- Je t'écoute, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux afin de l'observer.

\- Tu viens d'un monde magique Harry, un monde où les vampires existent, commença-t-il. Tu dis ne pas vouloir revoir ceux qui ont été ta famille à une période mais dans le fond, et ne dis pas le contraire car je le sens, tu doutes de ce choix.

Harry soupira, confirmant à Jasper ce qu'il pensait déjà.

\- Et tu sais ce que je pense ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, grommela Harry.

\- Je pense que la seule chose qui te retient d'aller les voir, c'est la peur d'être rejeté, déclara-t-il doucement. Tu as peur qu'ils t'en veuillent d'être toujours vivant et d'avoir fui le pays…

Harry ne répondit rien mais ses émotions suffisaient à confirmer ce que pensait le blond.

\- Maintenant Harry, je veux que tu t'imagines dans quelques décennies… Comment te sentiras-tu à propos de tout ça ?

\- Comment je me sentirais ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, si tu es capables de me dire que tu n'auras aucun regret pour les avoir laissé penser que tu étais mort, alors d'accord mais sinon, réfléchis bien, dit-il gravement.

\- Chercherais-tu à me faire culpabiliser ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Non, je veux juste que tu sois sûr de ton choix avant qu'il ne soit trop tard car tu n'auras aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière, déclara-t-il avec une lueur soucieuse au fond du regard. Je veux que tu n'aies aucun regret.

\- C'est ce qui t'es arrivé n'est-ce pas ? comprit-il alors.

\- Pas vraiment à moi, plutôt à Alice, avoua-t-il. Mes années au sein de l'armée de vampires m'ont fait oublier ma famille, j'étais bien trop occupé pour y penser, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que ma créatrice ne ramène Alice… Ça a été l'électrochoc en quelque sorte… Je n'ai jamais rien regretté car c'était mieux ainsi, en tout cas de mon point de vue, mais pas pour Alice, soupira-t-il.

Harry prit sa main dans la sienne, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Elle aurait aimé dire à nos parents qu'on allait bien, qu'on était toujours vivants mais c'était impossible, comment pouvait-on leur expliquer notre condition de vampire ? Et puis, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me contrôler, encore aujourd'hui la présence d'humain peut être délicate pour moi… Au final, nos parents sont morts sans savoir la vérité et Alice a mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre, termina-t-il lentement alors qu'Harry se levait pour faire face à la baie vitrée.

\- Je…

\- Je ne te demande pas de réponse maintenant Harry, le coupa-t-il avec douceur en venant se placer dans son dos, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses et que tu prennes la bonne décision.

Harry hocha la tête, s'appuyant contre le torse de Jasper et emmêlant ses doigts aux siens.

\- Je te ferais savoir lorsque ma décision sera prise alors, murmura-t-il, les paroles de Jasper l'ayant beaucoup plus remué qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Pour toute réponse, Jasper déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :)


	17. Chapter 17 : Confidence

Merci vous reviews, je suis ravie que vous ayez apprécié la mise en couple d'Harry et Jasper !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Confidence**

* * *

Comme promis, Jasper ne vint pas lui reparler de ceux qui avaient constitué sa famille en Angleterre mais ça n'empêcha pas Harry d'y penser.

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, un jour il se disait que c'était mieux qu'ils continuent de le croire mort et le lendemain, il voulait aller les revoir. Jasper sentait le débat qui se jouait mais à aucun moment n'intervint, c'était à Harry de prendre la décision.

Mi-juillet, soit environ un mois plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas fait son choix et il se décida à en parler avec Carlisle.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? s'enquit-il à voix basse en entrant dans son bureau.

\- Evidemment Harry, dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Pas ici, peut-on aller en forêt ? lui demanda-t-il sans bouger.

Carlisle opina et Harry l'entraina à plusieurs kilomètres du chalet, il préférait être dehors au cas où sa magie déciderait de faire des siennes à cause de sa nervosité.

\- Je… Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, soupira-t-il finalement.

\- Par le début, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant ? l'interrogea-t-il calmement alors qu'Harry donnait des coups de pieds dans des pommes de pin.

\- Une discussion que j'ai eu avec Jasper, murmura-t-il. Je… Je croyais être sûr de quelque chose et il m'a prouvé le contraire… Il m'a dit d'y réfléchir, de prendre la bonne décision avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, déclara-t-il piteusement. Je sais que les vampires existent dans le monde où j'ai vécu mais je ne suis pas sûr que ceux que j'ai connu aient besoin de savoir que j'en suis devenu un… Je n'arrive pas à choisir et Jasper m'a dit qu'il ne m'aiderait pas dans la décision mais… Je suis perdu Carlisle, je ne sais pas quoi faire, gémit-il.

Carlisle l'observa quelques secondes, cherchant le meilleur moyen de l'aider sans pour autant prendre parti, il était d'accord avec Jasper sur ce point, c'était à Harry de prendre seul cette décision.

\- En quoi les revoir serait une bonne décision ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Ils ont été une sorte de famille pendant huit ans alors je suppose que je leur dois la vérité, répondit-il lentement. Au fond de moi, je pense qu'ils seraient heureux de me savoir en vie, même si ce n'est surement pas de la façon qu'ils le voudraient…

\- Et en quoi cela serait une mauvaise décision ?

\- Ils ont peut-être fait le deuil de ma disparition et ma réapparition viendrait tout chambouler, murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vague. Et si ça se trouve, ils vont très mal prendre mon retour et je m'en voudrais d'être revenu… Et…

\- Et quoi Harry ? l'encouragea Carlisle en s'approchant de lui.

\- J'ai peur, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce en enlevant les mèches ébènes qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

\- D'avoir de nouveaux deuils à faire dans quelques années alors que je n'arrive toujours pas à tourner la page de la guerre, avoua-t-il. Si je renoue avec cette partie de ma vie, lorsqu'ils partiront, ça va faire mal… Je suis déjà tétanisé rien qu'à l'idée de perdre Drago, Théo, Blaise, Pansy ou les jumeaux maintenant alors reprendre contact avec d'autres…

Harry s'interrompit en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser ses idées noires.

\- C'est légitime d'avoir peur Harry, je trouverais même étrange si ce n'était pas le cas, déclara-t-il. Nous sommes tous passés par là à un moment mais de façon différente… Je crois que c'est Alice qui a eu le plus de mal, mais peut-être Jasper t'en a-t-il parlé ?

Harry opina en soupirant, les paroles de Carlisle ne l'aidait pas à prendre une décision.

\- Je sais que tu attends de moi que je te donne mon avis, poursuivit-il. Mais je ne le ferais pas Harry, Jasper a raison, tu dois prendre cette décision seul… Quoi qu'il arrive, ils partiront alors que tu resteras donc pense d'abord à toi, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? le questionna-t-il perdu.

\- Cela va peut-être te paraître égoïste Harry, mais tu dois choisir ce qui est le mieux pour toi, répondit-il. Si tu penses que tu auras des regrets car tu ne les auras pas revu, alors va les voir mais si tu penses que les revoir te fera plus de mal que de bien alors n'y va pas, dit-il simplement.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, les paroles de Carlisle se mélangeant dans sa tête avec celles de Jasper. Il soupira longuement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il avait au moins compris ce que Jasper avait essayé de lui faire comprendre grâce aux paroles de Carlisle.

\- Quel que soit mon choix, tu ne m'en voudras pas ? l'interrogea-t-il, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

\- Bien sûr que non Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Les autres non plus ? lui demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, sa tête enfoui dans le cou de son ainé.

\- Non Harry, personne ne t'en voudra, tu es libre de choisir ce qui te semble le meilleur pour toi, lui dit-il avec beaucoup de douceur avant d'embrasser son front.

Harry acquiesça, serrant ses bras autour du patriarche.

\- Merci Carlisle, merci d'être le père que je n'ai jamais eu, chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi, tu es un fils merveilleux Harry, souffla-t-il à son oreille en caressant doucement sa nuque.

Harry soupira légèrement, Carlisle réussissait toujours à lui remettre les idées en place.

_I feel fine (Je me sens bien)_

_And I can't smile (Et je ne peux pas sourire)_

_But I feel the anger coming (Mais je sens la colère arriver)_

_Its underneath (C'est en-dessous)_

_I don't know why (Je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

_It's always overflowing (Ça déborde toujours)_

_It's a constant fight (C'est une lutte constante)_

_Deep inside (Tout au fond)_

_And I wanna forget it (Et je ne veux pas l'oublier)_

\- Merci quand même, ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi…

\- Veux-tu en parler ? lui demanda-t-il, sachant qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais abordé le sujet de sa famille.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, rétorqua-t-il un peu froidement en se dégageant des bras de Carlisle pour lui tourner le dos.

\- Harry, je ne te forcerai pas à parler, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Je suis désolé Carlisle… C'est juste que… Enfin… Pendant des années j'ai été leur domestique… Je leur faisais à manger, je faisais le ménage, le jardinage, j'ai dormi dans un placard pendant dix ans et je ne mangeais pas à ma faim…

\- C'est de la maltraitance Harry, déclara calmement Carlisle alors qu'à l'intérieur il bouillait, ce qu'Harry sentait très bien.

\- J'ai été élevé ainsi alors pendant longtemps, ça m'a paru normal… Après tout, il m'avait recueilli, moi l'être anormal, grinça-t-il en se tournant de nouveau pour lui faire face.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il choqué.

_I confess I'm always afraid always ashamed (J'avoue, j'ai toujours peur, toujours eu honte)_

_Of what's inside me (De ce qui est en moi)_

_I confess I'm always afraid always ashamed (J'avoue, j'ai toujours peur, toujours eu honte)_

_Of what's inside my head (De ce qui est dans ma tête)_

\- C'est ainsi qu'il me voyait Carlisle et il ne se privait pas pour me le faire comprendre… Je ne compte plus les insultes, que ce soit de mon oncle ou de mon cousin, parfois les coups, avoua-t-il, décidant de balancer tout ce qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui.

\- Que faisais-tu pour être traité ainsi ? l'interrogea-t-il le plus calmement possible alors qu'Harry sentait la colère monter en lui.

\- J'existais, souffla-t-il tristement. Ma tante vouait une haine sans fin à ma mère car elle était une sorcière dans une famille dite normale, sans le moindre pouvoir magique à la base… Quand ma mère est morte, sa haine s'est retournée contre moi et mon oncle l'a suivi… Les enfants sorciers font souvent de la magie accidentelle et ils en avaient peur, ils me punissaient dès que ça arrivait alors que c'est quelque chose qui est incontrôlable, expliqua-t-il.

_And I can't breath (Et je ne peux pas respirer)_

_And I still feel (Et je ressens toujours)_

_But not the way I want to (Mais pas de la façon que je veux)_

_I'm on the edge I don't' know how (Je suis au bord, je ne sais pas comment)_

_I can escape this nightmare (Je peux m'échapper de ce cauchemar)_

\- Pourquoi t'ont-ils gardé s'ils te détestaient tant ? Je suis sûr que tu aurais eu une enfance plus heureuse dans un orphelinat ou dans une famille d'accueil… déclara-t-il.

\- Ils y ont été obligé en quelque sorte, admit-il. Par Dumbledore… Je lui en ai voulu pendant longtemps lorsque j'ai su ça…

Carlisle ferma les yeux, passant une main sur ses paupières en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- C'est du passé Carlisle, dit Harry à voix basse en touchant son bras.

\- Un passé qui te hante toujours, rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Moins qu'avant… Tu sais, les adultes m'ont toujours déçu et je n'arrivais pas à leur faire pleinement confiance… avoua-t-il. Tu… Tu es le premier à qui j'ai accepté de m'ouvrir et je me rends compte que ça fait du bien même si… Même si au fond de moi, il y a encore une petite voix qui me dit de me taire, que tout pourrait se retourner contre moi un jour, lâcha-t-il très rapidement en fermant les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi Harry, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux, ayant peur d'y voir de la déception ou autre chose qui le ferait se sentir mal.

\- Avant aujourd'hui, notamment grâce à ce que tu avais dit à Jasper, j'avais compris qu'il t'avait manqué quelque chose dans ton enfance mais je n'aurais pas imaginé tout ce que tu viens de me raconter, déclara-t-il doucement. Je suis heureux que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour te confier autant à moi et sache que je ne te trahirais jamais Harry.

Harry le fixa, touché, prenant de plein fouet ses émotions pleines de sincérité.

\- Dans le fond je le sais, dit-il doucement. Avec mon don, je ne t'aurais jamais parlé de tout ça si j'avais eu le moindre doute mais je n'arrive pas à faire taire cette voix…

\- Laisse-toi du temps, certaines cicatrices peuvent être très profondes, déclara-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

\- Et certaines ne s'effaceront jamais, souffla-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- De celles qui resteront gravées à jamais sur mon corps, répondit-il douloureusement.

_I confess I'm always afraid always ashamed (J'avoue, j'ai toujours peur, toujours eu honte)_

_Of what's inside me (De ce qui est en moi)_

_I confess I'm always afraid always ashamed (J'avoue, j'ai toujours peur, toujours eu honte)_

_Of what's inside my head (De ce qui est dans ma tête)_

_What's inside my head (Ce qui est dans ma tête)_

\- Mais le venin… Ah… comprit-il. Tu avais des blessures liées à la magie ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour éviter sa lame, expliqua-t-il, ses yeux se faisant distants alors qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Une lame renforcée par la magie noire et imprégnée d'un poison mortel… Il m'a touché sept fois, quatre fois dans le dos et trois fois sur le torse, il disait que sept était un nombre magique qui ne ferait qu'accélérer les effets du poison et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison… Au septième coup, j'ai failli m'écrouler tant mes veines s'enflammaient sous la douleur, se rappela-t-il. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour le tuer, je crois qu'il riait en me regardant chanceler et j'en ai profité pour lancer le sort fatal… Il était mort avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, conclut-il d'une voix remplie d'émotions. Après, tu connais la suite, j'ai transplané au Canada et tu m'as transformé…

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes cicatrices, déclara-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Elles montrent que tu es courageux et que tu as su vaincre les obstacles qui se sont dressés sur ton chemin. Jasper en a beaucoup tu sais, et pourtant ça ne l'empêche pas de se mettre torse nu…

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. On en a parlé un peu, il m'a montré ses cicatrices… Mais c'est juste qu'elles me rappellent de très mauvais souvenirs, lorsque je les vois, c'est toute la bataille finale qui se rejoue dans ma tête alors j'ai du mal à les accepter…

_Wasting away is part of my instinct (Dépérir fait partie de mon instinct)_

_I'll runaway, everything I hate (Je vais fuir, tout ce que je déteste)_

_Take this away, help me escape (Emmène-ça, aide-moi à m'échapper)_

_Take this away (Emmène-ça)_

_I confess, (J'avoue)_

_Innocence ! (Innocence)_

_Innocence ! (Innocence)_

_Innocence ! (Innocence)_

\- Essaie d'y penser autrement, lui conseilla-t-il. Avec elles, c'est la fin de ta vie humaine et le début de ta vie de vampire mais pas que, elles signifient aussi une nouvelle famille et surtout, ta rencontre avec Jasper.

\- Je… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça de cette façon, lâcha-t-il lentement.

Carlisle lui sourit et Harry le lui rendit avant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- De rien, murmura-t-il en embrassant le sommet de sa tête. Sois heureux mon fils, et je sais que tu vas l'être avec Jasper, vous vous complétez parfaitement.

Le silence s'installa, Harry toujours dans l'étreinte de Carlisle. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu d'amour paternel, Carlisle n'hésitait pas à lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et à le rassurer comme seul un père pouvait le faire.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander comment tu en es venu à être un vampire végétarien ? l'interrogea timidement Harry après plusieurs minutes.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux ! s'exclama-t-il en reculant d'un pas pour le regarder. Tout comme toi, je viens d'Angleterre, de Londres exactement, et à l'époque mon père m'entrainait dans des chasses aux vampires et aux sorcières… Une de ces chasses a mal tourné et je me suis fait mordre, c'était en 1663… J'ai réussi à me cacher pendant ma transformation puis j'ai fui la ville, ne voulant pas m'attaquer aux humains, raconta-t-il. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours de toutes les manières possibles mais sans succès… Au bout de plusieurs mois, j'étais cependant tellement assoiffé que je me suis jeté sur un troupeau de cerfs qui passait devant moi. J'ai alors compris que j'allais pouvoir vivre ainsi et que ma vie ne serait peut-être pas si horrible que ce que j'avais imaginé.

\- Et pour la médecine ?

\- J'ai toujours aimé apprendre alors je me suis mis à étudier les sciences, la musique ainsi que la médecine dans divers universités d'Europe, répondit-il avec un sourire. C'est en venant m'installer aux Etats-Unis que ma carrière de médecin a réellement commencé. C'est d'ailleurs dans un hôpital que j'ai trouvé Edward en 1918 puis Esmé en 1921, tous deux étaient alors mourants. Et toi Harry, qu'aimerais-tu apprendre ?

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Jasper m'a dit qu'on allait déménager et s'inscrire dans un lycée en septembre, je verrais à ce moment si une matière me plaît plus qu'une autre… J'adore faire de la musique avec Edward, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup le sport, ou la médecine, tes livres sont passionnants !

\- Tu vas avoir le temps de faire tout ça tu sais, sourit-il. Ils ont déjà tous fini plusieurs fois le lycée ainsi que des études universitaires, enfin sauf Emmett, il a toujours arrêté la fac car quelque chose de nouveau lui plaisait, déclara-t-il avec amusement.

Harry rigola doucement, ça ne l'étonnait pas, Emmett ne tenait jamais en place, même devant un match il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Comment ça se passe les jours de soleil ? s'enquit-il finalement.

\- Ils ne vont pas à l'école et l'excuse est que nous allons tous faire de la randonnée, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je pense qu'avec un sortilège, nous pourrions nous balader en plein soleil sans qu'aucun humain ne remarque quoi que ce soit, songea-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il extrêmement surpris.

\- Oui, tu te souviens du sortilège de Glamour que j'ai utilisé sur l'allée en Angleterre l'autre jour ?

\- Oui, c'est celui-ci ?

\- Pas exactement, une variante pour dissimuler uniquement notre peau brillante, répondit-il. Le Glamour permet de ne pas être reconnu, c'est un peu comme s'il nous donnait l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Je vois, donc tu penses pouvoir trouver un sort nous permettant de sortir les jours ensoleillés ?

\- Je suis certain qu'il en existe un, il faut juste que je le retrouve parmi tous mes bouquins, sourit-il.

\- Ça nous changerait la vie si tu le retrouvais, on pourrait aller habiter dans des endroits ensoleillés, ce que nous évitons comme tu as pu le constater, déclara-t-il.

\- Je trouverai ça, promit-il avec un sourire confiant.

\- Ta magie n'a pas fini de nous surprendre j'ai l'impression, murmura-t-il songeur.

\- Non, souffla-t-il amusé. Il faut aussi que je vous emmène tous sur l'allée sorcière à Salt Lake City, elle me semblait très prometteuse et puis, je suis sûr que certains apprécieraient grandement la librairie et d'autres les magasins de vêtements, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Et ça sera aussi l'occasion de voir si le sort de dissimulation fonctionne parfaitement…

\- En effet, sourit-il. Et ça nous permettrais de comprendre un peu mieux le monde dans lequel tu as grandi…

Harry sourit à ce commentaire, il ne serait pas déçu en effet, son nom était malheureusement connu jusqu'aux Etats-Unis dans le monde magique et qui c'est sur quoi ils tomberaient une fois là-bas.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant un moment et c'est la sonnerie du téléphone portable d'Harry qui vint les interrompre.

\- C'est Edward, murmura-t-il.

\- Décroche donc, s'amusa Carlisle en voyant son air méfiant.

\- Oui Edward ? soupira-t-il en mettant le haut-parleur

\- On se demandait quand vous alliez rentrer, ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que vous êtes partis…

\- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, et aussi, tu as pris une décision à propos d'une allée sorcière il me semble non ?

\- Alice, devina le patriarche alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils.

\- Exact Carlisle, en résumé Harry, Alice nous a vu y aller alors tu as intérêt à ne pas trop trainer où elle va venir te chercher, le prévint Edward avec amusement.

\- Bon sang j'avais oublié ses visions, grogna-t-il. On rentrera quand on aura terminé, elle peut bien patienter…

\- A tes risques et périls, rit-il. J'appelais juste pour vous prévenir, histoire que vous ne soyez pas surpris en rentrant.

\- Merci Edward, déclara Carlisle.

\- Pas de soucis, à plus tard ! Ah et Harry, tu vois qu'un portable peut être utile ! s'exclama-t-il avant de raccrocher.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il appelé le mien d'ailleurs ? grommela-t-il.

\- Car le mien est resté sur mon bureau, rétorqua Carlisle le regard pétillant.

\- Alice est vraiment terrible dès qu'il est question de magasin, soupira-t-il finalement.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas encore compris ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne pensais pas autant…

Malgré l'avertissement d'Edward, ils passèrent encore une heure à discuter avant de se décider à rentrer, Harry devant encore chercher le livre où se trouvait le sort de dissimulation.

A peine arriver au salon, Alice se jeta sur Harry.

\- On y va quand Harry ? l'interrogea-t-elle surexcitée.

\- Quand j'aurais retrouvé un sort Alice, grommela-t-il légèrement amusé malgré tout. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vous préviendrais, rajouta-t-il avant de monter dans sa chambre qu'il insonorisa aussitôt.

Il se mit aussitôt à passer en revue l'ensemble de ses livres, mettant de côté tous ceux qui pourraient correspondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et un corps qu'il reconnut aussitôt se colla contre son dos alors qu'un bisou était déposé dans son cou.

\- Ta sœur est une vraie furie lorsqu'il s'agit de faire les magasins, soupira-t-il en arrêtant ses recherches.

\- Désolé, rit-il en le retournant afin de capturer ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

Jasper lui sourit doucement et Harry l'embrassa brièvement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ses livres.

\- Que cherches-tu exactement ? s'enquit Jasper en jetant un coup d'œil aux livres qu'il avait empilé sur le bureau.

\- Un sort de dissimulation, marmonna-t-il en récupérant un nouveau livre.

\- Tu m'expliques ? lui demanda-t-il perdu.

\- Oui excuse, j'oublie trop souvent que vous ne connaissais pas le monde sorcier, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. C'est un sort qui devrait me permettre de dissimuler notre peau brillante lorsque nous sommes au soleil…

\- C'est vraiment possible ? l'interrogea-t-il ébahi.

\- Et bien si je retrouve le bon bouquin, oui, sourit-il. Tu veux m'aider ? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Volontiers, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Il faut chercher dans les huit bouquins que j'ai mis de côté s'il y est, dit-il simplement. Je ne suis pas sûr pour le nom du sort par contre alors fie-toi aux effets qui sont décrits.

Jasper opina et prit le premier livre de la pile tandis qu'Harry prenait le second. Harry changea rapidement de bouquin alors que le blond semblait lire soigneusement chaque ligne ce qui l'amusa. Harry savait en effet qu'il était un grand amateur de livres et qu'il lirait chaque page avec attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? le questionna Jasper après quelques minutes en levant le nez du bouquin.

\- Toi, dit-il avec un regard tendre.

Jasper fronça les sourcils et Harry rigola doucement.

\- Tu es un vrai accro aux livres alors ça m'amuse de te voir lire chaque page avec précision alors que j'ai déjà passé quatre livres, expliqua-t-il taquin.

Jasper se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de replonger dans sa lecture, faisant pouffer le plus jeune.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Harry au bout du sixième livre en se glissant sur les genoux du blond pour lui montrer.

Jasper posa aussitôt le livre qu'il lisait et referma ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, posant sa tête sur son épaule afin de pouvoir lire ce qu'il lui montrait.

\- C'était bien le sortilège de dissimulation finalement, murmura-t-il en parcourant rapidement la page qui parlait du sort. On a de la chance, il y a du soleil aujourd'hui… Viens avec moi, on va le tester au jardin ! s'exclama-t-il en s'échappant de l'étreinte du blond après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

_**RED – Confession (What's Inside My Head)**_

* * *

Et oui, encore un chapitre où je mets en avant la relation entre Harry et Carlisle :)


	18. Chapter 18 : L'allée des Lacs

Bonjour à tous ! Je vais répondre à deux questions qu'on m'a posé : désolée mais il n'y aura pas de lemon, ce n'est pas mon truc d'en écrire, et ils ne retourneront pas à Forks… En tout cas, merci à tous pour votre soutien, c'est super motivant !

* * *

**Fourchelangue : dialogue entre "…" et en italique**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : L'allée des Lacs**

* * *

Il attendit que Jasper se lève avant d'envoyer ses livres se ranger à leur place, sous le regard surpris du blond. Harry lui prit ensuite la main et l'entraina dehors.

Sous les indications d'Harry, Jasper alla se placer au soleil alors que l'ensemble de leur famille venait voir ce qui se passait.

Harry se concentra quelques secondes, sa baguette pointée sur le blond, avant de jeter le sort. L'instant d'après, Jasper avait cessé de briller et sa peau semblait beaucoup moins blanche qu'en temps normal, arrachant des cris de surprise à tous les vampires.

\- Tu as trouvé, souffla Carlisle sous le choc.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, répondit-il avec un grand sourire alors que Jasper venait l'enlacer tendrement.

\- C'est génial ça ! s'exclama joyeusement Emmett.

\- Combien de temps va durer ce sort ? s'enquit Esmé.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je l'annule, répondit-il avec un sourire. On va donc pouvoir aller se balader sur l'allée des Lacs à Salt Lake City, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour Alice.

Alice poussa un petit cri ravi en sautillant jusqu'à lui afin de déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

\- Vu que ce n'est pas trop loin, je vais nous faire transplaner là-bas, déclara-t-il.

\- Tous en même temps ? s'étonna Edward.

\- Non, je ne pourrais en prendre que deux à chaque fois avec moi, répondit-il. D'ailleurs, laissez vos portables ici, les ondes magiques vont les détraquer, leur précisa-t-il amusé.

Rapidement, l'ensemble des vampires alla poser son portable à l'intérieur et lorsqu'ils revinrent dehors, Harry leur lança à tous le sortilège de dissimulation avant de se le lancer à lui-même.

Il tendit ensuite ses deux mains et Alice et Rosalie s'en saisirent, impatientes de voir à quoi ressemblait une allée sorcière. Il les déposa dans un coin sombre qu'il avait repéré lorsqu'il était venu avec Carlisle avant de repartir en Alaska où il récupéra Esmé et Carlisle, puis Edward et Emmett avant de retourner chercher Jasper.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir gardé pour la fin, souffla-t-il en se collant contre lui.

Pour toute réponse, Jasper l'embrassa passionnément et malgré leur condition de vampire, ils furent obligés de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

Harry les fit ensuite rapidement transplaner pour rejoindre les autres.

Une fois là-bas, Harry sortit une cape de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale avant de l'enfiler, dissimulant soigneusement son visage sous le capuchon.

\- Pourquoi mets-tu une cape ? l'interrogea Alice avec étonnement.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment un inconnu dans le monde sorcier, même aux Etats-Unis, répondit-il avec une touche d'amertume dans la voix.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous te servirons de garde du corps si tu te fais repérer, lui dit Emmett avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et le premier qui t'approche de trop près, je te promets qu'il s'enfuira en courant, se renfrogna Jasper.

\- Si vous voulez acheter quoi que ce soit, vous me prévenez, j'ai ma carte bancaire avec moi, leur dit après avoir rigolé aux paroles d'Emmett et Jasper.

\- Nous avons nos propres cartes Harry, lui rappela Rosalie.

\- Sauf qu'elles sont parfaitement inutiles dans le monde magique, rétorqua-t-il amusé. On y va ?

Tous approuvèrent et Harry les entraina à la poste qui se trouvait juste à côté. Ils furent extrêmement surpris par le nombre de hiboux qui se trouvaient là et Harry leur expliqua qu'ainsi, chacun était libre d'envoyer son courrier quand il le souhaitait, même sans posséder son propre hibou.

Le magasin suivant était un apothicaire et Harry en profita pour racheter des ingrédients, peut-être se remettrait-il à la concoction de potions…

\- Pourquoi personne ne s'étonne que tu sois caché sous une cape ? l'interrogea Esmé alors qu'ils changeait de boutique.

\- C'est quelque chose de fréquent chez les sorciers, répondit-il simplement.

\- Même les jours de soleil comme aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Rosalie.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il. Ah, voici une des boutiques de vêtements, je vous conseille de choisir quelques tenues sorcières si jamais on est amené à retourner dans le monde magique…

Alice ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle fonça dans la boutique, Rosalie sur ses talons. Les autres suivirent plus calmement, Harry et Jasper fermant la marche.

\- Que me conseilles-tu Harry ? lui demanda le blond.

Harry lui sourit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux vêtements disposés autour d'eux. Il entraina ensuite Jasper vers les capes et lui en montra plusieurs.

\- C'est toujours utile d'avoir des capes avec des capuches mais dans certaines circonstances, notamment lors de soirées, la capuche est mal vue, expliqua-t-il. Pour ce qui est des couleurs, toujours avoir au moins une noire de chaque et ensuite, cela dépend de plusieurs facteurs comme la couleur des yeux ou des cheveux mais la plupart des gens préfèrent des capes sobres, donc plutôt grises, noires ou dans les tons bleus, mais c'est rarement des couleurs pétantes.

Jasper hocha la tête et son regard s'arrêta sur une cape bleue nuit aux bordures dorées. Harry approuva son choix tandis qu'il en choisissait une noire aux bordures argentées pour lui-même.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, tous avaient au moins acheté plusieurs capes, Alice et Rosalie ayant rajouté de nombreux vêtements qui pouvaient passer complètement inaperçus dans leur vie de tous les jours. Harry réduisit ensuite leurs achats et les fourra dans une poche de sa cape avec un sortilège d'allègement.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendu, même dans cette allée où il avait pourtant moins de chance d'être reconnu qu'en Angleterre. Il sentit d'ailleurs une main caresser doucement son dos tout en recevant une onde calmante.

\- Désolé Jaz', chuchota-t-il. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à être à l'aise dès que je reviens dans le monde magique… Trop de souvenirs, rajouta-t-il d'une voix légèrement tendue.

\- On n'était pas obligé de venir Harry, lui dit doucement Rosalie.

\- Si, c'est important pour moi que vous ayez un aperçu du monde dans lequel j'ai vécu ! rétorqua-t-il vivement.

Le silence se réinstalla mais Harry sentit la main de Carlisle presser doucement son épaule en signe de soutien alors qu'ils arrivaient à la librairie.

Rapidement, tous se dispersèrent dans les différentes allées et Harry constata qu'elle était bien plus fournie que la librairie du Chemin de Traverse. Il s'égara du côté des livres de potions, songeant avec amusement que Severus aurait surement eu une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant.

Severus Rogue… Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui. Il savait que le maitre des potions avait survécu et qu'il enseignait toujours à Poudlard grâce à la Gazette qu'il recevait.

Au fil des années, la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre avait disparu et avait été remplacée par une sorte de respect et une complicité très forte, notamment lors des duels. Pendant la dernière bataille, Severus avait été son équipier et à eux deux, ils avaient fait beaucoup de mal parmi les mangemorts. Harry songea qu'il lui manquait tout de même, ayant énormément appris avec lui depuis le début de sa sixième année. En effet, cet été-là Voldemort avait découvert que Severus ne lui était plus fidèle et personne n'avait réellement su comment il avait réussi à s'en sortir vivant. A partir de septembre, Severus était alors devenu son entraineur attitré et le faisait travailler chaque soir entre 22h et 2h du matin en semaine et tous les après-midi, voire plus, les weekends et pendant les vacances.

\- Ça va Harry ? s'inquiéta Jasper en arrivant près de lui après avoir senti ses émotions perturbées depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Des souvenirs, souffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard désolé.

Jasper lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais Harry secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler, murmura-t-il. Lorsqu'on rentrera, si tu as des questions, je te promets d'y répondre.

Jasper hocha la tête et après une dernière caresse dans son dos, retourna dans le rayon où il était, sentant le besoin d'Harry de ressasser quelques souvenirs. Seul.

Harry passa encore quelques minutes dans le rayon des potions à penser à ce qu'il avait traversé pendant plus de deux ans avec Severus, avant de rejoindre le rayon voisin avec trois livres dans les bras.

Il se promena ensuite dans les différentes allées, s'arrêtant dès qu'un livre attirait son attention.

\- Harry ? l'appela soudain Carlisle en venant le retrouver.

\- Oui ?

Pour toute réponse, Carlisle lui tendit un livre et Harry ne put empêcher un grognement de sortir de sa bouche, même s'il s'y attendait un peu.

\- Il y en a beaucoup ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix tendue en fusillant du regard "La biographie d'Harry Potter" par A. Rick et Z. Kric.

\- Plusieurs livres oui mais c'est la seule édition, dit-il doucement.

\- Ils n'avaient pas le droit, grogna-t-il en parcourant rapidement sa propre biographie. A moins que…

Mais il s'interrompit, il venait de tomber sur ce qu'il redoutait, ce livre était tout à fait légal, un nouveau grognement lui échappant.

\- C'est légal n'est-ce pas ? devina Carlisle.

\- Oui… soupira-t-il en lui rendant le livre. Lorsqu'un sorcier reconnu comme personne importante, quelle que soit la raison, est mort ou porté disparu depuis au moins six mois et qu'il n'y plus aucune personne de sa famille en vie, une loi autorise la publication d'un ouvrage biographique à une seule et unique maison d'édition, expliqua-t-il. Vu que la publication date de juin, soit juste un peu plus de six mois après ma disparition, je dirais que les livres étaient prêts depuis longtemps et que le léger décalage est seulement dû au temps de délibération pour savoir qui aura l'honneur de publier ma biographie, déclara-t-il avec de la colère dans la voix.

\- Comment la maison d'édition est choisie ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Les livres sont lus par des personnes qui ont connu la célébrité en question, en l'occurrence moi, et ils choisissent celui qui est le plus proche de la réalité et contribuent même à la fin de la rédaction afin d'ajouter des éléments, répondit-il. Puis-je ? s'enquit-il en tendant de nouveau la main vers le livre.

Carlisle hocha la tête et lui repassa le livre. Harry chercha qui avait été ces personnes à la fin de livre, dans les remerciements. Ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc, pas moins de seize personnes avaient servi de jury.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? le questionna Carlisle.

\- Ils ont demandé l'avis de beaucoup de monde, d'habitude ce n'est jamais plus de cinq ou six personnes mais là…

Il s'interrompit, secouant la tête d'incrédulité alors qu'il relisait une nouvelle fois la liste de noms :

_Bell Katie_

_Chourave Pomona_

_Dubois Olivier_

_Finnigan Seamus_

_Flitwick Filius_

_Johnson Angelina_

_Malefoy Drago_

_McGonagall Minerva_

_Nott Théodore_

_Parkinson Pansy_

_Rogue Severus_

_Spinnet Alicia_

_Thomas Dean_

_Weasley Fred_

_Weasley Georges_

_Zabini Blaise_

\- Qui sont toutes ces personnes ? le questionna Carlisle qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

\- Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Olivier, Fred et Georges sont mes anciens coéquipiers de l'équipe de quidditch, murmura-t-il. Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall et Rogue sont des enseignants de Poudlard… Seamus et Dean étaient mes amis de dortoir avec Ron et Neville, je suppose que ce dernier est mort aussi, déclara-t-il sur un ton sinistre. Enfin, Drago, Théo, Pansy et Blaise sont ceux que j'ai déjà revu et qui ne m'ont rien dit, comme les jumeaux donc leur vie risque d'être écourtée dans les prochains jours, grogna-t-il, faisait rire Carlisle. S'ils ont tous relu ce fichu bouquin, je suppose qu'il ne doit pas y avoir trop d'aberration, en tout cas j'espère sinon je rajoute la torture avant le meurtre !

\- Je vais en prendre un, lui dit doucement Carlisle, guettant sa réaction.

\- Je me doute bien, acquiesça-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je le lirais aussi de toute façon…

Carlisle acquiesça à son tour avant de repartir en sa compagnie dans une autre allée, retrouvant Emmett plongé dans un livre sur le quidditch.

\- C'est de la tuerie ces livres ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse lorsqu'il vit Harry. Il n'y a pas que tes photos qui bougent en fait, même les livres !

Harry rigola doucement, s'approchant de lui pour voir ce qu'il lisait exactement.

\- Très bon livre, approuva-t-il. Tu as toutes les meilleures figues du quidditch là-dedans.

\- C'est juste extra ! Tu dois m'apprendre !

\- C'est envisageable, murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Après je vais t'emmener dans un magasin qui va te plaire, lui promit-il avec de changer une nouvelle fois d'allée.

Ils passèrent près d'une heure dans la librairie et lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, ils avaient tous plusieurs livres dans les bras. Harry les fit ensuite rejoindre les vêtements dans la poche de sa cape.

\- Emmett, se magasin est spécialement pour toi, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient au magasin de quidditch.

\- Wahou ! s'écria-t-il en entrant rapidement, faisant rire Harry.

\- Te rends-tu compte qu'il va dévaliser le magasin ? l'interrogea Esmé avec amusement.

\- Il aura du mal, c'est moi qui ai la carte pour les achats, déclara-t-il tranquillement, faisant rigoler l'ensemble de sa famille alors qu'ils rejoignaient Emmett dans le magasin.

\- Tu vas vraiment lui apprendre à jouer à ça ? lui demanda Edward.

\- Pourquoi pas, vous êtes des créatures magiques donc vous pouvez tout à fait contrôler un balai, murmura-t-il songeur.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, sourit-il.

Harry observa les balais, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nouveauté et l'Eclair de Feu restait aujourd'hui encore en tête du classement des meilleurs balais sportifs. Juste derrière venait cependant un petit nouveau, le Nimbus 3000 et d'après les critiques il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour arriver à hauteur de l'Eclair de Feu. Son prix était cependant plus abordable que son concurrent et Harry songea que ça pourrait faire un très bon cadeau à certains membres de sa famille.

Il se sortit de ses pensées et partit rejoindre Emmett, lui montrant alors les différentes balles en taille réelle et non plus en photos

Harry fit ensuite l'acquisition d'un balai d'entrainement, après tout, aucun des vampires n'avaient l'habitude de ce genre de moyen de transport, ainsi que d'un souaffle, d'un vif d'or d'entrainement, de deux battes et d'un cognard, pas la peine d'en avoir deux pour le moment.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, Emmett avait les yeux brillants, tel un enfant à qui on venait de faire un cadeau de Noël en avance.

Harry les fit ensuite entrer dans une animalerie où il fit bien attention de jeter un sort pour que personne n'ait l'idée de s'attaquer à l'une des bestioles de la boutique.

_"Lâche-moi et enlève-moi ce truc de ma tête, ça m'étouffe ! Et tu me fais mal grosse brute !"_

Harry tendit l'oreille, entendant des sifflements furieux provenir du fond de la boutique. Il avança rapidement jusqu'aux cris de protestations et trouva un serpent, la tête coincée dans un sac noir, dans les mains d'un vendeur qui semblait vouloir le changer de cage. Harry l'observa quelques secondes mais ce fut assez pour constater qu'il ne savait pas le manipuler. Lorsqu'il le vit, le vendeur balança l'animal dans une cage et retira à la hâte le sac noir.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'un renseignement ? lui demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Non merci, je ne fais que regarder, répondit-il froidement.

Le vendeur lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'enfuir à l'avant de la boutique, fuyant Harry dont la colère était perceptible.

_"Sale lâche ! Viens donc voir mes crocs de plus près ! siffla furieusement le serpent._

_\- Il ne reviendra pas tout de suite, je crois que je lui ai fait peur, lui dit doucement Harry en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur."_

Le serpent arrêta aussitôt de protester, observant l'humain qui se trouvait face à lui et qui était capable de lui parler. Harry détailla alors le petit serpent, il ne devait pas faire plus de 35 cm et était noir avec sur son dos, une alternance de bandes bleues électrique et vertes fluo. Harry plongea finalement son regard dans celui du serpent et tomba sur des pupilles dorées avec une fente verticale noire. Harry ne douta pas un seul instant que celui-ci était particulièrement venimeux.

_"Qu'es-tu ? lui demanda Harry._

_ \- Un Elek', lui répondit-il. Et toi, tu n'es pas humain, ton sang est froid ! Comment peux-tu me comprendre ?_

_ \- Exact, sourit-il. Je suis un sorcier qui a été transformé en vampire mais j'ai toujours eu la capacité de comprendre les serpents._

_ \- Un suceur de sang ? s'étonna-t-il._

_ \- Comment t'appelles-tu ? l'interrogea Harry après avoir hoché la tête._

_ \- Soanos, et toi ?_

_ \- Harry, siffla-t-il. Dis-moi, aimerais-tu que je t'emmène avec moi ? Je ne pourrais pas t'apporter la chaleur, mon corps étant gelé, mais je créerais des enchantements pour répondre à tes besoins, lui dit-il. Je vis avec sept autres vampires et j'ai aussi une chouette, et du moment où tu ne fais de mal à aucun d'eux, tu es le bienvenu._

_ \- Tu veux vraiment m'emmener ? le questionna-t-il presque choqué. Personne n'a voulu de moi, tout le monde pense que je suis trop dangereux !_

_ \- Je sais bien que tu l'es mais étant un vampire, ton venin est sans danger pour moi, comme pour ma famille…_

_ \- C'est vrai… Alors oui, je veux bien venir avec toi, je ne supporte plus cette cage et ces gens, ils ne savent pas s'occuper de moi, ils ont beaucoup trop peur que je les morde._

_ \- Je reviens, souffla-t-il."_

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il tomba sur sa famille.

\- Ah… Je suppose que je ne vous avais jamais dit que je pouvais parler aux serpents, murmura-t-il penaud en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- A aucun moment, souffla Jasper.

\- Désolé, je vais l'acheter d'ailleurs, il n'est pas heureux ici… Et je vous expliquerais dès qu'on rentrera, promit-il.

Les vampires acquiescèrent et allèrent l'attendre dehors.

\- Excusez-moi, je souhaite acheter le serpent que vous changiez de cage tout à l'heure, dit-il au vendeur.

\- Cet Elek' est très dangereux vous savez, l'avertit le vendeur, tentant de voir qui se cacher sous le capuchon.

\- Je sais.

\- Il est tout à fait capable de contrer certains sorts, d'où notre incapacité à le changer de cage par la magie, poursuivit-il. Mais on n'en sait pas plus à propos de cette espèce, elle est très difficile à approcher…

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance et je découvrirais par moi-même ses autres talents, s'agaça-t-il.

Le vendeur lui jeta un regard qui disait clairement qu'il était fou mais n'insista pas plus, se dirigeant vers le fond de la boutique. Il encaissa d'abord le paiement puis se saisit d'une cage de transport où pour une fois, le serpent entra docilement, sous les yeux ébahis du vendeur.

\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry. Au revoir Monsieur !

Le vendeur ne répondit rien, encore trop choqué par le comportement inhabituel du serpent.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Harry sortit Soanos de sa cage et la fourra dans sa poche.

_"Tu es vraiment glacé, siffla-t-il avec reproche._

_ \- Désolé, je vais acheter une sorte de gant afin que tu puisses t'installer autour de mon avant-bras, répondit-il en l'installant provisoirement dans sa poche."_

Soanos ne dit plus rien mais se lova dans la poche où Harry avait appliqué un léger sort de chauffage.

\- Il faut que je repasse dans la boutique de vêtements, j'ai besoin d'une guêtre de bras pour installer Soanos au chaud, déclara-t-il à sa famille.

\- Soanos ? releva Emmett.

\- Mon serpent, sourit-il. Je ferais les présentations lorsqu'on sera rentré, là il se repose.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, comprenant qu'Harry ne donnerait de toute façon pas plus d'explication tant qu'ils seraient ici. Harry rejoignit donc rapidement la boutique de vêtements, prit plusieurs guêtres de bras noires, allant de son poignet à son coude. Il en mit aussitôt une et ajouta un sortilège chauffant pour que Soanos ne souffre pas au contact de sa peau froide. Il le récupéra ensuite délicatement dans sa poche et lui montra son avant-bras. Soanos s'y enroula avec plaisir, le remerciant d'un sifflement.

\- Il me dit merci, traduit-il avec amusement face aux regards interrogateurs.

Ils se promenèrent encore quelques temps dans l'allée, passant par plusieurs magasins qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visités, comme la bijouterie ou la papeterie.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en Alaska et qu'Harry vida ses poches où se trouvaient tous leurs achats, il fut heureux de pouvoir dépenser sans compter, son compte serait fortement dans le négatif si ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

Merci à tous de me suivre et à bientôt !


	19. Chapter 19: La Biographie d'Harry Potter

Déjà plus de 200 reviews, mille mercis !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : La biographie d'Harry Potter**

* * *

Ils allèrent ranger toutes leurs affaires puis se rassemblèrent au salon.

\- Par où dois-je commencer ? les questionna Harry en se laissant tomber dans le canapé entre Jasper et Carlisle.

\- Les serpents, depuis quand les comprends-tu ? l'interrogea Emmett avec fascination.

\- Depuis toujours ou presque, murmura-t-il. Quand Voldemort a essayé de me tuer lorsque j'avais un an, il m'a transmis quelques-uns de ses pouvoirs dont sa capacité à parler aux serpents. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprend, c'est une sorte de don, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et tu t'es souvent baladé avec un serpent enroulé autour du bras ? s'enquit Alice avec amusement.

\- Non c'est la première fois, sourit-il. Lorsqu'on est entré dans la boutique, je l'ai entendu s'énerver contre le vendeur et en discutant un peu avec lui, j'ai compris qu'il ne sortirait jamais d'ici, il est bien trop dangereux pour un mortel, rit-il.

Harry fit alors venir à lui un de ses livres, faisant sursauter l'ensemble de sa famille lorsqu'il arriva de l'étage.

\- Voilà, c'est un Elek', souffla-t-il en parcourant rapidement les quelques lignes parlant de l'espèce dans son livre sur les serpents magiques, un cadeau d'Hermione pour son dix-septième anniversaire. C'est un des plus dangereux déjà à cause de son venin, une seule goutte suffit pour tuer quelqu'un mais aussi à cause de sa capacité à envoyer de fortes décharges électriques à quiconque le touche, d'où son nom.

\- Il vaut mieux l'avoir dans son camp alors, déclara Rosalie.

\- C'est préférable en effet, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je vais faire les présentations, il doit savoir qui vous êtes.

\- Donc il est sans danger pour nous ? lui demanda Esmé.

\- Oui, puisque d'une certaine façon nous sommes déjà morts, il ne peut pas nous tuer une deuxième fois, s'amusa-t-il.

Tous hochèrent la tête et observèrent Harry remonter sa manche où le serpent semblait endormi.

_"Soanos, siffla-t-il doucement en caressant sa tête du bout des doigts._

_ \- Oui ?_

_ \- Je veux te présenter ma famille, en cas de besoin, tu pourras toujours trouver refuge avec l'un d'eux, lui dit-il."_

Soanos glissa jusqu'aux épaules d'Harry, prenant soin de rester sur sa cape afin de ne pas être en contact avec sa peau glacée.

_"Soanos, voici Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esmé et Carlisle, déclara-t-il._

_ \- Ils sont tous aussi froids que toi alors, dit-il._

_ \- Oui, désolé._

_ \- Ce n'est rien, tu m'as sorti de cage et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, rétorqua-t-il en passant sa langue sur sa joue."_

Harry sourit avant de tourner de nouveau vers sa famille.

\- Voici donc Soanos, il se peut qu'il vienne vous voir si je ne suis pas là et il ne demandera qu'une seule chose, c'est de la chaleur, leur expliqua-t-il. Vous pourrez utiliser une de mes guêtres, elles sont toutes ensorcelées pour rester à bonne température pour lui.

_"Puis-je aller les voir ? lui demanda Soanos. J'aimerai connaître leur odeur._

_ \- Si tu veux, sourit-il."_

\- Il va passer vous voir pour repérer vos odeurs, c'est sa manière de reconnaître ceux qui font partis de la famille, leur dit-il alors que Soanos glissait déjà vers Jasper.

_"C'est donc lui la deuxième odeur sur toi, siffla Soanos avec amusement. Ton compagnon a aussi ton odeur…"_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'attirant de nouveaux regards interrogateurs.

\- Il dit que nos odeurs à Jasper et moi sont mélangés, il a compris qu'il est mon compagnon, expliqua-t-il en adressant un regard tendre à Jasper.

Soanos fit rapidement le tour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire des petits commentaires qui firent beaucoup rire Harry et sa famille une fois que ce dernier leur eu traduit.

Chacun retourna ensuite à ses occupations et Jasper emmena alors Harry dans la chambre de ce dernier.

\- Je sais que tu as des questions mais j'en ai une pour toi d'abord, attaqua aussitôt Harry en posant Soanos sur le lit. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait s'installer officiellement dans ta chambre et que Carlisle me laissera transformer la mienne en une sorte de laboratoire ?

\- Pour ta première question, elle est stupide ! Aux dernières nouvelles, on est plus souvent rendu dans la mienne que dans la tienne ces derniers temps ! s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant chastement. Pour la deuxième, je pense qu'il te laissera faire mais tu vas devoir lui demander directement mais pas maintenant, tu as des choses à m'expliquer d'abord il me semble…

Harry soupira mais acquiesça en se dégagea de son étreinte.

\- J'ai repensé à quelqu'un tout à l'heure, un homme qui m'a servi de mentor pendant plus de deux ans et… Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je ne pouvais pas laisser certaines personnes me croire mort, je dois les revoir, avoua-t-il en restant à distance du blond. Tu avais raison, j'aurais beaucoup trop de regrets si je ne le faisais pas…

Jasper esquissa un sourire et s'approcha doucement de lui pour caresser sa joue. Harry ferma les yeux, les émotions du blond étaient tellement calme qu'il arrêta de stresser.

\- J'étais sûr que tu prendrais cette décision, chuchota-t-il en dégageant les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Jasper. Il eut lu tellement d'amour qu'il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa alors qu'il sentit les bras de Jasper se glisser autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui.

\- Je t'aime Jaz', souffla-t-il quand ils reprirent leur souffle, leur regard rivé dans celui de l'autre.

Les yeux de Jasper étincelèrent encore plus et Harry se fit la remarque que c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait vraiment, jusqu'à maintenant ils avaient laissé leurs émotions parler pour eux.

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry, murmura-t-il en retour. Tu es la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé en plus de 150 ans d'existence.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement en le plaquant contre un mur.

Pendant ce temps au salon, Carlisle, Edward et Emmett discutaient tranquillement de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur Harry, les trois filles étant maintenant dans les Alpes pour continuer à travailler sur le chalet d'Harry.

\- Il ne cessera donc jamais de nous surprendre, déclara Edward avec un sourire.

\- Il est fascinant, murmura Carlisle.

\- Je suis sûr que tu en sais bien plus que nous Carlisle, lui dit Emmett.

\- C'est vrai, l'approuva-t-il. Mais ça le regarde et je lui ai promis de ne rien dire… Edward non ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il le sentait fouiller dans ses pensées.

\- Carlisle…

\- Non ! répéta-t-il légèrement en colère. Il y a des choses que je ne dirais pas, il s'est confié à moi, m'a fait confiance et je refuse de le trahir alors respecte ça Edward. Tu n'as qu'à agir comme si c'était un patient.

\- Il n'y a aucun secret professionnel avec lui, grogna-t-il.

\- C'est sa vie et son passé Edward, l'apaisa Emmett avec un haussement d'épaules. Il a le droit de vouloir que certaines choses ne soient pas connues par tous mais seulement par Carlisle.

Edward le fusilla du regard mais hocha tout de même la tête.

\- D'accord Carlisle, lâcha-t-il finalement avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Si tu veux en savoir plus sur lui, tu n'as qu'à lire sa biographie et ensuite, si tu as des questions, pose-les lui, peut-être te répondra-t-il…

Edward soupira mais hocha la tête aux paroles de Carlisle.

Jasper et Harry vinrent les rejoindre plusieurs heures plus tard, s'attirant des regards moqueurs d'Edward et Emmett.

\- La chambre est toujours debout ? les interrogea Emmett avec un grand sourire.

\- Parfaitement, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Vous faisiez une partie de cartes ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Pense ce que tu veux Em' mais n'oublie pas que la magie est utile, rétorqua Jasper en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Et fais attention à ce que tu dis si tu veux avoir l'espoir de monter sur un balai, rajouta Harry sur un ton narquois.

Emmett lui tira puérilement la langue, faisant rigoler Harry.

\- Tu es un petit manipulateur Harry, lui dit Edward.

\- J'ai eu un très bon coach pour ça, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Un coach ? releva-t-il.

\- Mmh… Severus… murmura-t-il. C'est le maître incontesté de la manipulation, des potions et surtout du sarcasme, il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, se souvint-il avec nostalgie. Mais j'ai énormément appris avec lui, dans beaucoup de domaines… Carlisle, dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers lui. As-tu lu le livre ?

Carlisle opina lentement et Jasper sentit aussitôt la tension dans le corps du plus jeune.

\- Je ne te demanderais rien tant que tu ne l'auras pas lu Harry, je veux être certain que ce que j'ai lu est vrai, le rassura-t-il alors.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il avec reconnaissance en récupérant l'ouvrage.

Il reprit ensuite la direction de l'étage, Jasper hésitant à le suivre.

\- Viens Jaz', je pense que j'aurais besoin de toi, souffla-t-il sans se retourner.

Ils s'assirent alors tous les deux sur le lit, Harry ne cessant de fixer la couverture du livre. Jasper l'installa alors entre ses jambes de façon à ce qu'il soit adossé contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je suis là Harry, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. N'essaie pas de contrôler tes émotions, je vais t'aider à y faire face et je ne te poserais pas la moindre question tant qu'on n'aura pas achevé la lecture…

Harry ferma les yeux et pris plusieurs grandes inspiration pour se détendre légèrement avant de se saisir de nouveau du livre et de l'ouvrir, passant rapidement la page du titre mais s'arrêtant sur les quelques lignes que les auteurs avaient écrites.

_Dans ce monde qui était le nôtre, la vérité a été soigneusement enfouie afin de dissimuler les manipulations, aussi bien du camp de la Lumière que de celui des Ténèbres._

_La vie d'Harry Potter est loin du conte de fée décrit aux enfants, elle est remplie d'horreurs dont très peu d'entre nous auraient été capable de faire face._

_Plus que rétablir la vérité, nous souhaitons aujourd'hui que ce livre soit un hommage à ce jeune homme qui a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver un monde qui ne lui a jamais montré le moindre respect._

\- Surprenant, souffla Harry. Peut-être que ce livre n'est pas un simple ramassis de mensonges finalement.

Jasper ne répondit rien, se contentant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe alors qu'Harry tournait une nouvelle page, tombant sur le sommaire.

_1\. Introduction_

_2\. Lily et James Potter_

_\- Un couple redoutable_

_\- Un an de bonheur en famille_

_3\. 10 ans chez les moldus_

_ \- Les Dursley_

_ \- 10 ans d'abus_

_4\. Poudlard_

_ \- 1__ère__ année_

_ \- 2__ème__ année_

_ \- 3__ème__ année_

_ \- 4__ème__ année_

_ \- 5__ème__ année_

_ \- 6__ème__ année_

_ \- 7__ème__ année_

_5\. La dernière bataille_

_6\. Son entourage_

_ \- Hermione Granger_

_ \- Ronald Weasley_

_ \- Drago Malefoy_

_\- L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor_

_\- Les Weasley_

_ \- Les Gryffondors_

_\- Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson_

_\- Sirius Black_

_ \- Remus Lupin _

_ \- Le personnel de Poudlard_

_7\. Remerciements_

Harry était intrigué, les auteurs semblaient avoir réellement retracé toute sa vie, il allait maintenant voir jusqu'où ils avaient pu trouver des informations.

Ils lurent rapidement l'introduction ainsi que la deuxième partie, sa vie chez ses parents ayant été très courte. Cependant, il fut surpris de découvrir des choses sur ses parents et de voir une photo de lui bébé en leur compagnie. Qui avait donc été voir ces deux auteurs pour avoir de telles informations ?

Harry laissa cette question de côté pour se reconcentrer sur sa lecture. En voyant le titre de la troisième partie, il ne put s'empêcher de se serrer un peu plus contre Jasper et en retour, il sentit un baiser sur sa nuque et un autre sur le sommet de sa tête. Il n'était pas seul.

_L'une des plus grosses erreurs de Dumbledore, et il nous l'a lui-même avoué depuis son portait de Poudlard, fut de confier Harry à la sœur de sa mère, des moldus qui détestaient la magie au point de le faire payer à leur propre neveu… pendant dix ans, Harry a été exploité par "sa famille"… dormait dans un placard… il était heureux lorsqu'il avait un repas par jour… brutalisé par son cousin et sa bande… l'oncle était parfois violent… la sœur de l'oncle n'était pas mieux, dressant son chien pour attaquer Harry… jamais aimé… repoussé…_

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de lire la troisième partie, Harry ferma les yeux. Les auteurs avaient tout découvert de sa vie chez les Dursley, lui qui avait brillamment caché la vérité pendant toutes ces années.

\- Ils sont très forts ces auteurs, murmura-t-il à l'attention de Jasper. Cinq personnes connaissaient cette partie de ma vie, trois sont mortes, la quatrième était sous serment et ne pouvait donc pas parler et la cinquième, c'est Carlisle, avoua-t-il. Je n'arrivais plus à garder ça pour moi alors je lui ai tout raconté… J'avais prévu de te le dire mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en voudrais jamais quand tu choisiras de te confier à Carlisle, le rassura-t-il après avoir senti ses émotions troublées. Je sais que tu as besoin d'un repère paternel, et maintenant je comprends encore mieux pourquoi et si c'est de Carlisle dont tu as besoin alors n'hésite pas.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard.

Harry l'embrassa doucement, une main caressant sa joue avant de se recaler confortablement dans ses bras afin d'attaquer la quatrième partie, celle sur Poudlard.

Il y avait absolument tout, la pierre philosophale, l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets et son affrontement avec le basilic, bien que pas détaillé par manque d'informations, Sirius et les détraqueurs, la Coupe de Feu, les manipulations d'Ombrage et les mangemorts au ministère avec la mort de Sirius et enfin, ses deux dernières années à l'école complètement folles, alternant les cours et ses leçons supplémentaires avec Severus pour le préparer à l'affrontement final.

Il remarqua cependant que les auteurs n'avaient pas réussi à savoir où il avait disparu l'été entre sa sixième et sa septième année ainsi qu'entre la fin de sa septième année et la dernière bataille.

\- Tu as vraiment été plongé dedans tout petit, commenta Jasper à voix basse.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le choix contrairement à toi, soupira-t-il. On m'aurait demandé mon avis, j'aurais sûrement participé mais pas ainsi, je détestais être une arme, être celui sur qui tout un monde reposait…

\- Je comprends, dit-il doucement en caressant sa main qu'il tenait.

\- Enfin, au moins il n'y a pas de mensonges, tout est vrai pour l'instant même s'il manque quelques trucs…

Ils reprirent ensuite leur lecture et Harry remarqua vite que personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre Voldemort et lui ce jour-là. Il y avait des descriptions de la bataille, de son combat contre Voldemort aussi mais strictement rien sur les sorts qu'ils avaient pu s'échanger et la façon dont s'était déroulée leur duel. Harry songea que c'était mieux ainsi, personne n'avait besoin de savoir les atrocités qu'il avait dû commettre pour venir à bout de Voldemort.

_Depuis ce 5 novembre 1998, personne n'a revu Harry Potter. Cependant, que ce soit d'après ses proches ou la population sorcière en générale, Harry Potter serait mort, succombant à ses blessures. C'est surtout le lieu de l'affrontement, où le corps de Voldemort a été retrouvé, qui ne laisse aucun doute sur la violence du combat qui a eu lieu et le sort de notre héros._

_Néanmoins, de nombreuses questions restent aujourd'hui encore sans réponses :_

_Que s'est-il réellement passé entre Harry Potter et Voldemort ce jour-là ?_

_Où se trouve le corps d'Harry Potter ?_

_A-t-il simplement transplané pour mourir loin du champ de bataille ?_

_Est-il encore en vie mais sans souvenirs de sa vie d'avant ? Mutilé de guerre ?_

\- Ces auteurs sont malins, murmura Harry à la fin du chapitre sur la bataille finale.

\- Ils cherchent des réponses, c'est leur boulot, déclara Jasper.

\- Ouai et ils ont même découvert la vérité, j'étais bien parti pour mourir loin du champ de bataille, une famille de vampires a juste changé légèrement mes plans, rajouta-t-il amusé.

Jasper rigola doucement, ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux indomptables d'Harry.

Harry et Jasper se replongèrent ensuite dans le livre, attaquant la partie consacré aux proches du jeune sorcier.

_Hermione Granger, meilleure amie et sœur de cœur de notre jeune héros… née de parents moldus… élève la plus brillante de son année… a toujours suivi Harry dans ses aventures… financée à Ronald Weasley… tuée le jour de la bataille finale par Théodore Nott Senior, lui-même tué par son propre fils peu de temps plus tard…_

_Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami et frère de cœur d'Harry à l'instar d'Hermione Granger… sixième fils Weasley… troisième membre du trio d'or à se fourrer dans les ennuis… fiancé à Hermione Granger… lui aussi tué pendant la dernière bataille par Bellatrix Lestrange, il fut vengé par sa mère quelques minutes plus tard…_

Harry trembla en lisant les passages sur eux et Jasper resserra son étreinte sur lui, l'empêchant de se lever.

\- Reprends-toi Harry, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- Ça fait mal d'apprendre par qui ils ont été tué Jaz', ils auraient dû vivre bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il avec rage en s'accrochant désespérément aux bras du blond qui le maintenaient. Ils étaient ma famille, mes premiers amis, mon lien avec la réalité quand tout allait de travers… Ils savaient tout, je ne leur cachais rien et… Et j'ai besoin d'eux, chuchota-t-il la voix brisée.

\- Ils seront toujours avec toi tant que tu ne les oublieras pas Harry, dit-il doucement. Ceux qu'on a aimés ne sont jamais loin, ils restent dans notre cœur…

Harry opina, tentant de se calmer pour poursuivre sa lecture. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes mais il reprit suffisamment le contrôle sur lui-même pour se décontracter et replonger dans le livre.

_Drago Malefoy, fils de mangemorts et ennemi numéro d'Harry à Poudlard pendant cinq ans… rejoignit le camp de la lumière pendant sa sixième année… personne ne sait quand il devint réellement ami avec Harry… il serait devenu une sorte de frère… l'aurait beaucoup soutenu pendant leur septième année… on n'en sait pas beaucoup plus, l'héritier Malefoy ayant refusé de répondre à toutes nos questions… la seule chose de sûr, Harry et lui semblaient vraiment très proches…_

\- Merci Drago d'avoir gardé sous silence ce qui s'est passé, souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire alors que Jasper l'embrassait dans le cou.

_Harry était le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle et il était surtout très bon… Olivier Dubois était plus que satisfait lorsqu'il est arrivé dans l'équipe… adoré par toute l'équipe… Angelina Johnson, Alice Spinnet et Katie Bell ont toujours été impressionnées par sa façon de voler… Fred et Georges Weasley taquinaient l'ensemble de l'équipe mais plus particulière la dernière recrue, notamment pour faire tomber le stress lorsqu'un match approchait…_

_Molly et Arthur Weasley, parents de sept enfants : William, Charlie, Perceval, Fred, Georges, Ronald et Ginevra… parents d'adoption d'Harry du fait de sa grande amitié avec Ronald… à l'instar de Ronald, Ginevra perdit la vie dans la dernière bataille, tuée par Avery qui a dû regretter son geste une fois que les jumeaux Weasley en eurent fini avec lui… famille symbole de la résistance et du courage… tous ont été très touché par la disparition d'Harry Potter, leur huitième enfant…_

\- Je vais revenir, chuchota alors qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose comprimait sa poitrine.

_Pendant sept ans, la maison Gryffondor fut celle qui accueillie notre jeune héros… très entouré par ses camarades… partageait son dortoir avec Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat, ce dernier ayant été tué lors de la dernière bataille… maison du courage… le feu est l'élément de cette maison…_

_A l'opposé de la maison Gryffondor on retrouve celle de Serpentard… beaucoup de préjugés à cette époque… Harry devint un très bon ami de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott… ces trois-là en savent bien plus que ce qu'ils ont bien voulu nous raconter… des secrets concernant le jeune Potter ne seront donc jamais dévoilés… tout comme pour Drago Malefoy, personne ne sait comment ils sont devenus proches du Gryffondor…_

_De nombreuses histoires ont été racontées sur Sirius Black… la vérité est qu'il était le parrain d'Harry Potter, accusé à tort d'avoir trahi James et Lily Potter… seul sorcier à s'être échappé d'Azkaban sans aide extérieure et personne ne sait comment… il est mort lors de la cinquième année de son filleul suite à un piège tendu par Voldemort…_

_Une nouvelle forme d'injustice de cette époque est le sort des créatures magiques… Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état… ami de James Potter et Sirius Black depuis Poudlard… a toujours eu des difficultés à trouver un travail, seul Albus Dumbledore l'embaucha… a veillé sur Harry de loin, n'étant pas autorisé à l'adopter car il était un loup-garou… en a toujours voulu à la société sorcière pour ça… a tué celui qui l'avait mordu lorsqu'il était enfant avant de périr sous la baguette de Lucius Malefoy…_

\- Tu as eu ta vengeance avant de partir Remus, chuchota-t-il avec un pâle sourire. Où que tu sois, je sais que tu es heureux, que tu as retrouvé tes meilleurs amis…

\- Tu as l'air… Content qu'il ne soit plus là, déclara prudemment Jasper.

\- D'une certaine façon, oui, murmura-t-il. Remus n'était heureux qu'avec ses amis, c'est-à-dire mon père et mon parrain… Maintenant il les a retrouvés et il est mort comme il l'a toujours voulu, après avoir tué celui qui l'avait mordu et sur un champ de bataille…

Jasper hocha la tête, comprenant l'apaisement du jeune homme concernant le loup-garou.

_A Poudlard, nous avons pu rencontrer d'anciens professeurs d'Harry Potter… il était un élève appliqué… excellent en défense contre les forces du mal… voulait devenir auror d'après Minerva McGonagall… ne s'entendait pas avec Severus Rogue mais celui-ci n'a pas voulu apporter de précisions… d'après l'infirmière, Poppy Pomfresh, il était souvent rendu à l'infirmerie où il a fini par avoir son propre lit là-bas, ce qui d'après ce qu'on a découvert sur ses années à Poudlard n'est pas surprenant…_

\- On dirait que ce Severus Rogue t'a couvert, refusant de répondre aux questions… commenta Jasper.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, il n'aime pas étaler sa vie privée, encore moins celle des autres, sourit-il. Et puis, les professeurs sont tenus au secret, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas dévoiler sur leurs élèves.

Ils passèrent ensuite aux remerciements et Harry découvrit avec stupéfaction toutes les personnes qui avaient été interrogées.

_Nous remercions chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont répondu à nos questions… Albus Dumbledore, qui depuis son tableau est toujours autant friand de bonbons au citron… Minerva McGonagall… Severus Rogue, qui reste extrêmement intimidant même si on n'est plus ses élèves depuis maintenant une dizaine d'années… Pomona Chourave… Filius Flitwick… Aurora Sinistra… Molly et Arthur Weasley… Fred et Georges Weasley, et nous nous rappellerons de ne rien accepter de leur part afin de ne pas finir avec les cheveux et les yeux colorés une nouvelle fois… William Weasley, dit Bill afin de ne pas le contrarier… Charlie Weasley, que nous espérons ne pas revoir de sitôt car les dragons ne sont pas aussi accueillants que les hiboux… Perceval Weasley, dit Percy… Fleur Delacour… Victor Krum… Dean Thomas… Seamus Finnigan… Olivier Dubois… Angelina Johnson… Alicia Spinnet… Katie Bell… Lee Jordan… Colin Crivey… Parvati et Padma Patil… Lavande Brown… Drago Malefoy… Théodore Nott… Blaise Zabini… Pansy Parkinson… Cho Chang… Hannah Abbot… Susan Bones… Ernie Macmillan… Justin Finch-Fletchley… Kingsley Shacklebolt…_

\- Ça en fait du monde, murmura Jasper.

\- Ouai, ils ont dû y passer un temps fou mais honnêtement, tout est vrai, il n'y a pas le moindre mensonge dans ce bouquin, c'est une première… soupira Harry.

Harry passa ensuite une grande partie de la nuit à répondre aux questions de sa famille puisque tous avaient achevé la lecture de l'ouvrage.

* * *

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié, à bientôt pour la suite !


	20. Chapter 20 : Le Terrier

Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Fourchelangue : dialogue entre "…" et en italique**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Le Terrier**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry avait choisi de retourner en Angleterre voir la famille Weasley. Néanmoins, il était extrêmement anxieux, mettant sur les nerfs Jasper qui ne parvenait pas à le déstresser.

\- Harry, grogna Jasper pour la dixième fois au moins.

\- Désolé, répliqua-t-il de nouveau avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir y aller ? lui demanda Carlisle avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Oui… Oui c'est juste que…

\- Que ça te rend nerveux, finit Esmé à sa place.

\- Ouai…

\- Laisse l'un de nous t'accompagner alors, lui dit Alice.

\- Non, je dois y aller seul cette fois, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je le sais c'est tout, répondit-il.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'enquit Rosalie.

Harry haussa les épaules, s'attirant des regards amusés.

\- Aller fonce p'tit frère ! s'exclama Emmett en l'attrapant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Plus tu attends et plus tu es stressé !

\- Emmett ! protesta-t-il en se dégageant. Grosse brute, marmonna-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir alors que leur famille rigolait à leurs chamailleries qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

\- Tu ne le savais pas encore ? l'interrogea Edward alors qu'Emmett se jetait sur lui pour combler son ennui.

Harry ne prêta pas attention à ses deux frères qui se battaient gentiment et se dirigea vers Jasper, son appréhension étant encore montée d'un cran.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Harry, murmura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je sais que tu vas y arriver…

Harry soupira mais hocha légèrement la tête alors que Jasper l'embrassait brièvement.

\- Aller file, souffla-t-il en le relâchant.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'ensemble de sa famille tout en caressant Soanos avant de se camoufler sous sa cape et de transplaner.

Il arriva dans un coin sombre du Chemin de Traverse, juste à côté du magasin des jumeaux. Là, il écouta attentivement les bruits venant de leur appartement avant de monter frapper à la porte.

Lorsqu'il vit une personne emmitouflée, Georges le laissa aussitôt entrer et Harry fit tomber son capuchon une fois au salon.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Harry, sourit Fred.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et salua chaleureusement les jumeaux, discutant quelques minutes de tout et de rien.

\- J'ai un service à vous demander les gars, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, lui répondit Georges.

\- J'ai décidé de retourner voir vos parents, lâcha-t-il à voix basse.

Fred et Georges écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, s'attirant un regard légèrement amusé du brun.

\- J'aurais réussi à vous surprendre au moins, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est une super nouvelle ! s'exclama alors Fred. En plus, Bill, Charlie et Percy sont à la maison en ce moment, tu vas pouvoir tous les revoir !

\- J'avais l'intention de ne revoir que vos parents à l'origine, grommela-t-il.

\- C'était l'anniversaire de Percy il y a quelques jours alors tout le monde était là, dit simplement Georges. On doit y aller pour midi de toute façon, Maman nous attend pour un repas familial.

Harry soupira mais hocha la tête. Ils discutèrent tous les trois pendant plus d'une heure, ne voyant pas le temps passer et se retrouvèrent donc en retard pour aller Terrier.

\- Sois tranquille Harry, ils vont tous être ravis de te revoir, le rassura Fred.

\- J'ai fui pendant plusieurs mois, me faisant passer pour mort je te rappelle…

\- Excuse-moi d'utiliser ce terme mais tu es mort, aux dernières nouvelles ton cœur ne bat plus, répliqua Georges.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Pas de mais, le coupa Fred. On ne t'en veut pas, on comprend pourquoi tu as préféré disparaître et je suis certain qu'ils comprendront aussi.

Harry ne répondit rien et suivit les jumeaux sur le Chemin de Traverse après s'être de nouveau dissimulé sous sa cape.

\- On se retrouve à la zone de transplanage devant la maison, lui dit Fred. C'est la même qu'avant, elle n'a pas changé.

Harry opina et tous trois transplanèrent.

Lorsqu'il vit le Terrier, le jeune vampire eut l'impression que son cœur venait de se remettre à battre tant il était anxieux.

\- Bon sang, j'aurais dû dire à Jasper de venir avec moi, grommela-t-il sur un ton tellement bas que les jumeaux ne l'entendirent pas.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on procède ? s'enquit Georges. On est les derniers donc ils vont tous être au jardin mais tu veux qu'on te présente ou tu préfères le faire ?

\- Je… Faites-le, murmura-t-il. Je vous fais confiance.

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard, qui pour une fois était sérieux, avant de partir en direction de la maison, Harry sur leurs talons.

Ils entrèrent rapidement et comme l'avait dit les jumeaux, personne n'était à l'intérieur. Harry sentit la pression augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, si bien qu'il cessa de respirer lorsqu'ils traversèrent le salon.

\- Prêt ? le questionna Fred à voix basse, la main sur la baie vitrée entre le salon et le jardin.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête et se mit à maudire le soleil, ne s'étant pas jeté un sortilège de dissimulation.

\- Salut la famille ! s'exclama joyeusement Georges.

\- Encore en retard, leur fit remarquer Bill avec amusement.

\- On a été légèrement retenu, sourit Fred.

\- Quelle est votre excuse cette fois ? leur demanda Charlie tout autant amusé que leur ainé. Une nouvelle expérience en cours ? Un acheteur très important ?

\- Un ami qui nous a rendu visite très cher frère, répondit Fred. D'ailleurs, nous nous sommes permis de l'inviter…

\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! s'écria Molly avec reproche. J'aurai rajouté un couvert et…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il a déjà mangé, enfin je crois, rajouta Georges en échangeant un coup d'œil complice avec son jumeau.

\- Et si vous nous présentiez votre ami, leur dit alors Arthur.

\- En fait vous le connaissez, déclara Fred. Harry…

\- Harry ? releva Percy.

Harry sortit alors du salon en retirant sa capuche, attendant avec beaucoup d'inquiétude leur réaction.

Ce fut d'abord un silence assourdissant puis Molly se jeta sur lui, l'étreignant avec une telle force qu'elle l'aurait étouffé s'il avait encore été humain avant de le relâcher et de reculer de plusieurs pas avec un petit cri perçant.

\- Tu… Tu as changé, souffla Arthur d'une voix blanche en avançant vers lui alors que Molly le fixait avec un air choqué sur le visage.

Harry opina, prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre de la maison pour le moment.

\- Un vampire, lâcha alors Charlie à voix basse.

Harry sursauta et croisa son regard, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il trouve aussi rapidement.

\- Végétarien, rajouta-t-il en voyant ses yeux dorés.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en baissant alors le regard.

Harry se recula un peu, se préparant à fuir au moindre dérapage.

\- Reste Harry, murmura alors Fred qui avait compris qu'il était prêt à partir. Ils ont juste besoin d'explications.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à chacun, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur Fleur qui abordait un ventre proéminant et tenait fermement la main de Bill ainsi que Pénélope qui tenait celle de Percy.

\- Comment ? l'interrogea simplement Bill, sans aucun jugement ni dans la voix ni dans le regard.

\- La dernière bataille, répondit-il finalement. Voldemort m'a empoisonné et je n'avais aucune chance de m'en tirer alors j'ai transplané loin de l'Angleterre pour mourir… Néanmoins, une famille de vampires végétariens m'a vue et m'a sauvé…

\- Pourquoi maintenant alors ? le questionna Percy d'une voix froide.

\- Parce que je n'étais pas prêt, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ces derniers mois ont été ! Je me suis battu quotidiennement contre toutes les images qui ne cessaient d'affluer dans ma tête et sans possibilité de les fuir avec ma nouvelle condition ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité être capable de dormir pour trouver un peu d'apaisement, siffla-t-il avec colère.

\- On t'a tous cru mort, déclara gravement Bill.

\- Je le suis, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Non, dit doucement Charlie pour ne pas le brusquer d'avantage. Tu es une créature magique, certes ton cœur ne bat plus mais dans le fond, tu es toujours là, en vie…

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il calmé. Je… Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir, je souhaitais rester loin de l'Angleterre mais on m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas échapper à son passé éternellement…

Molly qui n'avait toujours pas bougé à cause du choc sembla reprendre vie et avança de nouveau vers Harry. Le jeune vampire la regarda avec beaucoup d'appréhension et son corps se figea lorsqu'elle le reprit dans ses bras, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

\- Ne nous refais plus jamais ça Harry James Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle en le relâchant.

\- Je… Oui, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne m'appelle plus ainsi…

\- Les gobelins disaient donc vrai, songea Bill.

\- Les gobelins ? releva Harry.

\- Ils disaient que les comptes Potter et Black, dont tu étais le possesseur, n'existaient plus…

Harry sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

\- J'ai changé mon nom et fait transférer l'ensemble de mes coffres, avoua-t-il. Je m'appelle Harry Jamly Cullen, Harry Potter n'existent plus depuis le 8 novembre, date à laquelle je me suis réveillé en tant que vampire…

\- Pourquoi Cullen ? demanda Arthur qui semblait lui aussi se remettre du choc.

\- C'est le nom de ma nouvelle famille, les vampires avec qui je vis aux Etats-Unis…

\- Aux Etats-Unis ? s'exclama Fleur.

\- Oui, j'ai transplané au Canada après avoir tué Voldemort, ça me semblait un bel endroit pour disparaître, je refusais d'être un nouveau cadavre sur un champ de bataille, dit-il durement.

\- J'espère que tu te rends compte de la peine que tu nous as affligé, lui dit Arthur. Nous venions de perdre Ginny, Ron ainsi qu'Hermione et toi…

\- Arthur ! l'interrompit Molly.

\- Non, murmura Harry. Vous avez raison Arthur mais essayez de comprendre ce que je ressentais à ce moment…

\- Et que ressentais-tu pour fuir au Canada ? lui demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je suppose que vous avez tous lu ma biographie, oui je suis tombé dessus récemment, précisa-t-il face à leurs regards surpris. Et bien tout est vrai…

\- Pardon ? le coupa Charlie.

\- J'ai dit que tout ce qui est écrit dans ce bouquin est l'entière vérité, répéta-t-il.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Molly. Les Dursley…

\- M'ont maltraité pendant toutes ces années et seuls Hermione, Ron, Remus et Drago étaient au courant mais m'avaient promis de n'en parler à personne, déclara-t-il. Toute ma vie a été contrôlée et je voulais au moins décidé de là où j'allais mourir. Seulement, des vampires m'ont trouvé et ont fait le choix de me transformer. Au fil des semaines j'ai appris à leur faire confiance et à les considérer comme ma famille… Ils m'ont soutenu lorsque mon passé m'a rattrapé et ils m'ont montré que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, qu'elle n'était pas faite uniquement d'horreur et de guerre, finit-il avec émotions.

\- Qui sont-ils ? lui demanda Bill avec un léger sourire.

\- Ils sont sept, répondit-il. Carlisle est le plus âgé, c'est lui qui m'a transformé et il nous considère comme ses enfants avec Esmé, sa femme. Ce sont les parents de la famille et je les considère ainsi, Carlisle m'a notamment beaucoup apporté. Ensuite, il y a les cinq enfants, Alice et Edward qui sont mariés tout comme Rosalie et Emmett. Enfin, il y a Jasper qui est le frère biologique d'Alice.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tout sois vrai, soupira Arthur. Excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure Harry.

\- Non, vous aviez raison mais j'ai choisi de me reconstruire loin de l'Angleterre… Pour dire vrai, je n'avais pas prévu de revenir, c'est les jumeaux qui m'ont retrouvé en quelque sorte, admit-il.

Tous jetèrent des regards curieux à Fred et Georges et ils entreprirent d'expliquer comment ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'Harry était vivant.

Après ça, Molly invita tout le monde à passer à table, jetant un regard d'excuse à Harry.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai chassé toute la nuit, je n'ai absolument pas faim et honnêtement, la nourriture me fait horreur maintenant, dit-il légèrement amusé en longeant la maison pour rester dans l'ombre.

\- Tu ne viens pas au soleil ? s'enquit Charlie.

\- Je vais vous éblouir si je le fait, sourit-il. Je vais plutôt me jeter un sortilège de dissimulation, ça sera plus simple, ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa peau était moins blanche et il put sortir de l'ombre sans les éblouir.

Pendant tout le repas, il répondit aux questions mais en posa aussi. Il apprit que Bill travaillait toujours pour Gringotts mais à Londres, que Fleur devrait accoucher vers octobre et que le mariage du couple était en prévision pour l'an prochain. Ensuite, Percy était toujours au ministère mais son ambition de début de carrière était énormément retombée lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte du mal qu'il avait fait à sa famille. Pénélope travaillait elle aussi au ministère et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau rencontrés et avaient fini par se mettre ensemble.

\- Et toi Charlie, que deviens-tu ? s'enquit Harry qui était assis entre lui et Bill alors que le repas touchait à sa fin.

\- Je suis professeur de créatures magiques à Poudlard et arbitre de quelques matchs de quidditch, sourit-il.

\- Mais… Hagrid ?

Charlie fronça les sourcils et se souvint qu'Harry avait dit s'être coupé de ce qui se passait en Angleterre.

\- Il est mort quelques jours après la bataille Harry, dit-il doucement. Il a été gravement blessé et n'a pas survécu…

Harry se figea, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Charlie avant de se reprendre.

\- Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-il en enfouissant cette nouvelle douleur au fond de lui afin de ne pas fuir le Terrier. Comment ça se fait que tu as quitté ta Roumanie alors ?

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté, s'assurant que personne ne prêtait attention à leur discussion, avant de se pencher vers Harry.

\- J'ai fait le choix de revenir ici après la mort de Ginny et Ron, je voulais être près de ma famille, chuchota-t-il rapidement. Officiellement, je suis revenu parce que Minerva me proposait le poste de professeur, ce qui est en parti vrai mais s'il n'y avait pas eu ces circonstances, je n'aurais pas accepté l'offre.

\- Je comprends, souffla-t-il. Je ne dirais rien.

\- Bill et les jumeaux sont au courant, mais c'est tout, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit et laissa Soanos se glisser sur son épaule.

\- Wahou ! s'exclama Charlie. Il est magnifique ! Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'approcher un Elek'…

_"Soanos, es-tu d'accord pour que Charlie t'observe ? Il est passionné par les créatures magiques, notamment les dragons et les reptiles…_

_ \- S'il est doux, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, lui répondit-il._

_ \- Fais attention, c'est un humain, il n'est pas aussi résistant que moi, le prévint-il._

_ \- Bien sûr, siffla-t-il."_

\- Charlie, Soanos est d'accord pour que tu le prennes et l'observes quelques minutes, déclara-t-il alors que la table s'était vidée progressivement, si bien qu'il ne restait plus que Bill, Fred et Georges en grande discussion. Sa seule exigence est que tu sois doux avec lui et il sera ravi d'avoir un contact humain, j'ai enchanté une guêtre mais ce n'est pas pareil, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Merci Harry ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir vu son hochement de tête.

Soanos glissa alors vers la main de Charlie et il le prit avec délicatesse. Harry entendit même un sifflement appréciateur de son serpent.

\- Cette espèce est fascinante car on en sait très peu à son sujet, dit-il en l'observant calmement, ses mains bougeant avec lenteur. Très dangereuse, aussi bien à cause de son venin que sa capacité électrique mais sinon elle reste un vrai mystère. Comment l'as-tu eu ? lui demanda-t-il impressionné.

\- Dans une animalerie, dans l'allée magique de Salt-Lake-City, répondit-il. Il n'était pas heureux là-bas, le vendeur en avait peur et ne savait pas le manipuler alors j'ai préféré l'emmener avec moi.

\- Il est vraiment magnifique, dit-il en lui rendant.

Harry sourit alors que Soanos se lovait sur son épaule afin de lui siffler quelque chose qui étira d'avantage son sourire.

\- Dis-moi Charlie, murmura-t-il à voix basse. D'après Soanos, ton odeur est fortement mélangée à une deuxième, un homme d'après lui…

\- On dirait qu'il vient de te dévoiler une nouvelle de ses capacités, grommela-t-il.

\- Non, il m'a déjà fait le coup lorsque je lui ai présenté ma famille, rit-il.

\- Mais oui, je vois quelqu'un en ce moment… Et c'est bien un homme, soupira-t-il.

\- Je le connais ? l'interrogea-t-il curieusement.

\- Oui mais tu ne préfères pas savoir…

\- Pourquoi donc ? Je suis moi-même de ce bord, je ne vois pas en quoi je serais choqué…

\- Vraiment ? releva-t-il surpris.

\- Oui, alors ?

\- Dean, avoua-t-il.

\- Dean comme Dean Thomas ? Bon sang, on était tous gay dans ce dortoir !

\- Pourquoi donc ? Ça ne fait que deux sur cinq…

\- Trois, il y a Seamus aussi, il était avec Terry Boots, un Serdaigle lors de notre septième année… Ça fait combien de temps du coup ?

\- On a commencé à discuter après l'enterrement de Ron, Ginny et Hermione et le courant est bien passé alors on s'est revu… Maintenant, ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble et seul Bill est au courant, bien que je suspecte les jumeaux de se douter de quelque chose…

\- Ils sont bien trop perspicaces pour notre propre bien en général ces deux-là… soupira Harry.

Charlie rigola doucement en acquiesçant.

Finalement, Harry ne regretta pas d'être venu les voir. Il avait cependant maintenu son visage souriant malgré la douleur qui s'était installé, refusant de penser à la mort d'Hagrid tant qu'il serait au Terrier.

Percy était resté un peu froid avec lui et Harry brûlait d'envie de lui rappeler que c'était lui qui les avait abandonnés quand Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir. Il se retint cependant, ne voulant pas se fâcher avec Molly ou Arthur qui lui avaient pardonné sa disparition après avoir entendu ses explications.

Au moment de partir, il promit de donner des nouvelles et de leur présenter les Cullen un jour. Il glissa aussi à l'oreille de Charlie de ne rien dire à Dean pour le moment mais que lui ferait mieux de parler à sa famille, Molly désespérant de le voir finir seul.

Il transplana ensuite en Alaska, directement à l'arbre où Jasper et lui s'isolaient, étant sûr de retrouver le blond ici.

* * *

Et plus que trois chapitres…


	21. Chapter 21 : Déménagement

Voilà le nouveau chapitre et merci pour vos encouragements !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Déménagement**

* * *

Dès qu'il arriva, il sauta dans les bras de Jasper qui lui rendit son étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit alors le blond.

\- Bien, j'ai fait le bon choix, répondit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ? l'interrogea-t-il en sentant qu'il tentait d'étouffer quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est rien Jasper, ça va passer et…

\- Non Harry, relâche ton contrôle, lui ordonna-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Harry lutta quelques secondes mais il ne pouvait de toute façon plus garder la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Au Terrier c'était facile, il n'avait que son visage à contrôler mais avec Jasper, c'était toutes ses émotions et sa façon d'être.

Jasper grimaça face à la douleur qu'il ressentit et il comprit tout de suite qu'Harry avait appris la mort de quelqu'un. Il le ramena alors doucement contre lui, embrassant son front au passage.

\- Qui ? murmura-t-il simplement.

\- Hagrid… Un demi-géant qui travaillait à Poudlard, c'était un ami et… Il a succombé à ses blessures quelques jours après la fin des combats, dit-il sur un ton monocorde qui contrastait beaucoup trop avec sa détresse intérieure au goût de Jasper. Ce n'est pas juste ! s'écria-t-il alors en s'accrochant de façon désespéré au blond.

Jasper soupira mais serra plus fermement Harry contre lui, ce n'était pas la première fois et surement pas la dernière. Sous ses apparences de guerrier, le jeune vampire était fragile et à la moindre étincelle, c'était soit la crise de colère, soit la crise de culpabilité qui ressurgissait et Jasper ne savait pas trop laquelle il préférait. Dans tous les cas, elles étaient accompagnées d'une flopée d'émotions où il avait besoin de tout son contrôle pour l'aider.

\- Pourquoi Jasper ? Pourquoi tous ceux qui étaient proches de moi sont morts ? murmura-t-il perdu.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous morts Harry, lui dit-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux d'une main apaisante. Drago est encore là, ainsi que Théo, Blaise, Pansy, ou même une grande partie de la famille que tu as revue aujourd'hui. Il y a toujours des pertes dans une guerre et le fait que ces personnes étaient proches de toi n'a aucun rapport avec leur mort. Tu n'es pas responsable Harry, tu t'en rappelle ? l'interrogea-t-il alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle vague de culpabilité le traverser.

\- Je…

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à ce propos ? l'interrompit-il.

\- Que le seul responsable était celui qui déclenchait la guerre et que je n'étais qu'une victime de plus, dit-il lentement. Que… Que je n'étais pas coupable et que les gens qui étaient morts avaient fait le choix de se battre pour ce qui leur paraissait juste et non pour moi…

\- T'aurais-je mentis à sur ce genre de chose ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Et si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurais senti… Je suis désolé Jasper, c'est plus fort que moi, rajouta-t-il en osant enfin croiser son regard.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, c'est encore trop récent et je serais toujours là pour t'aider à surmonter la douleur mais promets-moi de ne plus culpabiliser lorsque tu apprends ce genre de nouvelle, lui dit-il en tenant fermement son menton entre ses doigts pour l'empêcher de tourner la tête.

\- Je te le promets, en tout cas je vais tout faire pour y arriver, répondit-il son regard rivé dans le sien.

Jasper sourit et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, chuchota-t-il.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix dure qu'il utilisait rarement. Ne redis jamais ça ! Non ne dis rien, je sais à quoi tu penses, coupa-t-il alors qu'il allait parler. Oui je ressens tout, oui ça me rappelle mon propre passé mais c'est aussi pour ça que je peux t'aider ! Je suis passé par là Harry alors s'il te plaît, ne pense plus jamais ça !

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, mal à l'aise. D'une certaine façon, il venait de blesser Jasper et il s'en voulait pour ça.

\- Je t'aime Harry, ne doute jamais de ça, rajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête face à la vague d'amour qui avait accompagné ces quelques mots avant de se jeter sur lui.

\- Je t'aime tant Jaz', souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Mais parfois j'ai tellement peur de te perdre…

\- Harry, soupira-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Tu oublies quelque chose d'important… Lorsqu'un vampire trouve sa moitié, c'est pour l'éternité, il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible pour nous… Te voilà condamné à me supporter pour toujours, rajouta-t-il affectueusement.

Harry se détacha légèrement de lui pour croiser son regard et il y lu tellement d'amour qu'il vint s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant.

\- Qui dois-tu aller voir encore avant qu'on déménage ? s'enquit Jasper après quelques minutes de silence où ils étaient simplement restés serrés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Celui qui m'a servi de mentor pendant deux ans, Severus Rogue, répondit-il. Mais je ne sais pas où le trouver pendant les vacances donc j'irais en septembre… On déménage quand ?

\- Dans moins de deux semaines, histoire de ne pas arriver au dernier moment là-bas, il faut encore qu'on stock tout ce qui est ici dans un garde-meubles et qu'on récupère les meubles dans un autre à Newberry…

\- Pourquoi ne les laissez-vous pas dans le chalet ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Il y a un risque qu'on se fasse cambrioler, on passe quand même plusieurs décennies loin de certaines propriétés, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Et bien ça va changer maintenant, je n'aurais qu'à apposer des sortilèges de protections à chaque fois qu'on passera dans une des villas et ainsi, il n'y aura plus à les vider, déclara-t-il.

\- Ça serait fantastique ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry sourit et ils prirent la direction du chalet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry expliqua son idée de jeter des sorts sur le chalet et Carlisle et Esmé approuvèrent aussitôt.

Harry passa donc plusieurs heures plongé dans ses livres afin de trouver les sorts dont il aura besoin. Il avait aussi parlé un moment avec Carlisle et il lui avait dit qu'il était d'accord pour que des sorts similaires à ceux de ses propriétés d'Ecosse, de France ou d'Irlande soient mis en place.

Harry se fit ensuite accompagner par le patriarche afin qu'il lui montre les limites exactes de leur terrain. Il passa alors plusieurs heures à poser toutes les protections.

\- Vous vidiez donc intégralement chaque maison avant de partir ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il faisait le tour du périmètre afin qu'Harry vérifie si tous les sorts étaient bien activés.

\- Oui, une fois nous ne l'avions pas fait et lorsqu'on était revenu, tout avait été cassé et beaucoup de choses avaient disparu, répondit-il.

\- Je comprends, dorénavant je poserais des sorts sur chaque propriété, ainsi on n'aura pas besoin de tout déménager et puis, j'ai aussi jeté un sort de conservation donc tout sera préservé, précisa-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien la poussière ne se déposera pas par exemple, et le temps qui passe n'aura aura aucun effet sur tous les objets et meubles qui restent ici, sourit-il.

\- Tu vas vraiment nous faciliter les choses, dit-il en lui retournant son sourire.

\- Au fait, on a combien de temps de route pour aller à Newberry ? s'enquit-il.

\- Il y a plus de 5400 km mais pour le temps, ça dépend de la vitesse à laquelle nous roulons, répondit-il amusé. On va dire que pour un humain, c'est plus de soixante heures mais pour nous ça va être une trentaine d'heures, surtout qu'on n'a pas besoin de s'arrêter.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-il en riant. Et comment ça se passe, on part avec toutes les voitures ?

\- Oui, Rosalie prend sa BMW, Alice sa Porsche, Emmett sa Jeep, Edward sa Volvo, Jasper sa moto et Esmé et moi on est dans la Mercedes, déclara-t-il. Toi, c'est soit tu vas dans une des voitures, soit avec Jasper sur la moto, finit-il avec un clin d'œil, sachant parfaitement avec qui son jeune fils allait aller.

Ils finirent finalement de faire le tour puis rentrèrent retrouver Esmé et Jasper, les autres n'étant pas encore arrivés, Alice et Rosalie ayant entrainé leur compagnon faire du shopping.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent très rapidement. Harry avait transformé sa chambre en un petit laboratoire de potions, passant toutes ses affaires dans la chambre de Jasper, la leur désormais.

Esmé, Alice et Rosalie lui avaient aussi appris que les travaux avaient bien avancé, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore finis. Il les avait d'ailleurs accompagnées plusieurs fois, notamment pour transporter de gros éléments grâce à sa magie.

La veille de leur départ, il régnait une certaine agitation au chalet. Alice et Rosalie se plaignaient notamment que leurs valises n'étaient pas assez grandes pour leur garde-robe. Harry alla alors les rejoindre dans la chambre d'Alice.

\- Puis-je vous êtes utile ? leur demanda-t-il amusé en s'appuyant de façon nonchalante contre la porte.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Rosalie. Je suis sûr que tu as un sort pour agrandir nos valises !

\- C'est fort probable, rit-il.

\- S'il te plait Harry ! le supplia presque Alice.

Harry rigola un peu plus mais jeta un sort sur une des valises de Rosalie et une d'Alice.

\- Voilà mes très chères sœurs, vous allez pouvoir mettre l'intégralité de vos vêtements dedans. Plus pratique que de tout répartir dans plusieurs valises, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- T'es génial Harry ! s'écria Alice en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu viens de nous sauver la vie !

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire ça sur une autre valise ? lui demanda alors Rosalie après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié. On aurait alors une seule valise de vêtements et une autre avec les livres ou objets que l'on veut emmener.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-il.

Il fit donc le tour des chambres et appliqua ce sort sur deux valises par personne avant de retourner préparer ses propres affaires.

\- Carlisle a raison, tu vas vraiment nous faciliter la vie avec ta magie, lui dit Jasper lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans leur chambre.

Harry sourit et tira sa malle au milieu de la pièce, à côté de la valise du blond. Il commença alors à balancer ses vêtements dedans, sous le regard amusé de Jasper.

\- Alice te tuerait si elle voyait ça, déclara-t-il tranquillement en empilant soigneusement ses propres affaires dans sa valise.

\- Mais non, rit-il. Regarde…

Il agita sa baguette et ses vêtements se plièrent avant de se ranger dans la malle.

\- Je fais juste du tri, il y a des objets au milieu des fringues et si je jette directement le sort, tout va se ranger en même temps alors je sépare les vêtements, expliqua-t-il.

Il se rendit ensuite dans le laboratoire et récupéra des potions ainsi que des livres qui trainaient sur une table. Il avait en effet discuté avec Carlisle et il allait pouvoir créer un laboratoire dans chaque villa où il laisserait à chaque fois chaudrons et ingrédients, il ne les récupéra donc pas afin de les retrouver la prochaine fois qu'ils reviendraient habiter ici.

En fin d'après-midi, ils chargèrent les voitures et dès que tout fut prêt, Jasper et Harry revêtirent leur blouson en cuir ainsi que leur casque. Avant de partir, Harry vérifia une dernière fois les protections qu'il avait posées sur le chalet et Alice se concentra pour visualiser leur trajet. Lorsqu'elle leur assura qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème et qu'ils seraient à Newberry d'ici trente-deux heures environ, les cinq voitures et la moto s'élancèrent.

C'est Jasper qui s'installa au guidon de la moto, Harry s'asseyant derrière lui, collé à lui plus exactement. Très vite, Edward et Rosalie se mirent à faire la course sur les routes désertes de tout automobiliste, Alice les prenant alors en chasse. Harry était fortement amusé, observant attentivement les trois voitures qui se situaient une centaine de mètres devant eux, tandis qu'Emmett roulait à leur gauche et Carlisle et Esmé derrière eux.

\- Observe bien, chuchota soudain Jasper à son intention.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, son compteur dépassa les 200 km/h, prenant au dépourvu aussi bien Emmett qui ne put rien faire pour les rattraper que Rosalie, Alice et Edward.

Jasper traça sur une vingtaine de kilomètres puis ralentit afin d'attendre les autres.

\- Même Alice n'a rien vu venir, rit Harry alors que les voitures arrivaient à leur hauteur.

\- Je n'avais rien prévu, admit-il avec amusement. J'ai juste pris l'occasion de leur faire mordre un peu l'asphalte lorsqu'elle s'est présentée.

\- Bien joué, murmura-t-il en caressant son ventre, ses mains étant croisées à hauteur de son nombril.

Jasper ne répondit rien mais déposa une de ses mains sur celles d'Harry alors qu'Alice baissait sa fenêtre pour leur parler.

\- Tu nous as tous eu sur ce coup Jaz', sourit-elle.

\- Je sais juste comment contourner ton don petite sœur, répondit-il ravi.

\- Ça ne marchera pas à chaque fois ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais bien, mais je ne vais pas m'en priver lorsque c'est possible…

Alice lui tira la langue et referma sa fenêtre en accélérant brutalement, Emmett la prenant alors en chasse, suivit de près par Rosalie et Edward.

\- On les aura plus tard, notamment lorsque tu conduiras, murmura Jasper.

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute, ils ne m'ont encore jamais vu conduire la moto, s'amusa Harry. Surtout que je prendrais un grand plaisir à contrer le don d'Alice…

\- Faites attention tout de même, leur dit Esmé, Carlisle et elle étant venus prendre la place d'Alice à côté de la moto.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons de très bons réflexes, lui répondit Harry.

\- Et puis, Alice nous avertira s'il y a un risque de croiser la police, lui rappela Jasper.

Esmé secoua légèrement la tête, elle n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé les courses poursuites que se livraient ses enfants sur les routes, aussi immortels soient-ils.

Ils firent leur première vraie pause vers 3h du matin, après une dizaine d'heures de route, les autres arrêts ayant juste été pour faire le plein des voitures et de la moto. Ils se dégourdirent alors un peu les jambes pendant quelques minutes tout en discutant de leurs différentes courses avant de repartir. Cette fois, Harry s'installa aux commandes, sous les regards curieux de ses parents comme de ses frères et sœurs.

Il se contenta d'abord de suivre tranquillement les autres, restant à proximité de Carlisle et Esmé. Jasper sentait surtout le bonheur d'Harry lorsqu'il conduisait la moto et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir. Il y avait aussi une pointe d'amusement et il supposa qu'il devait préparer quelque chose, bien que n'en ayant aucune idée car pour contrer aussi bien Alice qu'Edward, il devait garder ses pensées secrètes.

Lorsque Rosalie doubla Edward, une ouverture se présenta et Harry réagit aussitôt. Il lança la moto et s'engouffra à la suite de Rosalie, donnant un léger coup de guidon sur la gauche pour la doubler dans la foulée. En quelques secondes, il réussit à les distancer de plusieurs centaines de mètres et Jasper sentait très bien qu'il était fier de son coup.

\- Deux à zéro pour nous ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry lorsque les voitures revinrent à leur hauteur.

Pour toute réponse, Emmett et Edward grognèrent, Rosalie se renfrogna et Alice leur tira de nouveau la langue avec amusement.

Tout le reste du trajet se déroula ainsi et ils arrivèrent au petit matin à leur propriété de Newberry, aux alentours de 6h heure locale, après avoir fait un léger détour pour récupérer leurs meubles en ville. Harry avait d'ailleurs utilisé un sort de rétrécissement pour qu'ils puissent emmener tout ce que contenait le garde-meuble en une seule fois.

Une fois arrivé, Harry rendit leur taille originale à l'ensemble des meubles et objets et tous se mirent au rangement. Carlisle en profita pour faire visiter la villa à Harry. Elle était entièrement constituée de baies vitrées et Harry remarqua vite que le rez-de-chaussée, qui était en fait un immense garage accolé au studio d'enregistrement d'Edward, était semi enterré. En effet, le terrain n'était pas à la même hauteur partout, ainsi lorsqu'on se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison, on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul étage en plus du rez-de-chaussée alors qu'en réalité, il y avait le garage avec deux étages.

Juste au-dessus du garage, donc au premier étage, on trouvait une cuisine, un grand salon avec une cheminée et une large bibliothèque donnant accès à une terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. Le couloir qui menait à l'étage supérieur contenait quatre portes, trois étaient des chambres d'amis et la dernière celle d'une salle de bain avec toilettes. Enfin le deuxième étage, dont on pouvait faire entièrement le tour grâce au balcon, était celui des chambres de la famille où l'on trouvait aussi une salle de bain.

Les chambres étaient toutes construites de la même façon, c'est-à-dire une large pièce avec un lit, un bureau, un canapé ainsi qu'un ou plusieurs fauteuils et d'une large armoire sauf dans la chambre d'Alice et Edward. En effet, chaque chambre menait à une deuxième pièce et Alice et Edward l'avait transformée en dressing, enfin plutôt Alice songea Harry en voyant ça. Chez Carlisle et Esmé, c'était d'un côté un bureau avec bibliothèque et de l'autre un espace pour qu'Esmé puisse travailler sur ses projets. De leur côté, Rosalie et Emmett y avait installé un jacuzzi ainsi que quelques appareils de musculation, Emmett aimant s'amuser dessus malgré sa condition de vampire. Enfin, Harry découvrit leur chambre à Jasper et lui. Elle était verte pâle et bleue, tout comme la pièce adjacente qui était pour l'instant vide. Jasper lui expliqua qu'il ne l'utilisait pas et qu'elle était restée vide jusqu'à maintenant sauf dans de rares cas où il avait dû y stocker quelque chose. Il lui proposa donc d'installer son laboratoire ainsi que toutes ses affaires liées à la magie dedans. Harry approuva et déballa aussitôt ses affaires, ayant été faire des courses avant de partir afin de pouvoir installer tout ce dont il aurait besoin dès son arrivée.

Quand toute la villa fut rangée, Harry alla voir Carlisle pour connaître les limites du terrain et ainsi apposer dès aujourd'hui les mêmes protections qu'en Alaska. Ici encore, la surface à couvrir était énorme et Harry passa plus d'une heure à mettre en place les différents sorts. Quand ce fut fini, Jasper emmena Harry visiter les environs, lui montrant notamment la ville de Newberry qui n'était qu'à une quarantaine de minutes de la villa.

* * *

Voilà pour celui-là, plus que deux chapitres…


	22. Chapter 22 : Rentrée

Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre et merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir :)

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Rentrée**

* * *

Les quelques jours restant passèrent à toute vitesse et la veille de la rentrée, toute la famille était partie chasser.

\- Vivement demain ! s'exclama joyeusement Alice qui était tranquillement installée sur le dos de son frère.

\- Parle pour toi, grogna Jasper en tentant de la faire descendre.

\- Ne fais pas la tête ! répliqua-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est en vacances !

Jasper soupira mais Harry sentait très bien que le comportement de sa sœur l'amusait.

\- On va rester là combien de temps exactement ? s'enquit justement Harry, pas encore habitué au mode de vie de sa nouvelle famille.

\- Deux ans minimum, répondit Carlisle. Chose exceptionnelle, vous allez tous être en 1ère cette année.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on allait louper l'occasion d'être en classe avec Harry ? lui demanda Rosalie.

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit-il amusé. Après ces deux ans, soit on déménage de nouveau, soit on reste dans le coin, ça dépendra de nos envies du moment, poursuivit-il. Il n'y a rien de planifié.

\- Donc d'habitude ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe ?

\- Non, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient toujours dans la classe supérieure par rapport à Alice et Edward, répondit Esmé.

\- Et on a aussi changé notre histoire habituelle, rajouta Edward.

\- A partir de la rentrée, Alice et toi Harry, vous serez des jumeaux et Emmett votre cousin, Rosalie et Jasper sont aussi jumeaux et Edward est un neveu d'Esmé et bien évidemment, on vous a tous adopté.

\- Si je comprends bien vous inventez toujours une histoire, s'amusa Harry.

\- Oui, on la modifie à chaque fois que quelqu'un intègre notre famille, lui dit Carlisle avec un sourire.

Harry acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire avant de tourner la tête vers Emmett.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu poses ce regard sur moi petit frère, lui dit aussitôt Emmett.

Harry sourit de plus belle alors qu'Edward retenait des rires en voyant ce qu'il préparait dans ses pensées. Harry se jeta alors sur Emmett, il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé avec lui.

\- Tu me dois toujours des cours de balai volant ! lui rappela Emmett en tentant de l'attraper.

\- Je sais, murmura Harry en plongeant sur le côté pour éviter son imposant grand frère.

\- Quelle est l'issu de ce combat ? s'enquit Jasper à sa sœur à voix si basse qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre.

\- Harry, souffla-t-elle sur le même ton. Il réserve une petite surprise magique à Emmett…

Jasper pouffa et se reconcentra, ne se lassant pas d'observer la grâce d'Harry lorsqu'il combattait.

Soudain, le terrain se mit à se mouvoir sous les pieds d'Emmett et celui-ci jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil à son petit frère.

\- Tricheur ! s'exclama-t-il en évitant une nouvelle racine.

\- Du tout, ce n'est pas une aide extérieure, sourit-il en lui envoyant un sort.

Rapidement, Emmett se prit plusieurs sorts et le reste de leur famille ne put que rigoler face au résultat. Il se fit ensuite attraper par une liane qui l'immobilisa, la magie la rendant incassable malgré tous les efforts du vampire.

\- Je pense qu'Harry remporte ce nouveau duel, déclara Rosalie avec amusement.

Emmett grogna pour la forme mais admit sa défaite alors qu'Harry le libérait.

\- Je te trouve mieux ainsi, murmura Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Emmett lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux alors qu'il lui tendait un miroir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en effet plus long avec des mèches rougeâtres et surtout très en pétards.

\- Tu as l'air d'un rockeur Em', s'amusa Edward.

\- C'est vrai, il ne te manque plus que le jean troué avec la veste en cuir, renchérit Alice.

\- Mouai, pas trop mal, admit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ça va rester combien de temps ?

\- Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, répondit Harry, ravi que son frère apprécie sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

\- Je ne suis cependant pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu arrives ainsi demain au lycée Emmett, intervint Carlisle.

\- Gardez ces fantaisies pour les vacances, l'approuva Esmé.

\- Dommage, soupira Harry en levant les sorts sur Emmett.

\- Tu es donc capable de modifier notre apparence ? s'étonna Rosalie.

\- Oui, la magie peut agir sur certains aspects, sourit-il. Ainsi, même si nos cheveux ne poussent plus, ils peuvent le faire ou même raccourcirent grâce à la magie.

\- Donc si je te demandais une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, tu pourrais le faire ?

\- Tout à fait.

Le regard de Rosalie s'illumina et Harry songea qu'il allait devoir jouer les coiffeurs ce soir.

Ils reprirent ensuite la direction de la villa, étant tous rassasiés.

\- Je suppose que votre comportement en cours est exemplaire ? leur demanda tranquillement Harry.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? l'interrogea Edward.

\- Ça n'a jamais été vraiment mon cas, admit-il avec un air malicieux au fond du regard.

\- Tu ne travaillais pas à l'école ? s'étonna Emmett.

\- Si, j'ai eu tous mes examens mais on va dire que j'avais une légère tendance à enfreindre le règlement de l'école, bon après j'étais en internat donc c'était différent, il y avait notamment un couvre-feu que je ne respectais jamais et on vivait ensemble dix mois par an donc on se faisait plus facilement des ennemis, expliqua-t-il. Et puis, on était dans le monde magique donc on avait pas mal de choix quand on voulait se distraire…

\- Du moment que tu travailles et que tu ne te fais pas prendre… déclara simplement Carlisle qui marchait près de lui.

Harry leva brutalement le regard vers lui et il sut, grâce aux émotions du patriarche, qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, de simplement profiter et s'amuser comme n'importe quel étudiant, ce qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pu faire.

Il le remercia avec un léger hochement de tête et Carlisle ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux. Tous avaient suivi l'échange mais personne n'osa demander de précisions, Carlisle semblait en effet le seul, à part Jasper, à avoir réellement compris pourquoi Harry avait posé cette question.

Pendant la nuit, Harry devint comme prévu le coiffeur personnel de sa famille. Rosalie lui fit donc raccourcir ses cheveux jusqu'à ses omoplates environ puis elle lui demanda de les avoir entièrement lisses et non plus ondulés ainsi que d'avoir une longue mèche qu'elle pouvait balayer sur le côté. Après avoir farfouillé dans un livre quelques minutes, il trouva les bons sortilèges et Rosalie le serra fortement contre elle juste après s'être observée dans un miroir.

\- T'es vraiment un frère génial, souffla-t-elle en embrassant son front.

\- Tu n'es pas trop mal comme sœur non plus, répliqua-t-il doucement après lui avoir rendu son étreinte.

Rosalie sourit et ils sortirent ensemble de la salle de bain pour aller montrer le résultat aux autres.

\- Wahou ! siffla Emmett. Tu es magnifique ma Rose !

Rosalie lui fit un sourire étincelant et le couple disparut dans sa chambre maintenant insonorisée. Harry avait en effet mis en place quelques sorts pour que chacun puisse avoir un peu d'intimité, ce qui jusque-là n'était pas facile avec leur condition de vampire. Ainsi, lorsque l'un d'eux était dans une pièce et qu'il voulait être tranquille, il avait juste à penser qu'il voulait ne pas être entendu par les autres pour qu'un sort d'insonorisation s'active.

\- Tu veux bien t'occuper de moi maintenant ? l'interrogea Alice en sautillant jusqu'à lui.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire et ils partirent s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- Alors que veux-tu ? s'enquit-il.

\- Qu'ils tombent légèrement sur ma nuque avec des reflets bleutés, répondit-elle. Tiens, je t'ai fait un croquis.

Harry prit son dessin et se mit aussitôt au travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice l'embrassait sur chaque joue pour le remercier avant de sortirent rapidement de la salle de bain pour montrer le résultat à leur famille. Harry secoua la tête avec amusement avant d'envoyer son livre se ranger dans sa chambre. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce pour gagner le salon où Jasper l'attendait.

\- Tu as fait des merveilles, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Si ma magie peut améliorer la vie de ma famille alors je n'hésiterais jamais, rétorqua-t-il doucement en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille du blond tout en déposant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Que veux-tu faire cette nuit ? chuchota Jasper à son oreille.

\- Profiter de toi, souffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard enflammé.

Jasper ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit aussitôt Harry dans ses bras afin d'aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Pendant toute la nuit, Carlisle et Esmé ne virent pas l'ombre de leurs enfants et ils n'eurent pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans les différentes chambres, c'était toujours ainsi la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Lorsque Carlisle partit pour l'hôpital vers 5h du matin, aucun n'avait fait sa réapparition. C'est en effet seulement vers 6h30 que la première porte s'ouvrit et qu'Alice et Edward s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, Jasper et Harry y allèrent puis se fut Rosalie et Emmett.

\- Vous allez être en retard, leur fit remarquer Esmé qui était en train de faire des croquis sur la table de la cuisine. Il est presque 7h15.

\- On y va ! répondit Alice.

\- Quelle voiture utilisez-vous ? s'enquit-elle.

\- La mienne et la moto de Jasper, répondit Edward.

\- Autant ne pas attirer l'attention tout de suite, rajouta Rosalie.

\- C'est sûr, les approuva-t-elle. Bonne journée !

\- Merci ! A ce soir ! s'exclama Emmett.

Rapidement, Jasper et Harry s'installèrent sur la moto tandis qu'Alice, Rosalie, Edward et Emmett prenaient place dans la Volvo.

\- Combien de temps Alice ? l'interrogea tranquillement Jasper.

\- Bien moins que les quarante minutes réglementaires, rigola-t-elle.

Jasper et Edward échangèrent un sourire complice et aussitôt, on entendit le rugissement de deux moteurs.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, Jasper et Edward se coursant gentiment, et ils furent au lycée en moins de trente minutes. Après s'être garés sur le parking, ils gagnèrent le hall où devait être affiché la liste des élèves ainsi que la salle où ils devaient se rendre pour rencontrer leur professeur principal.

\- Ils nous ont séparés pour la rencontre des profs principaux, grommela Emmett.

\- Ça va, on est par deux à chaque fois, remarqua Rosalie.

\- Mon cher frère jumeau, voulez-vous bien me suivre ? demanda Alice à Harry avec un rire dans la voix.

\- Fort volontiers ma très chère jumelle, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. A plus tard ! ajouta-t-il à l'attention des autres.

\- Em' on y va ? l'interrogea Edward qui suivait du regard les deux autres.

\- C'est parti ! s'exclama-t-il, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

\- Allons-y aussi, soupira Rosalie.

\- Après toi, ma jumelle, s'amusa Jasper en lui tendant le bras.

Rosalie lui jeta un regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré mais prit tout de même le bras du blond pour se rendre à leur salle.

Harry et Alice allèrent s'installer au fond de la salle, s'attirant beaucoup de regards interrogateurs. Il faut dire que la ville n'était pas très grande et que la plupart se connaissaient depuis des années donc forcément, être nouveau attirait l'attention. De plus, ils arrivaient directement en 1ère, sans avoir fait la 2nde ici ce qui était d'autant plus inhabituel.

Leur professeur principal, Mrs Bell, enseignait la chimie avancée, ce qui expliquait l'absence des autres, Alice et lui étaient en effet les seuls à avoir choisi cette option. Alice l'informa alors que le professeur principal de Rosalie et Jasper était Mr Tyros et qu'il enseignait l'option physique avancée. Et tout comme lui, Alice, Edward et Emmett n'avaient pas choisi cette option. Enfin, d'après Alice, Emmett et Edward avait Mr Spender comme professeur principal et il enseignait l'option sport. Harry avait longuement hésité à prendre cette matière mais la peur de ne pas contrôler aussi bien sa magie que sa force vampirique l'avait dissuadé et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper préféraient largement lorsqu'ils faisaient du sport entre eux plutôt qu'avec les humains.

Mrs Bell leur parla de l'année, des matières qu'ils allaient avoir en leur disant que la 1ère était très importante car l'année suivante était celle du BAC. Harry crut mourir d'ennui et il ne dut sa survie qu'à sa sœur qui ne cessa de lui parler à voix si basse qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle deux heures plus tard, ils se rendirent à leur cours de mathématique où ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble.

\- Ce cours risque d'être intéressant, murmura Edward.

\- Très, confirma Alice avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'as-tu encore vu ? la questionna Jasper.

\- Vous verrez bien, éluda-t-elle.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fond de la salle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent, les élèves les dévisagèrent si bien que plusieurs d'entre eux se rentrèrent dedans et deux autres se prirent la porte.

\- Ça leur apprendra à nous regarder ainsi, grogna Harry qui détestait par-dessus tout être au centre de l'attention.

Personne ne releva mais Jasper caressa légèrement sa nuque tout en lui envoyant une onde calmante. Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et acquiesça avant de s'affaler sur une chaise au dernier rang dans l'allée de gauche, Jasper à ses côtés. Dans l'allée du milieu, c'est Alice et Edward qui occupaient le dernier rang et dans l'allée de droite, Rosalie et Emmett.

\- Est-ce que les cours sont toujours aussi chiants ? s'enquit Harry au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Très souvent, répondit Edward avec un sourire amusé.

Harry soupira et tenta de se reconcentrer sur ce que racontait leur prof, Mrs Trish. Malheureusement ou heureusement il ne savait pas trop, sa famille lui avait donné quelques cours avant la rentrée afin qu'il ne soit pas trop perdu et il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils lui avaient enseigné des choses nettement supérieures au programme de 1ère. De plus, Harry avait lu beaucoup de livres pour sa culture personnelle et avec sa condition de vampire, il avait tout retenu sans effort.

Harry sortit finalement plusieurs feuilles et se mit à faire des origamis en forme d'animaux et dès qu'il était sûr que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, il les envoyait à ses frères et sœurs magiquement. Ainsi, Rosalie reçue un cygne, Emmett un ours, Alice une loutre, Edward un tigre et il glissa un lion à Jasper.

\- Mr Cullen, l'appela soudain Mrs Trish.

Aussitôt, les quatre garçons levèrent le regard vers elle alors qu'ils avaient tous parfaitement compris qu'elle s'adressait à Harry. Après tout, ils portaient tous le même nom, encore un changement par rapport à d'habitude où Jasper et Rosalie avaient le nom de Hale.

\- Vous, reprit-elle légèrement agacé en regardant Harry. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Harry Cullen, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur alors que toute la classe observait l'échange.

\- Bien… Euh… Oui, vous êtes prié d'écouter et de prendre note de ce que je dis au lieu de bricoler des figurines en papier, se reprit-elle après un léger moment de flottement.

\- Vous en voulez une ? lui demanda-t-il calmement sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Ou… Non ! Ça suffit Mr Cullen ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Vous déconcentrez toute la classe ! Vous viendrez me montrer vos notes à la fin du cours.

\- Bien Madame, répondit-il doucement.

La prof lui jeta un dernier regard furieux et reprit là où elle avait arrêté.

\- Tu comptes te faire remarquer avec tous les enseignants ? l'interrogea Rosalie avec un sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien mais là c'était beaucoup trop tentant, rit-il. Au pire des cas, ils verront bien que mes notes seront irréprochables, rajouta-t-il.

\- Petit garnement, murmura Edward.

\- Il se rattrape, soupira Jasper en ébouriffant rapidement les cheveux de son voisin.

\- Il faut bien, répondit Harry. Pendant sept ans j'ai dû avoir un comportement irréprochable alors je peux bien me laisser aller un peu…

\- Tu sais où sont les limites donc il n'y aura aucun problème, lui assura Alice avec un clin d'œil.

Harry lui sourit et se remit à la confection d'origamis, sous les regards amusés de sa famille.

A la fin du cours, Harry tendit son cahier à sa prof et elle ne put que se rendre compte qu'il avait pris plus que parfaitement le cours. Elle le laissa donc filer après l'avoir sermonné sur ses activités pendant le cours.

Harry éclata de rire dès qu'il retrouva sa famille en dehors de la salle et remercia chaleureusement Alice pour leur avoir fait passer l'ensemble des cours de la journée. Son don était vraiment très pratique, lui permettant de ne pas écouter mais de toujours avoir ses cours prient de façon impeccable.

\- Est-on vraiment obligé d'aller s'asseoir dans la cafétéria ? bougonna Harry alors qu'ils s'y rendaient d'un pas lent.

\- Oui, tous les élèves y mangent, répondit Edward.

\- On n'a cas dire qu'on mange à l'extérieur, grommela-t-il.

\- Ça ne fait qu'augmenter les ragots, on a déjà essayé, soupira Rosalie.

Harry admit sa défaite et s'installa donc avec un plateau en compagnie de sa famille. Au bout de quelques minutes, il plaça un sort d'illusion sur eux de façon à ceux que les élèves les voient en train de manger.

\- Comment voulez-vous ne pas attirer l'attention si vous jetez le contenu de votre plateau à chaque repas ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Pas faux, admit Emmett. Tu as donc jeté un autre de tes sorts n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement, la prochaine fois nous n'aurons même pas à prendre de la nourriture, juste le plateau suffira, répondit-il en jetant des coups d'œil de chaque côté.

\- Relaxe-toi, murmura soudain Jasper à son intention.

\- J'essaie, grogna-t-il. Mais ils sont insupportables, comment faites-vous ?

\- On y prête même plus attention, déclara simplement Rosalie avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Oui et bien moi je les sens et c'est plus dur à ignorer…

\- Heureusement que tu ne les entends pas alors, lui dit Edward en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Leurs émotions parlent pour eux, grommela-t-il. D'où viennent-ils ? Ils sont vraiment canons, sont-ils célibataires ? Oserai-je leur parler ?

Tous rirent à ses paroles et Harry se détendit légèrement en sentant l'amusement de sa famille.

\- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, admit Edward avec un sourire.

\- Mais en général, rares sont ceux qui osent nous aborder, rajouta Emmett. De ce côté-là, on est assez tranquille bien qu'il y a toujours quelques téméraires…

\- On a quoi comme cours cet aprèm déjà ? les interrogea alors Rosalie.

\- On a espagnol sauf Edward et Harry qui ont français, répondit Alice.

\- Fantastique, ironisa-t-elle. Je crois que les cours de langue sont les pires…

\- Merci ça me rassure, soupira Harry.

\- Je t'aiderais, lui dit Edward.

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute et puis, tu m'as déjà appris les bases, ça devrait bien se passer…

Après avoir passé une trentaine de minutes dans la cafétéria, ils décidèrent de sortirent et allèrent s'installer un peu à l'écart, le long du bâtiment où les cours de langue étaient donnés.

Ils se séparèrent à la sonnerie et Edward et Harry s'installèrent aussitôt au fond de la classe. Au bout d'une heure, Harry voulait s'enfuir en courant alors qu'Edward se moquait gentiment de lui.

La deuxième heure, Harry se mit à griffonner une nouvelle chanson, des bouts de textes tournant dans sa tête depuis quelques temps déjà.

Soudain, Edward glissa un papier sous ses yeux et il prit alors conscience que toute la classe le regardait et que le prof semblait attendre une réponse de sa part.

_Il fallait lire le texte, il attend ta réponse à la question 2 __ l'action se passe dans une forêt et au bord d'un lac quelque part en Autriche._

_P.S. Réponds en français, pas en anglais._

Harry répondit donc à la question et son prof, après avoir hoché légèrement la tête, interrogea un autre élève.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- Pas de quoi, t'es vraiment dans la lune, il t'a appelé deux fois, rétorqua-t-il amusé.

\- J'ai tendance à me déconnecter de la réalité lorsque j'écris mes textes, avoua-t-il. Il va juste falloir que je fasse plus attention…

\- Je connais ça aussi, lui dit Edward avec un hochement de tête. Tu devrais plutôt te trouver une autre occupation pour les cours…

\- Je vais y réfléchir, soupira-t-il. Encore combien de temps ?

\- Dix minutes, répondit-il. Mais après on a chimie.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'Alice et moi en chimie ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- En option chimie avancée oui mais il y a des cours de chimie obligatoire donc on y est tous, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Ah d'accord, je n'ai pas fait très attention lorsqu'on s'est inscrit, déclara-t-il.

\- Je vois ça, sourit-il.

Finalement, la chimie fut le seul cours où Harry ne se fit pas remarquer et écouta tranquillement le prof.

Ils furent cependant tous les six ravis de rentrer chez eux, Edward et Jasper faisant la course à allure modérée sur le retour car il y avait quand même de la circulation.

* * *

Et voilà pour les débuts d'Harry au lycée !

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier…


	23. Chapter 23 : Un An

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre et je tiens à remercier plus particulièrement tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review à chaque chapitre (ou presque), c'était vraiment très encourageant de se savoir suivie ainsi ! :)

Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fourchelangue : dialogue entre "…" et en italique**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Un an**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Carlisle et Esmé les attendaient au salon.

\- Alors cette première journée ? s'enquit Esmé avec un sourire.

\- Remarquable, répondit joyeusement Emmett.

\- Je pense, enfin je suis certaine, que vous serez convoqués par certains professeurs, déclara Alice.

\- Pourquoi serions-nous convoqués ? s'étonna Esmé alors que Carlisle fixait Harry avec un regard mi-amusé mi-réprobateur.

\- Je crois que je me suis déjà fait légèrement remarquer, avoua Harry sur un air penaud alors que les sourires de ses frères et sœurs s'agrandissaient.

\- Tu crois ? releva Carlisle en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'en suis même sûr mais bon, les cours de math et de français étaient vraiment pénibles alors j'ai trouvé d'autres occupations, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

\- Ses origamis sont vraiment cool, précisa Rosalie.

\- Et surtout bien plus intéressantes que les maths, sourit Harry en sortant un aigle et un loup de sa poche afin de les envoyer à Carlisle et Esmé.

\- Et pour le français ? l'interrogea Carlisle en observant attentivement l'aigle qui avait atterrit dans ses mains.

\- Et bien j'avais des idées de textes pour mes chansons en tête alors je les ai notées pendant le cours, le prof n'a rien vu il me semble, rajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward.

\- Non il n'a rien vu, leur assura-t-il. Il a pensé que tu répondais aux questions mais que tu étais quand même très distrait.

Harry haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur Esmé et Carlisle, fixant plus attentivement ce dernier.

\- Combien de temps avant notre première convocation Alice ? le questionna finalement Carlisle sur un ton résigné.

\- Trois semaines pour la prof de math, je crois qu'Harry va particulièrement apprécier cette matière, rit-elle.

\- Et bien nous irons, soupira Esmé. Cela sera une première…

\- Désolé, lâcha Harry légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Ne le sois pas, le tranquillisa Carlisle.

Harry hocha la tête et Jasper passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

\- Vie ce que tu n'as pas vécu, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je te promets qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas…

Deux semaines après la rentrée, Mrs Trish leur posa un contrôle. La fratrie Cullen n'en fut pas surprise, Alice les ayant prévenus.

Pendant ces deux semaines, Harry n'avait pas passé un seul cours sans que la prof ne le reprenne et ne lui demande d'apporter ses notes à la fin des cours. Cependant, elle s'était vite rendu compte que quoi qu'il fasse, ses cours étaient toujours pris avec soin. Elle attendait donc avec impatience la première interro pour voir ce qu'il valait vraiment.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry hésita entre rendre un devoir parfait ou se tromper volontairement. Il opta finalement pour la première solution, songeant qu'il était préférable d'être un élément perturbateur avec de très bons résultats que de mauvais, ça passait toujours mieux.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle rendit les contrôles la semaine suivante, Harry la vit très bien serrer les dents quand elle lui donna sa copie avec entouré en rouge la note maximale.

\- Bien joué, lui dit Emmett avec amusement.

\- Je crois que la convocation est pour bientôt non ? demanda-t-il à Alice.

\- Oui, sourit-elle.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Non Harry, le coupa Edward avec douceur. Carlisle et Esmé ne t'en veulent pas, ils savaient que tu n'aurais pas le même comportement que nous en classe.

Harry hocha la tête mais ses craintes étaient loin d'avoir disparues. Jasper posa alors sa main sur son genou et le pressa doucement. Harry plongea alors son regard dans le sien et retrouva un peu de sérénité, comme si tout ce qui les entourait venait de disparaitre.

\- Fais-nous confiance, souffla-t-il en pressant une nouvelle fois son genou.

\- J'essaie, murmura-t-il. Je te le jure…

\- Je sais, sourit-il. Va parler avec Esmé et Carlisle si tu doutes encore dans ce cas.

Harry opina et glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de Jasper, entrelaçant leurs doigts sous la table.

\- Messieurs Cullen ! s'exclama alors le professeur. Pourriez-vous prêter un peu attention à la correction de l'interro ?

\- C'est ce qu'on fait, rétorqua Harry alors que Jasper pressait sa main pour l'inciter à se taire. Bien que cela ne nous soit pas d'une grande utilité.

\- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours Mr Cullen, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous pour le moment, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

\- Si vous voulez, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule en attrapant un stylo pour jouer avec.

Mrs Trish le fusilla une dernière fois du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de la classe.

\- Je crois que Carlisle et Esmé viennent de gagner leur convocation, déclara Rosalie.

\- Je crois aussi, l'approuva Edward. Harry…

\- Oui je sais, je suis allé trop loin mais je n'y peux rien si elle prend la mouche si facilement, grogna-t-il.

D'un regard, Jasper les dissuada d'insister, Harry était un peu trop énervé à son goût et ça ne servait à rien de remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

A la fin du cours, Jasper l'informa qu'il l'attendrait sur le parking et Harry hocha la tête, se dirigeant d'un pas raide vers Mrs Trish.

\- Asseyez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton sec, toujours en colère pour son comportement précédant.

\- Non merci, je viens de passer deux heures assis, ça me suffit, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai discuté avec vos autres enseignants et rares sont ceux qui ne vous ont pas rappelé à l'ordre, en fait seuls Mrs Bell, Mrs Zeeman et Mr Fried sont très satisfaits de vous ce qui me laisse penser que vous sélectionner vos matières, or il n'y a pas que la chimie et la biologie au programme, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Merci je suis au courant, dit-il simplement.

\- Je vais être obligé de convoquer vos parents, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à distraire mon cours ainsi, poursuivit-elle. Donnez-moi votre carnet.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser faire ce que je veux, à ce que je sache, je suis tout à fait capable de vous écouter tout en faisant autre chose, dit-il sur un ton acide tout en lui tendant son carnet.

Mrs Trish lui jeta un regard noir avant d'écrire la convocation pour le lendemain soir.

\- Prenez donc exemple sur votre famille, plus particulièrement sur votre jumelle, lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne quitte la salle.

Harry ne répondit rien mais partit d'un pas furieux vers le parking où Jasper l'attendait assis sur la moto, Alice, Rosalie, Edward et Emmett étant déjà partis. Sans un mot, Jasper lui tendit son casque et sa veste en cuir et démarra dès qu'Harry fut grimpé derrière lui. Ils ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite, Jasper ayant décidé de l'emmener faire un tour pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

Il arrêta finalement la moto après une vingtaine de minutes et Harry descendit en enlevant son casque. Jasper en fit de même et se tourna vers lui pour croiser son regard. Tout d'abord, Harry ne bougea pas puis il se réfugia dans ses bras.

\- Je n'y arrive plus Jasper, je n'arrive plus à être le parfait élève comme avant, souffla-t-il perdu. Je n'arrive pas à me taire lorsque quelque chose me semble injuste…

\- Je sais, je le ressens, murmura-t-il en frottant doucement son dos. C'est pour ça que je te dis que Carlisle et Esmé ne t'en veulent pas, je leur ai parlé de ça et Edward l'a compris aussi grâce à tes pensées… Tu as trop longtemps joué un rôle qui ne te convenait pas, tu as le doit de te laisser un peu aller, même si ça veut dire avoir quelques problèmes avec nos professeurs…

\- Je ne veux pas les décevoir, chuchota-t-il désespérément.

Jasper savait que par "ils", Harry parlaient de Carlisle et Esmé et non de leurs professeurs mais comment pourrait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il ne les décevrait pas ?

\- Si je te dis qu'ils ne le sont pas, me crois-tu ?

Harry opina mais Jasper sentait très bien le doute en lui et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Va parler avec eux Harry, ressens leurs émotions, laisse-leur te montrer ce que tu refuses d'admettre… Tu es leur fils Harry, et ils t'aiment comme tu es, avec ton passé, tes qualités et tes défauts, rajouta-t-il doucement.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer un peu plus Jasper contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Jaz', souffla-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry, n'en doute jamais, chuchota-t-il en passant sa main sous son menton pour lever son visage vers lui afin de pouvoir l'embrasser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'était reprit et ils étaient repartis en direction de la villa où tous les attendaient, plus particulièrement Carlisle qui avait bien vu qu'Harry se renfermait un peu depuis la rentrée.

_Every time our eyes meet, (Chaque fois que nos regards se rencontrent)_

_There is a feelin inside me (Il y a un sentiment qui me parcourt à l'intérieur)_

_It's almost more than I can take (C'est beaucoup plus que ce que je peux prendre)_

_Baby when you touch me (Bébé quand tu me touches)_

_I can feel how much you love me (Je peux ressentir combien tu m'aimes)_

_And it just blows me away (Et c'est cet amour qui m'emporte plus loin)_

_I've never been this close to anyone (Je n'ai jamais été si proche de quelqu'un)_

_Or anything (Ou quelque chose)_

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams (Je peux entendre tes pensées, je peux voir tes rêves)_

\- Ils t'attendent dans leur chambre, l'informa Alice lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon.

Harry hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers l'étage. Une fois devant la porte, il toqua doucement et entra, enclenchant le sort d'insonorisation.

\- Vous êtes convoqués demain soir, leur dit-il aussitôt en leur tendant son carnet.

Carlisle le prit et le déposa sur le lit en lui faisait signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé près de la baie vitrée, face au fauteuil dans lequel Esmé était installée.

\- Harry, que se passe-t-il vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je n'en sais rien, admit-il à voix basse. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à me taire…

\- C'est ce que tu faisais avant n'est-ce pas ? devina Esmé en l'observant avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, j'étais une sorte de modèle et je n'avais pas le droit de faire un pas de travers, murmura-t-il le regard perdu dans un coin de la pièce. Depuis que je suis ici, je me suis redécouvert et je suis bien incapable de laisser passer certaine chose alors que je sais parfaitement que ça va m'attirer des ennuis… Je suis désolé si ça vous déçoit ou si…

\- Non Harry, le coupa Esmé avec douceur. Nous avions juste besoin de te l'entendre dire, rajouta-t-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui. Tu es notre fils et ton passé est bien plus douloureux que les nôtres mais tu as le doit d'être heureux maintenant…

Harry ferma les yeux et Esmé l'attira contre elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux tout en déposant de légers baisers sur ses tempes.

Après quelques minutes, elle le relâcha en déposant un dernier baiser sur son front et quitta la chambre, le laissant seul avec Carlisle.

\- Alors cette convocation ne te fait rien ? s'enquit Harry avec une certaine crainte dans la voix.

\- Oui et non, répondit-il en venant s'installer à côté de lui. Elle me montre simplement que tu n'es pas encore en paix avec ton passé mais en aucun cas tu ne me déçois, le rassura-t-il. Tes professeurs doivent comprendre que ton passé n'a pas été facile et que ton comportement est un moyen d'y faire face.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Perdre sa famille, ses amis, ce sont des choses qu'ils peuvent comprendre, répondit-il simplement.

\- Mais Alice est censée être ma sœur et Emmett notre cousin, objecta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Oui, mais où sont tes parents ? Où sont ton oncle et ta tante ? lui demanda Carlisle.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comprenant ce que Carlisle voulait dire.

\- Ils vont se demander pourquoi je suis le seul à réagir ainsi dans ce cas… lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Chacun réagit différemment face aux épreuves qu'il traverse, répondit-il.

Harry soupira longuement et Carlisle l'attira contre lui. Harry laissa aussitôt tomber sa tête sur son épaule et se concentra sur les émotions de son ainé afin d'être certain qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Sois toi-même Harry, dit-il en retour. Sois celui que tu n'as jamais pu être…

\- Qu'allez-vous dire demain ?

\- On verra bien ce qu'elle attend de nous, répondit-il simplement.

Harry opina et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

Le lendemain soir, alors qu'Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Edward étaient repartis, Harry attendait Esmé et Carlisle devant le lycée.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant le rendez-vous et Harry s'avança joyeusement vers eux. Après les avoir salué, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de maths où Mrs Trish les attendait.

Pendant toute la durée de l'entretien, Harry eut envi de laisser échapper sa colère et de bondir hors de la salle. S'il ne le fit pas, ce fut grâce à Carlisle qui avait senti le danger et avait posé une main sur son genou, le pressant dès qu'il sentait la tension augmenter dans le corps de son dernier fils.

Esmé et Carlisle avaient monté une histoire solide concernant Alice et Harry et Mrs Trish comprit alors un peu mieux pourquoi Harry était si dissipé en classe. Lorsqu'ils partirent, Harry avait promis de faire quelques efforts et Mrs Trish de le laisser faire autre chose tant que ça ne perturbait pas le cours et qu'il était capable de répondre aux questions lorsqu'il était interrogé.

Une fois rentré chez eux, Harry se sentait un peu plus apaisé et après avoir remercié chaleureusement Esmé et Carlisle pour ce qu'ils avaient dit à Mrs Trish, il alla rejoindre Jasper dans leur chambre.

\- Enfin, murmura le blond lorsqu'il le vit.

_I dunno how you do what you do (Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ce que tu fais)_

_I'm so in love with you (Je suis tellement amoureux de toi)_

_It just keeps getting better (Ça me fait que me sentir mieux)_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life (Je veux passer le reste de ma vie)_

_With you by my side (Avec toi à mes côtés)_

_For ever and ever (Pour toujours et à jamais)_

_Every little thing that you do (Toutes ces petites choses que tu fais)_

_Baby I'm amazed by you (Bébé tu m'émerveilles)_

Harry lui sourit et le rejoignit sur le canapé pour lui raconter ce qui c'était passé.

\- Tu vois, tu dois nous faire confiance Harry. Carlisle et Esmé prendront toujours des décisions de façon à nous protéger, quoi qu'il se passe, lui dit-il doucement.

Harry se contenta de l'embrasser et Jasper répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Après quelques minutes, Harry se décida à reprendre la parole.

\- Jaz', il faut que j'aille voir Severus, lâcha-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je sais, Alice nous a vus partir pour l'Ecosse, avoua-t-il. J'attendais juste que tu m'en parles…

\- En revoyant toutes ces personnes de mon passé, je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait le droit de savoir après tout ce qu'il m'a apporté pendant deux ans, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Harry, si tu sens que tu dois y aller alors on y va, je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça, le rassura-t-il.

Harry lui sourit et revint se blottir dans ses bras.

_The smell of your skin (L'odeur de ta peau)_

_The taste of your kiss (Le goût de tes baisers)_

_The way you whisper in the dark (La manière que tu chuchotes dans le noir)_

_You're hair all around me (Tes cheveux tout autour de moi)_

_Baby you surround me (Bébé tu m'entoures)_

_You touch every place in my heart (Tu touches chaque place dans mon cœur)_

_Oh… It feels like the first time, every time I wanna spend the whole night… In you're hands (Oh… Je me sens comme la première fois, chaque fois je veux passer la nuit entière… Dans tes bras)_

Harry attendit ensuite le vendredi soir pour se rendre à Poudlard. Il transplana avec Jasper à Pré-au-Lard un peu après 18h, soit un peu plus de 22h une fois qu'ils furent arrivés. Ils passèrent de nouveau par le passage de la cabane hurlante et Harry usa de la carte des Maraudeurs pour se faufiler jusqu'aux appartements de Severus Rogue sans croiser personne.

Jasper vit alors un sourire satisfait s'étirer sur les lèvres d'Harry lorsqu'il chatouilla un serpent dans un cadre.

_"Ravi de te revoir petit homme qui parle notre langue, siffla le serpent. Mais tu es un peu trop froid à mon goût maintenant…_

_ \- Content de te revoir aussi Cib' et oui, en tant que vampire, ma température a légèrement diminué, répondit-il. Je te présente Soanos, il vit avec moi depuis quelques temps, poursuivit-il en remontant sa manche._

_ \- Tu as de la chance Soanos, c'est un homme fidèle, lui dit Cib'._

_ \- En effet, je suis tombé dans une très bonne famille avec Harry…_

_ \- Je peux vous laisser papoter si vous voulez mais Cib', je suis venu voir Severus, pourrais-tu me laisser entrer ?_

_ \- Bien sûr, tu sais très bien qu'avec moi tu passeras toujours…_

_ \- Soanos tu fais quoi ? s'enquit Harry._

_ \- Je vais rester un peu là, siffla-t-il en glissant sur le tableau de Cib'."_

\- Soanos va discuter un peu avec Cib', déclara alors Harry à l'intention de Jasper. Cib' nous a ouvert le passage, on va pouvoir aller voir Severus mais garde ton capuchon pour le moment…

Jasper opina et suivit Harry dans le passage que Cib' avait dévoilé. Ils débouchèrent alors sur un salon où Severus leva un regard surpris vers eux.

\- Il ne me semble pas attendre de visiteurs, murmura-t-il froidement.

\- On n'était pas vraiment attendu, rétorqua Harry en prenant soin de garder son visage dans l'ombre de son capuchon.

\- Et vous êtes ? les interrogea-t-il sèchement, sa main serrée sur sa baguette.

\- Je m'appelle Harry, dit-il doucement en faisant glisser sa cape de ses épaules afin de dévoiler son visage.

Severus perdit le contrôle de son masque d'impassibilité pendant quelques secondes, laissant alors passer sur son visage un panel d'émotions.

\- Par Salazar, souffla-t-il en se reprenant. Tu n'es pas mort… Ou plutôt pas tout à fait mort…

Harry sourit et il vit nettement un pétillement de joie dans les yeux de celui qui fut son mentor.

\- Vous et votre sale caractère m'avaient manqué, murmura-t-il en le serrant brièvement contre lui.

\- Et toi et tes mauvaises habitudes m'avaient manqué aussi, admit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux alors qu'il reculait pour l'observer. Mais tu étais et es toujours un sale garnement Harry, rajouta-t-il en le foudroyant du regard. Nous laisser penser que tu étais mort, beaucoup de sorciers recherchent encore ton corps !

\- Harry Potter n'existe plus, il est vraiment mort en même temps que Voldemort, déclara-t-il gravement tout en étant amusé par le regard de son ainé.

\- Alors qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse

\- Harry Cullen et voici Jasper, mon compagnon, rajouta-t-il en attrapant sa main. Jasper, voici donc Severus, mon mentor, celui qui m'a tout appris pendant deux ans…

Jasper et Severus se serrèrent la main en s'étudiant du regard, sous les yeux amusés du plus jeune.

Severus les invita ensuite à s'installer au salon et demanda à Harry de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

\- Alors personne d'autre ne va être au courant ? s'étonna Severus. Juste Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson, les Weasley et moi ?

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de faire ma vie loin de ma célébrité et vous êtes les rares personnes à savoir qui est vraiment Harry, les autres ils veulent juste Potter mais il est mort, cette vie est terminée pour moi, déclara-t-il durement.

\- Je respecterais ton choix Harry, le rassura-t-il.

\- Je sais, vous êtes un homme de paroles, vous l'avez toujours été…

\- Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyez avec cette tête de mule, déclara alors Severus à l'intention de Jasper.

\- En effet, répondit-il amusé en voyant le regard noir que jetait Harry à Severus. Mais sa condition de sorcier nous facilite beaucoup la vie…

Severus hocha la tête et ils se remirent à discuter.

Ils ne rentrèrent en Alaska que plusieurs heures plus tard et Harry se sentait plus léger, comme si le fait de revoir des personnes de son passé lui enlevait un poids qu'il avait trop longtemps porté.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'Harry revint d'une partie de chasse avec Carlisle et Edward, il trouva Jasper qui l'attendait nerveusement dans leur chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

\- Harry, ça fait maintenant un an que tu es avec nous, un an que tu as changé nos vies, que tu as changé la mienne, murmura-t-il en prenant sa main. Depuis que tu es là, je suis plus heureux que jamais et je sais que cela sera toujours ainsi car lorsqu'un vampire trouve sa moitié, c'est pour l'éternité… Aujourd'hui Harry, j'aimerais officialiser ça avec toi alors accepterais-tu de lier ta vie à la mienne pour toujours ? Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

Harry le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés puis son regard se posa sur l'écrin qui contenait un simple anneau d'argent avec leurs initiales entremêlées. Il lui sauta alors dessus et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Oui, mille fois oui Jaz', souffla-t-il son regard rivé dans le sien.

Jasper sourit doucement et passa l'anneau au doigt d'Harry avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

_I dunno how you do what you do (Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ce que tu fais)_

_I'm so in love with you (Je suis tellement amoureux de toi)_

_It just keeps getting better (Ça me fait que me sentir mieux)_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life (Je veux passer le reste de ma vie)_

_With you by my side (Avec toi à mes côtés)_

_For ever and ever (Pour toujours et à jamais)_

_Every little thing that you do (Toutes ces petites choses que tu fais)_

_Baby I'm amazed by you (Bébé tu m'émerveilles)_

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Pendant dix-huit ans, seul Potter avait existé, laissant Harry dans l'ombre. Il aura fallu attendre qu'il meure puis renaisse en tant que vampire pour qu'il trouve enfin sa place. Ici, aux Etats-Unis, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il avait toujours cherché : une famille. Plus encore, il avait rencontré son compagnon et si Alice ne les tuait pas sous les préparatifs du mariage, il vivrait heureux pour l'éternité entouré de sa famille et de ceux qui avaient toujours su voir Harry derrière le Survivant.

_Every little thing that you do (Toutes les petites choses que tu fais)_

_I'm so in love with you (Je suis tellement amoureux de toi)_

_And it just keeps getting better (Et ça me fait que me sentir mieux)_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life (Je veux passer le reste de ma vie)_

_With you by my side (Avec toi à mes côtés)_

_For ever and ever (Pour toujours et à jamais)_

_Every little thing that you do (Toutes ces petites choses que tu fais)_

_Every little thing that you do (Toutes ces petites choses que tu fais)_

_Baby I'm amazed by you (Bébé tu m'émerveilles)_

* * *

_**Tim McGraw – I'm amazed by you**_

* * *

Mille mercis à ceux qui m'auront lu jusqu'à la fin et peut-être à bientôt sur une nouvelle fanfic' ;)


End file.
